Never Stop
by SweetSeductionCherryB
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have just entered the battle of their lives. The lives of there friends and family are at risk and every decision brings them one step closer to victory or death. And lately death seems like it's there only victory... SS Chap 37 up!
1. Unexpected Trouble

First fanfic! So don't hate I'm just getting the hang of this. If it sucks I'm sorry. Anyways I guess you should read tell me what you think.

(I completely re-edited the story. It needed it so badly. So if you have read before you should read it over again from the beginning. I changed something's to make the story flow better and fixed the grammar and spelling errors. So hopefully this copy will be ten times better)

**Never Stop**

Chapter 1

**Unexpected Trouble**

"Where could she be? She said she be here over and hour ago" said a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes. She was messing around with her new camera flipping through the manual quickly.

"Well you know her she's always late." Answered a young woman with intense ruby eyes who was sitting across the table from her.

"Yeah you're right but this is a little to late even for her." Said a boy with blue eyes and matching hair. He looked over his shoulder to his friend. "You're very quiet tonight. What wrong with you?" he said looking to the boy with messy brown hair that fell over his deep brown eyes.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine." He replied in a bored voice he was flipping through the channels on the big screen TV in front of him. His feet were placed on the coffee table in front of him as he lazily ate the popcorn from the bowl on his lap. The room full of friends sat quiet for a min before Tomoyo threw down her camera.

"I'm getting worried where could she be?"

"Tomoyo calm down I'm sure she's fine" said Meilin as she continued to text on her phone.

Tomoyo pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Eriol asked her.

"Who do you think?" she replied looking irritated. After a moment she sighed "She didn't answer her phone."

"Maybe you should go look for her Syaoran."Meilin said as she turned to her cousin.

"Why do I have to go?" He said as he put his feet back on the floor.

"Because you're the only one of us with a car." She said as she put her phone on the table.

"Eriol has a car." He replied quickly.

"Yea but his is at his house."

"Well he can go and get it"

"That will only take longer. Now go and quit acting like you don't care and go look for her." Meilin yelled getting frustrated with him.

"Who says I'm acting?"

"Syaoran GO NOW." Tomoyo yelled him.

"Hey calm down" He said smoothly

"She's fine I can still sense her" Eriol said to Tomoyo trying to calm her. "Cant you sense her Syaoran?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said as he got up and picked up his keys.

"I don't care if you can sense her it doesn't mean she's all right." Tomoyo said losing her temper.

"Well since I can still sense her. That would mean she's not dead which would also mean she's alright. So you don't have to worry." Syaoran said sarcastically with a smirk.

"SYAORAN LI, GET YOUR OUT AND GO FIND MY BEST FRIEND" Tomoyo yelled trying to jump over the table and strangle Syaoran. He smiled at her amused with her anger.

"Jeeze, don't strain yourself Tomoyo."

Tomoyo glared at him. "I swear you're so irritating" She said under her breath.

He rolled his eyes at her as his cell phone began to ring.

"Whatever you say princess" he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket with a little smirk. "Hello." he said in a monotone voice.

"Syaoran can you come and get me." Said a little voice on the other end.

He sighed " Were are you?" he said calmly.

"Is that her." Tomoyo said in a happy voice as she jumped up trying to grab Syoaran's phone. He pushed her away gently. 'Stop' He mouthed to her as he listen to the girl on the phone.

"I'm at Firestone Stadium."

"What are you doing all the way out there?" he asked

"I had to cheer for the basketball game today." She replied sweetly.

"So why don't you just go home on the bus."

"There is no bus because the game ran late. So we all had to catch rides. So will you come and get me?"

He sighed

"Syaoran please. I'm in the middle of down town standing on the corner in a cheerleading uniform; they're lots of scary men walking by looking at me all weird. I can't stay here."

He sighed."All right... All right I'm coming."

"Thank You!" she said happily

"Go back inside the building so those guys won't get any ideas."

"Okay. Thanks Syaoran!"

"Yea, yeah I don't know why you left the building in the first place."

"I was hot and wanted some fresh air."

"Whatever, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up his phone and picked his iPod of the floor.

"I'll be back." Syaoran said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Is she okay" Tomoyo asked as he started to the door.

"Yeah she's fine." He said as he walked out of the room.

A girl with emerald eyes and short brown hair started to walk toward the huge stadium. She pushed through the big glass doors and walked toward the gym.

"Hey, Sakura great game!" A girl with a matching cheerleading uniform on and long blond hair and blue eyes said as she ran up to her.

"Thanks Camille."

"Hey you have ride?"

"Yeah Syaoran is coming to get me?"

"OH….. So are you and Syaoran are together now?"

"NO... No. It's nothing like that. We're just friends."

"Yeah sure you are Sakura." She said with smile

"Camille!"

"Look all I'm saying is you obviously like him so just admit it."

"I don't so just drop it." Sakura said in an irritated tone.

"Whatever I'll see you tomorrow." She said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder and walking toward the door.

"Bye Camille."

"Bye" she said as she walked off.

Sakura started to walk down the long hallway that leads to the gym.

"What's up Sakura?" Said a voice behind her. She turned around quickly.

"Oh, Hi Tomi." She said bluntly as she turned back around and continued to walk toward the gym.

"How are you beautiful" He said catching up with her.

"I'm fine" She said in a bored voice.

"So do you need a ride? Cause if you do I got my car out front."

"No I'm fine I have a ride."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Why do you like to make this so hard for me?"

"What do you mean?" She said stopping to look at him.

"I have been trying to get with you for months and you won't even give me a chance."

"I'm sorry but you're just not my type." She said as she started to walk toward the gym again.

"Then what is you're TYPE. Huh?" he yelled back at her and she just kept on walking.

She sat down on the bleachers in the gym and watched all the people walk around and clean up. _'This is so boring'_ she thought.

"Where's Syoaran? He usually drives like a maniac. He should be here by now." she said to herself. She looked at here watch picked up her cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hi Sakura" Syaoran said in a low voice.

She took a breath surprised that he answered so fast. '_His voice is so sexy_' she thought slightly blushing. "Hey" she said finally.

"What's wrong?"He sounded concerned.

"Nothing" she said quickly so she wouldn't worry him anymore.

"So why did you call me?" he asked sounding a little irritated.

"I just wanted to talk to someone."

"So why didn't you call Tomoyo?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you."

"Why"

"I don't know" She said blushing.

"That's a bad reason."

"I don't think so."

"Sakura you're so weird"

She grunted. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like a total ass hole." She said getting mad.

"You know how I am Sakura."

"Well maybe you should change. I think I would like you better."

"I think you like me fine the way I am." He replied quickly.

"I don't know what would make you think that." She said softly.

He sighed "Sakura I'm tiered of arguing with you. That's all we ever do."

"And I'm tiered of arguing with you too. I want to talk about something different."

"Okay so talk" He said rolling his eyes.

"How much longer till you get here? "

"I don't know like five, ten minutes."

"Oh…." She resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"You know Tomoyo was going crazy because she didn't know where you were."

"Really, she's going to kill me when I get there."Syaoran started to laugh on the other line.

"What's so funny?"

"She was going to kill me cause I wouldn't go look for you."

"That sounds like something she would do." She said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah... Are there still a lot of people there?"

"Yeah there is..." She got up and looked around. "Or there was." Sakura said as she looked around the abandoned the gym. "Everyone's gone." She ran out to the front door it was completely dark and there was not a car or person in sight.

"Syaoran…What happened to everyone they were all just here?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Hey calm down They probably just went home."

The lights in the stadium cut off with a loud bang.

"AHHHHHHH !"

"SAKURA WHAT'S WRONG" Syaoran yelled into the phone

"Oh no" She said in a little voice."

"What" He asked

"The lights they... they cut off."

"Go outside"

She tried to open the door but it was locked. "I can't the doors are locked" she said as tears started tor roll down her face.

"Syaoran I'm scared." She half whispered half cried into the phone."

"Hey it's okay I'm almost there."

"Hurry" She said as she looked around. "This doesn't feel to good."

He stepped on the gas and turned the corner

"I'm a few blocks away Sakura"

"Okay."

"Call out your wand. Use the light card."

"Okay"

She pulled the wand from around her neck "RELEASE" Sakura yelled and the star want appeared in her hand. Just as she was calling the light card something hit her hard in the legs."AHHHHH" she screamed as she fell to the ground and her cell phone and wand flew out of her hands.

"SAKURA... SAKURA" Syaoran yelled into the phone. "Shit" he said to him self as he pushed on the gas harder.

Sakura started to feel around for her wand. Her head was throbbing. '_Syaoran where are_ _you? I need help_' she thought as she felt her wand on the ground "Light card. Release" she yelled and the gym lit up instantly. Sakura lifted her self up. She heard little scrapping sounds coming from the ceiling. She looked up and there were thousands of little hooded figures crawling on the ceiling. One looked down at her and let out an ear piercing cry.

"AHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as it jumped on her and stuck its long claws into her skin. Another one came up and threw her up against the wall.

"Shield" she yelled as three more came flying toward her. They started to scrape at the shield Sakura could see their gruesome faces under their hoods. Their skin was hanging off of their skulls and one of them was missing an eye. "HELP SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed but she knew no one would respond to her call. The shield was getting weaker she knew she was running out of energy. '_Syaoran were are_ _you'_ she said in a low voice as the shield disappeared . She felt the things stick their claws into her, ripping away at her skin. She screamed in pain then everything went black.

Cliff Hanger

I think was that good? Do you want to know what happens next?

PLEASE tell me what you think.


	2. Strange?

**Never Stop**

Chapter 2

**Strange**

"Oh no" Eriol said as he jumped up quickly.

"What's wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo asked looking worried

"Something happened to Sakura." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Syoaran's number.

"Eriol is she okay where's Syaoran?" Meilin said as she got up and stood beside him.

"Are they all right?" Tomoyo added.

"I don't know." He said as he waited for Syaoran to answer his phone. "Come on." He said getting impatient

"WHAT?" Syaoran yelled into the phone. He was speeding into the stadium parking lot. The tires on his black mustang screeched loudly as he came to a stop. He jumped out and ran toward the stadium.

"Were are you? Sakura's in trouble."

"No shit Eriol. I'm in the stadium parking lot now."

"You need to get in there her aura is getting smaller and smaller."

"Okay I'm going as fast as I can. How fast can you get here?"

"Five minutes at the most."

"Well get your magical ass here now." Syaoran said harshly as he hung up the phone he ran up to the door. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge."Shit. Open you dumb ass doors" he called forth his sword. "LIGHTNING" he shouted but the door still wouldn't budge. He started to chant a spell. The door flew open and he ran in.

"Sakura where are you" he yelled he started to run toward the gym.

He heard little scraping sounds coming from the gym he ran into the room and saw thousands of little hooded people all over the gym and Sakura in the middle of them laying in a pile of blood. His heart started to beat faster. _'I have to help her but there are too many of them. I kneed help where are you Eriol. ' _He stood up against the wall in the hallway by the gym. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Where's Eriol?" He whispered into the phone.

"He teleported out like 2 seconds ago. Is Sakura okay? Where is she? How are you? Are you okay? Tomoyo asked all at once.

"Look I can't talk right now." He hung up the phone. '_Eriol hurry up where are you?'_ He poked his head around the corner he saw Sakura lying there. _'I can't wait any longer.'_

"LIGHTENING" he yelled and hit some of the creatures around Sakura. "Oh shit." He said to him self as they started charging at him."NOW ELEMENT WIND" He shouted and blew some of them away but then three more took the others place. "LIGHTNING, WATER, FIRE" He shouted and knocked a few of them away.

Another jumped on him from behind and started scratching at his back. He gritted his teeth to hold in a scream as he fell to the ground. He could feel the sharp claws dig deep into his skin."Water" he said softly and the creature was thrown of his back. He picked him self of the ground feeling a shooting pain go down his back. Anther one came flying strait as his face he closed his eyes and covered his face. But nothing came, he opened his eyes and saw the creature on the ground blown up into a million pieces."What the" he said to himself. The others were scurrying away fast afraid of what happened to the other.

"Syaoran over hear"

He turned around to see Eriol poking his head around the corner. He ran up to him trying to ignore the pain in his back.

"What took you so long? Never mind forget it. How did you blow that up?"

"A spell."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Alright they seem to be afraid of the spell so ill blow then up and you get Sakura."

"All right lets go." Syaoran said as he ran out into the gym heading strait for Sakura. Out of the side of his eye he could see the creatures blowing up all around him. He ran up to Sakura and picked her up. The creatures charged at them harder than before. Trying to knock Sakura out of his hands.

"Syaoran GO" Eriol yelled as he held them back. He ran out of the gym and into the hall Eriol and the creatures not far behind him. The door was not far ahead of them it was closed shut."WIND" he yelled throwing a card out as he ran and the door burst open he ran out and felt the cool summer breeze against his face he ran to his car and put Sakura in the back seat. He turned around to see Eriol standing outside the door looking at all the creatures in the doorway.

"They won't come out side." Eriol said softly "Strange isn't it?"

"I don't care how strange it is. We have to get Sakura to a hospital." Syaoran said looking at Eriol.

"Can't take her to hospital it will be hard to explain what happened to her. We'll take her home and have Wei look at her and you to of course."

"Well let's go why are we still here?" Syaoran said impatiently

"Look" He said pointing at the creatures in the door. They started to disappear one by one. "Defiantly strange."

"Okay there gone let's go." Syaoran said as he pulled Eriol to the car.

"Yeah okay" Eriol said as he ran to the car "I'm driving you try to stop some of the bleeding" Eriol directed .

"Okay" Syaoran said climbing into the back seat with Sakura. He laid her head carefully in him lap. He tried his best to sit forward so his wound wouldn't rib against the seat. Eriol picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later someone answered.

"Meilin tell Wei we are on our way. Sakura is badly injured and Syaoran has a few cuts."

"CUTS these are cuts to you? These are fucking gashes in my back." Syaoran yelled from the back seat.

"Are they all right" she asked from the other end.

"Sakura's out conscience and Syaoran's beat up pretty bad. Sakura needs help fast. She is lost a lot of blood.

"How muck longer till you get here?"

"Five minutes. Be ready." he ordered

"Okay" She said.

"Hurry Eriol her breathing is becoming shallow." He said as he examined her carefully. "You're going to be okay Sakura. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there." He said as he stroked her hair.

"She'll be okay." Eriol said as he looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"I hope so." He said as he stared at her.


	3. Unexpected Move

**Never Stop**

Chapter Three

**Unexpected Move**

Five minutes later they ran into the back room at Syaoran and Meilin's house. Tomoyo, Meilin and Wei were waiting for them there.

"Here put her on the table." Wei said as he took out some bandages.

"Oh no, Sakura." Tomoyo said softly as she looked at her best friend. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. We have to stop the bleeding." Wei said as he looked at her scratched up body. "Come on help me take of her shirt." Wei directed Tomoyo.

"Get out" Meilin said to Eriol and Syaoran as she pushed then out of the room. "I'll be out in a minute then I'll take a look at you Syaoran." She said as she closed the door behind them.

"I hope we weren't too late." Eriol said softly as he headed into the living room. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and followed Eriol to the table trying to ignore the sharp pains running down his back.

"Eriol what were those?" Syaoran asked with a blank expression on his face.

"I don't know. I'm going to look through some of those old books your mother has. Maybe the answer is there."

"You're going to go back to Hong Kong?"

"I have to do something. Sakura is in danger."

"But what if they come back?"

"I'm sure you can take care of Sakura while I'm gone. Besides Yue and Kerberos are here if you need them."

"Yea well where were they tonight?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they have a good explanation." Syaoran shook his head.

Meilin emerged from the back room with water, alcohol, and bandages. She looked like she had been crying.

"Is she okay" Syaoran asked with a worried expression on his face.

"It doesn't look to good." She replied sadly. She's lost so much blood so fast she might... she might not wake up. She said as tears started running down her face. Syaoran put his arm around his cousin and gave her a big hug.

"She she'll be alright she strong." He said to her softly. '_I hope'_

"You're right." She said pulling away from him. Meilin wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's take a look at your back. Take your shirt off." She said as she moved behind him. He took his shirt off slowly and threw it on the floor. "Goodness" she whispered as she looked at his back. She took some of the water and started to wash the blood away.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" she asked him in a shaky voice

"Don't say that. She's going to wake up. She'll be fine." Syaoran said trying to convince him self that what he was saying was true.

"I hope your right."

"I know I am." He sighed "Sakura's a fighter."

"Hand me the alcohol." Meilin said to Eriol with her hand outstretched.

"What are you going to do with that?" Syaoran said looking at her wide eyed.

"I have to make sure it doesn't get infected. Now turn around she said turning him around. She put the alcohol onto his wounds."

OWWWWW" he yelled threw his teeth as she wiped the alcohol on his back.

"Oh shut up and don't be such a baby." She started to wrap him in the bandage carefully. "You're such a punk"

" Shut up Meilin " he wined as his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket."Hello" he said harshly.

"Hello Syaoran"

"Mother"

"Yes it's me. How are you?"

"Never been better." he lied

"Don't lie to me Syaoran. I sense distress from you and Eriol.

"Mother we're fine. We have everything under control"

"Really then explain to me what those creatures were doing trying to kill you."

"What how did you?"

"I have my ways' Syaoran."

"They weren't after me."

"They weren't? What makes you so sure?"

"They went after Sakura."

"Oh I see. Why would any thing go after her?"

"I don't know?"

"They weren't after Sakura. They were after you Syaoran."

"What? If they were after me why did they attack her?"

"Expect the unexpected Syaoran."

"What?"

"Someone knew you would come if she was in trouble."

"So you're saying it was a trap?"

"Right"

"Well whoever it was can't be that bad they didn't even get me."

"They probably didn't expect for Eriol to be there."

"Yeah your probably right."

"I am right Syaoran that's why I want you to come home." Yelen said softly.

"WHAT? I can't, I have to stay here they need me."

"Why would you stay. So you can put the others in danger. NO you will come home."

"But what about Meilin?"

"Eriol will protect her and the others. They will all be fine. You come home."

"What makes you so sure they are after me?"

"Syaoran I'm not going to argue with you. You are coming home on the next flight so get ready."

"But Mom"

"Don't you but mom me one more time. You're coming home and that's final."

He heard the dial tone "SHIT" he said as he threw the phone against the wall and it broke into pieces.

"Syaoran what wrong? What did Auntie say?" Meilin said looking worried.

"I have to go" he said grabbing the shirt Meilin had brought him and walked to the door.

"Go were?" She asked following after him. Syaoran kept walking. "Syaoran stop. Talk to me." She said as she grabbed his arm. He pushed her off.

"I'm going home."

"What ? Why?"

"Call Mom and ask her your self." He said as he walked out the front door.

"WHAT?" Eriol yelled from the couch as he got up and followed the two out the door.

"Syaoran I'm coming too" Meilin said following him out to the drive. She ran down to the car.

"Syaoran what's going on?" Eriol said as he stood in the door way.

"Call my mother." He said to him quickly. He frowned and pulled out his cell phone. He started dialing a number before he turned and disappeared back in the house.

Syaoran unlocked his car. Meilin pulled the passenger side door open.

"No Meilin you have to stay here."

"No I'm coming with you."

"No you can't."

"But why?" she said the confusion obvious on her face. "We always stick together."

"Look I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be back soon." She sighed as she slammed the door and went back around to face him.

"Syaoran" she said trying not to cry. "Be careful" He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be careful I promise. Take care okay"

"Yeah"

"Tell me how Sakura does okay?"

"Ohh…..So you do care."

"Meilin were just friends and you know that better than everybody."

"Sure. Sure you are."

"Meilin you know I care about her. Just not in that way."

"One day Syoaran. You'll admit that you like her so much more than a friend."

"Yea sure." He said shaking his head.

"I'll tell you if she wakes up." She said softly

"She'll wake up don't worry." He said as he gave her a hug.

"I love you cousin."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon" He said as he walked back to his car. "Bye" he said as he got into the car. He put the keys in the ignition, started the car and sped off to the air port.

"Bye" Meilin said softly as she watched him drive off.


	4. Sad Awakenings

**Never Stop**

1Chapter Four

_**Sad Awakenings**_

Sakura awoke feeling week with a throbbing head ache. "Kero?" she said groggily. "Where are you?" The little guardian flew up to her side.

"I'm here. How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess. I have a really bad head ache" she looked at her arms. "No...No... It didn't happen. It was a dream... Tell me it was all a dream." She said in a shaky voice.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura it wasn't a dream." She looked around she was at home in her room.

"How...how did I get here?"

"Well the brat and Eriol saved you. They brought you to Meilin's house and Wei tended to your wounds and a week later here you are.

"A week! I've been out for a week?"

"Yeah"

"Where's Eriol and Syaoran are they okay?"

"Well Eriol at home and the boy is with his mother."

"What do you mean with his mother?" Just as he was going to answer the phone started to ring. "Ahhh! Why is that so loud?"

"It's the phone Sakura you got to be able to hear it." Kero said smartly as he flew toward the phone on her dresser.

"Well answer it Kero."

"Hello"

"Hey Kero its Tomoyo is she awake yet?"

"Yeah she just woke up"

"Ahhhh! Oh my gosh! She's awake tell her I'm on my way over. I have something to tell her."

"Okay I'll tell her."

Ten minutes later. Tomoyo and Meilin came running in her bed room door.

"Sakura your okay" Meilin said as she gave her a big hug

"Ohhhh! I was so worried." Tomoyo said embracing her best friend.

"So what did you have to tell me Tomoyo?"

"Well Syaoran had to go home for a while."

"I heard why?" Sakura said softly.

"He didn't want any of us to get hurt."

"I don't get it. I thought I was the one those things were after."

"Well Syaoran's mother seems to think differently.

"They think it was a trap."Meilin added

Sakura looked at her with a confused expression

"You know, to get him." Tomoyo finished.

"But why me? Why not Meilin? No offense but why choose me over you he doesn't even care about me."

"See that's were your wrong Syaoran cares about you a lot probably more than you know." Meilin said to her as she looked through her closet.

"Really" She said as a little blush formed on her cheeks.

"And besides you were the perfect target. I'm hardly ever alone and it would be so much harder for them to get me by myself."

"I guess you right. So how is Eriol did he get hurt?" Sakura said looking at her bruises.

"Well no but Syaoran got really bad bruises all over his back." Tomoyo said lightly. As she played with her hair.

"No... He was okay right?"

"Yeah you know Syaoran stuff like that doesn't hold him back." Meilin smirked. "Syoaran's built tuff."

"Yeah you're right." Sakura said with a smile.

"You really like him don't you Sakura?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"No I don't Tomoyo. Come on just let it go."

"Sakura every time someone mentions his name you get this huge smile on your face."

"No I do not."

"Yeah…. Yeah you do." Meilin said with a smile. "Look... look at you. You're smiling now just thinking about him.

Sakura blushed a little and tried to brush it of. "No" she said softly.

"Why are you lying to us were your best friends." Tomoyo said looking at her with a smile

"Well he's my best friend too just like Eriol and you two."

"You say he's your best friend but you want him to be more."

"Tomoyo please it's not like that."

Tomoyo gave her a big smile "Are you sure about that honey" she said putting her arm around her best friend. "And be honest."

"I... yes... no... maybe?" she said softly as she though about the question.

"I knew it you do like him" Meilin squealed as she jumped on the bed beside Sakura.

"Okay I do but so what it doesn't matter he's gone."

"Yeah he's gone but he'll be back. You should tell him how you feel."

"No way I can't" She said shaking her head.

"It's not like doesn't like you all ready."

"No he hates me remember we don't get along and besides I like him. It's not I like I love him, telling him is not essential. I mean the real reason why I like him is because I'm safe when I'm with him."

"And he makes you laugh." Tomoyo added with a smile

"Yeah that too." Sakura said and smiled. "But I think I can make me feel safe and make me laugh as a friend for now."

"Oh stop being such a scary cat Sakura and tell him."

Sakura glared at Meilin. "I don't want to."

"Fine I'll drop it." She sighed as she laid back on Sakura's pillow. "Well maybe you should call him tell him your awake and fine. I was going to do it but I think you could do it so much better than me." Meilin said with a smile.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Kero questioned as he flew through the door."

"Nothing" Sakura replied while she got out of bed. She felt so light headed as she walked to her mirror. "Oh you guys I look horrible." She said as she looked at all the scrapes all over her face, arms, and legs. She felt tear coming down her face. "Look at me I'm a mess"

Tomoyo and Meilin came up behind her they looked at there reflections in the mirror. "Sakura your beautiful" Meilin said hugging her friend.

"Yeah you are. Don't ever think differently." Tomoyo added.

She nodded unconvincingly "I'm tiered guys I think I want to go back to sleep" she said to them in a whisper.

"Okay Sakura we'll go." Meilin said as she pulled Tomoyo out of the room and closed the door.

"What should we do she's never gonna come out of her room now." Tomoyo said sadly

"Well first I'll call Syaoran and tell him to call her. Then we can go talk to Eriol and see if he has any spells that can make all those scratches disappear faster."

"Okay Let's go!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Kero I don't want to talk I just want to sleep." Sakura said as she climbed back into bed.

"Okay Sakura I'll go to Eriol's house with the others."

"Thanks Kero." She said as she drifted to a deep sleep.

Meilin and Tomoyo were walking down the street headed for Eriol house when Kero came flying up behind them.

"Hey wait up" he said as he flew up to them

"Kero someone could have saw you Tomoyo said as she stuffed him in her purse. "Lets go." she said "I think Eriol has some ice cream at his house!"

"Yay! Ice Cream!" Kero said hungrily.

Meilin picked up her cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello Meilin" He said after two rings.

"Hey cousin. Long time no see"

"Shut up Meilin" he spat over the phone. He hated being the only one sent home.

"She's awake"

"What" He said in a softer voice.

"Yup , We just came from her house. She woke up about two hours ago."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah she's okay. You should talk to her."

"Why?"

"Cause you know you want to. Besides she would love to talk to you."

"Sure she would." he said sarcastically

"I hope your sarcasm kills you Syaoran." she said bluntly

"I'm sorry Meilin am I making you mad?" he said laughing on the other line.

"Look Syaoran just call her please maybe you can tell her how you feel about her."

"How do I feel about her Meilin?"

"You like her it's obvious."

"Obvious to who?"

"Everyone."

"Well I don't think so. I think it's you and Tomoyo trying to match maker. I don't need your help finding a girl friend. I'm fine the way I am."

"You're just in denial. All you have to do is say I like her."

"Meilin why are you so annoying? You're making me happy that I'm at home now. I can finally get a break from you."

"Syaoran your such an ass. Do you know that?"

"Yup, You've only told me about a million times."

"JUST CALL HER" she yelled and hung up the phone. She turned to Tomoyo. She was smiling at her.

"I don't know why you let him get to you. He only does that to annoy you." She said with a smile.

"I know. Let's go." She said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner toward Eriol's house.

Syaoran sat at his house thinking about Sakura. ' _I don't like her. I don't know what Meilin's talking about.' _He sighed_. 'Maybe I do. SHIT why am I thinking about her_. He said as he sat on his bed '_She's so beautiful. Maybe I should call her.'_He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello" said a tiered voice

"Hey Sakura" Syaoran said softly.

"Syaoran"

"Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Tiered"

"Yeah"

'When are you coming home?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sakura sat up on her bed '_just tell him. Tell him'_

"Sakura are you there?"

"Yeah.. I um.. I... I miss you Syaoran" she said nervously.

He smiled "I miss you to Sakura.." ' _I can't believe I just said that. What's wrong with me?_' He thought to him self. "I don't know when I'm coming back. I hope it's soon."

He could hear her crying on the other end." Hey what's wrong?"

She was standing in front of her mirror again looking at her reflection '_I'm so ugly_. _Why did this have to happen to me. Who would want to talk to me now. I look horrible_' she said wiping the tears from her face '_stop crying your not a baby'_

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Sakura why are you lying to me? Tell me."

"I...I look horrible so many scratches and bruises I look so ugly"

"You're not ugly Sakura."

"You would think differently if you could see me." She said sadly as she ran her hand over her face.

"No I wouldn't."

"Shut up your just trying to make me feel better. I know you think I'm an ugly little cry baby"

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause it's the truth."

"No."

"Then what is?"

"The truth is I...I think you're beautiful." he blurted out

She was silent on the other end._ 'I can't believe I just said that.'_ Sakura could feel her heart begin to beat faster.'___He didn't just say that. He thinks im beautiful._' " Yeah sure whatever she said trying to blow it of"

"It's the truth. I always think you look beautiful."

"I'm tiered." she said as she walked away from the mirror and went back to her bed.

"Okay" He said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll call you later."

"Okay bye" she said and hung up the phone. _'Why is he doing this to me' _she thought to her self as she drifted of to sleep.

Syaoran sighed deeply._ 'If you only new how I truly feel" _He dialed Eroil's number.

"Hi Syaoran"

"Hey" Syaoran replied calmly.

"So did you talk to Sakura?"

"Yeah that's what I'm calling you for get her some sort of potion or find a spell to get the bruises and scratches off of her."

"Well I'm working on that know. But so far no luck"

"Well keep trying she's not doing to well you know."

"So you do care about her."

"Yeah so what man just do it okay."

"No prob" he said in a cheerful voice. "I knew you liked her."

"Yeah, yeah I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and sighed.

2 hours later

"I got it" Eriol yelled to Meilin and Tomoyo. They came running into the room.

"It took you long enough." Meilin said smiling at him

"Yeah well it was worth it she will feel a lot better about her appearance after she drinks this." He held up a brown colored potion "Mix it with some tea and she won't even know it's there. The scratch and bruises will be gone by tomorrow morning." Eriol said with a smile.

"Great I call her and tell her we are on our way over." Tomoyo said cheerfully "You're the best Eriol" she said smiling at him.

"I know" he said smiling back at her

Meilin rolled her eyes. "You two are worse than Sakura and Syaoran" she said as she walked out of the room. "Believe me"

Well that's the end hope you liked it. That was a long one. Well tiered of writing. REVIEW PLEASE


	5. School, Sex, and Memories

**Never Stop**

Chapter 5

**School, Sex, and Memories**

Sakura took a drink of her tea and smiled.

"Why are you so happy" Tomoyo said softly as she put some sugar in her tea.

"I don't know just fell good today better that last week."

"Why would that be?" Meilin said with a smile.

"I think I know why." Tomoyo said sweetly. Is it because every scratch and bruise is gone and you can go back to being the same old happy go lucky Sakura again and besides now she doesn't have to cover all the bruises."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Sakura said with a smile_ 'and that I just got of the phone with Syaoran goodness I can't stop thinking about him._

"So what do you want to do tonight guys?" Tomoyo said with a smile

"Lets go out I want to dance." Sakura said with a smile

"Alright let's go." Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo by the hand. "Come on Tom."

Meilin and Sakura followed them with a smile on there faces

"They're cute together huh." Sakura said

"Yea whatever you say sweetie"

Sakura smiled and put her arm around her friend. "Let's party."

**Three Years Later**

**Hong Kong**

A young girl with flowing blond hair and stunning blue eyes stepped onto the porch of a huge mansion and rang the door bell. A young boy answered the door

"What took you so long" he said as he pulled her in the door and kissed her softly.

"I was caught up." She said as they walked into his big house. He turned to her and smiled. She looked into his amber eyes. "I missed you." She said before kissed him. He put his arm around her and smiled "you missed me huh" he said as he kissed her neck making her moa n in pleasure. She started to untie her halter from around her neck. She pushed him up against the wall.

"I wanted you all day." He smiled and pushed hera way he looked at her beautifully shaped body.'_ Can't pass this up'_ he walked toward the stairs and she followed he walked down the hall way to his room and opened the door she gigged as she walked in she took of her top showing her large breasts. He looked at her and smirked' _this should be fun_' and closed the door behind them.

**Back in Japan**

A young girl with auburn hair sat in her desk staring out the window. _'oh I wish I could go home. This is so boring.' _She turned and looked at the teacher. _'blah,blah blah,blah,blah. Does she ever shut up?_ She sighed. _I can't wait to see Bryan. I can't believe I'm so anxious to she him. I so happy I have him. It's weird we've been together for three months and I still look forward to seeing him everyday like when we first met._

_**Flashback**_

"No do I have to Tomoyo?" Sakura said softly as she looked into her best friend's camera.

"Look you look beautiful and besides you know you like him go ask him out. I'm sure he will say yes."

"No I can't." she said looking at a boy with black spiky hair and intense grey eyes. She smiled when he looked up at her he turned to his friend and said something then started walking toward her. "Oh my gosh. He's coming over here." She said to her friend her heart beating faster every second."

"Just relax." Tomoyo said as she turned and walked off. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura." A deep voice said. She turned around to a black haired hottie. He was tall and muscular. He had on his blue varsity soccer jacket and some blue jeans. He looked so relaxed and calm as he gave her a sexy smile.

She turned around and smiled "Hey Bryan." Sakura said nervously.

"Saw you at the game the other night."  
"Yea I saw you too. Great game by the way." She slid her books onto her other arm awkwardly.

"Thanks. I hope to see you at the game on Friday."

"Yea I'll be there. I have to be I'm the Cheerleading Captain."

"Oh I know I haven't forgotten. You are the most talked about girl in school."

"What? I don't think so." She said with a blush

"Well I know you are and I also know that everyone wants to know why you don't have a boyfriend."

"That's because the guy I like hasn't asked me out yet." She smiled sweetly. _'I can't believe I just said that.' _

"Well if that's the case…. Do you want to go out with me tonight." he said softly

"How do you know that the person I like is you?"

"I don't but I was hoping you would say yes"

"Uh yeah sure" she replied nervously

"Pick you up at 8 then?"

She smiled" okay"

"Alright I'll see you later he said as he walked back toward the school.

She turned around and saw Tomoyo standing a few feet away with the camera taping everything.

"Oh my gosh that did not just happen she said running toward he friend.

Tomoyo smiled."I'm so happy for you I know you like him."

"Yeah I do." She paused "BUT WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"

Tomoyo laughed "I'm sure I can think of something. She said as she put her arm around her friend as they walked toward her car.

**End Flashback**

"Miss Kinomoto. Sakura…..Sakura." The teacher said to her with an angry face

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts "OH huh"

"You will never bring your grade up in this class if you don't pay attention. Now what's the answer to number five?"

Sakura looked at her book "Ummmmm... What page are we on?" she asked trying to look innocent.

"Sakura what have you been doing during my whole lesson? Mrs. Turner sighed."We're on page 66 in your algebra book. I honestly don't know what to do with you." She said as she turned to Rika "What is the answer to number five Rika?"

"A=4 and b=7"

"Very good Rika" she said as she turned and started to write something on the black board.

Sakura turned back to the window_. 'Man that was one of those times when I wish Syaoran was her_e_ he always used to get me out of trouble._

_**Flashback**_

"Miss Kinomoto what the answer?" The teacher said looking at her with a mean look on his face. "Ummmmm...It's...Ummmmm..."

"56 + 17 = C" a male voice whispered from be hind her

"56+17= C" she said to the teacher.

"I don't know how you do it you stare out and space and still manage to pay attention."

"I'm gifted she said with a smile. The teacher turned and continued his lesson. Sakura turned around

"Thank you Syaoran I owe you."

"Yeah and you owe me for yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and come to think about it the day before that to."

"Very funny Syaoran." she said as she turned around and tried to pay attention

_**End of flash back**_

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. '_'Why do I miss him so much?'_

**Hong Kong**

"Hey what's up man." Said a boy with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was sitting on the curb of the street waiting and playing with a basketball.

"Nothing." Syaoran said as he walked up to him.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was busy."

"What could have you so busy?"

"I was with Alex he said with a smile." The boy looked at him

"Man you don't know when to stop so I'm guessing you had sex with her right?

"Why do you always assume such things?" He said as he sat down on the curb beside him.

"You did didn't you….You just broke up with Nikki."

"Yea so I'm onto bigger and better things now." He said as he ran his finger through his brown hair.

"I thought you still liked Nicole."

"I mean she's cool and all I like her better than Alex but there's no point in going back to her. It's not like I loved her."

"Yeah but I thought she was different you know you went out with her longer than any one you have ever dated 8 months that s a long time."

"We'll I'm over her. That's it okay."

"Yeah I get it." He said getting up slowly. "I'll be at your house around six so we can train." he said as he started to dribble his ball.

"All right I'll see you later Justin."

"Yeah later." Justin said as he walked of toward his house.

Syaoran slowly got up as well and headed in the other direction toward his house. '_I'm so tiered of training. Everyday for the past three years_. _I wish Meilin was here she always made training a little bit less stressful. I miss her. Being away from her is making me realize how much I really do love my cousin.' _

It's been three years since Syaoran had last been in Japan and about two years since he last talked to any one there.

"_Well Justin has defiantly made life a little bit better now I don't get blamed for every thing that goes wrong when I train two is always better than one._

_**__ Flashback**_

Concentrate on focusing all your energy. You must be in control the whole time during battle never missing a step. An old hooded figure said to two teenage boys standing in front of him. They had there eyes closed and looked as if they were deep in concentration. "Now their will be moving target coming at you from all directions If on hits either of you. You with stay out here and practice until you get it right. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Li" they said together.

There eye shot open ready for what was to com next. Fire balls came flying at them from all directions.

"This should be fun Justin said as her put his hand up and a fire ball stopped just inches from his skin. Li smiled and jumped up into a tree another fire ball following closely behind him.

"Now element water" he shouted as he threw a card out in front of him the tip of his sword hit the card and water went flying towards it stopping it before it hit him. Anther came up be hind him he put his sword back and jumped out of the tree the fire ball followed him it came shooting at him and he dogged it about five more came shooting at him all at once including the one he just dogged. He gathered all his energy and crouched down low then jumped up into the air letting his power push him further up. He looked down they were following him he smirked water come to my aid. Water came shooting at back of the fire balls. "Got you" he said with a smile "SYAORAN WATCH OUT." He herd Justin yell from the ground .He twisted him self around there was three fire balls coming strait at him. Justin gathered all his energy on the fire balls and they were turned right before they hit Syaoran.

"Thanks man" Syaoran said as he hit the ground.

" No problem." he said as he dogged another fire ball

"This is too easy we should make this harder." Justin said as he stopped two more from hitting him by using his telekinesis to push them away.

"Well I'll get hit then Syaoran said as he stopped right in front of fire ball. It hit him right in the stomach. The force of the ball sent him flying backwards. He put his hand over his stomach blood oozed through his fingers from the hole the fire ball had made in his skin. The balls stopped coming and Master Li appeared again.

"So you want to stay out hear all night boy?" He spat at him.

"No sir." He said as he pulled him self of the ground trying to hid his pain. "It was an accident. I slipped up. I was to confident Sir." he said trying to stand strait up. Justin ran up beside him.

"Why didn't you help him?" Master Li yelled at Justin.

"I hesitated sir." He said confidently.

"Your hesitation could have caused him his death." he spat as he looked at him with angry eyes.

He put his hand over Syaoran's wound and it disappeared instantly. He breathed in relieved that the pain was gone.

"Let's go get in position we will go again this time harder." Master Li spat at them "This will teach you that hesitation is never accepted." he stepped away back into the shadows. Syaoran looked at Justin.

He smiled "Here we go again." He said as balls of every element came shooting at them from all directions.

"But this time it won't be so easy."Justin said as he and Syaoran jumped high into the air getting ready for a long night of dogging elements.

_**End flashback**_

He smirked _'that was a night I will never forget.' _he though as he made his way toward his house '_I wondered what we will do tonight.'_


	6. Surprise Arrival

Whoa didn't think I would get this far….Thanks to my reviewers

synchrogirl

Kawaii Flip

Ryuu of the Broken Light

MzHissyFits

Kagome-Chan24

lil emmy

Lil Miss Cherry Blossom

Thanks everyone I love to hear from you all. I welcome flames it just makes me work harder.

Okay here's chapter 6

**Never Stop**

Chapter 6

**Surprise Arrival**

Syaoran awoke feeling lightheaded and tiered._ 'This sucks'_ he thought as he got out of his bed and headed down stairs to get something to eat. He walked down the long hall toward the stairs. He stopped in front of Justin's room.

"You awake" he asked his friend as he walked in the room.

"Yea I'm up Justin said as he sat up in his bed."

"You better come on we got to go."

"Where are we going?"

"You are a dumb ass we got to train and you know it."

"I think I hit my head a little bit harder than I thought last night." He said as he rubbed his head."

"Yeah you took a hit." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah and thanks to you we were there all night…. again."

"Hey it's not my fault he likes to train with all those objects. Some times it just get over whelming."

"Yeah, Yeah get up we got to go." He said as he walked out of the room and headed down stairs. He walked through the large and elegant dining room heading to the kitchen.

"Syaoran were are you." Called a voice from the other room. Syaoran sighed as he turned around.

"I'm here mother." He called as he walked to the living room.

"How was training last night?" She said in her normal authoritative tone.

"It was all right I guess."

"That's good." She said before she sipped on her tea. "Where is Justin?"

"I'm right here." He said whipping the sleep out of his eyes as he walked in to the living room slowly."

"Great now sit. I have some thing to tell you both." She paused as they sat down. "Well you have both been working very hard and you control all you powers I understand that you have be very successful at centering your power. And Justin I heard your telekinesis is almost under complete control you have lost your temper and thrown someone in a while." Yelen said with a smile. Justin smiled back. "What can I say? I'm amazing."

"Syaoran rolled his eyes." Suck up."

Justin smiled back at him

"And Syaoran what about you how is the levitating coming? I heard you're getting pretty good."

"Yeah I guess." He said as he sat back in on the couch.

"Well there are some things that were brought to my attention that I think you should know." Syaoran and Justin shifted uncomfortably in their seats knowing that what was next. "First Justin you have a B in English why?"

'_Damn she caught me.'_ "Ummmmm well I got a C on my last paper and my grade dropped a little bit. "

"That is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry" He mumbled as Syaoran tried to hold in a laugh.

"And you." Yelen said looking at her son. Syaoran looked to the floor instantly. "Your Japanese grade went down." This time Justin laughed. "How do you explain that?"

"I... can't." he sighed as he ran his hand through his still unruly hair.

"What I don't get is that you can spend four years in Japan and still not be able to speak Japanese."

"Yeah Syaoran I don't get it either." Justin said with a smile.

"Shut up Justin."

Yelen paused for a minute. "It seems that your friends back in Japan could be receiving some problems."

"What do you mean problems?"Syaoran asked with an angered expression.

"It seems that our little friends the shadow demons are after something there."

"What would they want there?" He said leaning forward.

"Well it seems that there is someone calling them."

"Why?"

"There seems to be a power rise in Japan for some reason."

"So what does that mean?" Syaoran said trying to figure out what that had to do with the others.

"That's not good for Eriol and the Card Mistress. To much of a power rise and they won't be able to control it. We need the center of attention to be Hong Kong like it was originally."

"So how do you suppose that we do that?" Syaoran asked

"We bring them here."

"Bring who hear." Justin said curiously.

"The card mistress and Eriol who else?" Yelen said with a smile.

"WHAT? I don't get how that will help." Syaoran said jumping up.

"Evil always looks for the strongest forces so it can destroy it and take over. If we bring them hear the force will be stronger in Hong Kong. So whatever is trying to get Eriol and the others will have to come here and deal with the Li clan and the other magical families and addition to Eriol and the Card Mistress. Hopefully our power will be to strong and we will destroy this new evil."

"So what do we have to do?" Justin said standing up with Syaoran.

"You both will catch the next plane to Japan. I will call the Card Mistresses parents and I will talk them into letting her come."

"You might have to talk to Tomoyo's parents too Sakura doesn't go anywhere without her best friend." Syaoran said as he walked out of the room Justin following close behind him.

"Alright we don't have to train or go to school today" Justin said hitting Syaoran on the shoulder.

"Yea I guess that's good" He said bluntly.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned lightly.

"Nothing….lets just get ready to go." He said as he turned and went upstairs quickly.

**Japan**

"What are we going to do after we come back from the Orange Club tonight?" Meilin said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Don't know." Tomoyo said as she stuck some more pins into the skirt she was making for Sakura "Hey pass me the scissors over there Meilin."

"Tomoyo are you done yet? I'm tired of standing here." Sakura said. She stood on a stool while Tomoyo put the finishing touches on the skirt that she was wearing.

"Almost done. Calm down." Tomoyo said as she stood up and looked at the skirt. "Something is still missing."

"It looks fine Tomoyo." Meilin said looking at the out fit. "It's hot were going to look so good when we go out tonight."

Sakura was wearing a short jean skirt with stiletto sandals that tied up around her legs and a black tank top with pink trim that showed of her gold bellybutton ring. The shirt was cut low and showed a little bit of cleavage. She had on gold hoops and gold bracelets around her wrists that clacked together when she moved. Her long auburn hair touched her shoulders daintily as she looked to Meilin and Tomoyo quizzically.

"Do I look all right?" Sakura questioned her friends.

"Of course you look stunning." Meilin said eying her over.

Tomoyo examined the outfit a gain. "Are you sure Meilin?"

"Yes Tomoyo if you do anything else to that out fit it will not look like ours." Meilin had on a black skirt and a one sleeved red top with hot red boots. Her hair was tired into a high pony tail she had on a silver necklace with silver earrings and on her wrist she wore matching bracelets.

"Okay I guess your right." Tomoyo said softly as she adjusted her purple tube top. She also had on a black skirt with purple accents. Her hair was tied into a pony tail and she had on purple hoops and bracelets with a purple and black necklace. Tomoyo sat down on her bed and put on her black stiletto boots. Sakura stepped of the stool and walked in front her friends' full size mirror.

"Tomoyo you've done it again I look hot."

Meilin smiled and walked up beside her. "Yeah you do but not better than me." She said winking at her self in the mirror.

Sakura laughed "Get over your self Meilin."

Tomoyo walked up and stood on the other side of Sakura.

"The guys aren't gonna know what to do when we walk in." She said as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"Mmm sorry honey but you have a boyfriend. You can't flirt with the other boys like we can." Sakura said as she walked away from the mirror with a laugh.

Tomoyo frowned. "What are you talking about you have a boyfriend to Sakura?"

"Yeah what happened to Bryan?" Meilin asked.

"I dumped him yesterday night."

"What why." Tomoyo said as she looked at her friend.

"He thought he could tell me what to do. He was like I shouldn't go out to all these parties and stuff so much .He said he didn't want any other guys messing with me."

"In other words he didn't trust you." Meilin said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. He thought I would talk to other people behind his back. I've been with him for almost six months and I never played him once. I was so pissed at him yesterday. I just broke up with him."

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked giving her a worried look.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm a free woman again." She said with a smile "Time to move onto bigger and better things."

Meilin smiled "That's what I'm talking about. You get em girl" She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go. I'm hungry, we can get something to eat before we go to the Orange Club."

"Yeah lets go" Sakura said and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran out the door Meilin following close behind.

**Air Port**

"So this is Japan." Justin said as they walk out of the Tomoeda Air Port.

"Yeah this is it." Syaoran said back looking at everything."Nothings changed"

"So what's first?" Justin asked as him and Syaoran started down the street.

**Mc Donald's**

"Oh my gosh I'm so hungry." Sakura said as they walked into Mc' Donald's"

"I know I could eat five cheese burgers." Meilin said as they walked to the counter.

"Hey you guys' Going out to night." said the girl behind the counter

"You know it." Meilin said with a smile.

"You gonna come out after work Christy?" Sakura asked looking at her friend.

"Of course you know me never miss a chance to shake my butt." She said as she moved her hips to an imaginary beat. They laughed.

"So what can I get you?"

"Three cheese burgers and four large fries." Meilin said to Christy

"Why four there are three of you?"

"I love fries." Sakura said to her." "I'm going to eat both."

"And she's going to eat the hamburger when she comes back from the club." She needs energy after all that dancing right Sakura?" Tomoyo said to her friend with a smile.

"Yea yeah." Sakura said as she was examining her pink nails.

"Okay your order will be up in a minute."

Soon after the girls sat down and ate and were soon ready to go to the club.

**Eroil's House**

Eriol walked out of his house and headed toward his car when he sensed a familiar aura coming his way. '_It can't be'_ He ran down his long driveway and pushed though the gates. He turned the corner and ran into Justin. They hit the ground. Syaoran started to laugh

"Not the kind of meeting I had expected." He said as he helped Eriol of the ground.

"When did you get back?" Eriol asked as he looked at his best friend.

"About a half an hour ago." He said as he looked at the now obviously matured Eriol.

"But why?" He said giving him a look.

"Well Mother sent us back."Syaoran said as he started to explain every thing to his friend.

**Parking lot**

"I'm so ready to dance now Tomoyo said as she walk out of Mc Donald's.

"The parking is gonna suck since it so late into the night." Sakura said as she walked to Tomoyo's Truck "Yeah so get ready for a walk." Meilin said as she got in the driver's seat." Tom give me your keys."

"Why do you get to drive? This is my truck?" Tomoyo said as she got into the passenger side

"Because if I drive, we'll get there faster." Meilin said as she grabbed the keys from her and stuck them in the ignition.

"Let's go" Sakura said as she climbed in the back seat.

Meilin turned the music up and Sakura would feel the speakers vibrating through the back of the seat. She backed up out of the parking spot. Then she sped out of the parking lot toward the club.

**Club Orange**

"I guess the girls are here." Eriol said as he walked into the club with Justin and Syaoran at his heals.

"How can you tell?" Justin said looking around at all the girls dancing in the club.

"You should be able to sense Sakura."

"Syaoran stiffened. "Sakura's hear?"

"Yea you can't sense her?"

He looked at him with a blank face and nodded. "I guess I just didn't notice it. It's been a while."

"What did you expect? It's Friday night Sakura loves to party with her friends." Eriol looked at the expression on Syaoran's face. "What didn't expect to see her so soon?" Eriol said with a sly smile on his face. "You still like her don't you?"

"No." Syaoran said to quickly.

"Like who and who's Sakura" Justin said over the music.

"You'll see." Eriol replied back as he walked through the dancing teens.

Syaoran could sense her she was so close. They pushed through a bunch of people and saw Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo dancing together hips moving with the music.

"Damn look at her she is sexy as hell" Justin said pointing at Sakura "and her aura is so strong"

"That is Sakura." Eriol said to Justin with a smile. The girl in the red Skirt is Syaoran's cousin Meilin and the other in the purple is Tomoyo. She's Sakura's best friend and my girlfriend.

"Oh man Syaoran you got some cute friends and your cousin is hot." He said as he watched the girls dance.

Sakura danced to the music completely lost in the beat. Then she sensed something familiar she stopped dancing and turned around "Syaoran" she screamed and Meilin and Tomoyo both turned. Sakura ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her hesitantly waste.

"I missed you so much." Sakura said as she hugged her friend."

He smiled and said "I missed you to." As he held her tighter.

She let go of him and smiled Meilin ran up and hugged her cousin.

"Oh Syaoran why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Didn't know I was" he replied as he hugged his cousin. "You look good Meilin." He said as he stepped back and looked at her.

"I know." she replied with a giggle

He looked up at Tomoyo.

"Long time no see" She said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I know."

"Man I wish I could get a welcome like." Justin said to Eriol as he watched the girls give Syaoran hugs.

Tomoyo smiled "It's so good to have you back. It hasn't been the same around here without you." She looked him over quickly he had on some jeans and a green button up shirt. "Well I see puberty has been good to you." He rolled his eyes

"You too." He said winking at her. Tomoyo giggled and looked over to Sakura. She grabbed her hand and pulled her next to them. "It's been great to Sakura too." She added. He blushed a little hoping that no one could tell because of all the lights in the club. He looked over her quickly trying not to stare to long.

"Your right." He said finally making Tomoyo giggle again. Sakura blushed as she stepped forward and gave him another hug.

"What was that for?" he asked

"I really missed you." She said smiling back and looking into his deep brown eyes. _'I can't believe I just said that…'_ She pulled away from him suddenly felling awkward. Tomoyo smiled sweetly eying her friend. Sakura shifted her gaze to Justin who was talking with Meilin and Eriol. "Who's your friend?" She said pointing at him.

"Oh Sakura, Tomoyo this is Justin." He said pushing him to them. "Justin meet the girls."

He smiled at them "Pleased to meet you ladies." He said as he looked at them with a smile. He quickly turned and walked up to Meilin "You want to dance? I love this song."

She smiled "Sure" She said as she pulled him through the crowd.

"Come on Sakura." Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and followed Meilin into the crowd. Sakura blushed as she let him drag her into the crowd of people.

"When did they get here?" Tomoyo asked Eriol eying everyone.

"About an hour ago."

She looked at Sakura dancing with Syaoran. "She's so happy to see him."

"Yea I know. But she's going to be surprised when she finds out why."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a puzzled face. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it baby. You will all find out soon enough." He said as he put his arms around her. "Let's dance."

Well that's chapter 6 that was the longest chapter yet. I will update soon.

Please review. Tell me what you think.


	7. Troubled Morining

**Never Stop**

Chapter 7

**Troubled Morning**

Syaoran awoke with an uneasy feeling he turned over and looked at the clock. It was three o'clock he had just went to sleep and hour ago. The feeling started to become stronger. He looked around trying to see something hiding in the shadows. Justin stirred in his sleep then popped up. Syaoran looked over to the bed next to him. "You feel it to." he said in a whisper

"Yeah that's creepy. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know?"

Some one opened the door "Hey you guys up?" Eriol asked

"Yeah man." Justin replied

"Keep on your guard something is here." Eriol said as he walked to the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh " some one screamed from down the hall. The boys bolted out of the room.

"So who was that?" Justin asked pulling out his katana.

"It sounded like one of the maids." Syaoran said as he started to run down the hall.

Eriol grabbed his arm.

"Wait" he said in an urgent whisper "Listen" Syaoran called out his sword hearing the same scraping sounds he remembered from so long ago. In the room a couple rooms down the hall they herd Sakura. "So she felt it too." Eriol said softly as Sakura began her chant.

"Key that hides forces of stars Show your true shape to me I, Sakura command you under the contract, Release." Sakura looked around the room the air was cold and stuffy. _'this isn't happening'_ she thought to her self as she got out of bed. She looked around she was in Tomoyo's room. Meilin and Tomoyo were still sleeping unaware of the strange sensation in room and that a main downstairs had been screaming. She could hear little scraping sounds everywhere. "No not again." she said in a whisper_. 'I have to get Tomoyo and Meilin out of here. _She walked over to Meilin. "Get up she said in a soft voice as she shook her a wake.

"Sakura what's wrong?" she said as she sat up.

"We're in trouble." Sakura replied shaking Tomoyo awake. "Come on get out of bed." They got up and stood around Sakura.

"Sakura what is it?" Tomoyo asked as she grabbed her video camera and turned it on.

"I think it's the shadow creatures again." Sakura said shakily.

"What" Meilin said surprised. "No way, we haven't seen them in a couple years. Eriol said they had left."

"Yeah I know." Sakura said looking into the shadows

"Let's turn on the lights" Tomoyo said as she walked to the light switch. "Remember they hate lights." She flipped the switch "It won't work." Sakura ran beside her and tried the switch her self. "How did you know they don't like lights?" She asked eying her.

"Syaoran told me a couple years ago. The shadow demons eliminate all sources of light before attacking. The only light we have right now is the moon." Tomoyo finished.

"What about the light card?" Meilin asked.

"No way. It makes them attack faster." Sakura said remembering her last run in with the creatures.

"Why? I would think light would slow them down."Tomoyo asked

"Yes it would" Sakura replied but they pounce on you so fast so they can get rid of the light source before it can weaken them to much. There attacks are precise and hard on. We stand a better chance just staying in the dark.

"So what do we do?" Meilin asked

"Go into the hall the boys are out there." Sakura said to them.

"What about you?" Tomoyo asked pointing her camera at Sakura.

"I'm going to try and hold them off."

"Sakura they tore you apart last time you cant." Meilin said holding on to Sakura's arm "You are coming with us." She said as she pulled her to the door. "The door won't open." Tomoyo said as she tried to open the door.

"Oh shit." Sakura said "That's not good."

"Look." Syaoran said pointing to the door of the girls room the handle was moving. "There trapped inside."

"Ah" Eriol said as he eyed the door also they have planned this attack"

"What do you mean the door won't open." Meilin said letting go of Sakura.

"It's not opening." Tomoyo repeated as she was playing with the door knob.

Meilin pushed Tomoyo out of the way.

"SYAORAN HELP GET US OUT. ERIOL SYAORAN HELP US" She screamed banging her fists into the door.

"No Meilin stop." Sakura said she stopped her from banging on the door. "They feed off your fear you can't let them know you're scared." She said he voice just over a whisper.

There were loud scraping sounds everywhere around them. "There everywhere we are surrounded." Sakura said was she listened. The only light came from the moon that could be seen through Tomoyo's huge bed room window. She gasped realizing what they had to do. "There is only one way out." Sakura said softly "We have to jump out of the window."

"What?" Tomoyo and Meilin said together.

"If we don't we will be killed." She said quickly.

"How come they haven't attacked yet?" Tomoyo asked holding her camera steady.

"Don't know." Sakura said as she looked around the room. "They have us good and trapped."

"I cant hold them back much longer" Justin said with a look of deep concentration.

"Look you have to they will get hurt badly." Syaoran said as he tried to open the door. "Eriol how are you holding up?"

"Okay for now these demons have and intense amount of power even more than before." he said as he helped Justin hold back the Shadow demons with his spells.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered to the door.

"Yea I'm hear how are you? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"You need to find a way out?" He said quickly.

"The only way is to jump out the window?

"They will follow." Eriol said suddenly hearing Sakura's way out.

Syaoran nodded then whispered back to Sakura. "Their power has increased. Once you get out side you will no longer be protected by Justin."

"What do you mean protected Justin? Is he the one holding them back?"

"Look I'll explain it to you later you have to go now. When you jump use the windy it will help keep the shadow demons pushed back. Eriol and I will stop Meilin and Tomoyo from killing themselves from the fall."

"Okay"

"Be careful... Okay?"

"Yeah" she said shakily.

Syaoran turned toward Justin and Eriol "There going to jump out the window."

"What?" Justin said loudly.

"Look Justin just hold them back till Sakura and the others get out the window then come out side with me and Eriol.

"Oh this is going to be interesting. Eriol said as he released his wand. Key that hold the power of darkness. Show your true self to me. I Eriol command you under contract. Release."

"Okay you guys were going to jump." They moved to the window quickly. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked them and they nodded. "Windy keep the shadow demons from pouncing on us." She called out as she through the card in front of her."Windy" she said as the tip of her star wand hit the card. She could feel the windy circle around the room. The window flew open.

"Okay on three we jump." Sakura said pushing them closer to the window. They stepped on to the ledge side by side they looked out on to Tomoyo's huge back yard. "We have to jump as far away from the house as possible."

"Well maybe we should get a running start." Tomoyo said stepping back into the room. Sakura and Meilin followed quickly. They stood beside each other and gathered there breath and thoughts.

"Okay on three." Meilin said in a shaky voice bringing them back to reality. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"One... Two ...Three" they all said together. Then they ran and jumped through the window.

"WIND, come to my aid" Syaoran shouted as the girls jumped out of the window.

Wind wrapped it self around Meilin.

"FLY" Sakura shouted as she started to fall. The great wings spread and she flew upward seeing Syaoran catch Meilin and Eriol catch Tomoyo before she hit the ground. She looked at the window windy was becoming week. She flew overhead.

"Sakura" Syaoran yelled from the ground.

She flew and landed beside him. "Syaoran what are we going to do there are so many of them. Windy can't hold much longer."

"Yeah I know we are just going to have to fight."

"What?" Tomoyo said still recording

"He's right there is no getting out of this one. We fight." Eriol said as he looked up at the window"

Justin came running toward them.

"We are not going to fight these guys are we? There are too many. I personally don't want to die before I can go back to China."

"We have no choice." Syaoran said back. "Let's just think of it as an extended punishment during training. Let's just try to have fun with it"

"What do you mean have fun this is serious." Meilin shouted at her cousin.

"Okay lets go Justin said with a evil grin on his face. We will make them remember the time they can across Justin and Syaoran."

Syaoran smirked, closed his eyes and let him self lift of the ground. Levitating had become natural to him and was a very good advantage at times.

"Sakura call windy back" he said

"But"

"Just do it"

"We can handle this. Trust me" he said looking down at her with his deep brown eyes.

"I do trust you" she replied

"Then call the card back."

She nodded. "Okay" Eriol put a shield around Meilin and Tomoyo.

"You'll be safe in here you two." He said quickly before he ran off to help the others.

"The battle begins." Justin said as he jumped high into the air his orange aura swirling around him. He lifted hi katana over his head he centered his power to his sword. Syaoran started to glow a light green aura as he lifted him self up higher. Feeling his aura run through him with unbelievable energy he held his sword tightly in his hand as power ran through him and into the sword.

'_He looks so strong.' _Sakura thought as Syaoran gathered his energy getting ready for the fight. She lifted her wand "Windy Return." The windy card came flying toward her with the shadow demon's following close behind. She tried to run away. _'Oh no I can't move' _She thought as the demons flew towards her.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Tomoyo and Meilin shouted. She saw the ugly shadow demons coming at her full charge claws pointing at her at a deadly angle."SYAORAN" Sakura screamed. Syaoran let him self fall to the ground he grabbed Sakura's Arm and pulled her to him his aura surged through her "clear your mind". She looked at Syaoran with a puzzled expression as she cleared her mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt her self being lifted of the ground. The demons were trying to attack them but were stopped by an invisible force around them. She looked at Justin and Eriol who were busy fighting of the other demons.

"Listen to me. You cannot get hurt I want you to sit this one out." Syaoran said as he floated to the shield that Tomoyo and Meilin were in_. _

"No I want to fight."

"Please Sakura I could never forgive my self if you get hurt again."

"I can do it I'm strong"

" But..."

"You told me on the phone the last time that we talked that I was strong and those demons don't stand a chance against me."

"That was years ago."

"SO" she yelled in a shaky voice_'. Don't cry. You're not a baby.'_

"Saku."He was cut off.

"You were just trying to make me feel better weren't you?

"No I" she cut him off again

"You were weren't you? She said tears started to run down her face.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Stop arguing Justin and Eriol need your help. Meilin shouted at them. "Syaoran we will keep Sakura in the Shield just go." She said as she pulled her into the shield.

"No" Sakura said struggling. Against her friends grip on her arms "Let me go I want to help."

"NO Sakura we cant let you get hurt again." Tomoyo said as she held her tight.

"You don't think I can do it neither" Sakura said looking at Meilin and Tomoyo tears blurred her vision.

"Sakura we..." Tomoyo started as she put her camera down trying to console her friend.

"No don't just leave me alone." They let her go and she fell to the ground. She buried her face in her hands she was now crying full on_' can't believe this my own friends think I'm week'_. The boys fought constantly for at least an hour. Killing hundreds of the hooded figures only to have five more take there place. Tomoyo and Meilin would yell at warnings every time something got to close it was obvious that they were becoming tired. Tomoyo filmed everything while Sakura just sat their watching sadly feeling betrayed.

"God of fire I call you "Justin shouted as he sent another fire ball at the shadow demons. "Shit they won't die"

"They get there power from a strong source." Eriol said as he blew up on of the demons with a spell.

"Lightning" Syaoran called as he dogged another attack.

The demons backed away from the light of the lighting.

"This has to end" Eriol said to Justin and Syaoran.

"But how?" Justin said dogging another attack.

"An explosion a big one" Syaoran said to Eriol

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"But even though you're Clow's recarnation you still don't have enough power to make an explosion to kill all of them." Justin said

"But all of us do" Syaoran said looking at Eriol.

"Okay focus all of your energy to my wand Eriol said holding up his sun wand."

"This is going to be some explosion." Justin Said giving all his energy to Eriol.

"The yard is sealed you wont be able to hear a thing. From out side the force felid."Syaoran told Justin as he released all his energy into Eriol wand.

"What do you mean?"

"Plug your ears."

"Oh Shit" Justin said as he ran in to the shield with the girls. "Get ready for the demon guts." he said as he watched Eriol lift his staff high over his head the sun on the top of his staff giving of intense light. Syaoran stood a few feet behind Eriol use all the rest of his power to help keep the shadow demons back until Eriol had gathered enough power. Eriol started to chant a spell.

"Cover your ears" Syaoran shouted to the others.

/BANG/

"Shit" Syaoran said as he ran behind the shield so he wouldn't be covered and demon guts. He fell to the ground right beside Sakura.

Sakura felt another person enter the shield. She couldn't hear because the explosion was so loud. She tried to see who it was but she couldn't see because the light of the explosion was so bright. She shielded her eyes with her hand until she could finally hear what was happening. The shield had disappeared and there were demon gut s everywhere. "She looked around to see Syaoran lying beside her. The sun was coming up. They had fought all night. Tomoyo was still recording and Justin was lying beside Meilin who had a terrified look on her face.

"Eriol " Tomoyo yelled when she realized that he was lying dazed in the middle of the yard. She ran up to him. "Are you okay"

"Yeah I think" he said as he picked him self of the ground with Tomoyo's help.

Syaoran stirred beside Sakura. He looked up and looked at her. She looked as if she had been crying. He knew she was pissed with him. She turned her head to him slowly. Tears started to form in her eyes. He looked into her bright green eyes. He reached out to grab her hand.

"Sakura don't..."

"Leave me alone" she said pulling away quickly.

"What?" Syaoran said surprised at what she had said "Why should I?"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"What the hell is your problem?" he said starting to get angry.

"Just leave me alone." He grabbed her quickly making her face him.

"No I'm not going to leave you alone. Stop being so sensitive."

"You're a liar. I can't stand you right now. I don't even want to see you face." She pulled away from him with a look of disgust and sadness. He was taken back by her facial expression. He felt his anger start to bubble up in him. He never was good with controlling his anger.

"Well that's too bad because you have to deal with it. You're going to see me everyday for a long time."

"What? I wish you would just go back to Hong Kong were you can from."

"Even if I do you will still see me. Cause your coming with me"

"What?"

"You heard me you're coming back with me and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Why would I want to go any were with you. You stubborn, self centered piece of shit."

Syaoran smirked. "Well at least I'm not and sensitive ugly crybaby"

"Jerk I don't know why were even friends"

"Were not so you don't have to worry about it."

"Oooooo I swear I hate you Li Syaoran" she said as she stomped off.

"Don't worry the feeling mutual." He yelled after her.

"Sakura" Tomoyo yelled as she ran after her friend.

"Leave me alone all of you"

Tomoyo stopped chasing Sakura and turned to the others with tears in her eyes."What did we do?"

"What did you say to her?" Justin asked still amazed that they were fighting.

"I don't know"

"Goodness Syaoran why do you always do that?"

"Piss Sakura off"

"What are you talking about? I don't even know what I did and she didn't want to talk to you neither."

"What did you mean by telling her that she was going to Hong Kong with you?" Meilin said giving him a curious look.

"Well that's a long story." Syaoran said as he began to tell Meilin and Tomoyo what was happening and why they were moving to Hong Kong for a while.

'_I hate them how could they think of me as week. I am capable and strong just like the others why wouldn't Syaoran let me fight. And Meilin and Tomoyo they though I was weak too. My best friend thought I was weak... I can't believe this._ _And who is Justin he possesses magic too. What is he doing hear? Syaoran said I was a sensitive and ugly crybaby I no I'm not sensitive but a cry baby I try so hard not to be. And I remember he told me once that I was beautiful I guess he was just lying then too. What kind of friends do I have .Eriol and Kero are the only ones who haven't betrayed me yet. _Sakura let her thoughts consumer as she sat quietly on her bed. After flying home mad at the others. She made Kero leave and she was all alone feeling depressed and confused.

"So were going to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo said surprised

"Yes and the plane leaves tonight." Saran replied

"Great good luck getting Sakura on the plane." Meilin said with a sigh

"She will never leave especially after that fight."

"Well she must get on that plane" Eriol said looking at the others. "Even if we have to drag her on it."

"That's going to be hard. Meilin said "You know how stubborn she is."

"Well it doesn't matter she's getting on that plane even if I have to carry her on it." Syaoran said as he walked off. "Tomoyo get her stuff ready we are leaving at seven tonight."

"What?"

"Just do it"

"She is not going to go." Tomoyo said as she watched Syaoran walk back into the house.

"She might be stubborn and not want to go. But Syaoran is just as stubborn as she is and when he says she getting on the plane believe me she'll be on it." Justin said as he started to follow Syaoran into the house.

"Okay lets get packing" Eriol said following Justin with Meilin and Tomoyo right behind him.

Well there's chapter 7 hope you liked it. ~Annie Baby~


	8. You Look Better When You Smile

**Never Stop1**

Chapter 8

**You look better when you smile**

The sun shined through Tomoyo's bedroom window as she packed her stuff. Meilin walked into the room.

"I'm back." She said carrying a suitcase in her hand.

"Just one suitcase." Tomoyo said eyeing the suitcase in her hand.

Meilin laughed "Of course not Eriol and Syaoran are brining the others in now." She said with a sweet smile as she walked over to her bed and started to help Tomoyo fold her clothes. "So what are we going to do about Sakura?" Meilin asked as she folded.

"Well as soon as we are done hear I'm going to her house to pack her things."

"Yeah, like she will let you in the room." She laughed.

"Don't worry I will get her stuff. I'll have Syaoran and Eriol come and get the bags when I'm done."

"Okay I guess. Hey I wonder how Touya is taking this. His little baby sister is going to be living with the person he loves to hate."

"Yeah I know he is going to blow up when Syaoran comes to get Sakura's bags.

"Now that I want to see"

Tomoyo laughed "Yea that will be a show."

"So what are you gonna do about Sakura? Eriol asked Syaoran who was sitting on the couch with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well... see... I'm ... I'm still working on that?" He said with a sigh. "I might apologize even though I don't know what I did." He said with a shrug.

"What... Wait ... Hold on ... your gonna apologize?" Justin said looking at Syaoran as if he were crazy.

"Yeah what did you expect me to do?" Syaoran said sending a death glaring at Justin

"Well you don't ever apologize to any of your other girls. You just blow it off. So I thought..." Syaoran cut him off

"Well don't think." Syaoran said as he got up and walked off.

"Hey man what did I say?" Justin asked Eriol.

"Let me tell you something he said sitting down on the couch. Sakura she's not like other girls. He doesn't just 'blow her off.' There's not a chance in the world he would do that."

"Oh she must be special then."

"More than you know."

"So then why aren't they together. If he feels so strongly about her."

"There just friends been that way since the 5th grade."

"But if they like each other why don't they just go out."

"They have convinced them selves that they are just friends and can be nothing more."

"Why?"

"When he left to go back to Hong Kong they fell apart. They talked for awhile but then they became distant and then they just stopped talking. Sakura decided that it would be bust that she just move on. I guess she figured she wouldn't see him again."

"Oh!"

"So what did you mean he just blows girls off?"

"Well Syaoran he is very popular among the ladies back at home. He would get asked out and refuse all the time. I know he hated to see them cry when he supposedly broke her heart but it just became life for us until he met Nicole."

"Nicole?" Eriol asked

"Yeah that was his girl for 8 months didn't think they would break up. They were close I mean nothing could break them. I guess she was his first and he was hers. They were great one day and the next day he came to me and was like I broke up with Nikki. It was so unexpected. Those two seemed like they were meant to be."

"I guess I missed a lot while he was gone. There were others right?"

"Only one other Alex, She was more like a really freaky friend. They go out for a while sleep with each other break up then get back together and do it all over again. Truthfully I don't really know how he really feels about her."

"I guess he has changed a lot since he left."

"I guess, I wouldn't know I just met him last year"

"Yeah, so how did you meet?"

"Well I was staying at his house for a while before he came back you know training learning about myself. I am a decedent of Emika Gora she was one of . . ." Eriol cut him off.

" Clow's trusted advisors she was very powerful But I didn't no she had any living decedents." He said ashe pushed his glassed up.

"Yeah well I didn't know I was a decedent until I started moving stuff with my mind. I think my parents new about my abilities but never got to tell me before they died. I was only four. They died in a car crash and I lived with my adopted parents for 10 years thinking I was some kind of freak. Until one day I ran into Fanren she said I had a powerful aura and that I should talk to her mother so I did and she told me about my parents and my lineage. So I began training and learned to use my power. Then one day I heard Yelen yelling at Syaoran to come home. I thought it was weird that she could tell a grown man what to do. When he came back to Hong Kong at first I had expected a man in his twenties. Man was I surprised. We didn't get along to well at first. I guess he hated the fact that he had to come home. I heard him talking to a girl one day he seemed to really like her. He was worried and uptight for the whole week and was so relaxed after he talked to her. I never asked him who I was but I'm guessing now that it was Sakura. He was cool after that he started to talk to me and he started to train with the elders again. One night he came to me and asked me if I would train with him. I said yes and soon after we started school together and we became friends."

"You seem to know him real well."

"No not as well as you guys. He said once that no one knows him better than his friends back in Japan."

"Really?"

"I didn't even know about Sakura and Tomoyo. He told me his best friend and his cousin lived there."

"He never told you about Sakura? Now that's hard to believe?"

"So how did they meet anyway?"

"That is a long story?

" Well I'm surprised they even consider each other as friends they don't seem to get along well."

"Oh those two didn't like each other when they first met. They started to accept each other as they caught the Clow Cards. They didn't become real close until after they faced the Final Judgment ( I know in the series Syaoran told Sakura how he felt about her after the final judgment but I changed it up a little) when they started to change the Cards into Sakura Cards."

"No offense but they don't seem that close." Justin said with a smile

"You'll see" Eriol said as he got up and went to go finish packing his things.

"Huh?" _'Man I don't get these people.' Well I better get used to them I'm gonna be seeing a lot more of them._' Justin though as he lay back on the couch. '_I think it's time for a nap'_

Li and Eriol were sitting on Tomoyo's big living room couch when she burst into the door. "Syaoran" Tomoyo said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah" He said looking up at her. She looked tired.

"You can go get her stuff now it's packed. All you and Eriol have to do is get it out of her house with out upsetting her." She said looking directly at Syaoran.

"Hey what are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything she jumped down my throat. If you didn't remember what happened in the yard."

"Well she was mad at you for something besides the fact you called her sensitive and ugly."

"Okay... okay I didn't mean to call her that. But she was pissing me off. She's always crying about something."

"You should..."

"I should what put up with her shit I mean she was yelling at me for no reason." He said losing his temper a little.

"She would never yell at you or me without a reason and you know that."

"Well maybe I don't care."

"That's a lie. You do care."

"Look you don't know how I feel so don't stand there and tell me about myself."

"You're right I don't know how you feel. I don't even know you any more. You've changed Li Syaoran. You really have." She said as she ran out of the room as Eriol shook his head.

"Great now Sakura and her best friend are mad at me. So are you next. Syaoran said looking at Eriol.

"I'm just trying to stay out of it" he said with a smile. Syaoran sighed

"Have I really changed?"

"Truthfully no I don't think you have not that much. I think that she means you always cared about Sakura. It would be different if you weren't together or at least getting along."

"Look I don't even know why she hates me I mean one minute she was so happy to see me and the next she hates me."

"You should talk to her before we go."

"That's not gonna happen her bother won't let me within three feet of her. And it's bad enough that we are going to have to drag her to the airport."

Meilin came running down the stairs.

"Why are you guys still here go to Sakura's house and get her stuff. Eriol you and Justin can get the bags and Syaoran you can get Sakura don't come back without her."

"What? Why do I have to get her why can't Eriol do it?"

"Because you're going to do it now go." She said pushing them out the door.

"Sakura come on. Sakura get up." Kero said as he floated around Sakura who was laying on her stomach with her head in her pillow.

"Leave me alone. I'm not moving."

"But Sakura" He said sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey monster come down here." Her brother yelled from down stairs.

"Leave me alone Touya I do want to talk to you." She could hear him coming up the stairs. _'great now I get a lecture'_ Touya opened the door as Kero flew into the drawer.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" he asked sitting on the corner of her bed.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Look I'm not happy you're going to be living with the brat for a while but I want to you be safe. I'm not going to sit and tell you how much I hate him I'll save that for him when he gets here. But I'm gonna miss you squirt." Sakura rolled over and sat up.

"I'm not going."

"You have to Dad will kill me if he comes back from his dig and you're still here." She turned to him and gave him a dirty look. "We just want you to be safe" She smiled a little.

"I know I know"

"Even if we have to hand you over to that bastard." He said clenching the sheets roughly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about him."

"Yea sure I don't" Touya gave her a hug "I have to go to work. I would love to see you off but I can't."

"Its okay .I'll be fine" _'At least you won't be here to stop me. There is no way I am getting on that plane.' _

"Love ya squirt."

"Love you too"

He gave his sister one last hug and turned and left out of the room. Kero flew out of the drawer.

"He can be pretty nice sometimes"

"Yeah I guess."

Touya started down the stairs there was a knock on the door. He sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Eriol." He saw Syaoran and gave him a death glare. "You"

"It's nice to see you to Touya" Syaoran said glaring back at Touya.

"You stay away from my sister."

"She's gonna be living in my house she better stay away from me." Syaoran replied tying to piss Touya off.

"Look boy he said grabbing onto Syoaran's shirt lay one hand on her and I'll kill you." Syaoran pushed him off.

"If you lay other hand on me I will kill you."

"Why you" Touya said as he tried to punch Syaoran in his face.

"Hey come on stop." Eriol said holding Touya back.

"You should let Touya beat him." Came a voice from inside the house.

They looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway arms folded across her chest. "Go to work Touya. He isn't gonna do anything to me." She said in an irritated voice.

"But" he said giving her a worried look.

"Go I'll be fine I call you when I get to Hong Kong"

"All right talk to you later monster." He said giving her a little wave.

"And don't call me that"

He smirked and pushed past Syaoran "Remember what I said kid" Syaoran glared at him as he got in his car. "Take care Sakura" He yelled before he pulled out the drive way.

When he was down the street, Sakura finally spoke.

"What are you guys here for?"

"We have to get your stuff" Eriol said with a smile.

"I'm not going."

"You just told your bother you were." Justin said

"I lied. So if you'll excuse me I have things to do." she said trying to shut the door. Syaoran ran up the porch and stopped her from slamming the door shut. "Sorry babe but you going whether you like it or not."

"You can't make me." She said trying to push the door closed.

"That's were you're wrong." he pushed the door open with ease and they walked in.

"You can't make me go." Sakura said running toward the back door.

"I'll get her." Syaoran said as he started to run after Sakura "You guys get the bags."

"All right" they said as they headed up stairs

Sakura burst thought the back door Syaoran following close behind.

"Sakura stop" he said grabbing her around her waist.

"Get off me" She said struggling against his hold. He wouldn't let her go. So she stopped fighting and just stood there.

"Why do you hate me Sakura?" Syaoran said finally as he let her go. She ran as soon as he let her go. But she was not fast enough. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She started to punch and kick him.

"Get off" she said tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her and let her go.

"I'm not going with you."

"You're so stubborn. I don't even know what I did."

"If you don't know then it doesn't matter." She said starting to back away but before she could get her he grabbed her legs and put her over his shoulder.

"Your going"

She pounded on his back with her fists and was kicking her legs. He smirked at her feeble attempt to get away from him.

"Put me down"

"No" Syaoran said as her walked back into the house holding on to Struggling Sakura. "Look if you don't stop your gonna make me drop you." He said tightening his grip on her.

"So" she said kicking harder

"Let's go" he yelled at Justin and Eriol they came down the steps holding all Sakura things.

"Damn Sakura give it a break" Syaoran said getting tiered of her struggling against his hold.

Justin laughed when he saw Syaoran holding Sakura. "You really don't want to come."

"No shit Justin" she yelled really pissed of now.

"Whoa since when do you cuss Sakura?" Syaoran said surprised that innocent little Sakura could have such a fowl mouth.

"Since you came back and made my life a living hell?"

"Oh I can't be that bad" he said as they walked out to Eriol's car. Sakura's neighbors were all peaking out the window at them. Eriol got in the driver seat and turned the car on while Syaoran forced Sakura into the back seat. Justin closed the trunk and jumped in the passenger seat.

Syaoran pushed Sakura over and sat beside her. Eriol pulled out of her drive way and headed toward Tomoyo's house. They were quiet for a while the only thing sound was from the radio.

"Are you going to fight me the whole way there?" Syaoran said in a soft voice looking out the window.

Sakura turned and looked at him. She couldn't answer. He turned and looked at her.

"So are you." She looked into his deep brown eyes. He sighed "So you're not talking to me now."

"No"

"No what"

"No I don't hate you. No I'm not going to fight you. And No I'm still going to talk you."

"That's good so are you gonna tell me why you were mad?"

"No"

"Well can I get a smile. I mean you cute when you're mad but I rather see you with a smile."

She looked at him "Was that a complement."

"If you want it to be"

She smiledand looked out the window

"I'm still mad at you"

"That's okay as long as you smile."

"Aww! You two are so cute." Justin said with a smile tuning round and looking at them. Sakura blushed.

"Shut up Justin." Syaoran said looking back out the window.

Chapter 8 is done. Yeah! Review please Thank you to all of you that reviewed I really appreciate it. Hope you liked it.


	9. Packing and Realizing Love

**Thank you to all my reviewers**

**SaKuRaKiNoMoTo** you were right he did confess his love after they defeated Eriol I think I need to write earlier in the day sometimes my mind get away from me. Thank you for reviewing

**Yuegirl100** thanks for reading I love that you want to know what will happen next I will update soon

**isrene **I promise to make them kiss but not without some minor or may be major obstacles and arguments. Thanks for reading.

**MIsaki1990** Sakura is definitely a fighter in this story even though she's dingy well Syaoran and Sakura will have their problems in this story so expect more fighting and disagreements.

**Jess** okay I apologize for the spelling errors I can spell I promise it's just that I usually update late at night like now its 1:46am my brain doesn't like me right now well I'll try to be more careful about spelling can't promise anything but don't hate me I'll try. Well Syaoran is not really a player he only is with one girl at a time never two at a time Syaoran is not that bad. But Sakura will change him I promise. I will e-mail you when the next chapter is up. I try to update regularly I know it sucks when you have to wait for the next chapter of a story that you are reading. Thank for reading.

**Chikichiki **thanks for the review. I will update soon.

**MzHissyFits **yes she is mad at him because he wouldn't let her fight In this story they fight for a lot of really stupid stuff. It makes everything just a little bit more complicated that way. Sakura gets irritated easily and that makes it even better. Oh and update your story I want to know what's next. :)

**LacyKatt08** thanks for reading I will update soon.

**Romantic-is-best **sorry for the mix up with the " " don't try to do it Some times I over look thing you know well thanks for reading oh and the guts and stuff I am really considering changing the rating. Oh and Meilin and Justin I know they would be cute together they might get together not saying when though.

**Sweet_Heart115** thanks for reading. What happens next should be good. Oh at least I hope it's good.

**Sweetlove73** Thanks for reading I will update as soon as possible.

**Animelover2004 **thanks for reading this chapter will be great.

_**Well on with the Story**_

**Never Stop**

Chapter 9

**Packing and Realizing Love**

Eriol pulled into Tomoyo's drive way and turned of the car. "Well its five o'clock the plane leaves in two hours we have to finish packing so we can go."He said as he got out of the car. Syaoran and Justin got out and Sakura didn't move.

"I still am not going." She yelled at the others as she sat in the car with her arms crossed. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Sakura you have to go." Syaoran sighed as he reached back in the car.

"Why are you being such a stubborn ass?" Syaoran said trying to pull her out of the car.

"Because I can." She paused. "Remember, I'm a sensitive ugly crybaby" She said looking directly into his eyes. He let go of her hand and sat down beside her.

Justin laughed as he and Eriol headed up the path to the front door. "I wonder how long it takes him to get her out of the car."

Eriol laughed too. "I guess we'll see."

Syaoran sat beside her quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He said looking out the windshield. "You're not that sensitive and defiantly not ugly." He said turning and looking at her.

"But I'm still a cry baby... I know"

"Sakura I"

"Look just forget it. And I'm sorry for calling you a stubborn self-centered piece of shit. I didn't mean that I was just mad."

"I know"

"But you're still stubborn."

"And so are you" He reached out and touched her hair.

"You grew your hair out it looks good"

"You're just noticing it?"

"No, I just didn't get a chance to tell you. You were to busy fighting me I never got the chance."

"I'm sorry it's just... I was mad I didn't mean to push you away."

"It's okay I understand." He said as he looked back out the windshield.

"Do you really?"

"What do you mean?" He said directing his attention back to her.

"You really don't know why." Sakura said as she turned away from his eyes.

"Hey look at me." He said as gently turned her face to his. "Just tell me."

"Syaoran" she said looking in to his eyes.

"Tell me why were you so mad please."

She sighed "Why didn't you let me fight?"

"Is that what this is about?" he said shaking his head.

"Just answer the question."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Just because I was almost killed before doesn't mean I couldn't do it."

"You say that like it was a good thing."_' I thought I was going to die when I saw you there lying in a puddle of blood.'_

"Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"I have no doubt that you can take care of your self it's just that I couldn't see you like I saw you last time."

"I know you all just want to keep me safe. But I am the Card Mistress I got myself into this. I know how dangerous it is."

"No, I don't think you do."

"What's that supposed to mean." She said looking at his intense brown eyes.

"It's different now someone wants us dead."

"So we'll fight."

"Look, Sakura if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself." he said running his hand through his hair."

"If your there nothing going to happen to me... I know it." She said with a reassuring smile. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You have too much faith in me."

"I trust you. I just wish you would trust me too. She reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I can help this is not only your battle. You protect me and I protect you."

"I trust you but." She put her finger to his lips.

"No buts you trust me and that is all that matters."

He sighed. "So you'll go to Hong Kong I don't have to carry you on the plane?"

"You would have really carried me onto that plane."

"Of course" he said giving her a little smile. "Now that I have you back I don't think I could leave you again."

"Huh?"

He smiled "Nothing." he got out of the car with her right behind him. He turned to her. "So are we friends again?" he gave her a pleading smile.

"You know I can't stay mad at you Syaoran."

"Good cause I don't want you to be." He reached out his arms to her. "Come here."

She walked up to him slowly wrapping her arms around his torso. He held her close.

"I'm happy you feel better." He said into her hair. She pulled away slowly blushing lightly. "I hate it when you do that." She said quickly.

"What?" he said with a smile.

She pushed past him quickly. "You take my breath away." She said before she ran up the drive toward the front door. Syaoran smirked. _'I take her breath away.'_ He though as he ran to catch up with her.

"Hey guys what took you so long" Tomoyo asked as Sakura and Syaoran walked through the door. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Sakura was just being a stubborn ass." Syaoran said as he sat on the couch. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura "So what's he talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys" Sakura said to Meilin and Tomoyo.

"It's okay Sweetie we know you didn't mean it." Meilin said with a big smile.

"Yes and all will be forgiven if you promise that you will go to Hong Kong with out a fight."

"No problem." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well the plane leaves in an hour and a half." Eriol said as he picked up some of the bags off the floor. "We should start loading the car."

"Yeah he's right let's go." Syaoran said slapping Justin on the shoulder.

"Ow damn watch your heavy-handed ass. I'm coming."

Syaoran laughed as he picked up some bags and started out the door winking at Sakura on his way out which made her blush and turn to look to her friends. Meilin and Tomoyo smiled at her see her expression as Syaoran walked by.

"So" Meilin said after Justin finally got up and left to pack the car with the others. "I guess you talked to Syaoran."

"What would make you think something like that" Sakura said as she picked up her things and started to walk to the stairs.

"First you weren't jumping down his throat and you guys were out side in the car for a while."

"Okay so I talked to him but its only cause we were stuck in the car together."

"You hated fighting with him." Tomoyo said as she got up of the couch.

"What would make you think that?"

"Mmmmmm nothing" she smiled "I'm going to find Eriol." Then she ran out the door.

"So Meilin" Sakura said walking up the stairs. "Do you think Justin's cute?"

"Huh" Meilin said blushing. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

"What"

"You were giving him the You are so sexy and I want you look. Sakura said with a smile.

"So I can't help it he is cute."

Sakura started laughing.

"Shut up. You look at Syaoran that way all the time."

"I do not"

"Do too. There is no denying it you love him you always have."

"We're just friends I love him like a friend."

"Whatever Sakura. You say that but you want him as more than a friend your love is more than love between friends and everyone can see it." She said heading back down stairs.

_Maybe I do want him as more than a friend. I do love him I used to love him. I'm so confused. I don't know what I want anymore. _

"Hey wait for me" She said as she picked up her cell phone and ran after her.

"Tomoyo what is in here "Justin said picking up a huge box.

"That is all my fabrics sewing machine you know just stuff I can't design clothes without all my stuff."

"Okay so what is that?" He said pointing to anther bag.

"Oh that those are movies of Syaoran and Sakura from there card capturing days."

"Whoa you taped all of them. I've got to see those tapes as soon as we get home."

"No, you don't." Sakura said standing in front of the box "These stay here."

"Yeah we don't need these you can make plenty of others." Syaoran said walking up beside Tomoyo.

"He's right." Eriol said stepping up you can make more you already have plenty of bags we can't take your whole house with us to Hong Kong."

"Yeah I guess your right." She said disappointingly as Eriol dragged her off.

"That was close." Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Yeah I would never hear the end of it if my sisters saw those tapes." Sakura smiled. _Her smile is so beautiful. She is beautiful. Her body is perfect she has great curves. She has grown since last year she looks even sexier than before. Whoa what am I thinking we're just friends. But damn I wish we weren't…._

"Syaoran what's wrong am I that interesting." Sakura said looking at him staring at her.

"Oh huh" he said with a blush.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you were checking me out."

"Maybe I was."

"Huh?" He smiled at her sweetly.

"You're beautiful." She blushed and Syaoran smirked. "I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable."

"You're embarrassing Me." she said quickly looking at the ground. He smiled and brought his hand to her face tilting her head up to look at him. He always loved looking into her bright emerald eyes.

"Beauty is nothing to be embarrassed about." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You amaze me." He whispered as he let her go and started out the room heading for down stairs. Sakura just stood there breathless. _'God he's so sexy'_

"Let's go" Syaoran said to everybody as he walked out the door toward Eroil's truck. "I'm driving Justin you can come with me. Eriol are you going to ride with the girls or you coming with us?"

"Hold on why you get to drive that's my car."

" One, Cause you my best bud and you don't care if I drive and Two, I don't ride shotty." Eriol rolled his eyes and got in the Limo with the girls and they started to the air port.

"Let's go man I got to go see my girl." Syaoran said as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"Yeah Kiki is going to have your ass." Justin said jumping into the passenger side. "You didn't even tell her you were leaving. She wanted to come to Japan so bad."

"Yeah I know but I don't want her to get into this before she has too. This isn't some little game we could all get hurt seriously. It's already bad enough that Sakura's involved."

Justin smiled "You need to stop playing games"

"What?"

"Why don't you ask her out? You love her it's not a secret."

"Who says I love her?"

"You do not unless I'm wrong." He paused staring at Syaoran. "So you don't love her."

Syaoran looked at him and sighed.

"I do love her I've always loved her but it doesn't mean she feels the same about me."

"Just ask her she might surprise you."

"I can't"

"You're not scared are you?"

"No"

"Then ask her cause if you don't someone else will. She is going to have guys all over her when we get to china."

"They would try."

"Right, which is a lot more than what you're doing." Syaoran glared at him.

"I'll ask her" he mumbled quickly. Justin smiled.

"Aw you're so whipped."

"Shut it ass." He laughed at Syaoran's embarrassment.

"Well now all you have to worry about Kiki she is going to kill you." Justin said laughing at Syaoran's worried face.

"She'll forgive me...I hope"

"Yeah I know man but you still got a lot of explaining to do."

"Tell me about it" he said as he sped off toward the airport.

Well there's chapter 9 well I hope you liked it the next chapter should be posted soon. I'd give it 7 days max (since its all ready written) well please review I love to read my reviews I you have any suggestions give then to me I'm open to good ideas. Oh and flames. Oh and I'm thinking about changing the rating I think that some of the stuff should be rated M but I'm not sure yet tell me what you think. Well till next chapter bye !


	10. Coming Home

Well here is chapter 10. Didn't think this story would go this far. Thanks for the reviews.

**Never Stop**

Chapter 10

**Coming Home**

"Man it feels so good to be home" Justin said as he walked out of the air port.

"Yeah I know I am so happy to be back after what five years" Meilin said as she looked around. "No offense you guys I love Japan and all but nothings better than home."

"No offense taken" Tomoyo said as they started through the airport parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Eriol asked as they walked through the rows of cars.

"To our cars of course." Justin said as he pulled out his keys. He pushed the unlock button and the lights on his black Cadillac Escalade popped on. Meilin stopped

"Whoa who's car is that."

"Mine duh" Justin said putting his stuff in the back of the truck.

"Syaoran walked up to the car next to it "You always showing off that car." Justin said rolling his eyes.

"Hey you got one too"

"Yeah I know but this one better." He said pulling up the door to his Mazda RX-8.

"Whatever man" Justin said putting everyone stuff in the back of the truck.

Syaoran cell phone started to ring.

"Hello" he said as he put the bags in his trunk. "Tonight?"... "Were at?" He questioned. "Hey you know I never miss a party"..."Look I'll be there in an half and hour."...All right. He hung up the phone. "There is a party down town Evan wants us to come through. He said it's wild down there." Syaoran said to Justin as he closed the trunk.

"Man you know usually I'm down but tonight I need to sleep." Justin said with a yawn.

"You sleep? Right sleeping is for pussies"

"Yeah man that fight this morning took a lot out of me and I'm not a pussy you punk ass."

"Yeah Yeah "

"So who are you going to go with anyway? You never go solo."

"Don't know?"

"Well you can go with one of them." Justin said pointing to the girls.

"Yeah I guess"

"Well Tomoyo goes with Eriol so you can't go with her."

"And Meilin is my cousin so that defiantly wont work" Syaoran said turning and looking at Sakura "So that leaves you. If you want too?"

"Yeah man she is perfect and sexy." Sakura blushed at the complement.

"I don't know guys"

"What you don't want to go?" Syaoran asked.

"No it's not that. It's just that I don't look like I'm about to go to a party."

"That's no problem we can take care of that" Tomoyo said to Sakura as she pulled her into Justin's truck.

Tomoyo took one of the suit cases out of Syaoran's car.

"Okay you guys wait over there while she gets changed."

"Yeah hold on" Justin said jumping in Syaoran 's car and driving it into the parking spot in the next row.

Syaoran pulled out a white polo and some white shoes. He pulled off the t-shirt he wore on the plane and put on the polo then changed his shoes. He walked up to Eriol and Justin who were waiting for him to change.

"So you're going real casual tonight. Huh" Justin said scanning his outfit.

"Yeah you know. Don't really feel like trying to look like the hottest thing at the party tonight."

"And why is that?" Sakura said stepping out of the truck she had on a white dress halter dress that completely exposed her back. The dress was just long enough to cover her butt. It was low cut in the front but didn't show of much cleavage giving his mind something to think about. She had on gold heals that strapped around the ankle. Her hair was down and she had on a gold heart necklace with gold hoop earnings. She smiled as he looked over to her.

"Because I'm bringing the hottest thing with me." Syaoran said as he responded as he looked her over. Sakura smiled and blushed slightly.

"So are we going or are you going to stare at me all night." She said as she walked to him.

"Oh uh...yeah were going. Syaoran said licking his lips._ Man she is so beautiful._

"Alright then let's get going" She said walking to his car. She brushed by Syaoran giving him an innocent smile.

"See you guys later" Syaoran said as he followed Sakura to the car.

"Bye you two" Meilin said with a smile.

Syaoran pulled open the door on her side lifting it up slowly. She slid in the passenger seat quickly. He pushed her door down and went around to the driver's side. Syaoran closed the door behind him looked over at his lovely passenger. "Are you ready?"

She smiled "Of course"

He put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

"Oh that was great" Tomoyo said holing her camera. Eriol came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Those two are so cute." Meilin said as she watched then speed off.

"Yea and its going to be great we are living together. I'll have so many beautiful moments of them on tape."

Eriol sighed.

"There's no changing you Tomoyo" She smiled

"Let's get going" Justin said as he walked over to his truck. Everyone jumped in and they left the airport heading for the Li mansion.

"So who is going to be at this party? I mean I know I'm not going to know any of them but what if they don't like me?"

"They will like you I promise."_ 'And some people might like you a little bit too much' _he thought.

They both got silent. Syaoran took a look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking down at the floor.She seemed like she was in deep thought._ 'What is she thinking about_ _she is hard to read sometimes'._

"I missed you Syaoran."

"What?" He said snapping out of his thoughts "Were did that come from"

"I missed you. I mean it was weird how you left. I really couldn't believe how you just left me like that."

"I didn't want to babeI had to. I wouldn't leave you without a reason."

"I know just... Just don't do it again kay?"

"I told you I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise" He said with a smile.

"Good so did you miss me?"

"Everyday." He said quickly.

"No really?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Sakura, I really did miss you. What? Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"No it's just that we stopped talking to each other and I though you forgot about me."

"I didn't" he sighed... "I didn't forget about you...I just...I... Don't know what happened we just..."

"Fell apart" Sakura said finishing his sentence with her head down. She started to concentrate on his super clean car floor once again. The silence continued the rest of the way there.

"So how long do you think we will be here?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as they drove to the Li Mansion. He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Until the Elders or Yelen says that you can go back but I'm not sure about any thing any more." Justin replied keeping an eye on the road. Tomoyo sighed. Justin looked at Eriol through the rear view mirror as he spoke. "So what are we dealing with Eriol. I mean Clow Reed new all. So I'm sure you can give me some answers."

"I know no more than what I have been told by you and my decedent."

"But you can get some answers right?" Justin said as he turned down the radio so he could hear him better.

"I believe so. That's why I have come."

"There is a big unbalance right now between Good and Evil I can feel it."

"Yes you are right." Eriol said putting his arm around Tomoyo and pulling her close.

"Why? Why does Sakura and Syaoran all ways end up in the middle of these life threatening situations. It doesn't seem fair you know?" Tomoyo said holding on to Eriol.

"Those two are survivors they'll be fine" Meilin said with a reassuring smile.

"Yea I know but everything seems so hard now and the worst hasn't even come."

"They will be fine Tomoyo." Eriol said holding her close to him. "As long as they have each other they will be fine."

"I hope you're right." She said trying not to think of all the horrible things that could happen to her best friend."

"Cheer up Tomoyo. There not in this by their selves Eriol and I are fighting and trust me there are others have a little faith."

"Yeah they always seem to make it through." Meilin said looking back at them from the frond seat.

"And besides her boyfriend is one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Li Clan. He is a-level 2 magician and Sakura she is strong. I know it. Even though I haven't seen her fight, I can feel her power. It's just like Syaoran to find one of the most powerful girls in Japan to be his girlfriend" Justin added with a smile.

"Well she's not his girlfriend yet so don't get to exited" Meilin pointed out.

"They suck I wish they would get over the 'we're just friends' thing its getting old."

"They will find that they are stronger when they are together." Eriol said with a smile.

"They seem like they fight a lot." Justin said keeping an eye on the road.

"Yeah whenever they get a chance." Meilin replied messing with her hair.

"It seems like they really don't need each other as much as you say Eriol." Justin said glancing at him through his rear view mirror.

"That's were you're wrong. Syaoran needs her and Sakura need him you'll see."

"You should believe him Justin he's usually right." Meilin said looking at him."Trust me."

Syaoran and Sakura walked up steps to the front door of the house the party was held at.

"This place is huge." Sakura said looking at the house as she walked. Syaoran just smiled and opened the door. An explosion of music filled the quiet night.

"Come on." Syaoran said as he walked in to the house. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed through the crowds of people. It was hot and everyone was dancing and having fun.

"Hey man. Were you been? Haven't seen you in a while." Said a tall boy with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"I've been busy with family stuff." Syaoran said stopping to talk to the boy. A girl with blond hair and green eyes was pulling on him trying to get him to dance.

"I see you're still with Claire."

"Yea Can't shake her that's my baby." he smiled

"I'll see you man." he said as he pulled Sakura through some more people then up some stairs to another big room.

"Hey man were you been?" A boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes came up to them.

"Chill out man you only called me an hour ago." The boy smiled directing his attention to Sakura.

"Man who is this sexy mama you got with you." The boy said as he circled around Sakura examining her closely. Sakura gave Syaoran a strange look.

"Hey, stop looking at her so hard. Back off a bit." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Oh so she's with you?"

"Yea"

"So were did you find her she sexy as hell" He said smiling

"Man Evan you are a dumb ass." He said pushing him back. "Evan this is Sakura and Sakura this is Evan." Syaoran said over the crowd. Evan grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Syaoran smirked

"You always flirting with my girls."

"Hey I haven't taken any of them yet a little flirting couldn't hurt."

"We're supposed to be friends."

"We are don't get it twisted."

A girl with long blond hair and brown eyes walked up

_She's very pretty' _Sakura thought when she saw her.

She wore a white skirt with and a blacktank top with some cute boots that went to her knee'sShe _grabbed_ Evan "Come on baby" She said as she pulled him into the crowd.

"That's Ana his so called girlfriend." Syaoran said to her over the crowd. She nodded slowly and then drew her attention back to Syaoran.

"You told Evan that I was your girl."

"Yeah"

"You're girl?"

"Yeah my girl not unless you don't want to be?"

"So you're asking me to be your girl friend." She said looking him in the eye.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm asking you. So what do you say?"

She smiled. "Yeah... I'll be your girlfriend."

"Great cause there is something I've been dying to do." Syaoran smiled before her gently grabbed her face and kissed her gently. They broke apart slowly. Sakura blushed deep red and Syaoran smirked.

"I can't possibly Sakura smiled and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her again but this time with passion. "I love you Sakura." He said once they broke apart. " Sakura kissed him a gain. " I love you too" she said as she hugged him. "I always loved you."

"He smiled "Come on he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd of dancing teens. He pulled her to him.

"I wish this moment could last forever_._ Everything feels so right." She paused "I wish it could always be like this." Sakura said as she danced loving the feeling of Syaoran's body against hers.

"As long as were together everything will be alright."

"I hope your right." she said as she let her thoughts block out everything_._

_I can't believe I'm Syaoran's girlfriend. Life is so perfect right now. But I know the worst is to come.'I hope nothing happens to us_'

"Sakura" Syaoran said looking at her

"Huh?" She said snapping out of her thoughts "Yeah."

"You do that a lot."

"I can't help it."

He smiled and pulled her closer not wanting to let go.

"Man what time is it Syaoran knows he should have been here and hour ago his mother and the elders are going to kill him." Justin said looking at the clock. It was one o'clock._ He new he was supposed to be home by midnight. Were could he be._

"Did you call him Justin?" Meilin said picking up one of her bags.

"Uh no, I didn't think of that." He said sheepishly.

Meilin smiled "After you call him can you help me put the rest of my things in my room?"

"Um Yeah of course?"

"Thanks." Meilin said sweetly as she ran out of the room.

"Justin" called a voice from the other room.

"Oh Shit" he said under his breath walking into the next room. "Yes Yelen"

"Where is my son he should have been here an hour ago."

"Um he went out to a party."

"Why he has guests here not to mention that he was supposed to meet with the elders tonight."

Justin could tell that she was mad.

"I know I was going to call him right now and tell him to come home."

"Aright you can go."

"Yes Yelen"

Justin turned and walked out of the room he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello" Came Syaoran's voice from the other end.

"Hey where are you at you mother is pissed."

"I'm turning down the street now. I ll be there in one minute."

"Alright" he hung up the phone.

"Hey Justin" Tomoyo said running down the stairs "Can I put Sakura's stuff in the room beside mine.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Okay." She said cheerfully as she ran up the stairs.

"How can she be so care free?"

"She can't see feel the danger like we can." Eriol said answering his question.

"Tomoyo and Meilin don't know how lucky they are right now."

"Yeah"

"Where's my mother?" Syaoran asked running into the room Sakura following behind him.

"She's in the back room." Justin answered.

Syaoran turned and ran out of the room pushing past Meilin as he ran.

"He's in trouble." Meilin said as she and Tomoyo walked up beside Sakura.

"I have to go too" Eriol said as he walked out of the room quietly.

"Great another meeting." Justin said watching Eriol leave.

"So what happened with you and my cousin?" Meilin asked looking at the smile on Sakura's face.

"Well..." Sakura was cut off when a man in a Chinese battle robe came into the room. He had dark brown eyes and showed no emotion as he walked up to them. "Justin, Card Mistress come with me please." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. Justin started to follow him out.

"Later." Sakura said to Tomoyo and Meilin as she followed after Justin.

Again thanks for the reviews I'll update soon. 10 days or less I promise.


	11. The Meeting

Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews you guys are great. Okay there were some comments about Kiki well she will be explained in the next chapter.

**Never Stop**

Chapter 11

**The Meeting**

Sakura and Justin followed the man down into the basement to door. He opened the door and walked in.

"Come." He said. Justin walked in followed by Sakura. Sakura felt a strong magic when she entered. He closed the door behind them.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked as they started walking down a long hallway. The hall way was lit by torches that were placed on the wall.

"We just entered into another dimension."

"What? Is that good or bad"

"It's good for now. The elders made this place. It is used for training and other magical purposes. It's used so we can use great amounts of magic with out being detected."

"So you train here."

"Yes"

"So were exactly are we doing here?"

"We are going to a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"A meeting where all the magical leaders come together and decide how we will fight against a new threat."

"Do they have these meetings often?"

"No, they haven't had one since they made Syaoran come home from Japan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, But this meeting is special because it is the first time in years that Clow Reed is present or rather his reincarnation is present."

"Oh"

The corridor came to an end and there was a large wooden door in front of them. The man stopped.

"You will wait here to you are called upon." He said calmly "Sit." He said pointing to a bench sitting against the wall. Justin and Sakura sat down. The man turned and pulled open the big wooden doors.

"I all ready told you. Let it go."

Came Syaoran's voice from inside. The man walked in and slammed the doors behind him.

"That was Syaoran." Sakura said after he slammed the door.

"Yeah I wonder what he is arguing about."

Syaoran looked around him he was surrounded by a stone wall on each side of the room. The walls could barley be seen because of the trees in front of them it would have looked like a forest but there was a clearing right in the middle where Syaoran and Justin had trained a number of times before. Syaoran stood on the cement battle area waiting for the elders to speak. They sat in front of him all of them watching him with accusing eyes._ I feel like I'm in a lecture hall. This sucks._ He thought to him self. There were at least two hundred of them sitting in rows one right over the other. (A/N like bleacher's stadium or the desks in a lecture hall) Eriol sat in the front beside Ruby Moon and Mrs. Mackenzie. Master Li, Justin and Syaoran's trainer sat a couple of seats over next to his Mother.

"You should know better you are supposed to be the next clan leader that display of incompetence will not be accepted." Said an old man with a long white beard and pale skin, obviously the Clan Leader Kyros.

"Why is this such a big deal. I went out had some fun came in late. It doesn't seem like that was such a big deal to me."

"You could have been attacked." Said a hooded figure in the back.

"Yes and the Card Mistress could have been harmed." Said a woman with long raven colored hair and dark mysterious eyes.

"Sakura's a big girl she can take care off her self." He said calmly.

"Silence!" Kyros yelled "You will show more respect toward your leaders."

"I'll give you re.." He was cut off.

"Syaoran mind your self. Do you do dare embarrass your mother and your family anymore?"

He sighed "No mother." Syaoran said reluctantly.

"Now as we were saying you put your self and the Card Mistress in danger what do you have to say for your self." Kyros asked him.

He smiled "It was worth it."

"What?" He said in an angry tone.

Eriol stood up. "I'm sure that is was worth it." He said smiling at Syaoran. Who rolled his eyes. "Now can we please get down to business. What the card Mistress and Syaoran do is really none of our business. We have other more important issues to handle." He said ending the issue.

"Thank you Eriol." Syaoran said calmly glad that they where of the subject.

"He's right. We have other things to attend to. Call in Justin and The Card Mistress to come in." Yelen said as she signaled for Sakura and Justin to be let in.

Syaoran walked off and climbed into one of the surrounding tree's by the door.

Justin entered Sakura following behind.

"Welcome Card Mistress. I am Clan Leader Kyros."

"Hi Sakura Kinomoto."

"So Do you know why you're here."

"Yeah It's all been explained to me already."

"That's good."

Sakura nodded in agreement and Kyros continued.

"You know that the Sakura cards are a powerful source in the magical world"

"Yes" She said looking at him.

"The Card have to be watched over very carefully you have to be watched over very carefully?"

"Ummmm Why is that?" She said slightly confused

"Isn't it obvious" Said a woman with a white robe on and short red hair.

"If it was, do you think she would have asked?" Syaoran retorted as he jumped out of the tree and made himself visible again.

"Yeah make your self clear" Justin said confused like the others.

"Well whoever is threatening us with all the deaths, illness, and the shadow demons will surely go after a strong source of power, so it can capture it and use it for its own evil needs."

"So you think someone or something will try to take the cards" Syaoran said calmly

"It is a possibility yes. That is why we are sending the Card Mistress away with Ethan."

"What?" Syaoran, Justin and Sakura asked together.

"Ethan please come forward." Yelen said A boy with dark black hair appeared out of the shadows. He walked up to them. Watching Sakura closely with his dark blue eyes, he was young not much older than Sakura.

"This is Ethan he is going to be in charge of protecting the Card Mistress until this evil is contained." Kyors said with authority

Ethan walked up to Sakura.

"Hello Card Mistress" he said examining her as he talked

"Hello" She said taking a step back toward Syaoran.

"You are as beautiful as people have described you. It will be my pleasure to watch over you." He said taking a step forward as he licked his lips. Sakura took a step back. He grabbed her arm

"You don't have to be afraid I will not harm you" Sakura tensed up under his grip.

"Let go of her "Syaoran said stepping up to him. He looked up at Syaoran and let her go.

"I will not cause her any harm don't worry"

"I'll break your arm if you touch her again." He said pulling Sakura to him

"You'll try."

"What?" Syaoran said taking a step forward. Only to feel Sakura holding him back.

"Syaoran leave Ethan be." Yelen said trying to control her son.

"Sakura doesn't need a guardian." Justin said trying to help Syaoran out.

"What would make you think that?" A man in the back said.

"Something that fragile should be protected." Another man said watching Sakura carefully.

"I am not fragile or weak." Sakura said speaking up. "If you think that you are greatly mistaken. I don't need a guardian I can take care of my self." She said looking at the elders.

"Surely you cannot be serious." Kyros said

"You all under estimate me. My power is great and I will not be locked up like a little child because you are afraid I cannot protect my self."

"Don't dare speak to me like that." Kyros yelled his face turning red.

"Shut up Kyros you're just mad that someone besides me dares to challenge your judgment." Syaoran said helping Sakura out

"Syaoran such disrespect shall not be tolerated. You are dismissed."

"Why are you mad because I speak my mind?"

"Leave us now." Kyros said pointing to the door.

"Go Syaoran I will handle the issue." Eriol said looking at Syaoran

"You better." he said darkly as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"You son has gotten very witty lately." Kyros said to Yelen who only nodded.

"Kyros there is no need for Sakura to have to be locked up she can very well protect herself." Eriol said calmly.

"We can take no risks. She goes with Ethan."

"Do you think it wise to lock up one of our most powerful sorcerer? Her power could be of much assistance with this battle."

"He is right." Justin said boldly.

"But she can also be a threat if she is caught and turned over to evil." Ethan said grabbing Sakura once again.

"Let go of her. She's not going with you." Justin said forcefully.

"She will go were she is told." Kyros yelled.

"I will not." Sakura said breaking free of his hold.

"You shouldn't test me Card Mistress it isn't very wise." Kyros said back

"You shouldn't test me it isn't very wise neither."

"I think you spend too much time with Syaoran his incompetence is rubbing off on you."

"Leave him out of this. This has nothing to do with him." Sakura said giving him one of Syaoran's death glares.

"Ethan, Take her with you now. If I didn't know better I would have thought that there was something going on between you and Syaoran."

"Only if you knew" She said with a smile

"Kyros, what if we make a deal with you?" Eriol said trying to smooth things over.

"What do you propose?"

"Sakura stays and helps the fight and Ethan can stay and watch over her. That way everyone's happy."

"Yeah except for me and Syaoran he is going to kill you Eriol." Justin said after listening to Eriol's proposal."

Eriol smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

Kyros sat and thought it over. "He will live with her."

"If that's what you want." Eriol replied smoothly

"What?" Sakura said loudly.

"Syaoran is really going to kill you" Justin added

"He will attend school with her too."

"Yes."

"Well then I think it could work. Ethan you are to protect her and the Cards under all means necessary. "

"Yes Kyros." he replied

"Well that settles it. This meeting is adjourned."

One by one the leaders all disappeared until only Yelen, Ruby Moon, Miss Mackenzie, Ethan and Eriol were left. The seat disappeared and the wall returned along with the trees and grass that sit in front of it.

"Well that was an Interesting meeting." Ruby Moon said "It is nice to see you again."

Sakura smiled "Nice to see you too."

"Well I must be of I'm going back to Japan I am helping Spinel, Yue, and Kero with the remaining evil there." She gave Sakura a hug. "Good Luck with Syaoran" She said before she disappeared.

"I must be going too; I have to help find out what this new threat is." Miss Mackenzie gave Sakura a hug. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you."Sakura said with a smile.

"Take care of your self and Syaoran." She said before disappearing just like the others.

"Well I think we should head back to the house." Yelen said as she started to walk out of the battle area. Ethan started to follow behind but stopped when Eriol grabbed him.

"It would be smart to keep your distance from Syaoran."

"Syaoran is no threat to me." Ethan replied "Come on Sakura"

"I will not. What's with you? You cannot tell me what to do."

"I can and I will." He said trying to grab her again. Eriol and Justin moved in front of her.

"That's not very smart" Justin said calmly.

Eriol smirked "Lets go you have to finish unpacking." He said putting his arm around Sakura.

"Oh I forgot about that." She said giving him a little smile.

Eriol laughed "I figured you did." Sakura and Eriol started out of the room absorbed in conversation.

Ethan moved after them. "She is fine do you really think Eriol is going to hurt her." Justin said stopping him.

"It is my job to protect her."

"No that is Syoaran's job"

"And WHO made that rule."

"Sakura did."

"Well I think that's one rule that's about to change." Ethan said stepping up to Justin

""It would be real smart to step up out my face before you get hurt." Justin said losing his patience.

He smirked and walked off.

_Syaoran is going to kill him. And if he doesn't I will. That's for sure._


	12. Kiki's Revenge

Thanks for all the reviews

**MzHissyFits** as always much love for being with my story from chapter one. I know Ethan is a creep but I needed someone to be an ass hole it just makes things so much more complicated and you can't have a good story without little complications.

And the elders are just anther problem that Syaoran and the other will have to face. They are just gonna make life a living hell for the others. Much love thanks for reading.

**orlandosangel** thanks for the review. I love that you are reading my story.

**Synchrogirl** thank you for reviewing and reading my story.

**Phantom demon **I felt a little hostility from you toward Ethan well Ethan isn't going anywhere to soon but if you want Syaoran to beat his ass I will try to make it happen.

**Blueice anime gurl** well Ethan wont get in the way of Sakura and Syaoran that much (yeah right ) well thanks for the review.

**Crystal Tearz** thanks for the review.

**Pencil3 **thanks for the review I want Justin and Syaoran to squash Ethan too but we'll see what happens.

**Kura52** thank you for reviewing I'm glad to have some new reviewers. I promise that Ethan will get his eventually .

**ccsfan** I love that you love my story I hope that this chapter will be as good as the last.

**Cherryblossom88 **thank you for reading and yes Ethan is a but head.

**Sweetlove73** well I love that you think that Ethan is an ass trust me you're not the only one thanks for reviewing.

**Chikichiki **yes there was a lot of tension in the room.

**LacyKatt08** Thanks for reading and a lot of people hope that Ethan get squashed like you do.

**nicky** thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it.

**LiL oBs3ss3r **thank you for the reivew Im glad you like that I try to update within 10 days I just think it's not fair to have your reiverwers waiting for ever for the next chapter. Ethan and Sakura will have there share of problems in this story I promise but I will try to keep Sakura and Syaoran together for a little while without all the interferences from Ethan (maybe :) I know I'm so Evil )

Man a lot of people don't like Ethan well here is chapter 12

**Never Stop**

Chapter 12

**Kiki's Revenge**

Sakura and Eriol came out of the basement followed by Ethan and Justin. They walked into the living room. Tomoyo and Meilin were sitting on the couch waiting for them_._

Tomoyo turned around when they walked in_._ "Sakura" she said jumping up_. _"We made Syaoran tell us everything."

"You two are finally together. It's so great." Meilin said giving her a hug_._

"Yeah I know it is great except for…" She said pointing back at Ethan.

"Oh we know Syaoran told us about him to." Meilin said looking at Ethan as if he was a disease.

"But why he is here? Syaoran said that you were going to take care of it." Tomoyo said looking at Eriol. 

"He had to stay or Sakura would have to leave. It was the only way."

"Well doesn't that suck?" She said dully

"Yeah it does." Sakura said looking down at the floor.

"Well it doesn't matter he can't make us loose our fun. Let me show you to your room and Eriol I think it would be best that you told Syaoran about Ethan before he see's him_." _Tomoyo directed him

"He is in the back room with his mother. I think he's in trouble for something" Meilin said softly.

"Yeah he was getting smart with Kyros_" _Eriol said shaking is head.

"That doesn't seem to smart" Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah" Eriol said as he left to go talk to Syaoran.

"Well lets go I'll show you were all are rooms are" Meilin said running up the stairs.

"Let's go Sakura." Tomoyo said following Meilin

"Come on Justin Lets go not unless you want to stay here with Ethan."

"NO I think I'll come with you." he said following them all up the stairs.

"This house is huge." Sakura said when she got to the top of the stairs there was a long hallway one room beside the other.

"Yeah" Meilin said Walking up to the first door on theright "This is Syaoran's room. And this room is yours." Meilin said walking to the room across the hall.

"Wow it's huge"

"Yeah" Meilin said "And the room next to Syaoran's is mine_. _And the room across the hall from mine is Tomoyo's, Eriol's room is next door to hers" Meilin said pointing at Tomoyo. "And Justin's room is across the hall from his. Got it?" Meilin finished_._

"Yeah I got it."

"Good." She said with a smile.

"So what are you guys doing" Eriol said as she walked into Sakura's new room.

"Nothing" Tomoyo replied giving him a hug_._

"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Right here" Syaoran said as he leaned against the door frame_._

"Did you hear? Ethan has to stay_._"She said running up to him

"Yeah I heard" he said putting his arms around her slim waist.

"I don't like him"

"Join the club" Justin said from behind.

"I don't like him either but we have to deal with him." Syaoran said as he let go of Sakura walked over and sat on the bed.

"I don't like the way he looks at her." "Or the way he touches you. He acts as if he owns you and"

"He can do what he wants with you." Justin said finishing his sentence.

"If he come near you tell us" Eriol said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah and I will personally beat his ass." Syaoran said in an angry tone.

"Not if I don't get there first" Meilin said proudly.

"Come on guys give him a break maybe he was just." Sakura tried to defend him.

"Just what?" Syaoran said cutting her off. "Why do you always believe there is some good in people it could get you hurt you know?"

"I believed there was good in you and look were it got me." She said with a smile

"Yeah but I'm different."

"How"

"I'm not a jerk." She pushed away from him

"Really"

"Okay I'm not a jerk all the time."

"Hello." A voice said from outside the door everyone turned around.

"What do you want?" Syaoran said seeing Ethan standing outside the door.

"Were do I sleep?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Syaoran said sarcastically." Okay go out side in the back yard there's a big hole behind the tree crawl in and you have found your room."

"Syaoran." Sakura said glaring at him "Be nice"

"Fine go down stairs in the family room there's a big couch with your name on it."

"Syaoran" Sakura said again annoyed that he wasn't being very nice.

He sighed heavily. "There is a room down stairs in the back hall a couple rooms from my mothers and my sisters you can take that one."

"Thank you good night everyone" He said turning and walking back down the stairs.

"See he wasn't that bad."

"Yeah Yeah. Lets go down stairs" Syaoran said walking out of the room.

"Li Syaoran you stop right there" came an angry voice from no were."

"Oh shoot it's a ghost." Sakura said holing on to Tomoyo

"No it's worse" Syaoran said hiding behind Eriol

"Kiki" Justin said as a black hole appeared in front of them. A young girl about 15 stepped out of the whole she dark green eyes and had her short brown hair tied into a pony tail. She wore an orange tank top with a khaki skit and some orange flip-flops.

"Don't try to hide from me I can see you" She said pushing Eriol out of the way so she could get to Syaoran.

"Hi Ki" Syaoran said backing away slowly "Long time no see." He said nervously

"Don't hi Ki me."

"I'm sorry"

"What you're sorry"

"Yeah I'm sorry." He said backing up some more

"SORRY Sorry doesn't cut it. You promised."

"I know but."

"But what? You took Justin."

"Yeah but."

"But nothing"

"Come on. It was business."

"So?"

"You could have gotten hurt."

"I wanted to go to Japan so bad you knew that."

"Yeah I know." He said backing up onto the wall

"I know you know." She said cornering him

"I'm sorry okay I didn't know I was leaving it was last minute. Give me a break okay."

"What a break? You didn't give me a break when I crashed your car into the side of the house."

"That was different... Waaaaaaay different. Do you know how much trouble I got in and I covered for you. I said I did it. You should be thanking me for that one."

"I don't care and you." She said turning around and stomping up to Justin. "You could have told me you're always on his side" She said turning back around to look at Syaoran but he was gone.

"Why does he hide from me?" She said as she closed her eyes "You can run but you can't hide Syaoran" She said as the black hole appeared in front of her she stepped in side then the hole disappeared.

"Okay what is happening and where did she and Syaoran go." Meilin said looking very confused.

"Ki okay I quit" they heard Syaoran yell from out side.

They all ran to the window. Syaoran was standing in the middle of the yard. As Ki appeared behind him and tried to grab him from behind. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Oh he's going to hurt her" Tomoyo said after watching him drop her on the ground.

"No Kiki is a big girl. She can take what ever Syaoran throws at her." Justin said laughing.

"She rolled over onto her stomach and got up. Her yellow aura surrounded her "That was a bad idea Syaoran" she said as she send a ball of her energy at Syaoran.

Syaoran jumped out of the way.

"Okay Ki I said I was sorry you don't have to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to ruff you up a bit." She said as she sent another energy ball flying at him. He ran behind the tree. He let his energy flow through him he lifted him self of the ground. Another energy ball flew under him just missing his feet.

"Oh so I see you finally mastered levitating Congratulations Syaoran"

"Thanks" he said letting him self fall to the ground. He threw an energy ball at him. She dodged it.

"Good shot but not good enough."

He smirked and turned and ran for the house.

"Everyone move he's going to jump trough the window." Justin said as he pushed everyone out of the way.

Syaoran jumped up and levitated so he could get high enough to get in to the window. He jumped in and ran to the door. A black hole appeared in from of him Kiki came out and pushed him to the ground. She stood over him her yellow aura lighting up the room.

"I told you running from me isn't very smart."

"No shit." Syaoran said looking up at her.

"And you call your self the next clan leader I could have easily killed you."

"That's what you think" He said kicking her in the back of her leg. She fell to the floor beside him he said a spell and a large fire ball appeared in his hand he sat up and kneeled over her. He held the fire ball inches from her face.

"Okay you win" She said as she pushed him away.

"So do you forgive me?" He said as he let the fire ball disappear and helped her up.

She took a step back "I forgive you this one time"

He sighed "Thank you"

"So." She said with a smile. "Did you leave her there this time?"

He smirked "No I brought her back with me" He said pointing at Sakura_._

She turned around "Aww she is beautiful I can see why you like her"

"Kiki this is Sakura. Sakura this is Kiki my very emotional friend."

"I am not that emotional. And besides at least I'm not unstable like you are.

"I am not unstable" he said stepping up to her.

"Uhuh look at you. You're getting mad already."

"I swear ki I'm going to..." Sakura cut him off and pushed him out of the way.

"Hi" Sakura said sweetly "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Kiki this is Tomoyo Sakura's best friend, Meilin Syaoran's cousin, and Eriol Syaoran's best friend." Justin said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nice to finally meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you too but umm how you... were did you come from?" Meilin said still looking confused."

She laughed "Oh I can travel between dimensions and transport my self to wherever I want except for when there's a magical barrier. It's pretty cool. I guess"

"Oh so that's what the black hole is."

Yeah it's a tunnel between places and dimensions."

"Oh" she said nodding her head.

"So what about you guys any special abilities?"

"Well I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation so I have a range of power."

"We have no magical linage." Tomoyo said putting her arm around Meilin

"Yeah and it sucks" Meilin said sadly.

"Trust me you're not missing much." Justin said dryly.

"I'm the Card Mistress. But I'm sure you already know that."

"Yup" Kiki said with a smile. She turned to Syaoran and Justin."So are you guy's ready to go."

"Go where." Syaoran and Justin said together.

"School stupid where else?"

"SCHOOL?" They said together.

"Yeah its Friday you missed school Wednesday and Thursday."

"What time is?"

"its 6:45 in the morning we got to go we're going to be late."

"Oh shit I got a Chemistry test to day." Justin said running out of the room.

"We've been up all night I'm not going to make it through school today." Syaoran said walking out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later Syaoran and Justin ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Come on Ki we got to go." Syaoran said grabbing his keys. "Bye babe." He said giving Sakura a kiss.

"Bye" She said smiling

"Oh Shit We got practice to day." Justin said running to find some practice clothes.

"Crap." Syaoran said running back upstairs.

He came down holding a tee shirt, shorts, and cleats.

"Were are my shin guards." He asked as he looked under the couch

"They're in your trunk. "Kiki said.

He sighed and got up off the floor. "Damn this is going to be a long day"

"Tell me about it" Justin said rubbing his eyes

"I'm starving"

"Yeah me too." Justin said rubbing his stomach

"We can pick something up on the way. Come on" Kiki said hurrying them up.

"Later" Syaoran said as ran out the door Kiki following behind.

"Bye guys." Justin said picking up his keys and following the others out the door.

"Well welcome to the beginning of our new life in Hong Kong." Tomoyo said sleepily laying her head on the kitchen counter

Sakura smiled.

"Lets get some sleep huh" Meilin said rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep sounds good" Eriol said starting up the steps.

"Yeah I agree." Sakura said yawning and pulling Tomoyo up off the counter.

"Come on Tomoyo." She said dragging her tired friend up the stairs after the others.

Well there's Chapter 12 whoa I'm on a role. I bet you thought Syaoran was cheating on Sakura. No Kiki is just friend like Tomoyo and Syaoran. Review, Review, Review


	13. To School We Go!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 13

**To School We Go**

"So are you ready for another fun day of school Syaoran." Kiki said with a smile as she pulled down his mirror and put on some lip gloss.

"Shut up Ki" Syaoran said yawning.

Kiki smiled "So what had you up all night?"

"A bunch of bull crap" Syaoran said as he stopped at a red light. He looked at her. "We had another meeting last night."

"Oh so they kept you up all night."

"No, I got in late and so we had a little argument about that before the real meeting started. It was a bunch of shit."

"So why were you so late I bet it was your new girlfriend."

"Yeah" he said with a smile.

"Don't get your self in trouble your hear me?"

"Come on I'm not that bad." he said as the light turned green. The car sped forward.

"Just don't get another argument started with Kyros he already doesn't like you."

"Yeah I know." he said rubbing his eyes again. "Can't wait till he dies."

"Syaoran" Kiki said hitting him in the head. "That is not a nice thing to say."

"Yeah I know." he said rubbing the lump on the back of his head. "But man life would be easier if he was gone."

Kiki laughed "Tell me about it." Her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the number and flipped it open "Hello Justin"

"Ki tell Syaoran to turn his cell phone on"

"Syaoran where's your phone?"

"Uh"

Kiki sighed "Do I have to keep track of every thing?" she reached over and felt his pocket "not there so that means..." she reached in the back and picked up his soccer bag. She opened it and pulled out his phone.

"There it is." He said as he pulled into a parking spot. And Justin pulled into the one next to his.

She smiled and turned it on. "Here"

He took the phone from her. "What would I do without you?" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled "Now get out." He said as he got out of the car.

She smirked" And this is the thanks I get." She got out of the car and walked toward the school with Justin and Syaoran fallowing behind.

I know it short….. I'm trying to decide the direction of the story.

Review Please!


	14. A New Threat

**Never Stop**

Chapter 14

**A New Threat**

Justin, Syaoran and Kiki walked up the big stairs and opened the double doors into the school the main hall way was flooded with students.

"Hey well I'm going to go get some cereal from the cafeteria I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright" They said as Justin ran down the hall toward the cafeteria.

Kiki and Syaoran turned the corner and head for there lockers.

"Oh great here comes your friend" Kiki said as she saw Evan walking toward them.

"Hey Syaoran long time no see"

"What's up Evan?"

"The sky"

"That was stupid Evan"

Evan turned and looked to Kiki "Syaoran you know groupies are cool and all but this one is getting old I say you drop her it could ruin you reputation walking around with this ugly bitch."

"I'm not an ugly bitch Evan back the hell off before I give you something to talk about."

"Oh I'm so scared." Evan said stepping up in her face.

Syaoran could feel Kiki's energy rising.

"You might want to step out of my face before I get mad"

"Was that a threat?"

"I think it was" Kiki said pushing him back

"Look bitch..." he said stepping forward again.

"Don't call me a bitch again" Kiki said trying to contain her anger

"Yeah Evan chill out she's not a bitch your games are getting a little old don't you think?"

"No, I don't think they are at all."

"Well I do so just back off Damn. Just because you had that dumb ass break up you act like you can't be civilized around each other."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

Evan punched at the locker and pushed past Syaoran and Kiki.

"You really need to settle that problem with Evan It is really annoying."

"I know but he always acts like an ass hole every time I see him."

"Yeah whatever"

"Syaoran" some one yelled form behind he turned around to see Justin running toward them.

"What's wrong?" Kiki asked

"In the cafeteria something is about to go down. Can't you sense it?"

"No nothing." Kiki said

"Me neither"

"Come on" Justin ran off down the hall way Syaoran and Kiki following behind.

"Syaoran, Kiki, Justin Stop running." Said a tall balding man as they we running down the hall.

Justin and Syaoran and Kiki tried to stop but her momentum made her trip. Justin grabbed her arm and helped her of the ground.

"See why there is no running you could have been hurt Kiki."

"Yeah okay Mr. Aden." Kiki said straining her skirt.

"See you all in class and don't be late."

"Come on Mr. A were never late" Syaoran said pushing Justin and Kiki down the hall.

"See ya in class" Kiki yelled as they walked fast down the hall way.

As soon as they turned the corner they ran full speed to the cafeteria.

"""""""'_**RING**_""""""""

"Oh great I'm going to be late for class again." Justin said as they stopped in front of the cafeteria doors.

Kiki giggled "Serves you right you shouldn't hang in the hall ways"

The hallways slowly stated to clear.

"At least we don't have to worry about people seeing us" Syaoran said as he peeked through the cafeteria doors.

"Whoa their aura is strong how come we couldn't sense it before." Kiki asked as she walked through the doors looked around for the sense of the disturbance.

"I think they we trying to hid their aura from us but they didn't do a good job."

Justin said as he walked further into the cafeteria.

"No, I think they weren't expecting us to be here." Syaoran said as he followed the others through the room.

"Show your self."Syaoran yelled

"Nothing" Kiki said looking around

"Come on out are you afraid to fight." Justin asked.

The room got cold

"Oh shit Justin I think you upset them"

The lights started to flicker and then stopped all so suddenly. They stood together gathering there energy.

"It is getting so... cold." Kiki whispered as she tried to stop her teeth from chattering so loudly.

I know I can see my breath that's not cool." Justin said blowing out a big breath of air.

The lights cut off

"Oh Shit" Syaoran said looking around.

A flaming arrow came fling at them.

"Watch out" Syaoran said as he pushed Justin out of the way of the arrow. The arrow hit the lunch table behind were Justin was just standing.

"Thanks man that was close."

Syaoran tried to touch the arrow.

"Awww shit its hot."Syaoran said as he putts his finger in his mouth.

"You fool" said a voice" Don't you no better than to touch an Aconthens arrow?"

"Who are you show your self."

"As you wish"

The lights cut on and they were surrounded by men with flaming arrows pointed directly at them. The men brown hooded capes with brown sandals. They had arrows strapped over their backs and a big bow and arrow pointed at them.

'_Oh shit there is no getting out of this one' _ Kiki thought as she stared at the flaming arrow pointed directly at her eye.

Justin swallowed hard. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Shut it boy" A man said as he pressed his arrow in closer to his cheek."Aww it's hot"

"Then keep your mouth shut and you won't have to feel it."

"Man you do not know who you are dealing with."

"What boy?"

"I will take your arrow and stick it up your ass."

He pressed the arrow into his skin.

Justin tried to hold in a scream as the arrow burned his cheek.

"Justin." Kiki said trying to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Move" said a man in the back. He stepped through the crowd he was dressed as the others except his cape was a dark forest green. "I am Udo leader of the Aconthens and protector of light of Clow. Which one of you is the Li clan's chosen one?"

"I am the chosen one" Syaoran said speaking up.

Udo walked up to him. I understand that you have lost the possession of the Card Mistress."

"What do you mean?"

"She is no longer under your protection am I right?"

"No she is still under my protection."

"I heard someone else was brought in."

"You heard correctly."

"Then she is no longer under your full protection it is not your responsibility to watch her."

"No"

"Yes Keroberos and Yue are back in Japan along with Ruby moon and Spinel am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So then from what I hear you were the only one of her guardians that returned with her from Japan."

"Yes."

"So you are not supposed to be her guardian, you are the chosen one you have other responsibilities."

"Yes that is true but someone has to watch her."

"Yes I know and you have proven to be very worthy of the job of protecting her but this new boy Ethan... I worry that he is not skilled enough to protect her. If the cards fall into the wrong hand, the light of Clow could be taken."

"I understand."

"If Ethan or you fail to keep the cards safe, we will be forced to intervene."

"Don't worry I assure you that will not happen."

"But if it does we will take the Card Mistress and the cards no matter what the costs."

"You can't..."

Udo cut him off "We can and will. If the cards or the Card mistress fall into the wrong hands one time we will be forced to take over is this clear?"

"No you can't" Udo grabbed a hold to Syaoran shirt. "I can and will to protect the light. Don't underestimate me."

He pushed Syaoran back "I hope that we will not have to meat again. Next time it won't be so friendly." he said as he turned and walked through the soldiers.

"Let ride boys" he said and the men drew back there arrows. Udo snapped his fingers and field full of horses appeared in front of them the men jumped on and ran into the field full speed the light flickered of again and then back on they were gone as fast as they had come.

"Justin sighed "Isn't that a bitch?"

"Yeah as if we didn't have enough problems already." Kiki said as she looked at the little burn mark on Justin cheek. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek her hand started to glow a light yellow. She opened her eyes and removed her hand.

"There all better."

"Thanks Ki."

"No problem she said with a smile." she turned to Syaoran "You need to tell Sakura to watch her back."

"Yeah I know. He said as he ran his hand trough his hair he glanced at his watch. Oh shit class we got to go."

Review Please!


	15. The Ghostly Women

Oh and thank you for reviewing I have over **100** reviews I didn't think this story would get so many.** Love ya much **for that.

Oh and MzhissyFitz thanks girl. SweetStrawberries,gwyn15, StarFires, blueice anime gurl,LacyKatt08,Miss Jenifer thanks much, romantic is best, synchrogirl, lilangel123, cherryblossom128, LiL oBs3ss3r, and crystalz tears for reviewing I loved all the reviews. And to everyone else who have been reviewing thank you thank you thank you.

******************Okay I'm done talking read Read READ***********************

**Never Stop**

Chapter 15

**The Ghostly Woman**

_**RING RING RING...RING RING RING**_

Sakura groaned and turned over in her bed _'SHUT UP_''

_**RING RING RING...RING RING RING**_

She sighed and threw her covers off of her.

_**RING RING RING...RING RING RING**_

She picked up her cell phone off of her dresser

"Hello"

"Hi Monster."

Sakura groaned "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Touya what do you want?"

"I can't call my little sister and ask how she's doing?"

"No not when she is really tiered."

"Okay I'll call you back and watch your back don't let the Gaki come near you."

Sakura yawned "Yeah sure whatever bye Touya."

"Bye squirt."

She closed her phone and turned around to see Ethan lying in her bed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine so now you can leave."

"No I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not fine"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you don't have me"

"What?"

Ethan got out of the bed and walked toward Sakura.

"Ethan get out I don't want you here."

"Yes you do you just don't know it yet." He ran his hand through her hair. Sakura backed away."Don't be afraid I wont hurt you I just want..." he cut off and ran his hand down her arm he pulled her closer to him."

"Get away from me you have know right to touch me." Sakura said as she tried to pull away.

"Come here stop fighting me."

"Let go or I'll scream."

"No you wont." he kissed her pushing his tongue deep in to her mouth. She tried to pull away. But he held her tight. She let her energy flow out of the room. '_Eriol please feel this.'_

Her distressed aura flowed out of the room and down the hall it flowed into Eriol's room and floated around him. Eriol's eye's popped open instantly _'Sakura_' he got out of bed. "Sakura" he said as he ran out of his room and down the hall toward her room.

Sakura struggled against his hold. _'you made me do this'_ She kneed him hard right in the balls he instantly backed of and fell to the ground holding him self.

"Aw babe that wasn't even necessary it was just a little kiss."

Eriol started laughing from the door way. "Ouch that looked like it hurt."

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have touched me."

"Don't apologize Sakura you don't have to."

"Yea but..."

"But nothing. You should have bit his tongue off."

Sakura laughed "I should have."

"Come on go sleep in Tomoyo or Meilin's room."

"No thanks I'll sleep in Syaoran's room. He won't go in there he's not that bold."

"Don't be so sure Sakura." Ethan said from his spot on the ground.

"Shut up Ethan before I tell Syaoran what you did." Sakura said walking over his body.

"Oh what... Your not going to tell him."

"I feel that there is no reason for me to have to. I handled the situation pretty good if I do say so myself."

Eriol laughed "Yeah I think you did to."

Later On That Day

"I'm so tiered school sucks." Justin said through a yawn.

"Yeah I know. Let's just get to class. We got one more block." Kiki said grabbing his arm and pulling him through the halls.

"Ki" a voice said as she walked down the halls. She turned around to see Syaoran coming down the hall. He walked up to them.

"Here" he said as he gave her his car keys. "I got practice so I'll come back with Justin."

"Okay"

"And don't crash my shit... Again" He added glaring at her.

"Okay I wont I promise."

"Yeah that's what you said last time. Just be careful and watch Sakura even though I don't think you have too. She can really take care of her self."

"Yeah okay later. Come on Justin she said dragging him to class."

Syaoran turned and walked down the hall way toward his last class.

"Hey Syaoran" said a beautiful young girl with light brown highlighted hair and brown eyes. She had on a white tank top and a short light blue jean skirt with white flip-flops.

"Hey Nick" Syaoran said as she started to walk with him to class.

"What you been up to."

"Nothing same old shit"

"Oh I haven't seen you in class."

"Yeah I went out of town." He said as he glanced at her face. _She is still beautiful. But she not Sakura'_

"Oh were did you go." She said as they entered the class room.

"Japan" He said as he took his seat in the back corner of the room (he always sat there in the series right behind sakura )

"Oh" She sat down in the desk beside him.

"You're lucky you can just leave and make your own vacation."

"I hardly call that a vacation."

"Why not?"

Just as Nicole asked the question a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them.

"Hey Nikki" she said with a wave "Hey Syaoran"

"Hey Alex." Nicole said as she opened her book.

"What's up Alex?" Syaoran said as he sat back in his seat.

"So why wouldn't it be called a vacation?" Nicole said pursuing the question.

"I had to pick up some people."

"You went all the way to Japan just to pick up someone."

"Yes I did and it wasn't very easy."

"Oh he must be really cool with you."

"What he Noooooo she I went to go get a female."

"Oh who?" Alex asked as she played with her hair."

"A friend"

"She must have been a good friend."

"Yeah sure"

"Syaoran you are so brief." Nicole said giving him an annoyed look.

"Yeah I mean you could help this conversation be a lot more interesting."

"Well excuse me. Maybe I don't want to hold a conversation about some girl with my two ex-girlfriends."

"Just because we are your ex's doesn't mean we aren't being your friends." Nicole said turning in her seat.

"Yeah you can tell friends anything." Alex added with a smile.

The teacher walked in. "Class settle down it's time to begin."

"Yeah right" Syaoran said to Nicole and Alex before slouching down in his seat more.

"To day is a free day I have to finish grading all the tests from last week. So you can all sit and talk quietly." The teacher said as he sat down and put his classes on.

"Damn" Syaoran cursed under his breath.

"Aww Syaoran you don't want to talk to us?" Alex asked with a smile.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and took his phone out of my pocket. He dialed a number under the desk so the teacher couldn't see the phone. He sat his book up and so he couldn't be see him on the phone "Hello" answered an angelic voice on the other end.

"Hey Sakura"

"Aren't you in school Syaoran what are you doing on the phone."

"Damn you don't sound happy to talk to me."

"No it's not like that and you know it."

He laughed "I know. So do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you."

"That's good I'll be home around 6 I got practice."

"Yeah okay"

"I'll call you later and watch your back we had a little run in with some people to day."

"Huh"

"I'll explain it when I get home."

"Okay" she said sounding confused."You be carful. Don't do anything stupid. I know you like to run your mouth."

"Okay mommy I will be good."

"Syaoran"

"Okay."

"Bye love you."

"Love you too mommy."

"Syaoran quit calling me that."

"Okay ma bye."

"Syaoran."

He laughed "Bye Kura."

"Bye"

He hung up the phone.

"So was that the girl you went to go get?" Alex said quietly.

"Yes I brought her, her best friend my cousin and my best friend back.

"Oh so what's her name."

"Sakura."

"Cherry Blossoms huh It's cute " Nicole said with a smile.

"Will she be going to school here?" Alex asked

"Yeah she and the others transfer in Monday."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah"

"Hey Sakura Sleep well?" Meilin asked as Sakura took a seat on the couch beside her.

"Yeah I did."

"When did you move to Syaoran's room?"Tomoyo asked

"I did earlier this morning."

"Oh why?"

"It's a long story Ill tell you later."

"Oh okay." She said with an understanding expression.

Just as she finished her sentence Ethan ran into the room.

"Everyone some things coming."

"What" Sakura said as a cold breeze swept thorough the room.

"Oh shit " Meilin said as she got up of the couch.

"Get ready" Eriol said as he ran down the stairs.

Sakura called out her wand and Eriol called out his staff.

Ethan said a spell and a black pole with Chinese symbols written in gold down the sides appeared in his hand.

The earth started to rattle beneath them.

"Come here Tomoyo." Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo and holding her close to him.

Sakura and Meilin were holding on to each other for balance.

"What is happening?" Meilin yelled over the noise.

"I don't know." Sakura replied back looking for a sign of anything.

Mean while some were else

"There so easy to manipulate they don't even know what there dealing with." Said beautiful women with long black hair that flowed down her back. She had lips the color of blood and brown eyes that could seduce even the strongest of men. She floated around her lair like a ghostly figure in the night."Come Orion we have trouble to create." She picked up her ghostly pet and disappeared into the darkness.

Okay this is a very short chapter too but I am getting somewhere I think the others will start to become longer again. But I'm back on track with the story I try to write at least a page a night. Plus do all my other homework college and high school is hard when you got to do them both at the same time.


	16. The Dark Maiden: part 1

**Never Stop**

Chapter 16

**The Dark Maiden: Part 1**

"Why is it getting so c..c..c.. cold." Meilin said through chattering teeth.

"D..d...d...don't know." Sakura said rubbing her arms.

"Whatever is doing this must be really strong." Tomoyo said hold on to Eriol.

"Nothing we can't handle." Eriol said watching attentively.

"Yeah maybe but remember were missing three out of our powerful force." Tomoyo replied. "And beside we don't even know what he can do yet." She said pointing at Ethan.

"Hahaha" The woman laughed as she watched their confusion grew bigger as the room got colder and colder. She was laid across a black couch. Her head rested on the arm rest. Her hair flowing over the edge, her knees were up and one leg was propped up on the back of the couch. A little glass ball floated just over her left hand.

"Something is here." Ethan said trying to sense the disturbance.

"Know shit genius." Meilin said holding tight onto Sakura.

Eriol smirked at Meilin always trying to start and argument at the wrong moment.

"No I mean something different than anything I've ever sensed."

"He's right this power has a different sensation than the others." Eriol added

"Almost like she's here but...not." Sakura said with a puzzled look.

"Oh look Orion this one has a little the attitude." The woman said as she pointed to Meilin whom she watched through the glass ball. She sat up. "Maybe we should teach her a little lesson." A evil laughed escaped her throat. "Maybe a little breeze?" She brought her hand up to her face the glass ball still floating over it. She smiled then blew a cold breath into the ball right toward Meilin.

A huge gust of wind swept through the room. Meilin went flying into the wall behind them. Her head hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Oh no Meilin" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Meilin.

Blood streamed down her face from the huge gash in her head.

"Oh no" Sakura whimpered as she saw the blood coming from her head.

"Eriol she needs help."

Tomoyo got out of Eriol's grip and ran to help Meilin. She dropped to her knees besides Sakura. "Come on sweetie get up." She said as she lifted Meilin's head and sat it on her lap. "She's not moving Sakura. What do we do?"

"I don't know?"

"Eriol help." Tomoyo said looking up at Eriol who was now standing above them.

He got down beside them. "There is nothing I can do I'm not a healer."

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Tomoyo said half weeping half yelling

"Her breathing is really shallow guys. She needs a doctor." Sakura said as she examined her carefully.

"I can't help her." Eriol repeated as Tomoyo's sad eyes stared at him.

Ethan stood over them now. "Move let me see." he said as he got down beside her.

"Well" Sakura anxiously waiting an answer.

"She needs to go to a doctor now or I'm afraid we might loose her."

"What." Tomoyo said breaking out into tears.

"No she can't die. Don't worry we'll save her." Sakura said as she got up.

"Don't worry we'll save her." The woman said in a mocking voice. "Ha she must not know who she's dealing with. It takes a lot more to get past me. She said as she let the glass ball fall into her two hands. "How about a little shake " She gave the ball a little shake. "How do you like that?"

The ground started to shake under their feet.

"Ahh" Sakura screamed as she fell to the floor.

Syaoran felt a rumble under his feet. '_Earthquake? We never have earthquakes' _He said to him self as he got out of his seat.

"Syaoran why are you out of your seat?" The teacher asked.

"Ummmm I'm not feeling to well. I got to go." He said as he bolted out of the class room. He ran down the hall and turned the corner. A door opened and Kiki and Justin ran out.

"Something's up" Justin said as Syaoran stopped in front of them.

"Yeah I can feel it." Kiki added

"Yeah I know." Syaoran said as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number. "please answer."

Ethan got up of the ground. "Here come on." Ethan said as he pulled Sakura off the ground. Sakura felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She stood up trying to keep her balance as the ground shook again. "Hello" She said in a shaky voice.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Syaoran?... Syaoran were are you we need your help Meilin is seriously hurt." She said over the loud rumbling.

"Okay where are you?"

"We're still at home hurry Syaoran she's dying."

"What?"

"Syaoran hurry now before it's to..." The phone cut off.

"Hello? Hello..hello.? He put the phone back on the hook on his pants. "FUCKIN SHIT" Syaoran said as he punched the locker behind him. "Kiki get to my house now Meilin's dying"

"Oh no" she said as she opened a tunnel and disappeared into the darkness. She reappeared 5 seconds later. "I can't get in."

"What do you mean you can't get in?" Justin said in a frustrated voice.

"Give me my keys." Syaoran yelled to Kiki. "Hurry"

"Here" He grabbed his keys and sped down the hall way Justin and Kiki not far behind.

"Oh look the boyfriends on the way to save his cousin." The woman said as she watched Syaoran jump into his car. She smirked. "They won't make it very far. How bout some falling meteors." she laughed "I wonder how you'll handle this?"

Syaoran was driving full speed down the street. Justin and Kiki were following close behind. Syaoran's phone started to ring.

"What" he said in a irritated yell.

"Look at the sky. I think we've got a new challenge." Kiki said as she was staring up at the sky.

"Great who ever it is there we're dealing with isn't playing around."

"Yeah I don't think we're supposed to make it to the house."

"That's what they think. We'll make it. No matter what happens. We have to."

"SYAORAN WATCH OUT " Kiki yelled as a huge meteor came flying at his car.

"Oh shit" he said under his breath as he swerved out of the way right as the meteor hit the spot were he was just driving. The car did a full spin and then stopped. Syaoran jumped out of the car he looked up at the sky. Meteors were flying everywhere and people were frantically running around and screaming. Justin and Kiki pulled up beside him.

"You okay man." Justin said when he stopped.

"Yeah"

"Darn that should have killed you. But it's okay. You want to make this hard for me. I like it."

"Where are all these meteors coming from?" Kiki asked as she jumped out of the car.

"I don't know but I don't think we need to be standing here." Justin said as he got out of his car. "Kiki you drive. Syaoran you follow her. I'll keep us from getting hit."

"No way man you can't keep all these meteors from hitting us there to big your not strong enough not yet." Syaoran said as three meteors hit a tower about 10 blocks away.

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"No"

"Then get in."

"Alright but don't wipe your self out."

"Okay."

"Kiki dodge as many as you can okay?"

"Okay." She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry you can do it."

"I don't usually drive Justin."

"You can do it Ki. I know you can relax and just keep your eyes on the road.

Syaoran was honking his horn signaling them to get moving. Kiki started the car and jammed her foot on the gas petal. The car sped of gathering speed every second.

"Good just keep us on the road."

"What about Syaoran?"

"He'll follow just drive."

"JUSTIN LOOK" A big group of meteors was heading right for there car.

"OH SHIT." Justin said as Kiki swerved out of the way. Justin put down the window and sat on the door. He closed his eyes and his orange aura flowed around him. He opened his eyes again. Now his eyes blazed a deep orange. He concentrated on the meteors coming at them.

"Please Justin don't mess this up." Kiki said under her breath as she drove.

"Come on Justin. Get us home." Syaoran said to him self as he closely followed Kiki down the road.

"Justin HOLD ON" Kiki said as she dodged around other cars blocking there path.

Justin threw off 5 of the incoming meteors.

"That was close."

"Justin look out theirs anther one." Kiki said as one of the biggest meteors came hurtling right at them.

"I know. I know I can't... I can't stop it."

"What?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can concentrate."

"Come on Justin what are you doing." Syaoran said as the meteor was coming faster and faster.

"It's too big." Justin said sweat running down his face.

"IT'S GONNA HIT US." Kiki yelled

"OH SHIT" Justin said as he pushed him self back into the car.

"JUSTIN ...KIKI" Syaoran yelled as he watched the meteor came full speed at Justin's car.

"Come on we've got to get Meilin help." Tomoyo said as she wiped the blood from Meilin's head with the bottom of her shirt. Her skirt was now completely soaked with Meilin's blood.

"She'll be okay right now who got to figure out who's doing this." Ethan said to Tomoyo

"What how can you say that she's dying." Tomoyo said getting up of the ground and walking up to him.

"Well she's not dead yet."

She pushed him against the wall. "How could you say that?" She said as she slapped him hard across his face.

"Get of off me you stupid Bitch." He pushed her back.

Eriol caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura pulled her away from Eriol. Eriol walked up to Ethan "Don't you ever put you hands on her again."

"If I do what are you going to do about it." He said advancing into Eriol's face.

Eriol drew back his and for a punch. But Sakura stopped him.

"Please don't. We have to help Meilin."

"You're right" Eriol said backing off. "Lets help Meilin."

"Thank you." Sakura said going back to help Meilin.

Tomoyo was listening to her breathing.

"Her breathing is getting really.. .really shallow." She said looking at the others

"We have to get out. We got to get help." Sakura said as she started to walk to the door.

Ah…ah….ah your not going anywhere. The woman said as she snapped her fingers.

A huge lighting bolt struck out in front of Sakura.

"Ahhhh" She screamed as she fell back.

"SAKURA" Tomoyo screamed as she ran over to her motionless friend. Eriol and Ethan following behind. Tomoyo put her head to Sakura's chest. She looked up at them tears flowing freely down her face. "She's not breathing."

This should be interesting the woman said as she looked deeper in the ball.

HA I'm done I know that was a major cliff hanger. I know you hate me. I had to make it good since I haven't updated in so long. So what do you thinks going to happen. Oh I know it's short but it's a good short right? Tell me review...review... review. I look forward to reading all of them.


	17. The Dark Maiden: part 2

**Never Sop**

Chapter 17

**The Dark Maiden: Part 2**

"What" Eriol said falling to the floor beside Tomoyo.

"She's not breathing." Tomoyo repeated.

Ethan got down and brought his face down to hers.

"Hey what are... you... doing?" Tomoyo said pushing him away from her best friend,

"I'm trying to save her life." Tomoyo backed away and let Ethan continue. He started to perform CPR on her.

"Come on breath Sakura." He said in between breaths.

"Please make this work." Tomoyo said as she watched him.

At last Sakura gasped in a big breath of air.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said to herself as she went to Sakura.

"Sakura sweetie are you okay?"

"What happened?" Sakura said in a raspy voice.

"You were struck by lightning."

"Oh" She said before she went on conscious.

"IT'S GONNA HIT US." Kiki yelled

"OH SHIT" Justin said as he pushed him self back into the car.

"JUSTIN ...KIKI" Syaoran yelled as he watched the meteor came full speed at Justin's car. He slammed on the break and put the car and reverse. He slammed on the gas petal and the car shot back ward he swerved in and out of all the traffic and fallen dubree trying to get as far away as possible from the meteor.

Kiki closed her eyes getting ready for impact. '_We can't dye not yet.' _A big black hole appeared in front of them the car.

Syaoran looked back saw a black hole appear in front of Justin's car. Syaoran slammed his foot on the break. "Oh shit Ki. You did it." He said to himself as he watched the car disappear into the hole. The meteor hit the ground with unbelievable force and started the a huge wave of dust, rocks, fallen buildings, and dubree . '_Oh shit I'm about to die.'_ "KIKI" he yelled as loud as he could. "KI" he was cut short by an arm pulling him into a hole just before the wave destroyed his car. And everything that once surrounded him.

"Great now it's just us." Ethan said as he got up of the floor.

Eriol sighed he looked up at Tomoyo. "Don't worry baby she'll be fine she just passed out."

"I know but Meilin..."

"It's okay she'll be fine she's strong.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Syaoran said as he sat up in the back seat of Justin's car.

"She would have if I didn't remind her that you were still back there." Justin said as he sped down the street to Syaoran's house

"Hey I didn't forget about you I just was excited."

"Yeah sure you didn't." Syaoran said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"No really...I couldn't find you I was wondering if you were going to call for me."

"Yeah I was just kind of dazed...Congratulations you brought something besides another human in the tunnel with you."

"Yeah I know wasn't it great?"

"Yeah great job." Syaoran said

"We're here." Justin said as he stopped the car. '_Hold on Meilin' _

"Now let's get to the bottom of this." Kiki said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah I hope Meilin's okay." Syaoran said as he got out of the car and ran toward the front door.

"Oh Eriol were never going to get out of here not without Sakura." Tomoyo said giving Eriol a worried look. "I mean what good is he if he can't do anything."

"Shhhh... Tom he must be able to do something he's here."

"Yeah but he's not helping."

"He just saved Sakura's life I think we owe him for that."

"Yeah you're right but I don't..."

"Shhhhhh" He said as he put his finger to her lips. He smiled "Syaoran's here."

"Oh look Orion there about to have a reunion." Her little ghostly dog wagged its tail and jumped into her lap.

(A/N I think the dog is cute my sister said it's corny that she should be some big scary ghostly witch and she has a sweet ghost dog. I like it)

"Meilin" Syaoran said as he ran into the front door. He looked down. "Sakura" He got down beside her. He looked up at Eriol. "What happened?"

"She just passed out calm down." Eriol said. "Meilin's the one we have to worry about." Kiki saw Meilin laid out on the floor.

"I can heal her everyone move." Kiki got down beside Meilin she put her hand over the gash on her head. She closed her eyes and let her power serge through her. Her hand started to glow a deep yellow. Meilin started to stir. Kiki removed her hand. "she going to be just fine."

Meilin sat up and look around the room "I have the most horrible head ache."

"Meilin" Syaoran said with a smile.

"Whoa when did you get here?"

Syaoran gave her a hug. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Was I really hurt that bad."

"Meilin we almost lost you." Tomoyo said as she gave her friend a hug.

"As a matter of fact we would have lost you if it wasn't for Kiki she has been a life saver all day." Syaoran said as she looked at Kiki.

"Thanks girl." Meilin said as she gave Kiki a hug.

"No problem." she said hugging her back. "I try."Meilin laughed

"How bout you do one more thing." Syaoran said pulling Kiki away from Meilin. "If it isn't to much trouble."

Kiki smiled "Of course I'll wake Sakura."

Syaoran smiled "Well ...what are you waiting for?"

Kiki got down and put here hand over Sakura's head. "Wake up Sakura."

Sakura started to stir. She opened her eyes "Whoa what happened." She looked around."When did you get here?"

Kiki smiled "That is the question of the day."

Tomoyo ran up to her friend. "Oh my gosh Sakura we lost you for a second there. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay but don't do that to me again."

"Okay she said as she gave her another hug."

"So what happened?" Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura up of the ground.

"I got struck by lightning."

He laughed "Yeah you sure look like it."

She pushed him away "Shut up."

He smiled and pulled her back to him."Come here." He pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm glad you're okay." He kissed her forehead. "So who saved her?"

"I did." Ethan said coming out of the corner.

"Damn I didn't even know you were here."

"Where else would I be than with the beautiful Card Mistress. Unlike you I fulfill my duty. I kept her safe. She really doesn't need you."

"Why you worthless piece of..."

He was cut of by Sakura. "Thank you Ethan."

"No problem Sakura."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you just tell me."

"Okay Card Mistress will do."

She turned back to Syaoran and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"So do we know who is responsible for this mess?" Syaoran said to Eriol

"Nope"

She smiled "I think it's time we make our magical appearance." As she disappeared in to the darkness.

"Well then let me introduce myself." Said a voice from no where.

"Who said that?" Syaoran said looking for a sign of someone.

The woman gave an evil laugh. "Even if I told you. You wouldn't know. I am the source of all the mischief and problems you have been having. I t was I who tried to kill your smart mouthed friend and It was also I who destroyed down town Hong Kong. I really don't mean to be that much trouble but it seems you have something I want. How about you make it easy for me and hand it over. Huh?"

"Never" Sakura said with determination in her voice.

"Oh well isn't that to bad you want to do it the hard way."

"Show your self." Ethan said getting ready for a fight.

"Oh calm your self boy there is no need to yell."

The woman appeared before them. She was a huge ghostly figure her long black hair flowed freely down her back. She wore a long black flowing skirt and a dark purple low cut halter. She wore the glass ball around her neck. She wore dark red lipstick and dark purple eye shadow. She smiled. "Aren't you the cute one?" She floated around Syaoran. "I can see why she likes you." She said as she looked Sakura up and down. She floated over to were Meilin stood. "Someone as beautiful as you could be of so much power." She ran her hand threw Meilin's hair. Meilin backed away. "Stay away from her." Justin said stepping for ward. "Step back boy... you are of no threat to me." She said in a calm voice.

"Who are you?" Syaoran said speaking up.

"Who am I...she said her eyes widening as she brought her hand to her chest. "I am the Dark Maiden Alina." She said as she flew around Syaoran. "And you are The Chosen One am I right?"

Syaoran gave her a death glare "Yes... So"

"So there are a few things I'm going to need you to do for me."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry its nothing big, if you count losing the Cards and your position as The Chosen One as just minor things."

"Who sent you?" Ethan said stepping for ward.

She smirked. "Is that really relevant right now? You don't have to worry about anyone but me right now."

"Okay so what do you want?" Syaoran said sounding very irritated.

"Oh nothing really, just the Clow cards and a little respect is that too much to ask."

"Yes it is the Clow Cards are mine and I won't give them away." Sakura said with much determination.

"On the contrary little Card Mistress, the only way I go away is if I get the cards or you stop me from destroying the world. You've seen what I can do with a snap of my fingers I could destroy Japan with meteors and flood America all at the same time."

"So how do we go about defeating you then?"

"I though you'd never ask." she said with a smile. "A bet."

"A bet?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face.

"Yes I have a proposal for you. If you win this bet you can keep the cards and I'll go away never to bother you again but if not I get the cards and you'll all be at my disposal."

"Do we have to accept to this bet?" Sakura asked.

"No... No.. No.. No I can just destroy the planet if that's what you'd prefer.

"So we have no choice then." Eriol said speaking up.

Alina laughed. "If that's how you see it. Then no I guess there is no choice."

"Alright." Syaoran said stepping forward. "What's the deal?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied with a sly smile.

Okay well there's chapter 17 hope you liked it ill try to update soon

Bye

Review please!


	18. The Deal

**Never Stop**

Chapter 18

**The Deal**

Alina floated over to the couch and took a seat. "The offer will not be easy."

"We didn't ask for it to be." Justin said

"But you didn't ask to be put in the middle of this either am I right."

He nodded

"Well I'll need you to retrieve something for me."

"And what's that." Kiki asked hoping it wouldn't be to hard.

"I need you to travel in to forbidden territory and retrieve the golden book of chaos."

"That is supposed to be heavily guarded by Hydros and his army." Justin said.

"Yes it is."

"But why should we retrieve this for you." Syaoran said. "We know the story you fought for centuries over that book and Hydros won."

"NO." she yelled. "Hydros didn't win he cheated he killed my sister. MY SISTER! He did everything in his power to kill her that was against the rules. And besides the deal was if I could retrieve it again, it would be mine. I just had to wait until two un expecting young Cardcaptors figured out how to control there power to higher ability and found some new powerful friends that could help them in stealing back my book."

"And so you tried to kill us so you could make this bet." Tomoyo said speaking up for the first time.

"Ah yes young one I did that to get your attention couldn't have you underestimating me. Now could I.

"No I guess not." Tomoyo responded.

"I have to do what I got to do to get my book. It has been in my family for years."

"So were do we go." Sakura said with a determined look.

"To the land of Hara, But beware once you enter you cannot come back out with out the book. You get one chance. The portal to the land is only opened tomorrow night at midnight under the full moon. It will be opened for 24 days and then it will be closed until this time 5 years from now.

"So if it just so happens that we cant retrieve this book." Syaoran asked

"I'll destroy the Earth and as you can tell I would have no problem doing it."

"But what if the portal closed before we get out?"

"You will be stuck in there for five years until the portal opens again, if you can live that long." She added darkly.

"This really doesn't give us anything."

"Yes it does I will leave you alone forever."

"No." Syaoran said. "You will become our ally."

"What?"

"That's the deal if you want us to help you by getting your book you can help us in return."

"That sounds fair."

"So do we have a deal?"

Alina smiled "Yes" she snapped her fingers. A scroll appeared in her hand. Now all that's left to do is sign on the dotted lines.

"Wait how do we know you won't break your promise?" Kiki asked.

"I'm bound by this scroll no one who signs this scroll can break there promise no matter what."

"Alright then sign." Syaoran said

She snapped her fingers and a pen appeared she sign her name and passed it to Syaoran then his passed to Sakura and she passed it on to the others. After they all signed Alina spoke up.

"Good luck and be careful the fate of the world lies in your hands."

"Thanks I guess." Sakura said as she disappeared and everything went back to the way it was.

"Great now we have to get a stupid book." Meilin said

"I just want to go to sleep." Justin said as he plopped down on the floor."

"Me to I haven't slept in over 24 hours." Kiki said as she laid down on the couch.

"Wake me up in the morning okay I got to go talk my mom into getting me a new car." Syaoran said as he headed for the stairs.

Tomoyo went to the window. "Syaoran why would you need a new car?"

"It got smashed."

"It doesn't look smashed to me."

Syaoran ran to the door and went out side. "So I guess everything went back to the way it was."

"That's good." Eriol said from the door way.

"Hey well that saves me some arguing." Syaoran said as he went back into the house. "See you in the morning."

"No you can't go to sleep we have to prepare for the journey."

"Look Ethan if you're so worried about the journey you pack up and get ready. But I know I'll be no help if I don't get some sleep."

"You all are so care free."

"Yeah whatever Ethan see you in the morning." Sakura said following Syaoran up stairs.

Syaoran went into his room as sat down on the bed. Sakura sat down beside him.

"So what do you think?" She asked

"I think we're in over our heads." he said running his hands through his hair.

"Don't stress your self. We can do it."

"Easier said than done."

She sighed. "I wish things were easier."

"Yeah well there not."

"You didn't have to say it like that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." she pushed he hair behind her ear.

Syaoran looked at her.

"What?" She said with a smile. Her hair fell back into her face.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" He said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Sakura smiled "Get some sleep." She said getting up.

He grabbed her arm. "Not with out you." He pulled her on to the bed.

"Syaoran stop. Come on."

"Why should I."

"Syaoran I have a lot of work to do while you get your sleep its only 10 o'clock."

"So"

"So let me go."

"Fine." He let her go.

"I promise I'll be up later." She gave him a kiss. "Now please get some sleep were going to need you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, Yeah."

She smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She started down the stairs and went into the living room.

"Were did Kiki and Justin go?" she asked as she sat on the couch beside Meilin.

"They crashed in one of our rooms upstairs." Meilin replied.

"Oh"

"So what are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"There's only one thing we can do we have to go through with what's she asked after all we are now bound by contract. Eriol said as he wiped of his glasses.

"So what do we have to be ready for?" Sakura asked

"Anything and everything." Ethan said walking into the room. "Hydros's army is ruthless they will destroy anything and everything that gets in there path."

"He's right." Eriol said looking at Sakura. "Hydros craves power and you have one the biggest sources of power around."

"Well if he craves power that bad why hasn't he tried to take away the cards?" Sakura asked.

"He's greedy but not stupid he knows that by coming on to our side he's on our territory and he also knows that taking the cards from you would mean going through Clow's forces Yue, Keroberos , Ruby Moon, Spinel, Me and The chosen one and the most powerful magical family. He would have stood no chance. But now we are going on to his territory. Where we are no longer protected. We have to be well prepared."

"So... then why did Alina send us to go? I mean if he wants the cards wouldn't it better if she sent someone who Hydros isn't potentially after?"

"No not necessarily because she knows she need's people strong enough to get the job done and being one of the strongest magical groups around I'd say she made the smartest decision."

"Yeah smart for whom?" Sakura said softly as she got up. She sighed

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just don't want for anyone to get hurt. I hate this it's like a death mission."

"Don't worry we'll get through okay we always do." Eriol said reassuringly.

"Yeah well if we are going to do this everyone has a partner no one is ever left alone understand. I don't care who partners with who but if Tomoyo and Meilin are going I want someone with some sort of magic with them okay?"

"Okay" Eriol said that makes perfect sense. "Okay well Syaoran and you will partner off. Meilin and Justin, Kiki and Tomoyo, and me and Ethan. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Well I'm about to get some sleep." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Okay good night." Meilin said softly

"Night"

Sakura walked up stairs and went to her room she slipped on a white tank top and some pink shorts. She yawned then walked across the hall she walked over to Syaoran's bed he was laying on his side sleeping silently. She walked over and lay down beside him. She let out a long breath as she looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran mumbled.

"Nothing." She whispered back.

"You're lying. Your aura is stressed."

"I'm fine."

He turned over and put his arm around her tiny waist. "Don't lie to me especially if I know you're lying."

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She exhaled. "I am just worried... about this mission... I mean the more we talked about it the more I thought about what we are really getting our selves into. Were taking two non magical people and one person who no body likes and I mean... this a life threatening mission."She sighed... "If I loose one of you guys I will never be the same." She turned at looked at him... "If I loose you I will be devastated for life."

He looked at her..."You don't have to worry about me I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah you say that. But when you're gone what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry about me I will be fine."

"I'm just worried okay."

"I know but don't. If you worry you'll be stressed. We can't afford for both of us to be a stressed out mess."

"You're worried about this too? Huh?... Can't tell."

"Come on. I'm bout to go to one of the most dangerous places with my best friend, my cousin, three of my closest friends, my girlfriend, and someone I loathe entirely. And out of all those people one of them means nothing to me. I mean okay Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol are all close to you but Ki and Justin have become big parts of my life now. I feel like I'm taking everyone I ever cared about out to there death."

"Don't feel like that because you're not. We have to do this."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'll calm down."

"Sure you will." She kissed him and smiled.

"I will." He kissed her again pulling her closer. "I don't know what I'd do with out you. He got on top of her and kissed her.

She smiled "What if we get split up?"

"I'll find you."

"What if you can't?"

"I will."

"It's no that easy."

"It is."

"How?"

"Because I can't loose you. I will always be there for you."

"You can loose me just like you can..."

"Shhhh. No it won't happen."

"How can you be so sure."

"How can you be so unbelieving?"

"I'm sorry it's just I worry."

"Don't that's my job."

She smiled "Well it's my job to worry about you and I think you need to get some sleep because you will be sick if you don't get you rest."

"I'll be fine as long as I have you."

She gave him a kiss. "Sleep Now " She tried to push him off of her.

He stayed close to her. He kissed her softly. Then with more passion. He kissed her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

She smiled. "Syaoran?"

He stopped. "Huh?"

"I love you."

He kissed her. "And I love you."

"Well if you do you'll get off and sleep."

"Aww." he said getting off of her and laying down beside her. "I get no love."

"Sure you don't Syaoran." She said sarcastically.

He turned over on his side and looked toward the wall. "Goodnight Mommy."

"Why do call me mommy."

"Because you are always telling me what to do. You kind of remind of my mother."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No don't be you're the only one who worries about me. I mean your the only one who cares."

"Hey don't say that your mom and your sisters love you."

"Sure they do." he said in a sarcastic tone. " I'm just the one who keeps the family position in the council. I keep the family name just because I am the chosen one. If I wasn't forced to do all this stuff I would be nothing. They wouldn't care."

"You know that's not true. They love you and so do Meilin, Justin, Kiki, Eriol, Tomoyo, and me. I love you I care."

He turned over "I know you care baby. It's just sometimes things are hard to believe. You don't even see what Kyros is doing. He trying to kick me out if I fail Ethan gets my place. My family loses everything on the account of me."

"No don't think that. If we fail we fail. It's not our fault or yours."

He looked away from her.

"Hey look at me."

He sighed.

"Please don't do this to yourself."

"Sakura" He looked into her eyes... "Don't please."

She turned over "Okay sorry."

He sighed again. "No don't be sorry. I know you're looking out for me"

"Yeah."

"Sakura." He pulled her close to him. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo from her hair. "I'm sorry."

She grabbed his hand. "Don't be sorry. I understand what you are going through. I forgive you." She closed her eyes. "Night Syaoran."

Well that's chapter 18 hope you liked it. Review please


	19. Secrets and Disrespect

**Never Stop**

Chapter 19

**Secrets and Disrespect**

"Sakura get up come on we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it." Tomoyo said as she threw the covers off of her and went to the closet.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "It's morning all ready?"

"Yes hun, so get up we have a lot of things we have to do."

She looked around. "How did I get in here?"

"Syaoran brought you in this morning he didn't want to wake you while he got ready to leave."

Sakura frowned. Tomoyo smiled.

"What you prefer Syaoran's bed over yours."

She blushed. "No" she said as she threw a pillow at her head. "I just didn't know how I got here that's all."

"Sure" Tomoyo laughed and threw the pillow back at her "Get up and get dressed you got a lot to do Miss Cardcaptor." She headed to the door with a smile. "I'm gonna make so many good movies. I can't wait."

"Aww Tomoyo." Sakura said as she walked out the door.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this shit today Ethan." Syaoran said with a glare.

"Syaoran watch you mouth you're so disrespectful." Yelen scolded

"And you call yourself the next clan leader" Kyros said with a frown.

They were once again meeting with the clan but this time they were discussing a much more important issue.

"Yeah I do. I bet I could do a way better job than you" Syaoran retorted.

Kyros stood up. "You would do best to shut your mouth right now." he yelled

"Make..."

"Look we have more important things to talk about" Eriol said cutting Syaoran off. "We are gonna be in groups of two at all times as a precaution so no one will ever be alone."

"That's a good idea." Kyros said. "So Ethan you need to keep your best eye on the Card Mistress we can afford no mistakes."

"I will Kyros." He replied with a slick smile at Syaoran.

"Man I swear I will rip you apart. Just give me the chance." Syaoran said under his breath.

"You'll try."

Ignoring his last comment Syaoran spoke up again. "I'll be damned if I have this psycho with in two inches of my girlfriend. I'm sorry Kyros that's not gonna work Sakura is with me and personally I don't care what you say because when we get there is nothing you can do to stop this."

"Your girlfriend?" Yelen said standing up

"Yeah so?"

"Syaoran you know you can not be with her you have a set destiny and so does she.'

"What"

"No Don't" Eriol said trying to stop her

"Sakura is betrothed to Ethan. She has been since birth."

"What?" he said darkly glaring at Eriol.

"She's telling the truth." Eriol replied

"How long have you known."

"Ever since the day you both met."

He stood up his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry." Eriol said softly.

"Not as sorry as you are gonna be." He said running up to him and punching him in his eye.

"Syaoran!" Yelen yelled

Ethan pulled Syaoran off of Eriol.

"How could you do this to me?" Syaoran screamed at Eriol. "Get the fuck off me." He said pushing Ethan to the ground. "You can't have her." Syaoran said as he moved for the door. The doors slammed shut. He turned around seeing Kyros Aura flying everywhere. With a wave of his hand he sent Syaoran flying back into a tree.

"How dare you." He yelled. "Do you have no respect?" He yelled. Syaoran moaned and tried to stand up. He waved his arm again and sent Syaoran flying into the wall. This time Syaoran yelled out in pain.

Sakura screamed.

"What's wrong?" Meilin asked as she walked over to her friend who was sitting on the couch." Tomoyo, Kiki and, Justin rain into the room.

"What happened?" They said together.

Sakura jumped up. "Stay here I'll be right back." She said as she ran out of the room.

"You will not disrespect me again. Have you lost your mind boy? You have been taught way better than this." Syaoran moaned again. "Get up" Syaoran lifted his head and looked at Kyros. "GET UPPPP!" He yelled. Syaoran slowly struggled to his feet. "I have let you get away with more stuff than allowed Syaoran. Our clan cannot be lead be someone who can't even take a couple hits. Face it Syaoran you are too weak to be my successor."

Syaoran screamed and threw a lighting ball at Kyros's Head."

He reflected it and sent it back at Syaoran. It hit him in his chest and sent him flying back into the wall. He screamed in pain. Kyros waved his hand and sent him flying across the room. The door burst open.

"Windy" Sakura yelled "break Syaoran's fall." The card obeyed and he fell to the ground softly. Sakura ran up to him. "Syaoran are you okay." Tears formed in her eyes. "Baby what happened." He moaned rubbing his chest. He glared up at Eriol. She followed his gaze. "Eriol your eye are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm Sorry Sakura."

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"He's sorry for not telling you that you are betrothed and have been all your life."

Syaoran said as he sat up with Sakura's help.

"What to who?" she said taken back.

"Me" Ethan said standing up.

"No." She sad shaking her head "You have got to be kidding."

"No joke baby. You are all mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

She looked at Syaoran. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't know?" Syaoran replied softly.

"Card Mistress meet your soon to be husband." Kyros said with a smile.

Well that's it I hope you like it a long awaited update. Well review please, please, please!


	20. Just Promise

**Never Stop**

Chapter 20

**Just Promise**

11:23 AM ~~~ Li Mansion Living Room

"Oh my goodness Eriol what happened." Tomoyo said as she ran up to him looking at his very swollen eye.

"Oh nothing just I little run in with Syaoran."

"What?" Meilin said with a surprised look.

"It's a long story." He said sitting down.

"See Usually I would say we've got time but considering that we have to be at the portal in thirteen hours. You are gonna have to make this long story short." Justin said as he sat down beside Kiki.

"Okay well... it turns out that Ethan is betrothed to Sakura."

"What" They all said at once.

"No way... you're kidding." Kiki said running her hands through her hair.

"Is Sakura okay?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"She is still in shock she was crying her eyes out when I left...I couldn't do anything." Eriol replied slightly touching his eye.

Justin sighed "Where was Syaoran?"

Eriol looked at the floor and sighed. "He let his anger take over him. He blew a fit and fought back against Kyros." He looked up. "Kyros took it as the last straw. Syaoran actually held out pretty long but in the end Kyros won. He knocked him out hard."

"No way!" Meilin said surprised

"Syaoran won't be much help for the next couple of hours." Eriol sighed there are new rules now and Syaoran lies on a very strict line if he makes one mistake he's done. He will loose his position as next clan leader and it will be passed on to Ethan. If this happens, the Li family will no longer be the most powerful family Ethan's family will also hold a significant amount of power. He has to keep a very respectful distance from Sakura. If he crosses any lines with her. He is done. If he disrespects Kyros in anyway he's done."

"Wow that's deep." Kiki said softly. "Poor Syaoran"

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain the black eye." Justin said looking at him.

"Well the thing is...I knew...I knew about the betrothal."

"You what?" Tomoyo said standing up.

"I'm sorry I knew from the first time they met that they could never be together no matter what feelings they had for each other."

"How could you do that to him?" Tomoyo said "He's supposed to be your best friend."

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him I was going to but..."

"I can't believe you Eriol." Tomoyo yelled.

"I know I know and the worst thing about it is she is now officially Ethan's. She is bound by this marriage. There is no way out or she will loose her cards."

"Aww poor Sakura. I would hate to be her." Kiki said quietly.

"Look guys as much as I would like to sit here and discuss this. We really got to get ready for tonight we will have to handle this later." Justin said standing up.

"Yeah he's right." Eriol said "Lets get to work."

"Okay he's right I'll finish getting Syaoran's stuff Meilin said standing up." She turned to walk out the door as Sakura walked in. "Oh Sakura I'm so sorry." She said running up to her friend and hugging her.

"Sakura" Tomoyo said running up and hugging her too.

"How can than they do this to me." She said as she cried on Meilin's shoulder.

"It will be okay you'll see." Tomoyo said softly.

"How could it I'm stuck there is know way out."

"We'll find a way." Meilin said as she pulled away. She wiped a tear from Sakura face. "Cheer up okay?... Please"

"I'll try."

"Oh Eriol come here." Kiki said. "Let me heal your eye."

"Thank You." He replied

She put her hand over his eye it glowed a light yellow. She removed her hand after a second. "There all better." She said with a smile.

3:47 PM~~~~ LI Mansion Living Room

"Man I'm tiered…ugh I'm happy we are about done with all this." Justin said as he said as he counted the bags in front of him. " one..two..three..four...five..six..seven..eight. Well that's all of them one bag a piece for each of us."

Meilin sighed I never thought weed be done with this. After all that commotion Tomoyo made about bringing all those outfits for Sakura."

"I'm sure she understands there is no way we would be able to keep up with so much stuff." Justin said as he sat on the couch.

"I'm tiered." Kiki said rubbing her eyes and plopping down beside him. "I need sleep before we go."

"You are always tiered Ki"

"Syaoran." Kiki said jumping up.

"You're surprised to see me." He said with a smirk

She ran up to him. "Oh my goodness look at you." she said.

He was covered in bruises and blood.

"I've had worse Ki."

"I bet you have." she said as she started to heal his wounds. "Take off your shirt off."

"Oh wow Kiki your very straight forward."

"Syaoran quit playing." She said pulling on his shirt.

He pulled his shirt off.

"Gosh no wonder you have been out for so long."

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure man?" Justin asked looking at his state.

"I'm fine."

"Well are you okay emotionally Syaoran." Kiki asked looking at him.

"I'll be okay. I can't do nothing about the situation." he said as he ran his hand threw his hair. "I about killed myself earlier. I can't do that anymore."

"There all done you can put your shirt back on." Kiki said as she went back to the couch.

"Aw poor baby couldn't take the pain like a man."

Syaoran turned around to see Ethan standing at the door way.

"Syaoran breathe calm down. Don't do it." Kiki said grabbing Syaoran's arm.

"Man why don't you fuck off." Justin said standing up and walking toward Ethan.

"Don't worry I'm leaving just wanted to see how Syaoran was doing."

The front door opened and Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin walked in.

"Syaoran" Meilin said noticing her cousin was up. She ran up to him and gave him a hug followed by Tomoyo who also gave him a big hug. They let him go. He smiled at them looked up at Sakura.

"Syaoran." Sakura said "You're okay."

"Yeah." he replied

She smiled "I'm really happy you are okay." She walked up to him and looked him in his eyes. She touched his cheek softly and smiled.

He looked back at her. He put his hand on top of hers and pulled it away. "Don't." He said softly.

"Good job Syaoran wouldn't want anymore run ins with Kyros." Ethan said with a smile. "Come on Sakura we have things to talk about."

With one last look at Syaoran Sakura turned and left the room Ethan following behind her closely.

Syaoran coved his face with his hands. "I don't know what to do."

4:01 PM~~~ Ethan's Room

"Listen Ethan just because we are going to be married doesn't mean you own me. I'm my own person."

"We'll that still doesn't mean you can just go around messing with Syaoran. He is no longer your boyfriend."

"I know that." she yelled. "But I'm not your slave I will do as I want. You'll see Ethan you are going to be a real lonely man when you get older."

"See that's were you are wrong. You are mine there is no escaping that and as long as I have you I can't be lonely." he licked his lips. "Come here." he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You're so beautiful."

"Ethan let me go." she said trying to pull away.

"Not with out a kiss."

"No."

He pushed her against the wall. He started to kiss her neck. "You know you like it Sakura don't fight it."

"No let me go" she said trying to push him off.

"Oh you are a tough one."

Sakura sent her aura out to Syaoran. _'I know he can't be with me but he won't let Ethan hurt me' _She thought as she fought back.

"Sakura." Syaoran said as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Syaoran where are you going." Meilin said as she and everyone else watched him run out.

Syaoran opened the door. "Get off her Ethan."

Ethan turned and looked at him. "I don't have to."

"Yea you do." he said pushing him out the way_. _He grabbed Sakura's arm come on Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Ethan said

"Until you are officially married you have no right to touch her in anyway she doesn't want you to."

"You can't touch her at all."

"Yes I can and right know as a friend"... He paused and swallowed hard. "I am grabbing her and taking her out of a situation she doesn't want to be in. Come on Sakura." he said as he pulled her out of the room_. _He slammed the door behind him. They walked down the dark hall a little Syaoran still holding on to her arm. He pushed her against the wall. There bodies were close and the tension was thick. He looked at her and sighed. "Sakura I love you so much... I can't see you hurt. Baby please...Please promise me you won't let him hurt you."

"Syaoran I..."

"Just promise."

"I... I promise."

"Watch your self okay. I'll be around when we get to Hara but you are no longer my partner. I can't be with you at all times if we get split up."

"Okay"

He put his hand to her face... "You are so beautiful." he said as he looked her in her eyes. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "Be careful" he said as he walked off to his room.

"I will" Sakura said softly as she watched him walk away fresh tears dripping down her face.

4:18PM~~~~~~ Li Mansion Hallway

Well that's chapter 20 I'll update soon.


	21. Syaoran's Weekness

**Never Stop**

Chapter 21

**Syaoran's Weakness**

4:38 PM ~~~~~~~~Syaoran's Bed Room.

Syaoran sat on his bed his mind with one question playing over and over again. He ran his hand threw his hair and sighed. '_What can I do?'_ He buried his face in his hands. _'What can I do?'_ He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he said waiting for the person to enter. There stood the only person who was by his side since the beginning before Ethan, before Sakura and the cards; before he found out he was the chosen one. The one person he could always depend on no matter how hard it got. He gave her a weak smile. Her bright crimson eyes showed so much pain when he looked up at her. The eyes that made him feel like there was hope, the eyes that told him everything was okay. Were now full of sorrow and despair and all because of him. She new he was hurting but he was to stubborn to show it. She closed the door and walked up to him. She put her hand to his face. He looked in to her eyes. "I don't know what to do Meilin." She pulled him into her arms. "I don't know what to do." Is the last thing he said before he let himself go. He buried his face in her shirt and cried.

4:42~~~~~~ Li Mansion Living Room

"How are you doing Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she sat down beside her best friend.

"I'm okay. I'm just confused and lost I wish I could just get away."

"It's okay. Everything will turn out for the best."

"I know your right but I can't help feeling like everything is wrong."

"I will be okay Sakura." Eriol said walking into the room over hearing Sakura.

"Cheer up please." Tomoyo said softly. "I can't take all this sadness."

Kiki, Justin, and Ethan walked in. "Were ready" They said together.

"All right then I guess we better try to get some rest. Eriol said looking at everyone.

"We have to stay in this room though." Ethan said.

"Why?" Kiki questioned

"Because Kyros put a spell on this room. So that the gatekeeper knows were to come tonight. He will only take the people who are here in this room everyone else will be left behind."

"Okay well everyone get comfortable." Justin said sitting down on the couch.

Sakura laid her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo sighed and laid her head against her friends and after awhile they fell asleep. Eriol smiled at the two girls.

"Well are you ready to go Kiki" Eriol asked as she sat down.

"Yeah I guess I just don't really want to."

"None of us do." Ethan said speaking up.

Justin looked at him. "What your story man?"

"Well I have been training all my life to guard my wife and her cards. When her mother and my mother made the agreement that I would protect her daughter and love her daughter. Sakura's mom new that people would be after her, being the card mistress, so she came to Kyros and asked for help. It was her best choice knowing that the Li clan is one of the most powerful magical families. Kyros wanted the cards but she would not give them. After along agreement Kyros said that when the cards appear he will send the chosen one to capture them with her daughter and if Sakura won the Final Judgment she will forever be protected by the Li family. Her mother accepted having faith in her unborn daughter. Sakura won The Final Judgment and the deal was sealed now I was officially her betrothed fiancé. She was not supposed to know of me until her 21 birthday. Believe me no one expected her to fall in love." He said looking at her. "I'm sorry but this is what I have to do Kyros doesn't want me to give any slack she has to get used to me."

"Wait let me get this straight. You are related to Syaoran."

"Yes. Sakura's mom was best friends Maddie, my mother. Her mother new that my mom was going to marry one of the Li boy's. So my mother, being a best friend, promised that her son would protect her daughter."

"What if you were a girl?" Justin said sarcastically.

"Then we would have been screwed."

"Why would you have been screwed." Meilin asked as her and a red eyed Syaoran sat down on the love seat.(so everyone knows there is like this rectangle coffee table in the middle of the floor with a couch behind it and a love seat on both sides of it. FYI.) He put his arm around her and she smiled.

"Syaoran you look like hell you need to get some sleep." Kiki said looking at him.

"I know Ki that's why I'm here so I can sleep. He said laying his head against the couch.

"Were have you guys been." Kiki asked Meilin

"We just had a little talk. Right Syaoran?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said softly pulling her closer to him. "Love you little girl."

She smiled happy that he was starting to get him self together. "Love you too. You little brat."

He pushed her away. "Shut up."

After a while everyone had fallen to sleep. Trying not to think about what awaits them when they wake up.

8:35PM~~~~~~~~~Li Mansion Living Room

Sakura woke up with a start. She looked around everyone was sleeping. She exhaled. _'It was only a dream.'_ She thought as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at the chair beside her. There sat the person who caused her to feel so much pain. He sat there his black hair messy and spiky. She wished for a second that he would just disappear. She felt Tomoyo stir beside her. She looked at her friend. '_Oh how I envy you.'_ She thought as she watched as her friend slept. _'You have everything love_, _happiness, and I have_' She sighed. She looked at Eriol and smiled. _'You make everything seem so easy. I wish I could be that way...Maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain.'_ She thought to her self before she looked at Justin and Kiki laid out across the love seat next to Ethan's chair. _'I've only known them for a couple of weeks but I feel like I've know them all my life._ _There so wonderful.'_ She looked at the love seat opposite of them and there sat Meilin and Syaoran fast asleep. _'They came into my life so suddenly. I can't believe at one point we didn't like each other._' She smiled. '_And now I can't see my life without them._' Syaoran turned a little then slowly opened his eyes. Sakura turned away hoping he hadn't seen her staring. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He looked up and there eyes met. Sakura turned away. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Why did you turn away?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?" All the while her mind was screaming '_Everything I can't believe you have to ask.'_ She let go of a sigh.

"Hey how about a smile." he said softly. She raised her head and gave him a weak smile. "You can do better." She blushed and smiled at him. "There that's better."

He smiled. "You know I love it when you smile." She blushed some more and smiled bigger.

"Syaoran..." She trailed off and looked to the floor.

"Huh?"

She looked into his deep brown eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Please don't cry." he said softly.

She looked into his eyes they showed the same pain that she felt in her heart.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's okay. Everything will be alright."

"How can you say that?" She said trying to hold in her anger.

"Sakura please."

"No you listen." She yelled making everyone turn in there sleep. She looked around the room. Seeing that no one had awakened she continued in a angry whisper. "I can't do this...I can't take it any longer. You don't understand. I have no choice now. My life has been planed and written like a book. What ever happens on this journey I will still come home and be Mrs. Ethan Snow. I will never be anyone else. I can't date I can't see anyone else. I'm under strict watch. If I don't breath right someone will know. God Syaoran... I just want to live my own life; I want to make my own decisions. I want to be with..." She wiped her eyes "You" she said softly. She looked up at him. He had a blank expression on his face but his eyes said it all. "You know you can cover up your pain. But you can't hide it forever."

"You can't change what happened to us." he said softly. "You are going to have to get used to Ethan. I'm sure he's not..." He swallowed hard "He's not that bad."

"I'm not really."

They turned to see Ethan wide awake.

"I'm sorry I butted in but I couldn't help myself."

"See Sakura I told you. You can trust him. It will be okay." Syaoran said giving her a weak smile.

"Whatever." '_I can't believe he is saying that'_ she yawned "I'm just going to go back to sleep." She said disappointed. After about 20 min Sakura drifted back to sleep disappointed that Syaoran was going to let her go so easily.

9:14~~~~~Li Mansion Living Room

After seeing that Sakura finally went to sleep Ethan spoke up. "Why did you tell her she could trust me?"

Syaoran looked up. His anger was written all over his face. "Because she can, can't she?" He questioned calmly trying to ignore all the horrible things running threw his mind.

"She can. I just thought that you would never confirm that."

"Look she has to be happy." He looked at her and his eyes went soft. _'I can't see her suffering from all of this. It's not fair.'_ He looked back at Ethan his eyes turned hard again. "I can't have it any other way. I'll do anything to keep a smile on her face. Even if I have to lie."

"You are not as hard up as I thought. To think all this time I thought that Sakura was crazy to love someone who seemed to be so cold hearted and shut down."

"Don't take this as a weakness." Syaoran said giving him one of his death glares.

"I'm sorry but... Syaoran, she is your weakness there is no way around that. Look here's some advice that I learned during my training. Over come your weaknesses or it will be the death of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

"Don't cross me Ethan."

"Is that a threat?" he said sitting forward in his chair.

"It's what ever you want it to be." Syaoran said with a scowl on his face. "I really can't stand you."

"We'll that is completely understandable." Ethan said with a smirk as he sat back in his chair. He looked up at Syaoran. "I know you are dying to ask something. I can tell. You got to keep you enemy's close after all."

"You are right Ethan. You do have to keep your enemy's close." Syaoran said the anger rising in his voice.

"So what do you want to know?"

Syaoran looked at him. His eyes were burning with hate and confusion. "Why do you push up on her like you do?" He paused. "Why are you trying to hurt her?"

"Wow I'm impressed I didn't think you could ask something like that."

"Just answer the question." He said threateningly balling his hands into a fist.

"All right man keep your cool." He said seeing that Syaoran was beginning to lose it. "Look it's nothing personal I'm just a really touchy feely type of guy. I mean she is beautiful. How could anyone resist all of that? I just want to throw her in bed and take her." he said looking at Sakura.

Syaoran stood up carefully making sure not to wake Meilin. He started pacing back and forth balling and un-balling his fists. "Look Ethan" he said threw clenched teeth. If we are going to get along. Even just a little bit. You are going to have to not talk about Sakura in any kind of sexual way around me, you can't touch her if she doesn't want to be touched, you can't even look at her as if you were imagining doing something naughty with her. Or I swear I will lose it." He walked up to him. Ethan stood up just in case Syaoran tried anything stupid. There eyes met. "Don't mistake my feelings for her. I still love her and I will be damned if anyone ever hurts her. Do I make my self clear?" Syaoran said in a threatening tone. There faces were inches apart. They both stared at each other hard.

"Crystal." Ethan said sarcastically.

Syaoran stepped back "Watch over her I swear if anything happens to her while we're gone. I'm holding you fully responsible."

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Ethan said sitting back down

"You better hope she will be." Syaoran said sitting back down beside Meilin.

"Well after that happy note I think we should both try to get some sleep we have a big night ahead of us." Ethan said as he closed his eyes.

Syaoran sat for a while he looked at Sakura. "If you only new what is to come next." he said softly. _'I'm just afraid that Ethan will not be enough to protect you'_ Was the last thought that ran threw his mind before sleep to over his mind.

11:45PM~~~~~~Li Mansion Living Room

The ground began to shake violently beneath the sleeping group. Everyone awoke with a jolt.

"Wakey... Wakey... Kiddies" Came Alina's voice from no were. The dark maiden appeared out of the darkness.

"You couldn't wake us in a less violent way could you?" Justin asked as he helped Kiki of the floor because she had been thrown of the couch in the ruckus.

Alina smirked. "In fifteen minutes our deal begins. Are you ready?" She said looking at Syaoran.

"We're ready." Syaoran said standing up.

"Good... that's exactly what I want to hear."

Well that's chapter 21. Wow Syaoran had a mental break down in the beginning of the chapter what a opening! I made this chapter longer not as long as previous chapters but it's pretty damn close. **Everyone is losing it. But you will read more about that later! ! ! ! Chapter 22 tease! ! ! !** Well anyways review I will update soon!

Oh and **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everybody ! ! ! !**


	22. The Dark Forest

Well here I am again with yet another chapter. I hope you like the last one I tried to make it get more into Syaoran and Ethan rather than everyone else. But I promise everyone else it to come in good time. Oh and thank you to all my reviewers I am so happy that all of you love my story. I would usually put everyone names down and give them little comments but time is not my friend now a days I just don't have the time. Well here chapter 22.

**Never Stop**

Chapter 22

**The Dark Forest**

11:46PM~~~~~ Li Mansion Living Room

"Everyone get your stuff." Syaoran said as her put his book bag on his back.

"The portal should be opened by the gate keeper in about 10 min." Alina said as she floated around the room. "Remember you only have 24 days. You mustn't come back without it. Syaoran I am holding you completely responsible you must make sure nothing goes wrong. Bring me my book."

"Okay." Syaoran said with a blank look on his face.

"Syaoran, be strong you've got to keep your friends alive ."

"Yeah sure no problem."

The floor started shaking again. "Alina why are you doing that?" Syaoran yelled.

"It's not me this time." She said with a smile.

"Eriol what's happening?" Tomoyo said holding on to him trying to keep balance.

"I don't know."

"Somebody stop it." Kiki said holding on to Sakura.

The shaking became more violent. The floor started to crack.

"No Meilin." Syaoran yelled as she fell in to the newly formed crack in the floor.

"I got her." Justin yelled as he glowed a dark orange. Meilin floated up out of the crack in the floor. Justin sat her on the floor.

She looked up at him breathing hard and smiled. 'Thank you' she mouthed as Syaoran pulled her up. The shaking became more violent and everyone fell to the floor.

"Alina do something." Ethan yelled trying to stand up.

She smiled "I can't." she said as she disappeared again.

"Sakura do something NOW." Syaoran yelled at her as he moved out the way of a falling picture.

'_What can I do? Come on think.'_ Sakura thought as she looked around the room.

'I got it' "The key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura command you under the contract, Release! Shied protect us from the earth quake." She threw out her card. "Shield card Release and dispel" The card released and a clear bubble appeared around everyone.

"Good job Sakura." Syaoran said as he stood up he looked out side of the shield. His whole living room was getting destroyed from the shaking."

"Is everyone okay?" Eriol asked looking around.

"Yeah were okay." Kiki said standing up again.

A blinding light appeared in front of them. Everyone shielded there eyes from the light. A short stubby man started to emerge from the light. As soon as he stepped foot into the room the shaking stopped and the light died down.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked the man who stood right in front of him.

"If you weren't so heavily guarded I might be able to tell you." He said flicking the bubble and looking at Sakura.

"Call back the shield." Syaoran said in a calm voice.

Sakura called back her card and the man spoke again.

"I am the gate keeper. The door is open. But beware you have 24 days and one chance to get it right. Once the door is closed no one makes it out well at least no one that has been stuck in there for 5 years."

"Don't worry we'll make it out."

"Well the portal is open good luck." The man said before he started to walk back into the portal. "You have 5 minutes to get into the portal after I enter or you will not be allowed in. He said as her entered the portal and disappeared.

"Well this is it." Kiki said softly

"It's now or never we have to go." Syaoran said as he stared to walk toward the portal. He grabbed Meilin's hand. "Come on." Meilin turned right before they entered. "See you on the other side. She said as they walked through and disappeared.

"Hey wait up" Kiki said grabbing Justin. "Come on buddy Syaoran's waiting."

"Well here we go. Be careful Sakura" Eriol said "Let's go Tomoyo" He said pulling her into the portal with him.

"Well this is it." Ethan said putting his hand out for Sakura.

"Let's get one thing strait we are not together yet so don't get any crazy ideas."

"Okay Sakura. I understand."

"Do you?"

"You love Syaoran. I know. I just have to wait for that to change." He said taking her hand.

She pulled her hand back. "That will never change." She said in a dangerously mean voice.

"Okay, okay well at least I know where I stand for now."

"I hate this you know."

"Maybe you'll learn to love it" he said taking her hand.

"I doubt it." she said under her breath as they entered the portal. They felt a warm tingly feeling then all of a sudden there was a flash of light.

Sakura blinked a couple times trying to get used to the light. When her vision cleared she looked around. "It's beautiful." There was a stunning forest in front of them with a river running right through the middle of it. Birds were chirping everywhere and there were thousands of flowers and butterflies. Everyone was staring at the beautiful sight but was interrupted by a voice.

"Little girl don't let beauty mislead you." Sakura turned around to see the gate keeper standing beside the portal.

"What?"

He walked up to her. "The forest looks beautiful from the outside, yes, but that's just to deceive you. Inside there are things you couldn't even imagine in your dreams."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Things...Things like w...w...what?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Don't let him scare you Sakura." Meilin said trying to calm her friend. "He just joking."

"I wish I was little girl." The gate keeper said darkly.

"Look enough of this." Syaoran said speaking up. "Which way to Hydros's castle?"

"That way." he pointed into the forest. "Follow The River it will lead you straight out of the forest to the other side."

"Okay let's go." Syaoran said walking toward the forest. With everyone else on his heals.

"But beware. Don't stray away from the river if you do you may never find you way out of the dark forest. The river is your only reliable path out. Remember that."

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you" he said as they started into the forest.

"This is a very thick forest." Tomoyo said as she bushed a tree branch out of the way.

"Yea so no one strays from the group understand?" Eriol said seriously as they advanced further into the forest.

"And no one strays away from there partner especially you two." Syaoran added looking at Tomoyo and Meilin. Everyone nodded and kept moving forward.

12:46 AM~~~Clan Meeting Room

"The children have left." Yelen said softly looking around the room.

"Let's just hope that this mission is a success." Kyros said as he looked at Yelen with caring eyes. "Your son will be fine. Despite his rudeness and misbehavior he is smart."

"I know but I hate that my son goes through so much. He's got so much pressure on him right now."

"He will be fine Yelen just have faith."

"I hope you right."

4:25AM~~~ Deep in the Dark Forest

"Ah look we have visitors in our forest" Said a high squeaky voice. "Come look Gohna."

A young girl walked up to the bush. She was covered in dirt and mud. She had red tribal markings on her arms, and face. She had dark brown eyes and a sweet face despite all the mud. "What is it Mottane."(Mott-a-nay) She said to the mud covered girl next to her.

"Look!" she said pointing to the bush. Gohna walked to the bush and peeked through. "Wow people." She whispered as she looked over them one at a time.

"Yes. Can you believe it Master will be so pleased with us." Mottane smiled a happy smile. "We have found the first humans in 6 years!" Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

Gohna looked at her angrily "Why are you so happy?"

"We will be greatly rewarded."

"Mottane do you know what they do to them one they get them?"

"They are only looking for one and look I think I see the perfect one." She said looking at Kiki. "Not too big but not to small. Pretty face she will be greatly wanted by the Gods." She said with an evil smile.

Gohna just sat there with a blank expression.

"Come on." Her friend said getting up. "We have to go tell the others." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her back in the forest.

"Syaoran we have been walking for hours." Meilin said pulling on his arm. "I need a break."

"Yeah me too." Sakura said sitting down by the side of the river.

"Okay but just for a while we gotta keep going."

"Thank you." Meilin said plopping down next to Sakura.

"This forest is kind of creepy. Kiki said looking around.

"Yea I really don't want to be in here when the sun goes down." Tomoyo added as she recorded her surroundings with her camera.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Tom." Eriol said looking around. "The river seems to go on forever."

"You mean we have to spend the night in here?" Sakura said in a scared tone.

"Yeah so get ready at sunset we set up camp." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura moaned "This sucks!"

"Hey I could be worse." Justin said trying to cheer her up.

"Yea." she said looking up at him. "I guess you're right."

"Come on." Ethan said putting out his hand for Sakura. She grabbed it and Ethan pulled her up. "We got to get going. I personally don't want to be in this forest forever."

"He's right let's go." Syaoran said as he started to walk forward.

"Aww wait up." Meilin said running after him. With everyone else trailing behind.

Sunset~~~Master Junin's Hut

"Human's here in this forest. You lie." A big mud covered man yelled.

"No sir" Mottane said with a modest voice. "Me and Gohna saw them when we were on out way to fetch some water from the river."

"Oh did you see a suitable candidate for the Gods."

"Yes. Yes we did. Master Junin. She is skinny with deep green eyes and short brown hair. She is perfect.

He snapped his fingers. A man ran to his side. "Go into the forest and tell me if what she speaks is true." The man nodded and ran out of the hut. He looked at Mottane. "You might have done well young girl. Now go fetch my daughter."

"Yes master right away." She said and ran out of the hut.

A couple minutes later a young girl entered the hut. "You called for me Father."

"Yes Gohna. You and your friend have discovered something very impressive.

"Yes Father we have."

"My daughter why are you sad."

"Oh it's nothing Father I'm just tiered."

"Okay my daughter go get some sleep."

Gohna walked out of the room with a fake smile. "Goodnight Father."

A few minutes later the man returned. "Master what the girls said is true there are humans in the forest."

"Good. Good." he said with an evil grin. "Gather a group of men and bring me the one my daughters friend described and by morning the Gods will reward us greatly."

"Yes master." he ran out of the hut into the darkness.

"I hate this sleeping out side stinks." Meilin said as she got into her sleeping bag.

"Yeah and I hate bugs." Kiki said looking around.

"Don't worry about the bugs the fire will keep the bugs away." Ethan said softly.

"Okay if you say so"

"Just sleep okay we get up at dawn." Eriol said as he lay down.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful." she said to her self.

"Good night everyone."

"Good night Tomoyo" they all replied and after a while they all drifted to sleep tiered from the long day they just encountered. Unaware that unknown eyes watched from the bushes.

"Okay you over there on three we grab the girl, the rest of you watch our back if there are any problems. Okay lets make King Junin Proud" The man looked threw the bushed with dark eyes. "One... Two... Three."

They came out of the bushes quietly there eyes glowing from the moon. They crept up to Kiki. The leader signaled the other man to cover her mouth and grab her. The moment he grabbed her Kiki began putting up a fight. "Hold on to her." the man whispered. He started to drag her into the forest. Kiki bit the hand that covered her mouth.

"SYAORAN HELP!" Kiki yelled as loud as she could.

Syaoran popped up and looked around when he saw Kiki. He screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF HER." He said as he started running toward the man

"Kiki" Justin yelled "Get away from her."

A group of at least forty men jumped in front of them.

"The key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura command you under the contract, Release!" Sakura screamed

"Justin that boulder throw it." Syaoran yelled.

Justin gathered all his power. He threw the rock at one of the men he jump over it into one of the tree's above.

"Sakura get Kiki" Ethan yelled as her punched one of the men in the face.

"Tomoyo, Meilin go hide." Eriol yelled as he started to call his staff. "Key that hold the power of darkness and light. Show your true self to me. I Eriol command you under contract. Release!" Eriol screamed as his sun staff appeared in his hand. "Come here boy." A man yelled

Eriol smiled. "No You come here" He pointed his staff at him and the man came flying toward him full speed he stopped inches from Eriol's face. "Why are you here?" Eriol asked the man calmly.

"It's sacrificing time." The man said darkly.

Eriol face grew hard He threw the man into a near by tree. "Syaoran." he yelled. "There going to use Kiki as a sacrifice."

"Not today there not." Syaoran screamed "Now element Wind" he screamed as his sword hit the card.

"Syaoran I'm losing her." Sakura screamed her power getting weaker.

"Syaoran they're cutting the rope card." Eriol yelled. "Every time they cut there are cutting more and more on Sakura's energy."

"Sakura hold on a little longer." Ethan screamed.

"Oh no" Tomoyo said as she saw her friend fall.

"Sakura's down" Meilin yelled from behind the bush.

The man dragged Kiki into the forest."

"Help me." Kiki screamed before she disappeared into the forest.

The other men instantly jumped into the trees and disappeared into the forest.

"Kiki" Syaoran and Justin screamed as they ran in the forest after her.

"No were not supposed to leave the river." Meilin screamed.

"I'm going with them." Eriol said but Ethan stopped him.

"You can't someone has to be here with me if they come back Sakura's down. She will be no good now we have to protect them." he said pointing at Meilin and Tomoyo who where looking over Sakura.

"Your right." He said with a sigh.

"We have to get Sakura on her feet then we have to start back down the river."

Ethan nodded. "Okay." Was all he said as he looked into the forest.

'_Be strong Syaoran._' Meilin thought as she looked into the forest. '_Please come back in one piece you and Justin' _She said as a light blush crossed her face.

Okay well there's chapter 22 I hope everyone liked it. Man I don't know where I come up with this stuff. Well I'm thinking about changing the rating of this story to M but I'm not sure tell me what you think. Oh review please.


	23. The Princess

Well here we go a new chapter. Well I hope the story is going pretty good for everyone. I was told the last chapter was a little slow, also that Syaoran needs to fight for Sakura, and that I needed some fluff. But what everyone is missing is that Syaoran is fighting for Sakura. Meilin has a crush and I had to develop some kind off plot. Im sorry is it was boring. Here's chapter 23.

**Never Stop**

Chapter 23

**The Princess**

~Night: Dark Forest: Still Day1~

"I can't believe we lost them." Justin said as he looked around him. They were surrounded by trees and darkness.

"I can't see a thing." Syaoran said softly with a sigh. He let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe this is happening."

"What we are going to do now we have been walking for almost three hours." Justin asked getting frustrated.

"We're gonna get Ki and then we have to get reunited with the others."

"Were never going to figure out which way they went. He looked around hey look"

"What is it?" Syaoran questioned.

"Isn't this the same tree that we when by a hour ago."

Syaoran sighed realizing that he was right. He looked around starting to lose hope then suddenly he had an idea. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Huh"

Syaoran pulled out his Lasin bored. "I haven't used this since the cards but I thought it might come in handy."

Justin smiled "Good cuz the faster that thing finds Ki the faster we got out of this stupid forest." he said hitting a branch. "Whoa wait." Justin said realizing what he just said "You mean to tell me you had that this whole time and your just now thinking of it"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Source of Light With Ancient Spin Send Forth the Magic Power Within!" A blue light shot out of the Lasin bored and deeper into the forest. "Let's go"

Syaoran said following the light with Justin following close behind.

~Night: Kiki and Village Men: Day1~

"Stop struggling girl."

"Let me go." Kiki screamed as the men dragged her deeper into the forest.

"You aren't going anywhere except but to the God's now." A man said with a deep voice. The others started to laugh.

"Let me go." She screamed kicking one of the men next to her he fell to the ground. She elbowed the man holding her in the ribs she broke free and dashed into the forest.

A thorn bush caught on to her clothes but she pulled away. She let out a little cry as the thorns ripped into her skin. She breathed in hard and kept running she felt the blood dripping down her leg. She pushed through the tree's her hands bleeding from all the scrapes. She heard something and stopped. She looked around. She tried to calm her breathing down.

"Come here girly." said a voice from above. She looked up and one of the villagers jumped out of the tree.

"Ahhhhh." She screamed and ran deeper into the forest. She heard the man running behind her. She stopped when she realized he had stopped following her. She tried to catch her breath.

"BOO" the man jumped out of the bush she started to run but tripped over a tree root. "I got you now girly and this time there won't be any running off. He grabbed her arms.

"Get off me." She screamed she gathered all her strength and pulled the man down beside her. She got up and kicked him in the stomach. The man let out a cry of pain.

"Bitch!" Was the last thing she heard before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Everything started to get blurry and she started to lose her balance. She fell to the ground and everything went black.

~Morning: River Side: Day 2~

"Sakura come on you have to keep with the group." Ethan said turning around and seeing Sakura dragging behind.

"Oh..." she said getting snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm coming."

"Sakura is something wrong?" Ethan asked pleasantly.

"Mmm. No I'm okay." She replied softly.

"But you don't seem okay."

"Hey Ethan." Eriol said softly. "Let me talk to her for a moment."

"Umm.. I suppose its okay. Come on guys." Ethan said to Tomoyo and Meilin. "Let's go ahead a little."

"Okay." they both said and sped forward.

"Hey Sakura." Eriol said walking next to her.

"Oh hi." she said with a smile.

"What's bothering you? You are very distracted."

"Oh nothing really."

"Oh it's nothing is It.?"

"Yeah I'm okay I guess."

"Sakura you know you can tell me anything right."

"Yeah I know." She said softly.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

She just kept looking forward with a sad expression. She glanced at Ethan and sighed.

"Sakura.. Is this about Ethan."

"No...Well yes .. Maybe .. No! No its not."

"Well if it's not about him then is it about Syaoran?" Sakura was silent. "It is about him isn't it?"

Sakura nodded "I miss him so much." Eriol looked at her. "I am so worried about him and the others what if we don't see them again. You heard the gate keeper if you enter the forest you aren't likely to come out. I can't loose him. Even though we can be nothing more than friends I love him so much. I will do anything to help him but I can't we have to get the book that stupid book that got us here in the first place. I just want everything to be back to normal."

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you Sakura I promise everything will better okay."

"I hope you are right Eriol."

"Come on has Syaoran ever left you alone."

"No"

"He will come back he always does."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Eriol."

"Any time."

"So are we any closer to getting out of the forest." Sakura said changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. I think that we've..."

"Um Eriol you might want to come up here." Ethan yelled. Tomoyo was crouching over a bush.

"Ugh! There goes my lunch." Meilin said seeing Tomoyo throw up all over the bush.

"Tomoyo." Sakura yelled as she ran up to her friend. "You Okay."

"Yeah." She said wiping her mouth with her hand. "I probably just ate something bad." She said with a smile. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Eriol said softly.

"Yeah I promise."

"Okay well then let's keep going. Meilin said with a disgusted face.

~Noon: Village: Day2~

Kiki awoke with a throbbing head ache she looked around. She was inside a little Teepee her arms were tied to a large wooden pole that was holding up the tent. All around her was darkness. Her arms ached from being tied behind her back. She moved her legs. She let out a little moan. She remembered running from the men and cutting her leg. _'Why me?'_ She thought as she tried to ignore the pain from the rope around her ankles. She wriggled her arms a little trying to break free arms. The rope rubbed against her wrists. _'Oh come on'_ She pulled and tugged but the rope didn't budge. She stopped when she heard people out side.

"She's in there princess."

"Thank you Hilo."

"If you don't mind me asking miss. Why do you want to know."

"I beg you pardon."

"I mean no disrespect you highness but I wouldn't think someone of you status would be interested in such matters."

"Well for your information I like to know what goes on around here. I am future Queen am I not?"

"Yes...Yes you are miss. I'm sorry I questioned you."

"Now if it doesn't bother you to much I would like you to go and leave me to myself."

"Yes... yes right away your highness." The man said. Kiki heard the mad scurrying away from the tent. A bright light shined into the tent. Kiki squinted trying to get used to the sudden burst of sunlight. A hooded figure entered blocking out the out side light. The cloth door fell closed behind the person. She walked up to her swiftly and silently she reached into her cloak and pulled out a shiny object.

"No don't hurt me." Kiki said in a soft desperate voice.

"Shhhhh!" hushed the person. She walked behind Kiki.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you out." A female voice whispered from behind her as she began to cut the ropes around her wrists. "Listen to me this doesn't mean you are free you have to wait till the time is right."

"Huh"

"The tent is heavily guarded. There is no way out now."

"Well then what are you doing."

"When the time is right I will come for you." The ropes fell loose and Kiki brought her arms around she rubbed her tender wrists.

"Listen." The girl walked back in front of her she kneeled down in front of her. "A man with a red hooded cloak will come in hear after you." She handed Kiki the knife. "Kill him." The girls brown eyes met Kiki's surprised ones. "And I'll do the rest." The figure stood up and started to go toward the exit. She stopped and turned around. "Oh...And no sudden moves. Stay hidden and look for me. If someone finds you... You're done." With that she turned and walked out of the tent. Kiki looked down at the knife as two words kept replaying in her head. '_KILL HIM_'

~Sundown: River Side: Day 2~

"I'm so tiered. Can't we take a break?"

"Tomoyo we gotta get out of this forest."

"I know Meilin but I'm so tiered and hungry."

"Hey maybe she's right. Let's get some rest we've been walking all day. I'm hungry too." Sakura said with an innocent smile

"Okay we'll rest but we have to be up at sunrise."

"Oh thank you Eriol." Sakura squealed

"Okay deal. Now who's going to make dinner?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I will only if Ethan makes me a fire." Sakura said with a smile.

"Anything for you Sakura." Ethan said with a smile.

"Anything huh?"

"Yea anything."

"Well how about calling off our engagement."

"Sorry no can do beautiful."

Sakura frowned "Okay at least I tried." she said softly.

Tomoyo sat down next to Meilin. "Sometimes I feel so bad for her." She said softly as she rolled out her sleeping bag.

"I know me too. Syaoran isn't doing all that hot neither. Well at least he wasn't the last time I saw him." Meilin said looking at Sakura and Eriol putting up the tent.

"Huh."

"Syaoran had a complete melt down before we left to come here. I have never seen him so gone. It was like he wasn't even functioning."

"Wow I didn't know."

"He wouldn't want you to." Meilin said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

~Night: Village Tent: Day 2~

Kiki had been sitting in the tent all day wondering what she should do. '_It has to be sundown_' Kiki thought. '_The man never came._' she exhaled.

"Are you ready" The hooded figure said softly as she entered

Kiki looked up surprised. "It's almost time."

"I don't know if I can I'm not a killer." Kiki replied softly.

She removed her hood and kneeled down in front of Kiki. "If you don't kill him YOU will die."

'I don't care. I can't become a killer." She cut the ropes around her ankles.

"Then what are you going to do."

"I don't know but he won't come out tonight."

"I hope you know what you are doing. He'll be here in a couple of minutes. I have to go I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why is that?" Kiki asked

"Let's just say this isn't a place for royalty."

"Oh"

She turned to walk out of the tent.

"Hey." Kiki said stopping her she turned around. "I'm Kiki."

The girl smiled. "Princess Gohna." She said as she pulled up her hood. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll make it out."

"Okay. Look for me I'll get you out to safety." Gohna said with a smile

~Night: Outside the Village: Day 2~

"What were we thinking?" Justin whispered. "We will never get her undetected."

"We have to save her."

"Your right but what are we gonna do?"

"I can sense her she's in that tent." he said pointing to a little red tent.

"But look there's guards we really don't need everyone knowing we are going to break her loose."

"Look" Syaoran said as a little hood figure walked out of the tent.

The person waved at the guards and started to walk away from the tent. Then the person suddenly stopped she looked around.

Gohna walked to the bushes were Syaoran and Justin were hiding. She pushed the branches aside and no one was there. _'I could have swore I saw someone._' She thought. She heard something move behind her she spun around. No one was there she. She let out a deep breath and turned back around. "Hello" A young boy said with a smile. She tried to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the bushes. She struggled to get away from the other boy's grasp but it was no use he was to strong. The boys stopped and the one holding her started to speak.

"Listen I'm going to let you go but you cannot scream. Understand?"

Gohna nodded her head. The boy exchanged a look with the other one and removed his hand from her mouth slowly.

"Who are you." the girl said softly.

"Don't worry about who we are." Syaoran said quickly "The question is who are you?"

"I'm Princess Gohna."

"Oh look Justin were dealing with royalty." Syaoran said with a smile.

"What were you doing in that tent."

"Oh... Oh wait you... Are friends of Kiki aren't you."

"How do you know her name" Justin asked

"She told me I was helping her to escape."

"What?" Syaoran said surprised

"I was trying to help her escape but now because of you two. I might be too late."

"What?" Justin spat.

"Look if we don't hurry she will become a sacrifice to the Gods."

"Why are you helping her?"

"I personally don't believe in the killing of people. Look I just want to help. I know why you are here you are the chosen one."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I also am of magical lineage my mother well my real mother was a powerful sourer. She helped to keep the balance of power but was killed in a battle with Hydros. My father remarried and now I help keep the balance just like my mother did before. And now I sense an in balance and you and your friends are the only ones who can stop it." Syaoran nodded convinced.

"Okay then let's get Kiki."


	24. Losing Grip

Well here is chapter 24. _**This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend. Who love's me so much!**_. Well now I want to thank all my reviewers. If you have a star by your name I want to say thanks for reviewing since I first started updating a gain and all the rest of you keep the music coming!

Syaoran101***** kimmygoldenangel *

Ngoc1231* CherryFreakyFunk

Angel Gone Wrong* Girldreaming

cherriblossomxz Silvia

Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura * Kat

Takari love* PunkRockRebelSkaterPrincess

meow-mix23 * Clarinetlover17

ImmortalSoull * Jenny

lonleysoul07* Joyfulsara

SnowNekoGirl * Zoey24

brightsideofdarkness234 Mystic Anime Me

Mew

lil wolf syaoran 23

All the first time readers I love ya'll so much for reading recommend my story I suck with summaries so I guess no one ever knows if this story is any good or not.

If I forgot anyone sorry I don't do this much but I will fix it on the next chapter.

**Well read on!**

**Never Stop**

Chapter 24

**Losing Grip**

They ran back toward the village swiftly and silently. When they arrived in the bushes on the outskirts of the village Gohna stopped. She turned to them with fierce eyes.

"Okay look its going to be hard to get through so we'll have to work together." she said with great determination.

"Okay" the boys said as they both nodded.

"Justin there is a hut at far side of the village there will be 17 men there preparing for the sacrifice you have to kill them. They are the most skilled hunters in the village if you destroy them you are guaranteed a clean escape." She pauses for a moment. "Or at least you know you won't be getting hunted."

"Okay I can handle that."

"Good, now Syaoran you will guard me as I enter the tent and get Kiki. I will whistle from inside the tent. Then I need you to set the trees around the sacrificing stone on fire. The guards will take it as a sign that it is time for the sacrifice they will warn my father and the tent will be unguarded. That is our chance to get Kiki and run."

"Okay" Syaoran said softly looking at the trees surrounding the stone.

"Okay Justin go" He nodded and ran into the woods.

"I hope he can handle them." Gohna said softly.

"Oh don't worry he wont let you down."

"I'm going back to my hut to change."

"Why."

"I don't look like I am ready to witness a Sacred Sacrifice now do I? As Princess I am supposed to be one of the leaders I must show respect to the Gods or I my self can be turned on by my own people. You mustn't tell any one of my kind my deeds here. Or I will become an outcast. Do I have your word that you will keep my secret?"

Syaoran nodded "You have my word."

"And with those few kind words I leave you Chosen One. Look for my signal and...Good Luck." She walked in to the village being sure not to catch the eye of one of the guards.

"Good Luck to you to Princess" Syaoran said softly as he watched her walk off.

Justin ran trough the woods as quietly as he could he stopped when he was feet away from the tent. '_The villages best hunters. That means don't underestimate them._' He let his aura surround him and he lifted him self of the ground. '_I never though this levitation stuff would come in_ _handy.'_ He levitated behind a big tree and the seventeen men sat just in front of the tent joking and having a good time. _'Laugh while you can. I hope this works._' Justin let is power flow through him he focused on the two men they slowly lifted up off the ground and flew into each other with a giant thud. They fell back on two the ground on conscience. The other men stood up

"What was that" Thy all said looking around.

"Say goodnight." Said a voice from in the forest.

"What was that" one of the men said.

"I don't know." he said turning to look at the man. But he wasn't there he look around him. All of his buddies were on conscience.

"Okay who's there" he said looking into the forest.

"Over here" said a voice behind him

He turned around "Show your self."

"Why are you afraid." came a voice from behind him again.

"Stop playing with Me." the man said "Show you self and I'll show you an untimely death."

"Now that wouldn't be fair I didn't kill any of you friends. Why do you want to kill me" Justin said coming from behind the bushes.

"You're just a boy."

"You're right." He said with a sly smile "But I'm afraid this boy has to put you out for a couple of hours."

"Why is that?" The hunter in an interested tone.

"Because you have something I want."

"What is that?"

"The sacrifice." Justin yelled as he threw an energy ball at the man he fell to the ground and moaned out in pain.

"I should have know that you would come after us."

"You took my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. But please don't hurt my family."

"My beef wasn't with your family they will remain untouched."

"Thank you."

Justin nodded as he picked the man up and flung him into a near bye tree."

"The job is done" Justin said with a sigh and ran back into the forest.

Princess Gohna stood at the opening to the tent. She wore a beautiful white silk spaghetti strap shirt that cut low by her breast. Her straps looked like they were made of gold and the stitching that made up the beautiful flower designs on her matching white skirt were also made of gold. Her skirt just covered her butt by a couple inches. Over this she had a white silk hooded cloak that buttoned around her neck with a golden clasp. She wore a gold band around her arm and ankle. To complete her royal ensemble there was a little golden crown placed over her long brown hair. She said a couple of words to the guards and entered with a royal smile.

'_They treat royalty good here_' Syaoran said to himself from the bushes as he watched her enter the tent. _"It's show time!" _Syaoran said to himself. A couple minutes after Syaoran heard a whistle from inside the tent. "I hope this works." He said as he called out his sword. "Now element fire." The flames hit the trees with a sizable force and began to burn on contact there was screams heard from in the village the guards guarding the tent looked up and ran to the King's hut. Gohna emerged dragging Kiki behind her. They ran to the bushes.

"Go run" Gohna said pushing Kiki to Syaoran.

"Thank you." Syaoran mouthed as he dragged Kiki into the bushes.

Gohna turned and ran into the village. She walked quickly to the middle of town she looked up at the blazing trees.

"It is time my daughter."

"She turned around to see her father standing behind her. She smiled. "Yes we should send for the sacrifice."

Her father smiled and looked up to one of the guards. "Bring the sacrifice."

"Come on hurry." Syaoran said dragging Kiki threw the woods.

"Where is everyone else?" She said as she ran.

"I don't know we have to find then hopefully it won't take long."

"Syaoran." Someone yelled from in the forest. They stopped and looked around.

"Justin." Kiki yelled

They looked around and then they herd footsteps approaching them from in the bushes. Justin emerged soon after with a big smile. "Kiki you are okay." He gave her a hug.

"Yeah I'm okay but we gotta get moving."

Syaoran pulled out his lasin bored. It shot out a blue light straight into the forest. "The blue light is pointing to Sakura. Kiki can you open a portal.

She smiled "No problem." She closed her eyes and a black whole opened up in front of her.

"Let's go Kiki." Said as she entered the whole with Syaoran and Justin behind her.

Night: Riverside: Day 2~

"You know these woods are really scary."

Meilin rolled over. "Sakura you still aren't asleep."

"I'm sorry Meilin but I'm just worried about the others. I can't sleep."

"We'll please try Sakura there is a lot of walking ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay." She said softly.

Meilin smiled at her and laid back down falling asleep instantly.

There was a noise from in the forest. Sakura looked up. _'What was that?'_ She got up and walked toward the forest. Something started to emerge from the bushes.

"Kiki!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to her friend. The others awoke with a star after hearing Sakura scream.

"Kiki your okay." Meilin said getting up with Tomoyo right beside her.

Sakura gave Kiki a big hug. "I'm glad you are okay."

'Thanks Sakura." Kiki said with a smile.

Sakura looked up to Syaoran. She smiled and gave him a big hug. "Don't do that to me again." She whispered softly into his ear.

"What?" He said softly.

"Don't leave me."

"But..."

Sakura stopped him "No buts'."

He smiled and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. Sakura brought her face to his and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "You don't know how much I want what I can't have." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran looked up at a surprised Ethan. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into the woods.

"Syaoran." Sakura said as he pulled her into the forest. He walked deep into the forest taking different turns so they wouldn't be easy to follow. He stopped after a while. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura said as she leaned against a tree.

He grabbed her face gently. He brought his face to hers and placed a short kiss on her lips. "I miss you." He looked into her eyes. "I miss you so much." He said as he kissed her again. He pulled her body to him and held her lightly.

"I miss you too baby." Sakura said before she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. She let out a little squeak as when he grabbed her butt. Slowly he started to kiss her neck sending shivers down her spine. She let out a soft moan.

"Hey"

They looked up to see Ethan standing by a near by tree.

"Get off her." He said walking up to Sakura and grabbing her arm roughly.

"Oww" Sakura moaned out in pain.

"Loosen your grip you hurting her." Syaoran said as he reached back for Sakura.

"Stay away" Ethan said pulling her away from Syaoran's grasp.

"Ethan you're hurting me." Sakura said trying to pull away.

"Look don't complain about me hurting you. You shouldn't be here exchanging spit with your ex-boyfriend."

"Ethan I love him." Sakura squeaked.

Ethan pushed Sakura down. He stepped over her "No you love me."

Syaoran grabbed him and threw him onto a near by tree. He punched him hard in his nose. The blood started to flow from his nose instantly. Syaoran pulled him up and pushed him into the tree again he punched him in the stomach. Ethan let out a slight moan. He pushed Syaoran off of him. He punched him back sending Syaoran stumbling back. Syaoran spit out the blood. He walked back to Ethan and punched him again dead in is chest. Ethan hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Syaoran stop" Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's arm and pulling him back.

He pulled his arm back. "Why do you stand up for him?"

"You knocked the wind out of him Syaoran."

"But he hurt you." Syaoran said as he walked off. She looked down at Ethan and then ran after Syaoran.

Syaoran emerged from the forest with a bloody lip and a ripped shirt.

"What happened to you" Eriol said as Syaoran blew by with a scowl. "We put your tent up. If you even care." He added. Syaoran just kept on walking toward camp.

"Syaoran wait." Sakura said running out of the forest. "Baby please."

"Sakura not right know." Syaoran said going into his tent.

"Syaoran please." She said walking up to the tent.

He stuck his head out. "Don't you have to go tend to your fiancé" he said coldly

Sakura's face turned sad. She turned and walked back into the forest to find a beaten Ethan.

"Real smooth man" Justin said as he entered his tent.

"Syaoran if you want her back I suggest that you love her and don't let your jealousy take over." Meilin said softly.

"Yeah look she gets hurt so easily Syaoran and as her best friend I can't let you hurt her. If you don't get your jealousy under control I wouldn't try to stop her from hating you. Tomoyo said softly. "Come on Kiki let's go." She said as they walked to there tent quietly.

Syaoran went back into his tent only to be followed by Eriol.

"I messed up man." Syaoran said as he looked up at his friend. "I really fucked up."

Well this chapter is shorter than others but I think it has a good grip of action. Anyways!

**16010 people have read my story! YEY! Well this is recent as of 2/10/06 Thank you to all the people who do read and review. Well chapter 25 well becoming soon please keep reading and giving suggestions I use them sometimes. Well until next time~~~~~~~~~~ **


	25. Harder To Breathe

Well here we go another chapter. I'm happy my in** the closet readers **came out and they gave me some reviews. I am very grateful. You guys keep me going I'm trying to finish this story before I loose interest again. But here you go Chapter 25. **Oh and I have another twist for you guys maybe you can figure it out. Or do I have to tell you?**

**Never Stop**

Chapter 25~

**Harder to Breathe**

"I'm so hungry guys can we stop and eat." Tomoyo said as he held her empty stomach.

"We just ate an hour ago Tom." Meilin said as she stepped over a rock.

"I know but I'm still hungry."

"Tomoyo you are staring to develop a bigger apatite than me." Sakura said with a smile as she pulled a sandwich out of her bag. "Here" She said giving the sandwich to Tomoyo.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Tomoyo you are weird." Kiki said with a smile.

"No I'm just hungry." She said biting to the sandwich. The others looked at her and began to laugh.

"What?" she said with a lost expression.

"Hey look" Justin yelled from up ahead. Syaoran, Eriol, and Ethan ran up to catch up with him. "Great now what are we supposed to do" Justin said kicking a rock of the cliff into the ravine.

Eriol walked to the ledge looked down. "Whoa that's a long way down."

"Yeah and a long way across too." Ethan said looking across the gap. That's at least 500 feet wide."

"I hate heights" Kiki said holding on to Justin's arm.

"Well we have to cross it." Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

She turned her eyes away from his gaze. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need a bridge." He said softly.

"Fine whatever you want." Sakura said as she turned back to him with a glare. "Create. Make us a bride so we can cross the gap. Create Card release and dispel." The card flew out started to form a wooden bridge. Sakura walked out on to the bridge. One piece at a time the bridge formed in front her making sure that its master would make it across the gap safely. The other's followed Sakura cautiously crossing the newly formed bridge. When everyone was across Sakura turned. "Create Card Return." The Create instantly disappeared. Flying back to Sakura and once again returning into its card form.

"Well now that we have crossed the bridge what's next." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Oh I know I know." Kiki said with a smile jumping up and down.

Tomoyo turned to Kiki and laughed. "Oh I believe that Ki knows the answer." Tomoyo said sarcastically as she pointed at her.

"The answer is more walking." Kiki said with a smile.

"Correct you are" Tomoyo said as they both started laughing hysterically.

"Well at least they are having fun." Justin said as he started to walk forward.

"Who dare crosses into my realm." came a light beautiful voice from the sky.

Tomoyo and Kiki stopped laughing and looked around.

"Who said that?" Sakura said grabbing on to Meilin's arm. "Tell me it wasn't a ghost."

"Right now it's hard to tell." Meilin said looking around.

"Who's there?" Syaoran and Eriol shouted.

"Right now boys you will answer to me."

"Who are you to make demands?" Ethan shouted at the voice.

"Well you are obviously a very uninformed boy." The voice said with a little laugh. "And since you are so naive I will not say anything more regarding your comment except this...When you are on unknown territory with unknown people. It is always best to abide by the rules, listen and try to make peace before you put your self in an inescapable predicament."

"I abide by my own rules." Ethan said with a growl.

"THEN YOU ARE ASKING TO BE PUNISHED." The woman yelled. A bright light came from the sky and a women floated down from the heavens.

"Look what you did you dumb ass… you pissed her off." Syaoran said with a scowl.

The women landed on the ground softly and she looked to Ethan. Her red bangs just stopping above her eyes. Her long red hair flowed all the way down her back. She wore a white fighting outfit. That was low cut reveling her large breast and had a large slit going up one of her thick legs reveling her toned skin. She wore white high healed sandals that strapped up her ankle for support. Her brown eyes looked gentle but the look on her face was fierce. She smiled. "Do you dare go against me?" She said walking up to Ethan. "Then prove your self." She got into a fighting stance.

"Ethan stepped forward slowly. "Are you sure you want to do this." he said confidently.

She just smiled. "I won't hurt you that much."

"Enough talk" Ethan said as her ran toward her. He tried to punch her face. But she easily grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Ethan got up and charged at her again. He tried to kick her and again she grabbed his leg and flipped him upside down he hit the ground with a thud. He tried to get up again only to be stopped by her foot pushing into his neck she pushed down almost cutting off his air supply.

"So have you had enough?" She waited for him to speak and then she smiled. "Oh wait you cant answer me can you?... Hmp... No...you can't can you? Can you breath?" She gave out a little laugh. "Just barely I guess." Ethan squirmed under her weight his face turning red. She gave him an evil smile. Realizing that she still had an audience she turned to Syaoran. "You look like you want me to do it."

Syaoran just stared at her with hard undying eyes.

"This boy means nothing to you. Or...does he?"

Syaoran looked down at Ethan struggling for air. His eyes met his and instantly turned cold. "He is of no importance to me."

"Syaoran" Sakura said softly from behind him.

He turned to her. Her eyes were full of sorrow and grief. "You don't want this?" He said darkly as he stared right into her emerald eyes.

She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her face. "I..." She looked down at the ground. "I won't be the cause of his death Syaoran." She said with a shaky voice.

"Aw look the girl has a heart." The woman said pressing down a little harder. "It's funny how all of you are standing here but only one of you value's his life." She looked down to Ethan. "Because of her your life is sparred" She lifted her foot and Ethan crawled away from her coughing and gasping for air. "None of your friends value you life. If I were you I wouldn't get into any more trouble. I could have killed you one vote against six isn't very good... But me being the nice person that I am... Have granted you another day to live." She said darkly.

Ethan got up and walked toward Sakura. He smiled at her. "Thank you." He said kissing her lips softly. Sakura just stood there and accepted the kiss. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry for me."

Sakura looked over Ethan's shoulder at Syaoran. His eyes looked so hard and full of despair. '_I'm so sorry Syaoran_.' She said to her self as Ethan hugged her.

"Aw the boy has a girl friend." She said looking at Ethan and Sakura. "Personally I think she's too sweet for you. You don't even look like her type. But your dark and mysterious friend." She said looking to Syaoran. "He on the other hand looks like he could use someone to soften his heart."

"I agree with her." Meilin said stepping up. "He would be so much better if he had Sakura."

"Did you just say SAKURA?" The woman said loudly. She put her finger in her mouth and started biting on her nail "The card mistress?" She said in a little muffled voice

Sakura nodded.

She had a worried expression on her face as she said. "Oh my I'm so sorry for bothering you and ..." She stopped abruptly and turned to Syaoran. "You must be the chosen one."

Syaoran nodded

"I'm... please...please forgive me for threatening your friends' life I meant nothing of it. Though it seems that you enjoyed his near death experience." She said with an innocent but evil smile.

"Who are you?" Syaoran said softly.

"Kasumi" Guardian and warrior ninja of the land of Paside" She said with a bow. "Well at least I'm just one of the guardian ninjas." She said pushing her red hair over her shoulder. "Come let me take you to my master." She said turning and walking toward the edge of the forest.

"You want us to go through that." Sakura said looking at the thorny covered bushes and tree's that surrounded the out side of the forest.

"Ah but Card Mistress Things in this land aren't always what they seem. Kasumi smiled and turned to the bush she snapped her fingers and a bright light started to shoot out from the bushes. The trees swayed and howled as the wind picked up the light slowly pushed its way through the trees developing a clear opening into the forest. Kasumi turned to the others. "Come Caitlyn awaits." She grabbed Sakura hand "Come on she will be happy to see you." she said as she pulled her down the path. After a couple of minutes they came to a clearing. There was a little town filled with people. Children were running around playing with toys. Women were in the garden. "Look." Kasumi said pointing at a boy practicing his fighting in there front yard. "That's Sumo he's training to be a guardian like me." They walked further until they got to two enormous wooden doors. Kasumi walked up to the doors and knocked one time but very softly. She stepped back.

"Um are you sure they herd that I mean those are some big doors." Justin said looking up at the gigantic doors.

Kasumi smiled "Things aren't as they seem"

The big doors slowly opened reveling another colossal door just like the first. At least 100 feet away from the previous one. Kasumi gave a happy grin. "Oh come on were almost there." She said walking past the doors quickly. As soon as the group past the first doors they automatically closed behind them.

"Hey Kasumi." Kiki said softly as she watched the doors close.

"Yeah?"

"Umm I really don't like enclosed places."

"Oh well then... Umm..." She trailed off. But them smiled and said. "I'm sorry but there's only one way to Caitlyn and that's through the doors."

"Okay then. Well let's just go...Quickly!" Kiki said looking around feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." Kasumi said as she turned and knocked on the second door with two big bangs.

"Oh so this doors def" Justin said with a grin.

Kasumi let out a little laugh as Kiki and Syaoran hit Justin over the head.

"Hey it was just a joke." He said with a smile.

"Your right Justin this door doesn't hear very well." Kasumi said with a smile. The ground started to shake. "Here we go."

"What's happening?" Syaoran yelled at Kasumi.

Kasumi just smiled. "Things aren't always as they seem"

"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed "The doors are closing in on us."

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Kiki screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground and started rocking back and forth. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "Wide open spaces... Wide open spaces... Wide open spaces." She said over and over again out loud with a shaky voice.

"Push the doors push." Tomoyo yelled as she pushed one of the doors.

"What's happening? Stop this." Justin said as he watched as the doors grew closer and closer.

"You tricked us." Meilin yelled at Kasumi as she tried to push the door back.

Kasumi just smiled.

"No... We can't stop it." Eriol said looking at the other door start to close in on Kiki. The door pushed her body over and kept plowing toward the middle. "Kiki realized what was happening and stood up she stretched out her arms and pushed against both the doors. Like the others. "Nooo." She screamed.

"Sakura I love you." Tomoyo said softly to her best friend as the door was coming closer and closer to quashing all of there bodies flat.

"I love you too Tomoyo you to Meilin." She said looking over at her friend next to Tomoyo.

"Sakura" Syaoran said from beside her. As the doors got so close that they just stood against the wall and watched them enclose on them. "Use the time card."

"Time" Sakura screamed as the walls pushed against her chest making it hard to breath. "Stop the doors from killing us. TIME" She screamed and closed her eyes afraid that the card wouldn't work. The card released it self and the doors stopped at once. "That was close." She said softly as she opened her eyes. Her body was pressed against the wall. She was looking to her left. She looked in to two intense amber eyes. "Good idea Syaoran" She said softly. "Every one okay Tomoyo yelled from beside her. "Yeah. Just a little squished." Justin said with a raspy voice.

"Am I the only one who can hardly breathe?" Eriol said loudly.

"No" Meilin said softly.

Ethan just groaned. "Well this sucks."

A little laugh came from the end of the line.

"Kasumi you bitch." Syaoran said hearing Kasumi laughing from beside him. "If I could reach you I would kill you."

"Aw you guys are so cute." Kasumi said with another laugh. "You really think that a card is going to hold these doors you got another thing coming." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"She's right" Sakura groaned. "My power is to week the card is going to give." She looked up at Syaoran. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry you tried." He said as he reached over and grabbed her hand

She smiled. "I can't hold on any longer."

The card gave way and the door started to enclose on them. Kiki let out a scream. Justin closed his eyes ready for the pain.

"I love you Tomoyo." Eriol said as the doors crushed into his body. Meilin and Tomoyo let out a scream.

"Syaoran" Sakura screamed as the pain became so intense. He squeezed her hand trying to over come the pain and everything went dark.

Like I said at the begging of the story if you read through the last couple of chapters you might catch on to my twist **if you figure it out you will get a reward of your choice written in an upcoming chapter!** So please read and see if you can figure it out! Hey you never know you could add another big twist to my story.


	26. Kiss Me Not's

Okay here is chapter 26! I'm on a role here. Well I hoped you liked my cliff hanger I don't do that much but I know you guys loved it. **Oh I promise you will hate me for this chapter but I like it. It keeps things interesting. Well read on!**

**Never Stop**

Chapter26

**Kiss Me Not's**

"Sakura ...Sakura. Come one Sakura wake up!"

"Huh." Sakura awoke to someone yelling her name.

"Sakura?"

"Am I in heaven?"

"No." Someone said with a laugh.

Sakura opened her eyes. Kasumi stood over her.

"Welcome to Caitlyn's palace." Kasumi said with a smile as she helped her off the ground. She looked up to a large white palace that was glowing with beauty. They were standing in the middle of a big garden. "If you think the out side is great you will love the inside."

"What happened?" Sakura said looking around at everyone who all seemed to be just as dumbfounded as she was.

"The door's close in and disappear. The doors get to a certain point and become invisible and just past right through you. So it doesn't kill you. But... Yes it does smash you a little and I have to admit every time you do it the pain seems to get worse and worse but it's the only way in."

Sakura looked around. Eriol was holding a still shaken Tomoyo. She was whispering something to him as tears poured out of her eyes freely. "I'm sorry Tomoyo I wish you would have told me sooner." Eriol said softly as he held her closer.

Sakura disregarded what she heard and looked over to Justin and Syaoran. Who were standing over Meilin as she fanned Kiki's face with her hand.

"Was I the only one who passed out?" Sakura said finally seeing that everyone was alive and well. "Well besides Ki" She added at the last moment.

"Yup just you and Kiki. But you only lost it because the card took a lot of your energy. But Kiki panicked. She had a nice little panic attack. And I think she when out before any of the real pain started." Kasumi smiled "She's lucky."

"Well then how did I awake so soon usually I'm out for hours after losing so much energy." Sakura said with a puzzled face.

"I believe that your friend past you some of his energy when you passed out." Kasumi said looking up at Syaoran. "You would think your loving boyfriend would have been there for you."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my betrothed fiancé and I don't love him." Sakura said softly.

Kasumi nodded understanding what she meant. "I knew he wasn't your type."

"You... I should rip you apart." Kiki screamed loudly as she got up from the ground.

"Hey calm down I told you things aren't always what they seem here." Kasumi said with a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh but you couldn't warn us about the doors. You couldn't have told us that hey were going to close in on us huh?"

"Look I'm sorry. You're okay though... So everything worked out fine." She said in a perky voice.

"Okay you call that okay!"

"Come on Kiki." Syaoran said grabbing her arm and pulling her to him lets take a minute to calm down. He gave her some reassuring eyes.

"Okay whatever." She said as they started walking away from the others. "Syaoran I think I'm losing it." Kiki said softly as they walked to a near by tree. She leaned on the tree and sighed. "I don't think I can handle all this."

"It's okay." He said pushing her brown hair out of her face. "Everything will work out okay in the end. You are just having really bad luck out here."

"Yea tell me about it." She tied her hair back into a ponytail. "What about you. How are you doing?"

He pushed his hands through his unruly hair and sighed. "I'm starting to except that... "He looked up at the sky as if he was asking for the strength to say what he wanted to say. He looked back at Kiki. "That I can't have Sakura any more."

"But Syaoran she loves you and you know that."

"But I don't want to fight over her any more. Every time I get her she just runs back to him. Like a lost dog going home to there master."

"Syaoran don't say that. You know she doesn't want him."

"Are you sure? I mean Ki. She lets him kiss her now. And even worse she lets him do it in front of me."

"So what are you saying Syaoran?"

"As much as I hate to say it... I want to move on." He said looking in her eyes. "I need to live I'm losing my mind with out her. Kiki I don't know what to do." He said finally burring his head in his hands.

"Syaoran?"

"I'm sorry Kiki I shouldn't have."

"No it's okay." She said pulling him into a hug. "I would be hurt and confused too if I were you.

Syaoran hugged her back. "Thanks Ki."

"Hey Syaoran, Kiki were ready to go."Kasumi yelled

Kiki and Syaoran let each other go. Syaoran smiled at her as he said "Come on Ki." He held out his hand to her. "Can't keep everyone waiting."

She blushed lightly. "But why not? They aren't in a rush are they?"

"No I suppose not."

"Syaoran?" Kiki said with a sweet smile.

"Huh?"

"I wish I could do something to make you feel better." She said pushing the hair out of his face.

"Ki I... please you have to understand."

"What?" she said softly

"I know your not gonna believe what I'm saying but I want you to kiss me."

She stepped back. "No way. What about Sakura."

"I can't play this game with Sakura. I need someone."

"Whoa why me? Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. You just have been there for me lately and I can't get you out of my head sometimes I feel like I'm falling away from Sakura. I just need to forget"

"Sakura... She's... I can't do this to her...You love her." Kiki said backing away slowly.

You remember that night we came home completely wasted and we almost….he stopped looking at her "or I almost took advantage of you?"

"I wouldn't say you were taking advantage of me. I wanted it just as bad as you did." She said looking to the ground.

"You said you felt something different between us." He said suddenly.

"I did but... It's different now."

"Is it?"

"You're just confused you don't want me really."

"But I do." He said walking towards her.

"Syaoran don't do this okay. I can't...We can't ...This can't." She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. She tried to push away but then she got taken over by a fluttery sensation in her stomach. She deepened the kiss loving the taste of his lips. He pulled her to him holding her steady as he started to place kisses down her neck.

"Syaoran." She moaned in pleasure. He slowly brought his hand under her shirt squeezing her breast in his hands. She moaned and giggled as she flung her arms around his neck. He quickly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the tree they were standing by.

"Syaoran" She moaned out again. His hand made its way underneath her skirt and he grabbed her panties.

"Syaoran" She said grabbing his arm and stopping him.

Syaoran moved his hand back realizing what he was doing. He put her down softly and she pulled her skirt down quickly.

"Kiki I." He said covering his face.

Kiki's face turned red. "Whoa I umm I'm sorry I couldn't help it I just have this urge too." She said looking in his eyes. "It's been a long time since I last….." She said nervously stopping mid sentence.

"It was weird Ki…"

"What?" she said cutting him off.

He saw her face and understood immediately "No…No not you" he said softly. "You were amazing" he said looking in her eyes. "It was weird all of the emotions that I felt that night came to me all at one and I couldn't control it. It was strange."

"I know what you mean I felt it too." She sighed "It seems like we have another problem." She said playing with her hair. Syaoran stared at her for a minute.

"Yeah umm." he said softly "Maybe we should get back to the others." He held out his hands to her once more.

"Yeah okay" She said grabbing his hand as her cheeks became redder. They walked back across the yard hand in hand. Kiki couldn't help but stumble as she felt a cold feeling run through her body. _'This can't be a good feeling.'_ She thought to her self as she kept walking.

"Finally hear they come." Kasumi said seeing Syaoran and Kiki coming from the northern garden.

"Oh no." Tomoyo said softly.

"What?" Eriol questioned. He looked up at the two coming back hand in hand. "Crap." Syaoran and Kiki were holding hands and looking at each other with a nervous dreamy stare.

"What the hell is Syaoran doing?" Meilin said with a disgusted look.

"Damn you Ki." Justin said under his breath as he grabbed Sakura's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute Sakura?" Justin said trying to distract Sakura from the upcoming sight.

Meilin ran up to Syaoran and grabbed him by the ear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Meilin ow stop."

"Are you losing your natural mind you cannot do this."

"Meilin you have to understand I couldn't control myself. It was so strange like all these emotions just came over me. Justin and I promised each other that she would be a friend to us and... one night I couldn't help myself. We almost…"

"Syaoran you're only hurting yourself." She said cutting him off. "Look Sakura loves you and you love her. It seems to me that while we were in Japan you were in China with all those girls trying to suppress all of your feelings and pain. You forgot that there is someone in this world who truly loves you. Okay so you and Kiki have a thing for each other but is it worth losing someone that you truly love?"

"Meilin I didn't want to kiss her at first….."

"At first?" she questioned him.

"I just felt this sudden urge all of a sudden and it just happened. I wanted her so badly"

Meilin shook her head. "Forget it. I don't want to know anymore. Think about what I said about Sakura." She said getting up. "Kiki are about to have a little talk." Meilin said as she walked off toward Kiki.

"Meilin you have to believe me." He yelled to her as she walked away hastily. _'I felt like I was being controlled'_

"Hey Kasumi seeing that we are having a little bit of a problem maybe we should stay out here and get things situated before we go met Caitlyn." Eriol said with pleading eyes.

"Yes of course." There are plenty of gardens for you all to talk and get together in. I will notify the guard that you will be on the property."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back in the morning is that okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Kasumi."

She nodded as she turned to walk off toward the castle.

Tomoyo walked up behind him. "Eriol maybe you should talk to him."

"I will." he said going to find Syaoran.

"I guess I'll go find Sakura." Tomoyo said to her self as she walked the other way. She put her hand over her stomach. "Oh not again" she said as she ran to a near by bush. _'I wish this would just be over._' she thought as she threw up every thing she had eaten over the day.

Eriol found Syaoran sitting under a tree with his hands in the hair.

"What's going on man?" Eriol said as he sat down beside him.

"I love Sakura you know I do. But I felt like I was being controlled. I couldn't stop myself. I just..."

"So you didn't want to kiss Kiki."

"No I didn't….I mean I did but I couldn't control myself. It's like my past came up and bit me and my body just went with it."

"Okay well let's bring everyone together. Cause if there is someone controlling anyone I could figure out who it is easier if we were all together."

"Alright let's go back."

After a couple of minute everyone was back together and situated everyone sat around in the eastern garden.

"Lets just chill tonight everyone get some rest okay? We have had a long day we will see Caitlyn tomorrow morning. Okay?" Eriol said as he sat down around the fire.

"Yeah." everyone said in unison

"Come on Sakura you look pooped let go to sleep." Ethan said grabbing her hand and pulling her off toward there tent."

Syaoran watched as they entered the tent together. "I swear I'm going to kill him as soon as I get the chance."

"Syaoran." Meilin said softly.

"I know calm down. I'm going to go take a walk. He said as he walked off n to the deep garden.

"Guy's." Kiki said once Syaoran left and was out f ear shot.

"Yeah Ki." Justin said softly looking up at her.

"I know you all hate me for what happened today. And I swear..." she wiped a tear form her eyes "I would never ever try to hurt there relationship Syaoran loves her so much. I couldn't do that to him he's one of my best friends.

"We know Kiki." Meilin said giving her a hug.

"Yeah it's okay we understand." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Don't beat yourself up about it we know there is nothing but a strong friendship between the two off you." Justin said looking at her. Kiki nodded she felt guilty of the secret her and Syaoran had together. She knew that they had feelings for each other for a long time but Justin also liked her once upon a time and Syaoran had told her that he and Justin promised each other she would always remain a friend to avoid any controversy. There drunken night was there only encounter but after that the sexual tension was at an all time high for them. She was so happy for her friend when he found Sakura again. He was happy and she was happy for him. She believed that there feelings for each other had just disappeared. '_I guess I was wrong'_

"Hey guys."

Kiki's head snapped up bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Can't sleep. So what's up? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just conversation." Meilin said with a smile.

"Well can I get in the conversation?"

"Well actually I have a question for you." Eriol said quickly

"Well what is it."

"How do you feel? I mean don't you want to be with Syaoran?"

"Eriol you know I do. I just can't"

"Doesn't it hurt you to see him suffer?" Kiki said giving her a confused look. "I know you can't feel his pain. Syaoran is so... so...so good at covering it up. But Sakura today I felt that pain and it hit me like a hard brick…" Kiki sighed. "He always keeps his feelings bottled in." She said looking away from Sakura ashamed of what she and Syaoran did earlier.

"Oh Kiki..." Sakura said softly "I cry myself to sleep every night. You have no idea how much I want to be with him. But at the same time I have no choice but to be Ethan. Look, I know he's hurting but so am I. You don't know what it feels like to have someone kiss you and hold you and you don't even love him. I deal with that everyday and on top of that I know the one person that does love me is hurting so badly I can hardly bare it. You think I don't know... But I do." Sakura ended softly looking deep into the fire. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I wish we could do something about it." Tomoyo said softly.

"Shhh" Meilin said as she nudged Tomoyo. "Here he comes."

Syaoran was walking back to them his hands stuffed in his pocket. His face was soft and clam looking. He glanced at Sakura briefly before walking up to Kiki and offering his hand. She looked at him nervously. "Come on take a walk with me" he said softly looking her in the eye. She took his hand and he pulled her off the log she was sitting on and on to her feet. "Ladies first" he said extended is arm out to his left. She smiled and walked in front of him. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and followed after her not looking back. They walked in silence side by side until they could barely see their camp fire in the distance.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Syaoran said giving her a look. "Just when all the weirdness was gone" He said with a smile. Kiki rolled her eyes?

"It was gone?" she said with a smile.

"Shut up." He said pushing her.

She stumbled and laughed. "Stop it was just a joke"

He smiled "Whoever was controlling us sure did pick the perfect situation to mess up"

"Yea well it was one night." She said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "And we promised to forget and never speak of it again."

"I know but when I kissed you. That's all that popped into my head."

She smiled "You too huh?"

"Yea and I feel terrible."

"Yea well me too. I love Sakura she is such a sweet heart. I know that we could be really good friends sometime but now…." She said pausing. "I just don't want things to change. I know you love her the most. You don't look at anyone the way you look at her." She grabbed his hand and stopped walking. "I don't want what happened to us to ruin the both of you."

"Yea like you are the thing ruining us right now." He said with a scowl.

"Yea I know Ethan is a pain but I know you two will figure everything out."

"Yea maybe." He said. "Just promise me that you won't start acting funny. This doesn't change anything you're still my best friend and I love you all the same."

"I promise I wont change and I love you too" she said with a smile. Come here he said pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I will say this though…. you are a great kisser. I mean I thought you were before but I was drunk. Thanks for confirming that for me."

"Syaoran" She said pushing his away. "That was so not called for."

"What it's true." He said as he started walking back to camp.

"OMG" she said as she ran up to catch him.

He smiled when she finally got beside him she pulled his arm making him turn to her. She smiled at him.

"I don't know…. I think I have had better."

"What?" he said as she laughed.

"Joke! I'm sure you know how great a kisser you are. I bet all your whores tell you so." She said with a smirk. "I have a man whore best friend." She said as she ran off toward camp.

"What?" he yelled as he chased her. She laughed hard stumbling as she ran. They were a few feet from camp when he caught her. He ran up behind her and grabbed her around her waist and picking her up.

"Take it back." He said as he started to tickle her. She started to laugh hard. Everyone around the fire turned to look at then after hearing her excessive laughter.  
"Kiki what did you do" Laughed Justin. Throwing a stone at her as Syaoran dragged her laughing body into camp.

"Okay okay. I take it back" She choked out.

"Good." He said as he sat her back where he fond her on the little log. "Thanks for the laugh" he turned to the others. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing for once just nothing." Meilin said giving him a smile.

"Okay" he said softly as he walked off to his tent.

After he finally got back in his tent Eriol finally spoke.

"Trust me the first line of business when we get home is to get this so called engagement off." Eriol said reassuringly. Give Sakura a sweet smile.

"So that's why you didn't tell him what you were talking about." Kik said looking ay everyone.

They all nodded. Sakura dropped her head and sighed loudly. "It won't work Kyros will never change his mind."

"I will do whatever I have to do for the both of you Sakura." Eriol said quickly.

"Hey don't beat your self up if it doesn't work out. Kyros seems to be stuck on making Syaoran mad. Like I said I'm sure he wont change his mind" Sakura said softly.

"It's not that. It's just that the card mistress and the chosen one, the future leader of the Li clan. People would be most afraid of your power. You guys are like an unbeatable team."

"No we are beatable with out you guys?"

"Thanks Sakura." Justin said with a smile.

"Where is he?" Sakura said looking around.

"He said he needed to lie down."

"Oh" Sakura said getting up. "I'm sure he won't mind if I come see him." She smiled goodnight guys.

"What you're staying with him tonight?" Meilin said with a sly smile.

"Well I don't think he should have to be without me tonight." She said with a smile.

"You're giving Ethan anther opportunity to get his ass beat." Justin said with a smile.

"He going to have a fit when he realizes your with Syaoran in the morning."

"He'll be alright." She said with a smile

"Goodnight Sakura." Tomoyo said happily

Sakura smiled as she turned to go to Syaoran.

"So tomorrow morning is going to be real interesting." Meilin said with a laugh."

"I put 20 dollars on Syaoran." Justin said with a smile.

"There's no bet you know his going to win." Meilin said loudly. "Shit he wants to kill him."

"That's true." Justin said as a matter of fact.

Everyone laughed. "How about a midnight snack." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds good." Eriol said as he rubbed his stomach. "For some reason I felt like I haven't ate in days."

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Thank you." She said softly so one else could hear.

"No problem babe." Eriol said back with a smile.

Sakura opened the tent. And walked in slowly trying not to make a lot of noise. She crawled up next to Syaoran sleeping body. She pushed the hair away from his closed eyes. '_He's always looked so adorable while he is sleeping.'_ She kissed him on his cheek softly. Letting her aura surround her she grabbed his hand passed some of her energy through him. He stirred in his sleep.

"Sakura." He said still half sleep.

"Hey baby." She said softly as she ran her hands through his hair. "I miss you."

"You do" He said softly with his eyes still closed.

Sakura snuggled in beside him. "Yes I do." she said grabbing his hand and bringing it to her face. "I miss you a lot." she said as she kissed his finger tips.

"Really?" She said as he took his hand away from her. He caressed her cheek softly. He looked in her eyes trying to forget what had happed between him and Kiki earlier that day. He smiled up at Sakura.

"Come here." He said as he gently pulled him closer to him. "I missed you too." He said kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry about what's been going on between us. I know we are both just trying to cope with everything that is going on."

"Well how are you doing with that." he said softly.

"Well for your information it's not working to well. How are you dealing?"

He thought of Kiki again guilt entering his mind again. "I'm making it work."

"Well I feel terrible."

"Oh how come that doesn't surprise me?"

"Nothing surprises you Syaoran."

"Only you do Sakura. I already know Ethan is a prick no need to tell me."

Sakura smiled. "I have an urge to scream out. I want to be with you so badly."

"I know you do but it will never happen."

"Oh, yes, yes it is." She said getting up and walking out of the tent."

"Sakura where are you going." Syaoran said as he got up and followed her out of the tent.

Okay now I know this chapter was kind of a dud but I promise next chapter will be better.!

There are more clues about something to come in this chapter too! Can you find them?

Please review. I'm sorry for the horrible chapter I just had to break up the chapter because it was beginning to be extremely long so I had to break it into three chapters. **So the next chapter will be posted soon review and someone find out my secret!**


	27. Confessions

Okay chapter 27 coming right at you. I kind of left the chapter open but I liked it that way it keeps ya reading. **Oh and PS... Syaoran101 and** **Takari Love found out my secret (You Both are very attentive readers) Gosh you both figured it out just in time! I though I might be surprising everyone with this chapter...! ** Hint... Hint!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 27

**Confessions**

"I'm tiered of everyone telling me what I can or cannot do."

Everyone looked up as Sakura came out of the tent followed by Syaoran.

"So what are you going to do." Syaoran asked following her over to were the others were sitting around the fire eating smores.

"Wait here she said as she went to Ethan's tent. She kicked the side of the tent. "Ethan get up. Hurry up I don't have all day." She said in a demanding voice.

"What?" Ethan said as he climbed out of the tent rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going to marry you. I'm not going to parade around here with you making me feel like shit everyday. I'm done being your toy. I don't care who say's that were to be married. And I don't care if you don't like it.

"Sakura." He said in a dark tone walking up to her.

"Hold on I'm not done." She said pushing him back. "I need to be with someone who can give me all the attention I need without thinking of them selves first. I can't be with someone who thinks there better than me or who thinks my body is there playground. I need someone who really loves me and wants to make me happy. And you sir are not it. So I suggest you just take this as our final conversation as betrothed couple. I'm so through with you controlling my life."

"You can't just end this. You're stuck with me." He said grabbing her arm and yanking her to him.

Syaoran stepped forward. "Get off her."

Sakura turned her head to him. "Its okay baby I got him." She turned back to Ethan. "See look at you is this anyway to treat someone you love?" She gave him a dark stare. "Let go of me."

"I can't you're my property."

"You are a twisted boy Ethan." Sakura said he face inches away from his. "Kyros had made you something you shouldn't be only for power. Face it you'll never be stronger than Syaoran and you can't stand that. If Syaoran makes one more mistake you become the new chosen one won't you? You think I didn't know all those nights when you though I was a sleep you would talk to Kyros through that little book you have. I opened it one day. What ever you write in it Kyros can see and respond to it." Sakura let out an evil laugh. "I'm naive I would never figure out what the book really was. Isn't that what you told Kyros. Man were you wrong. So you put a spell on Kiki and Syaoran today. Didn't work out to well huh? You believe than one little kiss can change the way two people feel about each other. If that was the case I should be madly in love with you but I'm not and I'm sure Kiki and Syaoran don't have any new found feelings for each other. So what was your next plan Ethan? Tell me so I can change your mind now. It will never work." She said with a sly smile as she exchanged glances with a very nervous looking Kiki and Syaoran.

"Well you surprise me." Ethan said letting go of her. "You are a lot smarter than what you let on. But that doesn't change the fact that you are still betrothed to me."

"Actually as a member of the council I think that because Sakura feels so strongly about this situation. It should be properly represented to all the members of the committee. If she feels see is being used for power and lust then maybe we should reconsider the betrothal." Eriol added "Although I cannot stand here and say that your relationship with Syaoran will be accepted. They may let you chose your own husband. But as much as I hate to say this a relationship with Syaoran is almost impossible because you may throw of the balance of power."

"But the balance is already on the verge of being thrown off. And evil is winning. I'm sure for now our being together could be somewhat helpful." Sakura said with sad eyes.

"She right you know." Meilin said softly. "Right know we just want to get out of here and go home and with all this fighting we aren't getting anywhere."

"Yeah you both shouldn't dwell on the fact that you can't be together. When have either of you ever went by the rules?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"So is that the way you want it Sakura?" Ethan said with an angry tone.

"For the time being yes I just want to be without you."

"Fine I guess I can live with it for a while but I'm sure it won't last long."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you." She said with bright eyes. She turned to Syaoran "You hear that I'm all yours for a while." She said giving him a sweet smile.

Syaoran smiled. "Only for a while?"

"Don't push you luck Syaoran." Sakura said softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Syaoran said giving Ethan a sly smirk.

"Well now that everyone is happy. Can I get some sleep." Ethan said as he tried to hide his very obvious look of rejection.

"Sure you can!" Sakura said with a smile. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Yeah sure." He said turning around and entering his tent only to hear the screams of happy young woman out side.

"Oh my gosh Sakura why didn't you tell us?" Tomoyo yelled with a big smile.

"I'm sorry I just was trying to get out of here I figured telling would do me no good."

"Sakura I don't get you sometimes." Meilin said with a puzzled look.

"Trust me... I don't get me sometimes." Sakura said with a smile.

"So you knew huh?" Kiki said half whispered.

"Yeah I knew."

"I'm sorry." Kiki said looking her into her eyes. "I really..."

"Don't worry about it. It's over." Sakura said with a smile.

Kiki smiled. "Okay as long as you sure."

"I'm sorry I would love to stay up and chat but I'm pooped." Tomoyo said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Tomoyo." everyone said.

"I'll be with you in a min Tom." Eriol said looking at his girl friends tiered face.

"Okay. Goodnight guys." She said as she turned and walked away toward her tent. She saw Syaoran standing alone by a near bye tree. She brushed past him and smiled. "You know just because you got Sakura back doesn't mean the wars over."

"I know." He said in a monotone voice.

"You know Syaoran one thing I admire about you is that you know how to follow your heart. But one thing I don't understand is why you stay so sheltered in yourself. You are so mysterious and you have so many secrets. I mean even now you have everything you wanted. But here you stand up against a tree deep in thought with a cold glare. You would think that you would open up and be just a little happy."

"Your one to talk Tomoyo"

"Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't have any secrets."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone has secrets."

"Yes but here you are asking me to reveal one of my secrets and you your self is harboring a pretty good secret" Syaoran whispered his face inches from hers.

Tomoyo gave him an angry glare. "Syaoran Li... I don't know what your problem is but I suggest you fix it before you put yourself in a hole." Tomoyo said as she started to stomp off.

He grabbed her arm. "You haven't told Sakura have you?"

She looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.

"Oh please Tomoyo cut the crap. You're knocked up and you know it. Come on how long did you think it would take. I'm not as oblivious as the others. I live with four women. I know the signs of pregnancy. You've been throwing up chunks at least twice a day. You sleep more. You eat more. And you are very moody. Am I missing any thing?"

"Yes!" She screamed "My breast are swollen, I have to pee at least four times a day, I have headaches, backaches, and..." She looked Syaoran in his eyes. "I'm scared." She tried to keep the tears from coming. "I mean I'm not supposed to be pregnant. I want to be a designer I want to have a life. My mom is going to go crazy and I don't have anywhere to go….. No were to raise my baby"

"You really think that Eriol is going to leave you out in the rain. He's going to have the best for you when we get home. You'll have your own house by the time your nineteen. Come on nineteen's not that far away one more year and you'll be free of parents. You'll have that designer job and a family."

"You think so?" She said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Come here." he pulled Tomoyo to him and gave her a big hug. "This is a perfect example of you being moody."

"Shut up." she said pulling away.

Syaoran smiled go talk with Eriol. "I assume you told him?"

"Yes I have."

"Wow how long did that take." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"No matter how hard you try to be nice. At the end of the day you will always be an ass hole Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled "I'll let that one go for now. Goodnight Tomoyo."

"See you in the morning Syaoran." She said as she started to walk away. "Oh" She said as she turned around. "You think you could keep this between us I want to tell Sakura and everyone else myself."

"No problem."

She smiled. "Goodnight Syaoran." She said as she finally turned left to get some much awaited sleep.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. _'Could this night get any crazier?'_

"Syaoran?"

He looked up to see emerald eyes gazing down on him.

"Yes Sakura."

"Are you happy now?"

Syaoran smiled "Of course." He said before giving her a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"No reason."

"So what's up with you baby? You're real quiet."

"Nothing just thinking."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Syaoran said giving her a reassuring smile. "So you are a free woman what are you going to do first?"

"Well I was thinking about catching up with you we haven't really talked in a while."

"Alright so what do you want to know?"

"How you been? Really?...I know you can sometimes be shut of and mad and I just want to make sure everything is okay with you."

"I'm fine now I just want to get out of here."

"Well me too. Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the garden.

"Where are we going?" He said as she dragged him on.

"To go see Caitlyn."

"You are awfully spontaneous tonight. Don't you want to wait on the others?"

"What's the point she wants to see us. There is no point in delaying any more lets go so we can all go home." she said as they started up the long stone path up to the palace. "So do you think what Eriol said was true?"

"Eriol wouldn't lie about these things Sakura."

"Oh" She said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean...Come on don't worry you really think that the elders can keep me away from you?"

"They did previously."

Syaoran sighed. "That's only because you weren't fighting with me."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Sakura at first you were mad about it and they you just started to give up. You stopped fighting for me. You spent nights with him Sakura and you were supposed to be with me."

"Oh my gosh what did you want me to do?"

"Fight back. You shouldn't have let him kiss you; you shouldn't have let him touch you."

"I'm sorry I was losing focus you were so distanced from me."

"What did you expect?" He said grabbing her arm.

"I wanted you to fight for me like you have done in the past." She said looking into his eyes.

Syaoran let go of her and stepped back. "I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I didn't do everything you had wanted me to. I'm sorry that I was beginning to lose my mind because it seemed like you didn't want to be with me."

"I didn't know."

"Whatever forget it." Syaoran said as he started to walk up the grand stairs that led to the palace doors Sakura running up behind him.

"Hey Meilin what are still doing up?" Justin said as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing really I just can't wait to get home that's all. The sooner we find this book the happier I'll be."

"I'm sure we will all be a lot happier."

"It sucks sometimes."

"Huh?"

"It sucks not having any kind of magical lineage. I hate being out here with all of you and I can't even protect myself like you guys can."

"You can protect you self just a well as the rest of us. The key thing is not getting hit. I'm sure after all your extensive training with Syaoran you know how to dodge a couple hits."

"But I want to fight back."

"Fighting back isn't as fun as it seems I swear right now I don't want to fight. You don't know what I would do to be normal."

"Being normal is so normal we can't do anything."

"Hey at least you don't have to worry about someone trying to kill you every two seconds."

"I used to but when Sakura came into the picture the threat wore off. Sakura is way more important to Syaoran than little old me. If they attack Sakura they will definitely get him."

"Meilin that is not true. Syaoran loves you and you are just as important to him as Sakura is."

"I know but I feel like I'm not sometimes." Meilin said throwing some dirt into the fire.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I care about you and I promise if you ever need to talk or anything I will be there for you." Justin said looking blankly into the fire.

Meilin looked up him. He was staring into the fire as if he hadn't just said anything. Meilin smiled to her self and looked into the fire too. "Thanks Justin."

Hey did you like? Review and tell me please! I'll try to update soon. Got more time for spring break. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


	28. Worries

Well here we go chapter 28. I'm planning to sum this story up but I don't know how soon I want to do it. Trust me I have a lot more chapters for you I just don't know how long I want the story to be. But anyways here's chapter 28!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 28

**Worries**

"Syaoran... Syaoran please baby wait up. Sakura said as she tried to keep up with Syaoran's fast stride. "Syaoran I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I felt like I was losing my mind too. Things are not that easy right now I'm dealing with a lot just like you." She said as she tried to keep up. He walked faster when he got to the top of the stairs as he walked the path heading to the castle doors. "Syaoran please slow down stop being so stubborn." Syaoran ignored her request and kept walking. "Fine you want to be difficult." Sakura said finally getting fed up. Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him to a stop. He stood there with his back to her. "Look I'm sorry I promise never to do it again." She said in a sweet voice. He turned to her. "I will fight for you and it will be extremely apparent to everyone especially to you." Sakura said looking him in the eye. "And don't look at me like that. Stop trying to shut me out it doesn't work anymore. I know you way to well for that Syaoran Li."

A little smirk came across his face.

"What?" Sakura said questioningly.

"You used my full name." Syaoran said softly

"Yeah and..."

"You reminded me of my mother."

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not mommy." He said as her grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug.

Sakura pulled away. "Hey! What did I tell you about that mommy stuff?" Sakura said with a playful glare.

"Hmm... I don't remember." He said spinning her around so her back was to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck and brought his mouth to her ear. "I forgive you." He whispered as he began nibbling on her ear. "And I promise that I will fight harder next time too." He said as he loosed his grip and turned her back to him. "Are we okay now?"

Sakura smiled "I guess we have to be after all that."

Syaoran smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh look a smile I have been waiting for that all night." Sakura said with as grin. "Even though, I have to say you look very sexy when you're mad."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes you do." Sakura said with a cute smile.

"Well I'm flattered that you think that. Thank you for the complement Sakura." He said as he kissed her on her cheek. "Maybe I can thank you more properly later."

"But Syaoran I'm not that type of girl." Sakura said in a silly voice.

"You think that now." Syaoran said under his breath.

"What?" Sakura said questioningly

He smiled mysteriously "Come on Sakura lets get this over with." he said pulling her toward the castle doors.

Justin stared at Meilin's blank face as she stared at the red and orange flames. "Meilin are you sure you're okay?" She turned to him her crimson eyes had the reflection from the fire burning in her eyes. She stared blankly at him and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm fine... I just got a lot on my mind." She said as she slowly got up. "Goodnight Justin." She said as she turned and walked toward her tent.

"Good night" he said softly as she walked off. "Damn" Justin said under his breath '_I blew it. God I must have sounded so stupid to her. If you need to talk I'll be there for you I promise. Why would I make a promise like that she doesn't want me... She wants to be happy. She can't be happy with me what was I thinking? She is a Li. I don't even have a chance with her. But I can't help the feeling is still there eating at me. Why couldn't I just like a regular girl? Then stuff wouldn't be so damn complicated.'_

A young man covered in rags ran down a long corridor. The sound of his feet hitting against the ground was piecing the deadly silence of the hall way. As he neared the huge wooden door at the end of the hall his pace slowed and the breaths became heavier. He stopped in front of the door and hesitantly knocked the huge metal knocker.

"Come in." An angry voice came from behind the doors.

The man exhaled heavily as he pushed the huge doors open. He walked fast and determinedly toward a hooded figure sitting on a giant throne like chair in the middle of the room. There were soldiers crowded all around the room talking with very serious looks on there faces.

"Sir." The young man said confidently. "Our sources say they have made it to Caitlyn palace and our currently staying there."

"There persistence is becoming a problem." The hooded figure said darkly. He looked down at the message man. "Thank you Taros. Contact me if there are any other changes."

"Yes sir." Taros said and turned and walked out of the chamber.

"General Bodos" The hooded figure called

"Yes Hydros."

"I think it's time we extended Caitlyn's guests with a proper welcome." He said darkly with an evil laugh.

Eriol stared up at the top of the tent his mind buzzing like it has for many nights before. '_I am bout to have a baby... This was not supposed to happen. This could ruin everything for us and the others... I should have known better I'm supposed to be Clow's reincarnation... _Eriol rolled over._ 'But why do I do stupid things like have sex with out a condom and then don't even attempt to pull out. I did this to her... I did this to us.' _Eriol looked over to his sleeping girlfriend. '_She looks so peaceful_' He smiled as he touched her face gently. _'Please make everything okay. I don't want her to suffer...' _He thought as he put his hand on her stomach. _'I'm gonna be a daddy_'

"This place is amazing." Sakura said looking around the castle as she and Syaoran walked threw the main hall.

"Yeah it is." Syaoran said following close behind his amazed girl friend. They continued to walk though the huge palace in silence after a while they ran in to a maid with a classic black and white maid uniform. She looked much like the one who open the palace doors when they first arrived.

"Caitlyn awaits go strait down this hall she said as she opened a door that reveled a long corridor. It was a long hall with paintings lined up down each side of the wall everyone different by all different artists. She pointed to a door at the other end of the hall and smiled. "She waits your arrival down there behind that door." The maid said before she closed the door behind them. Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall way examining all of the paintings. There were paintings of children, flowers, stars; farms, people, and animals pretty much anything you could want to paint lined these two parallel walls. Syaoran examined each of the paintings one by on as they walked by. He noticed that one of the pictures was a picture of Udo, the leader of the Aconthens._ 'Does he know Caitlyn?'_ Syaoran thought to him self before he stopped suddenly and took a closer look at next painting.

"What is it?" Sakura asked when she noticed that Syaoran had stopped walking. He was staring at the picture as if he was in deep thought. "Syaoran?... Are you okay?" She said as she turned and walked back to were to where he was standing.

"This is..." Syaoran said as he looked at a portrait of a man with long black hair and a long ceremonial robe. He had piercing black eyes and a determined expression.

"It's...?" Sakura said egging him to continue.

"It's Clow Reed."

"Really" Sakura said looking at the portrait.

"Yeah. It's just weird because not many people have pictures of him. He was very secretive he didn't really like pictures. It's not likely he would even pose for a portrait."

"You think he's posing?"

"I mean look at the way he is looking he's just standing there as if he is waiting for something to happen or come." Syaoran took a deep breath rubbed his forehead as if he had just gotten hit with a huge migraine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said with a forced smile. He started to walk forward. "It's just strange."

He left Sakura standing with a troubled expression in front of the portrait. She ran her hand through her hair and took one last look at the picture before she continued down the hall following after Syaoran.

"You ready?" Syaoran said when Sakura finally caught up to him in front of the door. Sakura gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

"Well here we go." Syaoran said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came a voice from behind the elaborate wood carved door.

Syaoran pushed the door open and walked into the room everything was white and elegant. The floor was covered with white tiles and in the middle there was a white area rug with two white couches on either side of a little class coffee table. The walls were covered in white paint with pictures and painting of white flowers placed all over the walls. There was a young woman sitting on one of the couches she wore a white gown with her blonde hair tied in to a loose bun.

"I've been expecting you" She said as stood up on her bare feet she walked up to the two cardcaptors and smiled. "I am Caitlyn as you probably already know!"

"I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran." The card mistress said with a beautiful smile.

"Yes I know who you are the notorious Syaoran and the beautiful Sakura. I've heard about the commotion you two are starting."

"We don't want to start any commotion we just want to get the book and get out of here Caitlyn. We have enough problems our selves without Alina breathing down our back about her treasured book. We just want to get the book so Alina will help us fight what ever is unbalancing the power. So we can go back to living our regular lives." Sakura said summing everything up softly

"I doubt that you both have regular lives back. But I wish you would try."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran said with a serious look on his face.

"Obviously there is a power struggle between you and Kyros. Even though you are the rightful heir he wants the clan to become his family's empire. Syaoran you are gonna have to be on your best behavior till you are 20 because if the clan finds reason to believe that you can't handle the responsibility. I must regrettably say that your position will be handed over to Ethan.

"How do you know all this?"

"I am one of the 200 council members. I saw your fight with Kyros that night. You are really pushing your luck."

"He's not my father I don't take orders from him."

"Yes Syaoran you are right he's not your father but he has the power to throw you from your spot so please be on your best behavior. I don't like him much either I would love to see him go in two years."Caitlyn said with a smile.

"He will be gone don't worry." Syaoran said darkly.

"Oh look at us please come sit down." Caitlyn said as she walked over to one of the sofas.

They sat down on the couch across from Caitlyn's and she instantly started talking. "We have a lot of things we have to talk about and not that much time to do it. So first things first, I know you to are gonna try to fight the marriage betrothal. But If I were you I would just let your relationship lay low for a while. I know you have heard why this relationship is not gonna be well accepted and it could really hurt Syaoran's reputation with the other elders. By the both of you being together you could hurt yourselves as well as other people."

"It's not fair you know." Sakura said softly.

"I know but you guys can lay low for a couple years. I promise everything will be okay"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He was staring at the floor with an emotionless expression.

' _Everything must be so hard for you.'_ She thought as she let her attention turn back to Caitlyn.

"Well the next line of business is Hydros is becoming very displeased. He knows you're here and he's not very happy."

"He shouldn't be" Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes.

Caitlyn gave a sweet smile. "I'm only telling you this because that means its will be harder for you to obtain the book. He will do anything to stop you Even kill you both."

"We are fully aware of the risks" Syaoran said with a glare "We just want to get the damn book and get out of here."

"But Hydros is strong his armies are fearless."

"I'm not afraid of him or his armies."

"Your fearless reputation serves you well Syaoran but your love for your girlfriend has weakened that reputation."

"What are you saying?"

"You know when you first start training you learn to never let anyone see your weakness or it will be used against you. Let just say that your weakness is becoming very evident to everyone."

"So what do you want me to do? It's hard to stop loving someone. I have to protect her that's my job."

"What about when her guardians return."

"I..." Syaoran looked to Sakura as if he was looking for a reason to stay.

"He loves me and I don't want him to leave. He is one of my guardians now. I know he has other obligations but for now he is with me." Sakura looked at him and put her hand on top of his. "Just were he should be." She said with a reassuring smile.

"You dedication for each other is obviously there. I wish the best for you two. But don't let your relationship be so apparent." she sighed. "How can I explain this?" She took a deep breath and said. "When Sakura was with Ethan she was just another girl in the crowd. But now... she is the chosen ones girlfriend whom he loves deeply. Not to mention she also is the card mistress." Caitlyn looked warningly in to Syaoran's eyes. "Now that she is with you she is known as the new target the one thing that could bring the chosen one down."

"It's not that easy." Syaoran said with a dangerous tone.

"But isn't it." Caitlyn said as she got up and started pacing the room. "Think about it. If she is caught all they have to do is put a knife to her throat and you will bend to there every word." She stopped pacing. "And the funny thing is... You know I'm right." There was along pause before Syaoran finally spoke up. "So what are you saying." he said softly.

"Give her back to Ethan."

Syaoran looked down at the floor and let his eyes close slowly. All he could concentrate on was Sakura's hand go cold stiff on his.

Justin awoke to the sun beaming on his eye lids. He slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness from the sun. He slowly sat up and looked around. He had fallen asleep next to the now burned out fire. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. '_I must have been really tiered.'_ he thought to him self as he reluctantly dragged himself of the ground. He slowly walked to Kiki's tent. "Hey" He yelled as he hit her tent. "Get up. We got a lot to do today." He walked over to Ethan's tent and with a sly smile he pulled the stakes out of the ground and the tent collapsed over a sleeping Ethan. He saw movement under the fallen tent. Ethan dragged himself out of the tent and gave Justin an accusing glare.

"Oh I'm sorry Ethan I must have tripped over your stakes." Justin said before he heard a familiar little giggle from behind him. He turned to see a very amused Kiki smiling at the two of them.

Ethan let out an irritated growl. "Stop acting like a little kid Justin."

"What are you talking about it was an accident."

"Yeah sure it was...but next time you have accident I'll introduce your face to..."

"Hey you two I think we had enough fun for today." Kiki interrupted before a huge argument erupted. "Right Justin?" She said with a motherly glare.

"Yeah... yeah!" Justin said as he turned and walked back to Kiki.

She smiled. "How about some breakfast."

"That sounds great." Justin said as he when to go wake the others.

"Alright men we are looking for the card mistress. She has Brown hair and green eyes. " General Bodos said as they neared the land of Paside. "Hydros wants her back unharmed make sure that happens."

"Yes sir." The solders yelled responsively.

The general laughed evilly. "This will be a day to remember."

Eriol awoke to the sound of Justin's cheerful voice out side the tent. "Wakie... Wakie guys!" Justin said a he hit the side of Eriol's and Tomoyo's tent. "Time to rise and shine."

Eriol groaned before he rolled over and put him arm around Tomoyo's waist. _'Justin is such idiot sometimes'_ He thought with a smirk "Wake up Tommy." She stirred lightly under his arm. Her eyes slowly blinked opened putting a big smile on Eriol's face. "Did you sleep welll?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded slowly and placed he hand on his arm. "I think the baby did too." She said with a little smile.

Eriol looked into her eyes. "When are you gonna tell the others."

Tomoyo sighed "Syaoran already knows." She said softly.

"You told him."He said surprised.

"No he found out by himself and I can't believe you didn't. You seem to be way more observant than your friend."

"Yes well I wasn't looking for you to be pregnant."

"I'm sure he wasn't either."

"What about Sakura."

"I'm gonna tell her. I'll tell her today. I hope she takes it well."

"She's your best friend how else can she take it."

"I guess your right. She is gonna be so happy for me" Tomoyo said with a smile. "I..." Tomoyo's sentence was cut off by the loud grumble from her stomach. She blushed. "I think it's time to eat."

Eriol smiled. "I guess so."

Justin slowly walked into Meilin's tent.

"Come on silly don't be shy I'm dressed." Meilin said with a giggle.

Justin's mind was buzzing he had not expected to be invited in after hitting her tent to wake her up. _'Please don't mess this up. Please don't mess this up!' _He thought as he sat down beside her.

"You know." she said sweetly. "You made me feel a lot better last night. I guess I jut need to tell someone how I felt you know."

Justin stared at her blankly.

"What." she said with a giggle "Is there something on my face?"

"No! No." Justin said snapping out of his trance. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. I'm... I'm just glad I could help."

"Yeah Thanks you were defiantly very helpful. I felt like I was losing it."

"No problem." He said shyly.

Meilin smiled "Come on." she said as she started to get up. "Let's go eat."

Justin smiled and followed her out of the tent. _'Man I hope I didn't sound too stupid.'_

"We will approach the city walls in three hours." one of the hooded soldiers said informing the general.

"Good." Bodos said in a dark tone. "Ready the troop's we attack midday."

"Yes General."

Okay there is chapter 28! I know it took me forever to update I'm sorry I just was to busy with prom and graduation is next week. I have so much to do! I will try to update after graduation.

Review and tell me what you think!


	29. It Begins

Chapter 29 goodness this story is long! I feel like I need to end this but I can't because there is so much more story till the end. I didn't intend for it to be this long but hey as long as you all will read I will write.! **Hope** **I'm doing a good job please review !**

**Never Stop**

Chapter 29

**It Begins**

Caitlyn sighed I'll give you two a minute." She said as she walked out of the white room and closed the doors behind her.

Syaoran's mind was buzzing. _'I can't loose her again not to the same low down creep._' He looked up to see Sakura staring blankly at the floor as tears dripped freely down her face. His heart stopped at the sight of her crying. He sighed "Sakura please don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry."

She slowly wiped her tears away with her hands. Syaoran watched her with worried eyes as she tried to compose her self the best she could.

Sakura sniffled and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry Syaoran. It's just beginning to be too much." She looked up at him with poofy red eyes. "Maybe we should just stop... while we are ahead."

"No...No don't say that. We can do this. Everything will work it's self out." He said reassuringly.

"I wish it was that easy."

Syaoran turned his body to her and took her hands into his. "Sakura please don't give up on me." He sighed. "Don't give up on us yet. I'll figure everything out." Sakura looked away as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Hey." He said softly as her turned his face to him. "Don't cry." he slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked to the floor. "Hey look at me." She looked up with her sad emerald eyes piercing into his skin. "You won't marry Ethan okay."

She looked away and shook hear head. "You don't know what will happen."

He sighed "I do... And I promise you that the only person you will walk down the isle to... is me."

The last sentence had caught her completely off guard. Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to marry me. I love you Sakura."

"Whoa are you asking me to marry you... Now?"

"Well not officially. That will come much later in the future. Seriously I'm not ready to be married. I just want you to know that if it comes down to it. I will marry you before you can marry Ethan."

Sakura looked at him "I'm not so sure this will work."

"Look no one not even the clan can break up a marriage. That don't have to like it but they will have to except it eventually. Hey it's only a precaution if they try to push a wedding on you when we get back."

"Okay. I'll marry you but only if I have to."

"Oh you make it sound like you don't want to." Syaoran said with a hurt expression.

"I do but you're not ready. I'm not ready. I'm still getting used to you as my boyfriend. I'm not even completely comfortable around you yet. So I really don't want to push the issue."

"What do you mean you're not comfortable with me yet?"

"I don't know I guess I still get a little nervous when you are around."

Syaoran smiled "You do?"

"Yeah I do and it's not funny."

"I know it's just cute." Syaoran said with a smile as he put her hands in his.

"You know you're not as hard up as you think you are Syaoran."

"What makes you say that?"

"It seems like it's so much easier for you to smile these days."

"That's only because of you beautiful." he said before he kissed her hand lightly.

Caitlyn walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Come I have to show you both something."She said as turned and when back down the long hall way.

"What." They asked as they followed close behind her.

She stopped in front of a painting of a water fall."

"In a time of danger this is your way out."

"Huh?" Sakura said with a dumb look on her face.

"You both must get to that book no matter what. This is the safest way to get out of the castle undetected. Do you understand?" They both nodded. "Now let us finish our conversation."

"We are here sir we arrived earlier than planned." A hood soldier announced

"Great gather the men. It's time." Bodos said as he picked up his sword with an evil grin.

"Yes General."

"Breakfast was great." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Thanks I try." Kiki said with a smile.

"Hey where's Sakura and Syaoran."Ethan said looking around.

"I don't know haven't seen them since last night."Tomoyo said softly

"Hey maybe they just need some alone time." Justin said with a slick smile.

"If your thinking what I think you're thinking I doubt it highly." Tomoyo said with a smile. "It would be so awesome but no I know my best friend it's not gonna happen not this fast."

"Yeah but I know Syaoran." Justin said with a smile.

"Yeah but I doubt it. He cares about her to much to rush into things." Eriol said as he glanced at Tomoyo who was rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah Justin you don't get my cousin enough credit. He is not that lustful and mean." Meilin said giving him an adorable look.

"I only say that because of previous experiences." Justin said with a smile

"I guess you're both just two rich pretty boys." Meilin said with a smirk.

"No we're not."

"Oh your not" Meilin countered back slickly.

"Is that all you think of us." Justin said softly.

"Oh come on Justin. You guys are taught in your training to never let feelings interfere with anything. I'm sure it came easy for you to sleep around with all those girls and being so popular by running over other people."

"That's really cold Meilin." Kiki said softly.

"I'm sorry I just don't like that guys think of females as there little sex toys. I mean that's not the only reason why we have relationships."

"Look Meilin I met nothing by it okay? I'm sorry."

"You know Justin just because you and Syaoran can have any girl you want doesn't mean that one person couldn't stop your whole I want to be a man whore player game."

Justin's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? So we are hoes?"

"Man hoe's" Kiki said with a smile.

"Aw that's cold Ki."

"I was just playing around. Gosh you and Syaoran are so touchy about that." She smiled

"Listen all I'm saying is that Sakura and Syaoran relationship is different from all of Syaoran's previous relationships. He loves her. He isn't gonna come on to her this early in." Meilin said trying to defend Syaoran.

"We'll see."

"I don't know I kind of agree with Justin!" Tomoyo said softly.

"What?" everyone said in unison."

Tomoyo smiled. "Come one Sakura like's him because he is dangerous and bold and he knows that. Why wouldn't he add on to his naughtiness?"

"Tomoyo you're horrible." Meilin said with a smile

Tomoyo giggled "I know!"

"At least someone has my side." Justin said with a smile.

Kiki started to giggle. "Why..."

"Shhh" Eriol cut her off as he stood and looked around at full attention."

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"We have to go." Eriol said helping Tomoyo off the ground. "Get your stuff hurry" he said as he dragged Tomoyo down the stone path towards Caitlyn's palace.

"What's wrong?" Meilin said as she ran behind Eriol and Tomoyo at full speed.

"Were about to be under attack." He yelled behind them as he ran.

"What?" Kiki said surprised as she and the others ran desperately for the castle.

Eriol pulled a little moon amulet from around his neck. "Key that hold the power of darkness and light. Show your true self to me. I Eriol command you under contract. Release!" A giant half moon symbol appeared under him as her ran and the great moon staff formed in his hands. "Get to the castle." He yelled to Tomoyo. "And wait for me there I will come for you."

"But Eriol what are you gonna do." Justin asked as they continued to run.

"I'm gonna hold them off. You all run to the palace. Ethan protect Tomoyo"

"Are you sure about this." Ethan said as he ran forward grabbing Tomoyo's arm.

"I'm sure." Eriol responded as Ethan pulled Tomoyo to him.

"I'll come back for you." Eriol said to Tomoyo before he turned and stopped abruptly. Everyone ran past him. A light breeze ran through his hair. '_What trouble is brewing now?_' He closed his eyes and breathed in calmly. He opened his eye and slowly lifted his staff as the ground started to shake. The castle gates opened revealing an army of hundreds. They started to charge full speed at him.

Tomoyo looked back at the army charging. "ERIOL!" She screamed as she tried to run back.

"No." Ethan said as he pulled her up the palace steps. "He can handle it."

Eriol raised his staff higher and a great wind began to pick up. His body started to glow a deep blue. _'You guys are messing with the wrong one this time._' He said as the garden started to grow bigger around him. The tree branches stretched to unbelievable able lengths and the vines and bushes grew thicker. He pointed the staff forward and the branches and vines swept forward knocking down everything in there paths. The bushes grew tall and blocked the entrance way leaving most of the soldiers on the other side of the palace grounds. Eriol smirked as the few determined soldiers that were left charged at him. His sun staffed turned into a sword as he charged back at them.

"Hurry" Ethan said as he pushed the castle gates shut.

One of the castle maids ran from one of the side chambers. "Caitlyn is with your friends in the far corridor hurry!" She said as she ran down the hallway with everyone close behind.

They turned the corner quickly as they entered down a new corridor. Syaoran, Sakura and Caitlyn came running out of a side room.

"Sakura." Tomoyo said as she ran to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"The castle is under attack." Justin said to Syaoran and Caitlyn in a distressed tone.

"Where's Eriol?" Syaoran said as he looked around.

"He's buying us time." Ethan said as he looked to Caitlyn. "Alright your highness what do you propose we do?" He said quickly.

"Caitlyn smiled. "Kasumi" She yelled.

"Yes your highness." Kasumi answered appearing from out of nowhere.

"What is the situation?"

"It's Hydros. He has sent General Bodos and his army. The others are guarding the palace walls with the help of Eriol but we won't last that much longer.

"Alright tell the men to pull back. We will settle this battle at anther day."

Kasumi bowed. "As you wish." She said as she disappeared once again.

"Why are we pulling back?" Justin said loudly.

"We are not prepared to fight now there is no point in us losing anymore men. Look you two." Caitlyn said pointing at Ethan and Justin help with the retreat." They nodded and started running back to the castle doors. "The rest of you follow me. We need to get out of here the palace will be invaded soon." Caitlyn said as she started to run down the hall to another room. "Sakura and Syaoran you know where to go." Caitlyn said with a serious look. "And good luck to you both I look forward to seeing you soon" she said with a smile.

"Good bye Tomoyo. I have to go. Take care!" Sakura said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Sakura where are you going?"

"We have to get that book so all of this will be over."

"I understand." Tomoyo said as she gave her friend another hug.

"Take care of Sakura Syaoran." Meilin said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah make sure you both come back in one piece." Kiki said as she also gave him hug.

"Don't worry we will." Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's elbow and pulled her to him.

"Bye" Sakura said as her and Syaoran turned and ran out of the room just as Kasumi appeared again from nowhere. "It's time to leave your Highness." she said softly.

"Listen to me." Caitlyn said to Meilin, Tomoyo, and Kiki. "You all have to get out of here. Beware of the soldiers they are ruthless and will kill anything in there paths." she turned to Kasumi "Let's go." Kasumi grabbed her hands and they disappeared right before there eyes.

"Let's go" Kiki said opening up a tunnel. She stepped into the black hole. "Were going back out side." Meilin followed Kiki into the hole

"No I can't." Tomoyo screamed. "I have to wait for Eriol."

"Tomoyo you can't stay in here by yourself." Meilin said forcefully

"Search every where find the girl!" Came a voice from other room."

"There in side!" Kiki said softly. "We have to go." She said pulling Meilin into the tunnel.

"I'm sorry Meilin. Good luck guys." Tomoyo said before she ran off down the hall way."

"Tomoyo No!" Meilin screamed as she tried to run after her.

""Leave her." Kiki said as she pulled her into the tunnel. "We can't be seen"

"Tomoyo!" Meilin screamed as the tunnel closed behind them.

"Come one she'll be okay." Kiki said as they walked down her tunnel to her next opening.

"Kiki!" Justin yelled as he saw the tunnel opening beside him. They stepped out into a huge garden. "Nice of you both to drop in." He said as he flung one of the soldiers into a near by tree. 20 men charged at them.

Justin orange aura surrounded him and his brown eyes started to glow a deep dark orange. He punched one of the men in the face. "Is that all you got boy." the soldier said as he swung at Justin's face. Justin raised his hand stopping the man from hitting him. "What?" The man said as he tried to move his hand. Justin laughed. "Oh what you didn't know. I'm telekinetic." He said as he flung the men high into the air. Kiki threw an energy ball at the man and he screamed in pain before he came crashing to the ground. Justin smiled "Good shot."

"It was nothing." Kiki said as she disappeared back into her hole as a man tried to grab her. She reappeared behind him and threw a yellow energy ball at the back of his head. He fell to the ground. Someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her holding her arms tightly.

"I got her." He yelled as he clamped a sliver ring around her wrist.

Kiki tried to open her tunnel but she couldn't "Justin!" She screamed.

The men gathered around Justin trying to enclose him. With a swift swing of his hands the men were sent back flying. "I'm coming Kiki." He flung the man holding her back into the bushes. "Get into your tunnel." He yelled as he flung the other men away.

"I can't this thing on my wrist. I can't use my powers." She yelled as she tried to pull it off.

"Watch out." Kiki yelled as a man tried to hit Justin over the head with a club."

Meilin ran and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Don't ever say I haven't had you back" Meilin said as she continued to fight the men around her.

"Thanks." Justin said completely dumbfounded. A man snuck up behind him and snapped one of the silver rings around his wrist. Justin tried to fling the man away. "He smiled not this time boy." he punched him in the jaw. "Fuck You!" He yelled as he punched him again.

Kiki ducked as a man tried to cut her with a knife. "I might not be able to use my powers but you can't catch me that easy." She said as she dodged him again. A man grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the ground.

"Get off her." Ethan yelled as he ran up to the man and threw him off of her.

"About time you showed up."

"Hey I was helping Eriol." He said as raised his black pole into the air he whispered a soft incantation and the pole instantly turned it to a sword. He spun around and blocked a man who was trying to hit him with a club. "Wrong move my friend." Ethan said he pushed him back and whispered another spell. The ground under the solder collapsed and he fell into the deep whole. The earth closed up over him and returned to as it was before.

"How the hell did you do that?" Justin yelled watching what just happened.

Ethan smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hello girly" a men yelled as he tried to grab Meilin from behind. She smiled as she elbowed him in the ribs. The man let out a cry of pain. She smirked as she spinned around and kicked him forcefully in the face.

"Hello" She said with a smile as she looked down at the unconscious soldier. Another charged from behind her she turned quickly and delivered a punch to his face. She turned and kicked anther man coming from the other direction. Another snuck up behind her and kicked her in the back of her legs. She fell to the ground and the man tried to punch her in the face she rolled out of the way quickly. The man charged at her again but this time she was ready for him she jumped up and kicked him backwards as a man ran at her from behind. She flipped backward and kicked him dead in the face.

****************************************"

"Tomoyo were are you?" Eriol yelled as he ran down the long hall in the palace.

"AHHHHH!"

Eriol heard Tomoyo scream from down the hall. He ran down the hall full speed he turned the corner slamming into the wall from trying to turn the corner to fast.

"AHHHHH"

She screamed again as Eriol burst into the room his blue aura flying all around him. "Tomoyo." He screamed as he looked up and saw his girl friend hanging off of one of the chandeliers. The soldiers lit the rug underneath on fire her making her scream out in terror as she hung on for her and her babies life.

"Lookie here we men have a visitor." One the soldiers said turning see Eriol in the door way. The three men charged at him."

"Eriol help me." She yelled as she started to loose her grip.

"Hold on!" he said as he swung his great staff at the men. Three giant fire balls came flying from the top of the staff flying directly at the men. They yelled as the balls hit them. They ran around in circles trying to put the fire out.

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo yelled as she lost her grip and started to fall to the floor.

Eriol swung his staff again sending a giant wave of wind under Tomoyo stopping her from falling. He set her on the ground safely away from the burning rug. As he punched one of the frantic on fire soldiers with the end of his staff the man fell to the ground unconscious. He turned to the other men and with a flick of his fingers a wave of water flew at them sending them forcefully into the wall knocking them out unconscious.

"Eriol." Tomoyo said as he ran to her boyfriend.

"How did you get up there." his said softly as he gave her a hug.

She pointed to a little lever by on the wall. They lower the chandelier with that and pushed me on top of it. They lifted it back up and used those poles to try to knock me off. She said looking over at three long poles.

"Oh I'm sorry they were so ruff on you." he said as he held her tightly.

"I'm fine."

"Good." He said "We got to get out of here." He said as he pulled her out back into the hallway they ran down the long corridor and threw a big dining hall. They ran out of the dining hall and headed for the Palace doors.

"HELP!" Meilin heard Kiki scream from behind her. She turned to see the men gag and throw Kiki into a covered wagon. The men jumped on the wagon and it started to lift of the ground slowly. "I got her everyone pull out." The man on the wagon yelled as the wagon started to fly away.

Eriol and Tomoyo ran out of the palace doors. Enough time to see Kiki get thrown in to the wagon.

"KIKI!" Tomoyo yelled as she and Eriol ran down the palace steps.

The solders quickly pulled back and ran for the palace gates. Meilin pushed trough the retreating solders and jumped into a near by tree. The wagon flew past and Meilin jumped gracefully into the back of the wagon where Kiki was thrown.

"NO MEILIN!" Eriol yelled watching her land safely in the wagon. The wagon started to pick up speed.

"MEILIN! KIKI!" Justin yelled as the wagon flew out of sight.

"Shit." Justin yelled as he ran after the wagon.

"Come on we have to follow it." Ethan yelled as he followed after Justin.

Eriol looked around and saw a horse by a near by tree. He ran up to it and grabbed it by its rains. He pulled it to Tomoyo "Here get on." he said forcefully

"But Eriol." Tomoyo complained as he helped her on.

"Look your two and a half months pregnant you can't do all this running."

She nodded "Well I guess those horse back riding lessons my mom made me take are gonna come in handy."

"I guess so." Eriol said as he handed her the rains "Go!" He ordered

She nodded and followed after Justin and Ethan. Eriol turned to look at the beaten up palace before turning and running after the others.

Okay well the story will start to pick up from here on... Tomoyo's almost through he first trimester and still no one except Syaoran has noticed. (She has been pregnant through most of the story I just so everyone knows) Sakura is being hunted. Kiki and Meilin are captured and they still haven't retrieved the book they have only have 10 more days left!

Review please!


	30. Not Ready

Here's chapter 30! I can't believe that I'm still writing! I'm so happy that I have so much support! Well I promise the next couple of chapters will be full of cliff hangers and little twists that I know you just can't get enough off! Well read on and don't to forget to review! I swear at time's I am so tempted to stop writing again like I did before :( Come on do you really want me to go another 3 months without updating...

I started a **new story**! I swear you will love it! If you like this story you will love the one I am writing now! It's called **unfaithful** and will be posted as soon as this story is over or almost done!

It's gonna be **rated M** though and **no magic** but it's gonna be great! I promise!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 30

**Not Ready**

Day 10

Two young figures walked down a dark passage slowly in silence. Unaware of what's behind them or in front. The surrounding walls were dripping and moldy. The damp little tunnel had an unpleasant smell and a claustrophobic space to walk through.

"Syaoran I really don't like this tunnel much anymore it's been getting darker and creepier every second."

"I'm sorry but what do you want me to do about it? We have a job to do so stop complaining."

"Wow that was kind of harsh." Sakura said taken back.

"It's only as harsh as you perceive it." He said plainly as he kept walking down the dark passage.

"Are you okay?"

He took ma deep breath and turned to look at her. "I'm fine" he said softly as he lost him self in her captivating eyes. "I'm just ready to go home."

Sakura blushed when she noticed he was staring at her.

"We are going to have a lot of things to do and a lot of people trying to split us apart again." Syaoran said he broke his stare and looked to the ground. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to worry about anything. I promise I will take care of everything. All you have to do is sit back and be beautiful." He said looking her in her eyes again.

She blushed at the complement and smiled. "You're always so good to me Syaoran!"

Syaoran gave her a little smile. Before he grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the dark tunnel. "It shouldn't be to long now we'll be out of here soon."

"We have been in here for hours." Kiki said as looked out the back of the wagon. She turned and looked back at Meilin who was sitting in the back corner of the hay covered wagon floor. "Why is it that I am always the one getting captured?

"Well your uncanny resemblance to Sakura doesn't seem to help you much does it?" Meilin said with one of the famous Li family smirks.

Kiki rolled her eyes. "But I really don't look like her we have the same hair and eye color but I really don't resemble her much."

"Well you tell the men who captured you that."

"Yeah right! They can believe I'm Sakura for ever. As long as we get out of here in ten days with that damn book they can believe what they want. I just hope that Syaoran and Sakura make it okay."

"They will be alright. They have been through to much together not to be able to do this. If there is one thing I learned about those to it's that they know how much people depend on them. They go to great lengths not to fail."

"But it seems like they are to busy trying to please everyone else and they are forgetting to tend to there own needs if you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah they do that a lot." Meilin said as she played with some of the hay on the floor.

"What about you? You do the same thing." Kiki said quickly.

"Huh?" Meilin said looking at her questioningly.

"You are to busy worrying about what you don't have you don't even realize what is right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying stop worrying so much." Kiki smiled "I saw you and Justin the other night. I must say I have never seen him so nervous around a girl before."

"He probably just didn't know what to say. I was on the verge of a break down."

"Yeah whatever." Kiki said with a little smile.

Meilin smiled and threw a pile of hay at her. "Shut up." She said with an uncontrollable grin.

**Somewhere at an Abandoned Castle **

"Miss Caitlyn, I'm sorry I know you were trying to get some sleep but a master Udo is here to see you." Kasumi said with authority as she entered into Caitlyn's room.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Send him in." Caitlyn said as she sat down on her couch with a sigh

"Caitlin long time no see." Udo said as he walked in to her room at a quick pace.

"Yes it has been a long time." She said with a little smiled he walked over to her and she motioned for him to sit down. "So what brings you hear today Udo."

"My sources confirm that the card mistress has been captured."

Caitlyn looked at him with a straight face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes my men have intercepted a message between General Bodos and Hydros that confirms that the card mistress in contained and in there possession.

"Any sign of the boy."

"No he reportedly was no where to be found."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes."

Caitlyn sat there in silence as she thought. '_That can't be them. Syaoran wouldn't leave her. And they should have made it out before anyone could see them escape into the secret entrance. They have to have the wrong girl. But this could be an advantage.'_

"We have to get her back" Caitlyn said finally.

"I'll have my men intercept the caravan." Udo said with a dark smile.

"Very well." Caitlyn said shortly.

Udo's nodded and turned to leave. Before he walked out the door he turned and said. "You will be updated soon." Caitlyn nodded and he walked out leaving her alone.

'_This will work out perfectly as long Udo can keep Hydros busy the security will be weaker around the book. I hope Sakura and Syaoran make it before he realizes he's got the wrong girl.'_

"Kasumi" Caitlyn said lightly.

Kasumi appeared suddenly. "Yes Caitlyn."

"Gather the troops and recruit all ready trainee's it's time we get ready for battle."

She smiled. "Right away." She said as her body disappeared once again.

Caitlyn sighed. "And the battle begins." She said as she closed her eyes and got some much needed sleep.

Ethan, Eriol, Justin, and Tomoyo were walking tiredly down a dirt path following the trail of the kidnapers, Kiki and Meilin. Justin was becoming restless because it seemed like they were getting no closer. "We have been walking for hours where are they headed?" Justin said as he dragged his feet forward.

"They were headed toward that mountain." Ethan said as he pointed to a snow covered mountain far ahead of them.

"We have to get there." Justin said softly. "There has to be a faster way."

"Don't worry Justin." We will make it." Tomoyo said softly as she rubbed her stomach.

Justin looked at her and smiled. "Gosh Tomoyo you keep rubbing your stomach like that. In a minute I'm gonna think you pregnant."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled. "Why would you think a silly thing like that?" She said as she gave Justin a reassuring look.

"I thought we would never get out of there." Sakura said as they crawled out of the tunnel. She stood up and looked around.

"The sun is going down." Syaoran said softly maybe we should just set up camp and continue in the morning.

"Okay." Sakura said with a smile. "I kind of want a break anyway."

"Kind of?" Syaoran said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Yeah kind of." Sakura said as she smiled and looked in his eyes.

He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He pulled away and smiled. "I swear I have wanted to do that for so long."

Sakura giggled "Oh really." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He let his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. When she pulled away he smiled. "You know I remember when you were shy."

"I remember when you were shy too mister."

"I'm hardly shy anymore."

"I've heard."

He kissed her again but this time with more passion. She tightened her hold on him signaling him to go on. He slowly started trail soft kisses down her neck as let his hand creep under her shirt rubbing her lower back. Sakura moaned as he started sucking on her neck. He took her moan as a sign and let is hand trail further up her back to her bra. He slowly un clipped the clasps on her bra and slowly let his make its way from her back to her breast he caressed them lightly as he started to nibble on her ear. She moaned again and pulled him closer. He smiled and started to pull up her shirt. She abruptly pulled away and started to shake her head.

"No wait." She said firmly. "I'm… I'm just not ready yet."

Syaoran nodded. "Okay."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I just…"

"Hey don't cry its okay." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I can wait as long as you want me too."

"I'm sorry I just need…"

"Hey, no it's okay." He said softly as he held him to her. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

"You did nothing wrong okay." She said looking him in his eyes. "I mean I wanted you to but…"

"When you're ready I'll be here. No pressure."

She gave him a weak smile and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you." She said before she reached under her shirt and clipped her bra back together. After she was done she looked at him and smiled. "Now how about we get us a place to sleep."

He smirked. "Do your thing Mama."

She smiled and pulled the star key from around her neck. "You know I remember back when I was still trying to turn all the Clow cards to Sakura cards. Kero wouldn't let me use the card for my own use because I didn't have enough power to control them yet. It's funny how far I have come." She gave him a cute smile. "I remember back when you treated me like I was hopeless. YOU called me that a lot. And now look at you. You're dating the most unhopeful card captor."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"No I'm just saying to hate someone so much you sure do fall in love easily."

"It's not hard to fall in love with you Sakura."

She smiled and her star symbol appeared under her. "Key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura command you under the contract, Release!" The star wand released in her hand as it has so many times before. "CREATE!" She yelled and the card shaped Sakura card emerged from its card and swept over the ground creating a perfectly set up camp complete with dinner!

Okay that's that! I know it was a short chappie! **The next chapter is longer it's about ten pages were** **this one is only four in a half**. So the little S+S scene was good right? Tell me! Okay so this story is rated T so I really can't get into detail with sexual matters so don't hate me alright! **Now here's a sneak peak at Unfaithful!** Tell me what you think about this too**. I will post this story only if you think its plot is good enough to keep writing Unfaithful so tell me if it's worth uploading!**

**Unfaithful:**

**Summary****: Sakura is happily married but when an old high school sweetheart comes back to town. She is stuck in the middle of a love triangle that she can't seem to put an end too. Now regretfully Sakura is slowly beginning to see the true meaning of being Unfaithful! S+S**

A young woman slowly turned in her sleep as she began to wake up. The morning rays were piercing through her white curtains revealing her slim naked body. She slowly pulled the sheet up over her self and rolled over in her king size bed and smiled as she looked over at her loving husband. His toned chest was moving up and down rhythmically with his breaths and his curly black hair was messily all over his head, his dark brown eyes were closed lightly as he slept peacefully beside his wife. She pushed her auburn hair behind her ear as she gazed at his breath taking naked body. She inhaled deeply remembering the happenings of the night before. It was a night to remember there one year anniversary, a romantic evening with a candle light dinner then a whole night of unbelievable sex.

**So okay that was just a paragraph from the first chapter! So what do you think? Remember your reviews will persuade me to post this story sooner or later! **

**Oh and when I can remember the original summary I will post it! The one I wrote is all I can think of the one I had before was so much better but I deleted it accidentally and now I'm mad! **_**If some one can think of something better please help me I hate doing summaries!**_

**Review!**

**Oh and one more thing I'm leaving for Disney World this week so I probably will be really late updating! Don't hate me for taking a while to update. The next chapter will be great! I promise to much action and more unbelievable surprises!**

**Review for me! When I come from vacation I want to look at my e-mail and see lots of great reviews.**


	31. Too Much Trouble

**Never Stop**

Chapter 31

**Too Much Trouble**

Caitlyn awoke abruptly from her sleep when she felt a powerful sensation. "That can't be good." She said to her self.

"Caitlyn" Kasumi said as she appeared suddenly.

"Yes I felt it too." Caitlyn said already knowing why she was here.

"What do you think it was?"

"There's a new child about to be born."

"Not now. The balance will be thrown off."

"I know. I hope whom ever it is careful a certain death awaits her and her baby if she is captured."

"Hydros had to have felt the sensation."

"Yes and I fear that who ever was the cause of that powerful boom will meet extremely bad luck in the morning."

Meilin groaned and rolled over on the hard stone floor. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her surroundings. She was in a dark stone room. There were rusted chains hanging from the ceiling and the walls. There was blood smothered all over the floors and a couple of dead beaten up bodies scattered around the room. "Kiki" She hardly whispered as she carefully tried to sit her self up. She pushed a couple of the large rusted chains off of her legs "Ah" She moaned out as a sharp pain shot down her back. She looked down at her legs. They were covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises. She winced as she cautiously lifted her shirt up and looked at the deep blood filled gash across her stomach. She sighed as she saw how badly she was beaten. "Kiki" She said her voice still cracking and weak. She licked her lips licking off some of the dried up blood. "Kiki" She said again her voice a little bit stronger. She warily tried to stand up using the wall for balance. "Kiki" She said again but louder. _'What have I gotten my self into?'_

***Flashback***

"All right card mistress let's go you have a date with my dear friend prison cell." One of her capturers said with a sarcastic laugh. Meilin pressed her self far into the corner so they wouldn't notice her presence. They grabbed Kiki and dragged her out of the wagon and into a dark cave. As soon as they were out of sight Meilin slowly came out of hiding. She quietly followed them into the cave. They walked down the cave with there torches lighting the way. In under a minute they came to a door one of the men knocked on the door loudly. A door man opened the door and smiled. "Master will be so pleased with all of you." They laughed evilly and went inside. Meilin sighed and picked up a rock next to her. _'I hope this works.'_ She slowly crept up to the door and began forcefully banging on the door with her fists. When she finally heard someone coming she quickly ran and hid behind a large rock that was conveniently sitting right beside the door. The same door man opened the door. He stepped out side and looked for the cause of the knocking. Meilin swiftly threw the rock over his head and into the shadows on the opposite side of the door. She rock hit the ground with a thud and the man turned and walked over to the cause of the sound. When he cleared the door Meilin quietly slipped inside the doors and ran behind a huge statue of a head. The door man entered the secret palace again with a confused look on his face. He quickly dismissed it when he heard cheering from the other room. He quickly ran out to see what the commotion was about. Meilin crept up to the wall outside of the room were the men were gathering she peaked threw a little whole in the wall. The men were dancing and cheering obviously happy about what they had just accomplished. '_But where's Kiki?' _Meilin slowly left from the wall and crept around the corner in search of Kiki. She walked down the corridor passing carefully by cell doors. She heard a moan from an upcoming cell. "Kiki" she whispered and she quickly ran up to the door. She peeked into the cell window she saw a small window letting in the moon light and beneath the window was Kiki sitting on the stone floor. "Kiki!" Meilin said as she carefully pushed the wooden cell door open.

Kiki looked up quickly trying to see who was entering.

"Kiki!" Meilin said quietly as she pushed the cell door shut behind her.

Kiki jumped of the ground. "Oh my gosh! I though you would never make it in." Kiki whispered as she gave Meilin a hug.

Meilin hugged her back. "They can't keep me out."

"I placed her in hear." Came a voice from outside the cell.

"Oh no someone is coming." Kiki said quietly "Quick you gotta hide." She pushed Meilin into the front corner of the room to the right of the door.

Meilin carefully slid into the shadows just as two men entered the room.

"Well hello card mistress." The taller of the men said with a slick smile. "My friend hear. He said pointing at the shorter man beside him. "Would like a couple minutes with you make sure you treat him well." He said as the shorter man walked forward and licked his lips. The taller man laughed evilly and closed walked out of the cell closing the door behind him. _'This is not good' _Meilin said as she looked around for something she could use. She saw a large iron chain hanging on the wall next to her. She quietly lifted the chain of the wall hoping he wouldn't notice the little bit of rattling.

"You know you really are as beautiful as people say you are." The man said as he grabbed Kiki and pushed her against the wall.

"Get off me." Kiki screamed as she struggled against his hold.

"Come on Mistress lets not make this hard. He said as he leaned in and kissed neck.

"Get the fuck of me." Kiki spat as she tried to kick him.

"Alright have it your way I like it ruff." He said as he hit her across her face.

Kiki let out a small cry. She looked behind the man and saw Meilin creping up behind him.

"That didn't feel to go now did it Mistress." The man said pinning her to the wall once again.

"Yeah but this wont feel to good either." Kiki said as Meilin came up from behind him and wrapped the large chain around his neck cutting of his air supply. The man tried to struggle but Meilin pulled the chain tighter.

"Don't struggle" Meilin whispered from behind him. "Because I will kill you I can promise you that." Meilin looked up at Kiki. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Kiki said with a little smile.

"You have to keep up the act Ki… um Sakura." Meilin stuttered.

Kiki nodded. She let out a scream. "No... No stop." She faked.

Meilin smiled. "Now." She whispered into the mans ear. "Take the bracelet off of her.

The man didn't move. Meilin pulled the chain tighter. "Now!" She ordered harshly. He slowly lifted his arms up and Kiki gave him her wrist. He pulled a small Key out of his pocket and stuck it into the little key hole in the bracelet. The bracelet snapped open and fell off.

Kiki rubbed her wrists "Well this is a lot better." She said as she put her hand to her face healing the bruise that he just made.

"Good Job to bad I still have to kill you." Meilin whispered.

"Wait no." Was the last thing the man could manage to choke out before Meilin grabbed his neck and twisted it hard. She let go of the man and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Meilin stood up and wrapped the chain around her arm. "I'm sorry." She said lightly.

A knock came from the door. "Are you all done in there?"

Meilin ran back into the corner as the man entered again. He looked to the floor and saw the mans lifeless body.

"You bitch." he yelled before he charged at Kiki.

She opened her whole and disappeared. "What the?" The man said when she disappeared. "GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM." The man yelled loudly as he turned and left out of the room

Kiki reappeared next to Meilin. "Okay let's get out of here" Meilin said looking at Kiki.

"I can't if I don't know where I'm going the tunnel could open up anywhere." She said softly.

Meilin sighed. "So we have to do this the hard way."

"I'm sorry."

"Alright let's go." Meilin said as she crept to the door with Kiki following behind. They crept out in to the hallway and walked slowly toward the exit.

"Search everywhere she has to be here somewhere." Came a voice from behind them. Footsteps were coming at them from both directions.

"Shit we're trapped." Meilin said quietly.

"I guess we have to fight our way out." Kiki said lightly.

"There are at least fifty of them here."

"It's our only choice." Kiki said standing up. She walked out of the shadows and continued down the hall.

"There she is." Came a voice from behind her. She sprinted forward turning out of the hall way. "Come here my pretty." A man said from behind her. She turned and looked behind her to see how far away he was when she ran right into someone. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Gottcha!" She opened her hole and pushed the man in. He fell back into the dungeon room she was just locked in she closed the hole behind him. A group of men charged at her. She threw energy balls at them as her aura begin surrounding her.

One of the men hit her over the head with a long stink. She fell to the ground and the men tried to grab her.

"Get off her you ass holes." Meilin said as she came in swinging the chain over her head she swung the chain and hit a couple off men and they hit the ground with a thud. Meilin ran over to Kiki and helped Kiki stand up again. Kiki brought her hand to her head and healed her self again.

"Oh look she snuck in a friend." One of the men said eyeing Meilin as he and the others charged at the both of them. Meilin and Kiki stood in fighting position knowing they were out numbered they didn't expect this fight to be easy at all. Meilin swung the chain dangerously over her head and then charged back at the men hitting them unforgivingly. She kicked on man to the side as she swung the chain and hit a couple of men that tried to grab her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kiki throwing energy balls everywhere her yellow aura was surrounding her she was almost to bright to look at. Suddenly Meilin felt a long hard chain wrap it's self around her body. She gritted her teeth as the chain rubbed into her skin. She turned to the man who had her wrapped up. She swung the chain and hit him over the head. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. The chain loosened and she unwrapped herself only to feel something hit her hard on the back of her head. She started to feel dizzy and everything started to go blurry. "Meilin" She could hear someone scream in the back ground. But it was very fait because slowly everything started to go black and she hit the ground hard.

*** End Flashback***

'_That had to have been the dumbest idea I ever had in life." _She thought to herself as she started to walk forward. "Kiki?" She called again. The room she was in now was much larger than the one they had previously been in. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room.

"Meilin" Came a fait voice from the other end of the room.

"Kiki!" Meilin said as she limped across the room to her friend. She saw her banged up figure lying against the wall.

"Oh my… Are you okay." Meilin asked as she fell to the ground beside her.

"I'm fine but you look horrible."

"I'm fine really. But I've been better." She said with a little sigh. They were silent for a second. "Now how are we gonna get out of here." Meilin said with a tone of remorse in her voice.

"Oh don't worry. I found the exit. After you passed out I ran I figured if I could find the exit I could use my tunnel to get out of here." Of course they followed me and I put up a weak fight they captured me again and put this bracelet back on me." She said as she lifted her wrist to show Meilin. "They dragged me back inside and beat the hell out of me. All I remember is passing out and waking up here."

"Me too." Meilin said lightly. "How are you gonna use the tunnel with that bracelet blocking your powers."

Kiki gave her a sly smile and reached into her pocket. "I stole the key off of the man back in the other cell."

Meilin smiled "Great let's get out of here."

"Not until I heal us." Kiki said as she unlocked the bracelet.

"I'm sorry to report but the card mistress's caravan has disappeared." A young man said nervously.

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Udo screamed with an angry glare.

"We couldn't intercept it. They passed our intercepting point faster than expected."

Udo sighed. "Hold your ground for a couple of days if you see anything you know what to do."

"Yes sir right away." The soldier said as he turned and left the room.

"Wait" Udo said stopping the man from leaving.

"If you see a pregnant woman running from anyone trying to cause her harm please assist her. I don't want to lose anymore innocent women and children."

"As you wish sir." The soldier said and left the room.

"Why do things always have to be so complicated?" Udo said before he also left the room.

"Search everywhere find the mother and the unborn child."

"Right away Hydros."

"Wait!" Hydros said darkly.

"Yes." The hooded man answered.

"Do not fail. If this woman and baby are not found the balance could be thrown off and the advantage is not on ours. We cannot afford a mistake."

"Tomoyo are you okay?" Eriol asked as he watched his girlfriend lean over a bush for the third time today.

"How can I be okay? Everything I eat I throw up and my head is throbbing all the time. I should have never came with you guys I knew I was pregnant I just always have to be there to film Sakura." She sighed. "Eriol last night something strange happened while you were all asleep."

"What?" He questioned

"Well I got up to go to the bathroom and I started to feel kind of nauseous and I remember starting to fall and all of a sudden a strong light came from nowhere and I stopped falling. It was weird it was like I was given a little push upward and I was back on two feet again."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Eriol said a little angry.

"I didn't think anything of it." She said taken back.

"Tomoyo, Baby." Eriol said trying to calm his tone. "You have to remember that you are not carrying just and normal baby it could have great magical powers. I mean after all it is the son of Clow Reid's reincarnate."

"So you are saying the baby stopped me from falling.

"I'm saying it is defiantly possible."

"Oh how cool is that!" Tomoyo said rubbing her stomach. "My baby already loves its mommy so much!" She said with a smile.

"Yes Tomoyo it does just please be careful." Eriol pleaded.

"Yes okay." Tomoyo said ending the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt." Justin said walking up to there hide out in the woods. "But a group of Hydros's men are coming down the path as we speak"

"Let's go." Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo and pulling her out of the woods and to her horse. "We have to get out of here now."

"What's the rush? We can just hide." Ethan said

"NO!" Eriol screamed. "We can't."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Look I don't have time to explain okay just let's go."

"Go where." A man said as he came from behind a tree.

Justin, Eriol and Ethan, jumped in front of Tomoyo ready to fight.

The man smiled as eleven more people revealed themselves from behind the trees. "So you are going to do this the hard way."

"Why are you here?" Ethan yelled out.

"Why don't you ask the young lady behind you?"

"NO…" Eriol yelled.

"Aw look fellas we have found the father." The man said with a laugh. The other men snickered.

Justin looked at Eriol questioningly "Father" He mouthed.

Eriol pulled the sun key from around his neck. "Key that holds the power of darkness and light. Show your true self to me. I Eriol command you under contract, Release!"

"The sun staff!" One of the men said backing up.

"It can't be." Another said amazed

"So it is you." The first man spoke up again. "You of all people I would have thought you would have been more responsible." He let out an evil laugh "Too bad you won't be able to stop me."

"Enough of this" Ethan said as his long black pole appeared in his hand.

"Kill them." The man ordered and the men charged toward them.

Ethan whispered a little spell to him self and sent fire balls shooting out of his pole dead at the charging men. "What the?" Ethan said surprised as the balls reflected off of the men and flew back at him.

"Look out." Justin screamed as he pulled Ethan out of the way.

"Tomoyo run." Eriol directed. She sprinted of down the path as fast as she could.

"You may be immune to magic but not to a little physical contact." Justin said as he swung on one of the soldiers. Eriol and the others tried to keep the men away from Tomoyo but it was no use there were to many of them. Three of the men got away and ran after Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo" Eriol yelled as he stopped fighting and ran after the men who where going for Tomoyo. He ran down the path a little further to see Tomoyo pushing one of the men away "Stay away from me" She screamed

"Tomoyo" Eriol screamed running for her. Three men grabbed him and held him back. "Get the fuck off me" he yelled.

The men grabbed Ethan and Justin the same way as the other three men including the leader tried to catch Tomoyo. Two men grabbed her from behind holding her still as the leader walked up to her dangerously. He pulled a large knife out a pouch on his belt. Tomoyo let out an ear-piercing scream. "No!" she yelled as she bit one of the men who were holding hers arm. He cried out in pain and Tomoyo struggled free from the other man. She tried to run away but the one of the men grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the ground. The leader walked up to her the knife sitting dangerously in his hand. "It's time to say goodbye." The man said before he lifted the knife high over his head.

"No" Eriol yelled

"AHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed and put her hands up trying to shield her body. A large purple light shot out of her hands knocking the man backwards and everything around him. The other men including Ethan and Justin fell to the ground along with all the surrounding trees and shrubs. Eriol was the only one standing after the wave of power came by.

"Tomoyo." He whispered as her body started to glow a light purple.

Her body slowly lifted of the ground her eyes turning blank. She lifted her left arm and the twelve men that were trying to kill her where lifted of the ground. Tomoyo started to glow a darker purple and the men began to scream out in pain as they where holding there hands to there heads as if they were trying to block out a loud noise. Tomoyo lifted her hand higher and the men rose up even higher off the ground with there screams growing louder and louder. "Make it stop." One of them screamed. And Tomoyo let out a little laugh. "You wanted to kill me." She said calmly her blank eyes showing no emotion. "To kill my baby and for that you will die." He body grew one shade darker and she lifted her hand up a little bit higher once again. "Goodbye" She said as she balled her open hand into a fist. The men let out one final scream before there bodies instantly became dust and floated away with the breeze. Tomoyo's body grew a lighter purple as she floated to the ground. She landed on her two feet and the glowing wore off. He eyes became clear again and she collapsed to the ground.

"Tomoyo" Eriol yelled as he ran to his girl friend.

Ethan and Justin were still at a state of shock as they sat on the ground where they had been knocked down by Tomoyo's fury.

"That was some very freaky stuff." Justin whispered to Ethan.

"Yeah, remind me never to mess with Tomoyo ever again."

"Umm… Did she say someone tried to kill her baby?" Justin said with a questioning look.

Ethan shrugged. "Don't remind me."

Eriol slowly took her body into his arms. "Tomoyo" He whispered

Her eyes opened slowly. "Eriol what happened? Why do you look so scared?"

Eriol smiled. "I'm so happy you are okay?" He said as he hugged her.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Tomoyo said as she returned the hug.

"We're almost to the castle." Syaoran said as he dragged his feet forward.

"Finally." Sakura said as she followed close behind him as she has all day. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Hey last night I felt a very strange sensation."

"Me too." Syaoran said nonchalantly

"So what do you think it was?"

Syaoran let a little smile come up on his face. "Well I'm not sure if I should answer that question."

"What why not?"

"Well I promised a friend that I wouldn't say anything."

"But you said you tell me everything." Sakura in a pouty voice as she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking off.

"I know baby but I promised."

"Syaoran." She wined "Please tell me."

"Look you aren't gonna sit up here and pout your lips and wine all day because I'm not going to tell you."

"Please" She said again as she looked him in his eyes and gave him a cute look.

"No I can't."

"Hmp" She sighed as her bottom lip poked out.

Syaoran watched her pout and moan as a little smile started to creep across his face. "You're not gonna stop are you?" he said with a cute smile.

"Not till you tell me."

"But Sakura." He pleaded

"Syaoran" she wined as she put her arms around his neck "you promised that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other no matter what."

"I know but…"

Sakura softly placed a kiss on his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence. "But what? Your friend's secret is so big that you can't tell your girlfriend the one you love?"

"Sakura." He wined "stop being such a tease."

"Why" She said as she started to kiss his neck slowly moving up to his ears where she nibbled softly on his ear lobes.

"Because." Syaoran stuttered out as he pushed her off reluctantly. "You might be disappointed if I tell you."

"You don't know that." she said as she started to kiss him again.

"Sakura stop" he said as she continued to kiss him.

"Why? You like it don't you."

Syaoran smiled. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't? But you're about to start something. That you can't finish so stop." He said firmly pushing her away.

Sakura pouted her lips and turned her self away from him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Aww Sakura please don't do this it's just one little secret."

She stood there not moving a muscle with a hurt expression on her face.

"Sakura baby." Syaoran said as her wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why are you doing this to me?" He wined. "Please talk to me Sakura you can't not talk to me the rest of the day." When she didn't say anything he sighed. "Why are you doing this to me?" He said as he kissed her neck. "I hate it when you're not talking to me. Baby…" He wined knowing that he was going to give in. He sighed once more. "Tomoyo's pregnant." He said as he let go of her waist mad at him self for breaking under her cuteness.

"What!" Sakura screamed loudly so that a couple birds flew out of the near by tree.

"You heard me. Your best friend is pregnant." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh my gosh are you serious. Eriol?" She said looking at him questioningly.

"Of course who else." Syaoran said giving her a why are you even asking the question look.

"Oh my" She said as she paced in front of him. "How long have you known?"

"About a month ago I started to suspect it. She finally confessed to me a couple days ago after I told her that I knew."

"Does Eriol know?"

"Yeah she actually told him the day before she told me."

"How far along is she?"

"Like two months I think. She will probably start to show soon."

"How come she didn't tell me?" Sakura said as she sat on the ground.

Syaoran sighed and sat beside her. "She was afraid Sakura it's not like she didn't want to tell you."

"But I'm her best friend we tell each other everything."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she didn't want me to know until you did. She was gonna tell you the other night but things kind of got a little messy and you two didn't get the time to talk."

"But she had two months to tell me."

"Sakura" Syaoran said as her rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "Don't take it personally. She is having a hard time coping with everything she is confused. You know that strange sensation you felt last night. That was Tomoyo or rather it was the baby it must have been protecting her or something."

"Oh my! The baby has powers."

Syaoran smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the son of Clow Reid's reincarnate."

"I guess you right." She smiled and shook her head unbelievingly. "She never even told me she was having sex."

"I'm sure she had good reason not too." Syaoran said softly.

"And what was that?" She questioned.

"I don't know Sakura." Syaoran said feeling defeated. "She probably just didn't want anyone to know except her and Eriol." He said as he started to play with her long brown hair.

She sighed and was quiet for a minute. "What about you. When did you tell someone you weren't a virgin?"

Syaoran slowly let is hand slip away from her hair and back down to his side. "Well…" he said swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I think I told Justin first. Well I know I told him first."

"Who?"

"Huh?" Syaoran questioned afraid of her answer.

"Who was the girl? I mean was she a random girl or a girlfriend."

Syaoran looked to the ground. "She was my girlfriend. Her name was Nicole."

"Oh… You must have liked her a lot."

"Yeah you could say that." He replied softly.

"Was she your only one?"

"Sakura..." Syaoran said wanting to change the subject.

"Can you just answer the question please?" Sakura said softly in a voice that told him he had better answer the question.

"Alex… She was the only other one."

"Was she your girlfriend too?"

"Yes sometimes." Syaoran answered honestly.

"Sometimes?" Sakura questioned.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this Sakura. I mean…" Syaoran tried again to change the subject.

"Look I just want to know okay?" she said forcefully.

"Well she and I fought a lot while we were together. She was more of my rebound relationship, just as I was hers. We were together at one point then we broke up and then we kind of just became friends with benefits." Syaoran said the last line softly and reluctantly.

"Oh" Sakura said in a disappointed tone. She started to pick the grass up from under her. They sat in silence again as she played nervously with the grass.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said lightly. "Are you mad at me?"

Sakura looked up at him suddenly her green eyes piercing into his brown ones. "Syaoran do you want to have sex with me?"

Syaoran blushed surprised that she just asked what she asked. "I would be lying if I said no." He said softly. "But I don't want to rush you. When ever you are ready it's fine."

"You didn't have to wait for the other girls." Sakura said softly.

"No… but our relationship is so much deeper than any of my others I will wait forever for you Sakura." Syaoran said lightly taking her hand into his. "When you are ready I'll be here beautiful. Don't worry about any of the other girls or Tomoyo. When your ready your ready okay."

She looked up at him. "I can imagine how hard the wait is gonna be for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran said feeling offended.

"What if you can't keep your hormones in line long enough to wait for me. You might end up with that jungle girl you told me about before." Sakura spat referring to Ghonna.

"Are you serious Sakura? You are not about to go there."

"Well I just did." She said this time with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You mad at me because I'm not a virgin."

"No of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"You're a guy Syaoran it's only so long before your so called patient attitude goes out the window. And then you will be searching for a girl to get on top of."

"Is that really what you think Sakura? You think I'm all about the sex. You think that's why I'm with you?" Syaoran said standing up and letting go of her hand.

"Well it just seems like… I mean you needed a friend with benefits. She must have been there to please something."

"Sakura… I can't explain why I did everything that I did I just…"

"You wanted her sexually. You like sex you needed it. Or else why would she have been there."

"Sakura I'm not gonna stand here and let you put me down like that." Syaoran said his voice becoming louder and more distressed.

"Who said I'm putting you down? I'm just stating the truth. You wanted her badly or else you wouldn't have slept with her so many times before."

Syaoran growled losing his temper. "Okay yeah I wanted it I wanted her." He yelled letting his anger take over him. "It feels great what can I say. She was great, amazing, you probably wouldn't understand the feeling. But you know what Sakura she wasn't …." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair trying to calm down. "I didn't feel anything for her. I didn't feel like I was with the one for me. I didn't feel loved. I didn't feel anything except lust and pleasure with out any legitimate feeling behind it. I didn't feel like I was gonna faint because she was kissing me. I didn't feel weak under her touch. I didn't feel like anything. You want to know why? Huh? Do you?" He said his voice getting louder again. He started to pace trying to clam himself down so he wouldn't yell at her. e HrHHHHhhhHe sighed finally as he begin to speak again. "She wasn't you okay. I didn't love her. I didn't feel anything. She was just there fulfilling a lustful fantasy." He turned to walk away but then stopped and turned back to her. "I'm sorry if I can't give you what you want because of that little fact that I gave it to temptation before." He sighed as he turned his back to her again. "Just know that I love you and I'm not here for the sex. I'm here for the love." He said softly as he walked of leaving her sitting on the ground feeling sad, confused, sorry, and alone.

Okay so there is not much going on with Sakura and Syaoran really. (Well that's only if you think what just happened wasn't that big) So I apologize if anyone is mad at that. For the next couple of chapters most of the excitement will come from Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Kiki. Trust me Sakura and Syaoran have a very **BIG** part coming up. As you know my story is slowly but surely coming to an end so **expect the unexpected! As Kero would say!**

**Review Please!** It's really appreciated!

_**OH AND PLEASE READ MY **__**ONE SHOT**__** IT'S CALLED **__**GOOD-BYES**___

_**S+S AS ALWAYS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**_


	32. The End Is Near

Okay here we go chapter 32! Man this story is coming along pretty damn well!

Well here's chapter 32 with out further ado! I promise you'll like it! Oh you might have to read the end of the last chapter for all the different parts if you forgot…..

**Never Stop**

Chapter 32

**The End Is Near**

How far are we from his castle?" Kasumi asked as her and her army walked quietly over the grass planes.

"His castle is just over these planes about a day's journey left." Caitlyn replied.

Kasumi smiled. "The end is near."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the start sky. "Why am I so jealous" she said to herself as she sat down on the grass. She had just finished taking a walk and she was trying to clear her mind but her thoughts kept coming. '_It's not like he was cheating on me…But he said he loved it! How could he?' She sighed 'But why wouldn't he she was probably gorgeous_ _and I bet the other girl was just as beautiful…..But he loves me._' She started twirling her honey brown locks between her fingers. _'well at least he says he does….but he wants to_ _have sex with me…but why guy wouldn't….he's a guy and I'm his girlfriend I should want to give myself to him….but he's never forced me into anything before...but I want_ _him to be happy'_ She sighed "Why do things have to be so complicated?" she yelled banging her fists to the ground. She looked at the sky. _'The moon is always full here and_ _the stars are so bright.'_ She lay back in the grass gazing at the stars once again. _'Maybe I_ _should…he says he loves me if he loves me and I love him so I should give myself to him…he'll be gentle I know he will….' _She thought trying to convince herself. _'What_ _am I so scared of? Why do I feel like I have to do this…why'_ She thought as she sat up and pulled a piece of grass out of her hair…. _'I wonder where he's gotten too.'_ She thought as she headed back toward her created camp. The fire was still blazing just as she left it but there was no sign of Syaoran either. '_Where could be?' _she thought. After he had walked of earlier she just stayed put and used the create card to make there camp after she was done she went for a walk expecting Syaoran to be back when she returned but to her dismay he was nowhere to be found. She sat down beside the fire and lost her self in her thoughts once again. _'He should be back soon'_ she thought trying to reason with herself. Unknowing of the person watching her from above in a near by tree.

"I still can't believe what your saying" Tomoyo said in total disbelief about yesterday. "I killed all those men?"

"Yes you did but you were trying to protect the baby." Eriol said as he touched her stomach.

"So what happened again? Tell me one more time." Tomoyo said trying to get the story straight.

"The men tried to grab you and you tried to shield yourself with your hand and a big wave of power shot out of your hands knocking everyone and everything around us down. Then your eyes turned blank and your started to glow s light purple. You started to float up in the air lifting your attackers with your hand. Then you closed your hand and they just turned to dust and blew away with the wind. Then you floated back to the ground and you didn't realize a thing or remember anything then you passed out and here we are the next day." Eriol said summing things up.

"I can't believe I did that." She sat still for a moment and let everything soak in. "Oh my gosh!" She said suddenly. "Justin and Ethan they know don't they?"

"Well I guess they do but they haven't said anything to me about it yet."

"I really wanted Sakura to be the next person I told. I wish she was here."

"Tomoyo there's nothing we can do about it now as long as you tell her I'm sure she will be happy for you."

"I hope so."

"We can't stay in one place for long." Eriol said holding his hand out for hers. She took his hand and helped her off of the ground. "Trouble is brewing the final battle between good and evil is about to begin." He said as they walked out of the woods to see Justin and Ethan waiting for them.

"I think it's time we started to leave." Justin said seeing them emerge from the woods.

"Yeah we're leaving now." Eriol replied looking over at Ethan who was chanting a spell and holding a deck of cards.

"What do you see?" Eriol asked knowing what he was doing.

Ethan flipped over the first card "War, Pain, Hate" He flipped over the next card "Betrayal, Deceit, Unhappiness" he flipped over the last card. He looked up to them with worried eyes. "Death"

"This sucks we get captured, beaten, and then we have to walk all the way back down this stupid cold ass mountain and freeze our asses to death. Our luck sucks!" Meilin screamed as she huffed down the mountain side. A cold breeze swept by and Kiki held herself tighter.

"Maybe things will get better?" Kiki said trying to lighten her mood.

"I seriously doubt it." She said giving her an irritated look.

"I can't wait to go home this mission is begging to be too much for me!" Kiki said as she blew into her hands trying to keep warm.

"Yeah and my body still aches from our beating earlier." Meilin said making a hurt face.

"Well at least you haven't been captured twice and almost killed twice. Everything is happening to me ever since we got here.

"But you are keeping them off of Sakura's trial where ever she is." Meilin replied softly.

"I guess." She was silent for a moment. "I'm so happy we got out of there." Kiki spoke up again referring to the hell hole they just escaped from.

"Yeah me t….." Meilin was cut off by someone or something moving in the bushes.

"I can't wait to we get home" Meilin said as she pointed to the bushes with her finger signaling that they were going to sneak up on what ever was in the bushes.

Kiki nodded and started to play along. "I know when I get home I'm gonna take a long bath…."

They pushed opened the bushes but nothing was there. They both sighed and relaxed. "Well that was weird" Kiki said before both of them were hit in the back of the head, hard and they passed out. They started to fall to the ground but where caught by two men and dragged away.

Sir we have confirmation that Caitlyn's forces are advancing toward the castle." A soldier said as he approached Hydros quickly.

"Where are they advancing from?"

"The south sir."

"Well then we will just have to meet them half way."

"But sir…"

"We cannot have them to close to the castle the book will be to vulnerable. Set a special team of soldiers that will stay here and protect the castle."

"How many men sir."

"200 will do."

"Yes sir."

"As for the rest of the men tell them to strap up we leave in an hour."

"Yes sir!"

Syaoran sat unmoving at his high post fully alert even though his mind was going crazy he new that at no cost could he loose track of Sakura. She sat there beside the fire with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried in her arms she looked up every so often and her emerald eyes held the reflection of the burning fire. But to his dismay her eyes were also red and poofy as if she had been crying. She had been sitting there almost three hours. He knew she was waiting for him but he couldn't move. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything will be okay between them but in the back of his mind he was angry and confused. She thinks of him as a lustful bastard and even though before he had been that way he has never been like that toward her. She meant everything to him she was his life but she wasn't happy. He wished that he could change the whole argument, the one he never planned to have, he wasn't ready for Sakura, physically yes but emotionally, no he couldn't she meant to much to him. He could never push himself on her no matter how much her body calls to him every night. He sighed when he saw a single tear fall from her eye. She so innocent and free that he could never dream of hurting her, anther tear fell from her eyes but this time many others followed. She was crying but why? His heart started to beat a little bit faster her had to know what was wrong. So he slowly got down from the tree and walked to where she was sitting.

"Sakura" He said his voice cracking from not talking in a while.

"Syaoran" She said softly and she hurried off the ground and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a big hug.

"What's all this for." He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist taking in her scent.

"I thought you had left me here. You were gone for so long."

"You know I can't leave you alone"

"You had me fooled." She said giving him a look.

"Look you're fine and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry Syaoran."

"I know." He said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Is that all you're gonna say."

"For now yes. I really can't say anything else to you. I know how you really feel about me now. I guess I have to prove I'm not that bad of a person."

"But you don't understand it was just…"

"Look you said all that stuff for a reason. I understand just let it be okay. I'm here I'm not going any where. We'll figure everything out soon enough."

"But I want everything to be okay now."

"It's not that easy Sakura."

"Can't you forgive me?"

"Someday" He said as he walked away slowly and entered his tent.

Sakura looked to the ground as tears started to form in her eyes. "I always have to ruin something good." She said as she followed him into the tent she laid down beside him making sure she left plenty of space between the two of them. She closed her eyes and let her self drift into a deep sleep.

**********Dream**********

"Go get the girl." A loud voice yelled from behind her.

"Oh No" Sakura said as she started running up the spiral stair case higher and higher.

"Go protect the book.' The voice came again. She passed a closed door half way up the stairs.

'_You're getting closer'_ a voice came from no where.

Sakura started to run faster. She saw a wooden door at the top of the stairs.

'_There's your destination the book resides in there._ The voice came again.

Sakura ran up the last couple of stairs and ran to the door and pushed it open.

'_Wait!' _The voice came again

Sakura stopped she saw the book it was in the far corner if the room. It was gold with rubies and diamonds and embedded in its cover. "Who's there?" she yelled. "What do you want from me?"

Everything went black and she stood still as a single stream of light hit her like a spot light. She looked around looking for a sign of something but she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she heard the heals of a person walking toward her in the distance. _'Click,_ _click,_ _click' _the steps got closer. She squinted trying to see who was coming.

"This is where it all ends." The voice came again but closer. '_Click, click, click'_

"What ends?" Sakura questioned still squinting into the darkness.

A tall woman with a long flowing green dress and piercing black eyes appeared suddenly out of the darkness. Her black air was wild and tangled, her wrists were covered with gold bangles, and around her neck she wore a thick gold necklace with a huge heart shaped ruby in the middle. She gave Sakura a sorrowful smile.

Sakura stepped back afraid of what she might do. "What ends?" She asked again.

The woman gave out a loud over exaggerated laugh. "The book is the end but Dream and Sleep will keep you with us."

"What?"

"Remember those words young one. Seek the meaning and you will be victorious. But heed my words if anyone hears of this dream the sequence will be broken and all is lost."

"But what?"

"Goodbye" The woman disappeared and she awoke with a start. She looked around. Syaoran was sleeping soundly beside her. He was still a distance away from her. She sighed. _'The book is the end but dream and sleep will keep you with us. What does it_ _mean?'_ She thought. She looked over to Syaoran once more. She reached over to touch him but stopped herself. _'He doesn't trust me anymore I should have know him better than anyone and now I have ruined what we had.' _She slowly crawled out of the tent. _'I_ _guess I'll make breakfast' _She thought as she when and restarted the fire.

Okay a very short chapter but the most important one trust me!

Review please!


	33. The Beginging of the End?

Alright chapter 33! Well I'm gonna try to write this chapter and chapter 34 all in the same day in hopefully under two hours! Okay…. so it didn't work like I planned. It has taken me well over 4 and a half months but you will all be happy to know that there are **6 or 7 chapters left in this story**! **And an Epilogue **so keep reviewing and I'll get those last four chapters up! It's up to the reviewers to **tell me what you think? Help me keep my creative juices running?**

**I'm so so sorry for the late update! College is a lot of stuff trying to get settled in. I won't be able to update as fast as I used to so please forgive me and bear with me. I am trying!**

**Never Stop**

Chapter 33

**The Beginning of the End**

Meilin shifted slowly and her eyes began to open oh so slightly. She moaned a little bit as she pulled her self up to a sitting position. She opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the sun. She looked around she was lying in the middle of a huge comfortable bed. She felt her hair it was a little damp but it was clean and she was in different clothes no they were her same clothes except they were clean no dirt or mud any where. She was completely clean and mighty happy she was. She was tiered of the smelly muddy attire that she had been wearing for the past couple of days. Her hair was combed and her face was washed she felt like a whole new woman except for the fact that her ears were ringing loudly and her head was throbbing. "Oh No!" she said finally realizing what had happened "Kiki" she said as she looked around her. Kiki was no where to be found. "Kiki" She said again as she pushed the huge quilt of her and stepped onto the cold stone floor. She shivered a little as she grabbed her shoes that were neatly placed at her bed side. She quietly made her way to the door and pulled it open quietly. Trying to be as quiet as possible she slowly poked her head outside the door looking if there was someone outside the room. When she saw no one was there she crept out into the hallway and slowly crept to the next room. She pushed the door open slowly and poked her head in to her she saw curly golden locks sticking out of the girl lying in the bed. She tiptoed into the room to see who the unidentified person was. She crept up to the sleeping body slowly trying not to wake her. The sleeping figure back was to her so she couldn't see her face. Just as Meilin was going to make her way to the other side of the bed the girl started to stir in her sleep and Meilin stopped abruptly hoping that she wouldn't notice her presence. She moaned and slowly turned over revealing her face.

"Kiki" Meilin almost screamed.

"Huh?" She moaned as she slowly sat up her wild curls sitting messily upon her head.

"Your hair…" Meilin said looking at her new found curls.

"What about it" Kiki said with a shocked look on her face as she felt her hair. She smiled and just sighed in relief. "Goodness you made me think someone had cut it off.

"Someone curled it."

Kiki started to laugh but then stopped abruptly. "Ow my head is killing me." She said as she looked up to Meilin with a little smile. "Meilin they didn't curl my hair I have natural curly hair I just keep it straightened. It curls up like this when it gets wet.

"Oh" Meilin said sheepishly. "I knew that!"

"Yeah sure." she said with a little giggle. "Now where are we?"

"You're at my palace." A voice said from behind them.

Meilin spun around.

"I am Udo Leader of the Aconthens."

Kiki sighed and rolled her eyes. "I should have figured." She said to herself.

"I don't care who you are you had no right to bring us here like you did." Meilin yelled loudly. "I want to know why you …"

"Meilin" Kiki said loudly cutting her off. "You are entirely too loud my head is killing me. Let me handle this." Kiki slowly got out of the bed.

"But…." Meilin said as Kiki got up and brushed past her.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kiki said as she walked toward him.

"Well because I was um looking for the card mistress and well…. my men they weren't the ones who where there with me at our last run in at the school so they thought that you were the card mistress and the only way to conceal a persons aura is to knock them out we didn't want everyone to know where we were taking you. But they got the wrong girl and here we are."

"That has been happening a lot lately." Kiki said with a sigh as she rubbed her head.

"But it is a good thing for you and your friend. The where about of the card mistress and the chosen one still remain unknown. I'm sure there fine they have been no bursts of power lately except from of course the expectant magical mother who walks these lands."

"Huh?" Meilin and Kiki said with a puzzled expression.

"Someone is about to give birth to a powerful baby. Tell me you didn't feel the serge of power the other night?"

"I was knocked out cold the other night so that probably explains it." Kiki said rubbing her still throbbing head.

"Well I do apologize for the slight mix up and the headaches." Udo said with a bow.

"Look its fine." Kiki said softly. "What is the status of our friends?"

"Like I said the card mistress and the chosen one are for the moment untraceable. But there have been reports of a couple rebel teens causing trouble for Hydros's men.

"That's them" Meilin said softly.

"It has to be!" Kiki said agreeing with her.

"Maybe you will run into them along the way." Udo said as he turned to leave the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Caityln and Hydros are going into the battle as we speak we are moving out as reinforcements. Maybe your friends will meet you there."

"Yeah I hope so." Meilin said with a sigh.

"Let's move out." Udo yelled and Meilin and Kiki followed.

"So what do you think it meant?" Tomoyo asked as she and the others went forward down the dirt path.

"It could mean a lot of things." Justin said as he walked it was just a prediction for the future. I mean we are in the middle of war there is lots of hate, betrayal, and death. It just doesn't pertain to us as a group so don't worry we just got to make sure we get out of here alive."

"Well that was very uplifting Ethan" Justin said with a sigh.

Tomoyo started to giggle but suddenly stopped. "Hey umm guys?" She said causing everyone to turn to her.

"I don't feel so hot. AHHHHH!" She let out a terrible scream and fell to the ground.

Eriol rushed to her side "What's wrong?"

"I don't know I just feel like very strange it hurts so bad." Tomoyo said as tears escaped her eyes.

"It's okay Tomoyo it will be over soon."

"AHHHHHH" She screamed again and she started to lose color.

The wind begins to pick up. Eriol looked around trying to sense what was happening. "Something's coming." Eriol said as he continued looking around.

"Oh shit." Justin said as he hid behind Ethan. "Keep her away from me." He said peeking over Ethan's shoulder at Tomoyo.

Ethan pushed him away "Oh stop it Justin it wasn't that….."

Her body started to glow a light purple again. Eriol moved away slowly. "Tomoyo?" He said softly. "Baby can you hear me?"

"Here we go again." Ethan said as the bushes and trees started to rustle loudly.

Tomoyo's eyes went blank and her body slowly lifted from the ground. The dust on the ground started to pick up making it hard to see.

"Look in the woods." Ethan yelled. A group of people started to emerge from the woods there bodies were covered in mud and leaves there bodies were covered by animal skins that were around there private areas they wore shells and bones around there necks. They looked like wild people. The forest people slowly pulled out there weapons when they saw Eriol call out his staff, Ethan called out his pole, and Justin looked at them questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked shaking his head. "We need to run before crazy woman over there destroys everything." He said pointing at Tomoyo who was now a dark shade of purple. She was floating there her eyes still blank as if she was waiting to see what is going to happen next.

"We don't want to cause anyone any harm." Justin yelled loudly as he walked forward toward the forest people. They raised there weapons to him and he put his hands up and stopped moving. "Look you are all gonna have to put away the weapons before she goes off. We really don't want a fight please. She will kill us all."

"We don't want to fight neither." Said a feminine voice from in the crowd.

"Who said that?" Justin questioned. "Your voice sounds familiar." He added loudly.

"So does yours" The voice said again. "Let me through." she said yelled demandingly. The crowd started to move to the side. A young woman with black curly hair and piercing dark brown eyes appeared out of the huddle she smiled. "So we meet again!"

"Princess Ghonna" Justin said as he ran up and hugged the mud covered girl.

She returned the hug willingly.

"I see you are doing alright." Justin said with a smile.

"Yes of course." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"But what are you doing all the way out here?" Justin asked nicely.

"Well you know me I can't stand on the side while you guys have all the fun so a couple of my friends and I…."

Justin cut her off. "This is a couple of your friends?" Justin said looking at the group of men and women.

"Well it's only about 150 people we are going to help fight Hydros. I'm sure Caitlyn can use any reinforcements." She turned to her group of rebel soldiers. "Lower your weapons they are on our side."

They obeyed instantly and the wind started to die down. Tomoyo slowly came back down and her eyes returned to normal.

"That must be the power source that I felt." Ghonna said eyeing Tomoyo.

"Yeah that our own personal death trap." Justin said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Justin." Ghonna said with a sweet smile.

"Yea it's great to see you too. I'm happy you're doing okay." He said as he pulled her into another hug that she returned willingly.

"Sakura can you feel it?" Syaoran said as he pushed through the woods.

"Yeah, But what is it?" She said as she gave him a puzzled look.

He pushed over some thick bushes.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura said softly.

"I believe it's that." He said pointing to a large black castle. They both stood at looked at the scenery for a second. Then Syaoran sighed "We finally made it." He said softly

"Yup we did and I think I know exactly were we have to go!" Sakura said as she started to walk forward.

"Wait how do you know?" Syaoran said stopping her.

"Umm well…" She said trying to think of a good excuse. "Come on Syaoran don't you know that prince charming always finds his princess locked in the tallest tower of the castle. Just think of it like, we are prince charming and the book is the princess. The book should be there right?" She said trying to cover up that she new exactly were the book was because of her dream she had last night.

"Right…" Syaoran said looking at her oddly.

She smiled. "Come on" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

"Wait a second." He said yanking her back to him. He slowly brought his face to hers and kissed her softly. He pulled away staring into her bright green eyes. "You know I love you right?"

Sakura smiled. "Are you sure?"

He pushed her hair out of her face. "I've never been so sure about something my entire life."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug. "I love you so much Syaoran. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay I understand why you said what you said." He slowly pulled her off of him and smiled. "Are you ready to do this?"

Sakura smiled "I was born ready."

Two armies stood 2 football fields apart unmoving and anxious.

"It's time we show Hydros that we cannot be taken advantage!" Caitlyn said with a determined look on her face. "It is time for our revenge!" She yelled

Cheers from the men and the ninjas rang over the field.

Hydros turned his back to Caitlyn's cheering soldiers. "They really think that they are a match for you men." Hydros yelled over the thousands of soldiers. "We will not loose. We are to strong for them. They think they can invade on our territory unharmed. They have other thing coming. Show these men what happens if you cross over into our land!"

"Yeah" the men cheered loudly.

General Bodos walked up beside him and gave him a reassuring look.

Hydros turned back around looking back at Caitlyn's army. "It's time."

"No, sir wait." A soldier yelled as he pushed though the crowed.

"What is it?" Hyodros yelled angrily as he turned to look at the person who was disturbing him.

"Sir we have a problem."

"Well what is it boy get on with it"

"I have just received reports that the card mistress and the chosen one have made it to the castle.

"WHAT!" Bodos yelled loudly.

"They have arrived and they are fighting of our remaining soldiers as we speak.

"They maybe able to protect themselves against our men but how well do you think they can protect themselves from each other?" Hyrdos said with an evil glare.

General Bodos smiled.

Hydors turned to General Bodos. "Take your men and head back to the castle. Protect the book and bring me the chosen one. We cannot afford any mistakes."

"Yes sir" Bodos said darkly.

"So you have been walking around here trying to find your friends." Ghonna asked softly as her and the others stood around in a circle trying to decide the next move.

"Yeah we got split up after we left Caitlyn's mansion." Eriol replied

"May I ask you something? Ghonna asked softly as she looked at Tomoyo.

"Yeah go ahead." Eriol looking at her questioningly.

"I sense a great power from you. You are smarter than your years. So why is someone as powerful as you not a target? The chosen one and the card mistress do not posses the power that you do but yet they are being hunted down as we speak. What do they posses that has everyone after them why are they the target and not you?"

"Those are some very good questions. You are smarter than you look. But if you must know I am Clow Reed reincarnate and yes my power is strong but I'm not a **main** target because I like Caitlyn have become guides for the card mistress and the chosen one they must go though these trails to meet there full potential. But I am still targeted I'm just hard to find you can only sense my power if you are right next to me other than that I would appear to be a normal powerless person."

"Well then I have one more question for you?" She said as she stepped up to him so only he could hear what she was going to say next.

"What is that?" Eriol said with a little smile.

"You of all people should know that a pregnant woman is uncontrollable but more importantly the baby that she is holding." She said pointing to Tomoyo. "Holds the power that **you** posses and know how to control. And that same power is being forced out of your girlfriend each time the baby tries to protect its self and its mother from danger. Eriol gave her a blank look. "Don't you see she is a non magical being….." She yelled getting frustrated.

Eriol gave her a questioning look "Yes, I know. So…"

"Don't you understand? The power will kill her." She said in a harsh tone.

"What?"

"You need to get her out of here take her back home. If the baby harvests his true power it could kill her."

Eriol stood there unmoving. "How come I didn't know this before?"

"Even a powerful being like Clow Reed couldn't possibly know what it's like to have a child if he has never him self had one."

"Sakura run." Syaoran yelled as he pulled one of Hydos's men off of her. "Get out of here protect the cards." He yelled as he punched a soldier in the face making him stumble backward.

"No you can't handle all of them yourself." Sakura screamed as she threw out the freeze card. "Freeze" She yelled and the card released and swept over the hundreds men freezing everything in its path with the exclusion of Syaoran. The card returned back to the card and Sakura smiled "There that's enough of them." The ice began to crack. "Sakura run please. The ice won't hold they want your cards they are using some magic that is numbing the power of the cards." Syaoran pleaded.

"But I can't leave you."

"You have to please run and hide. We can't afford for both of us to get caught."

Sakura gave him an unsure look.

"GO!" He yelled.

"Be careful" She yelled as she turned and ran out of the chamber where they were cornered. She ran down the main hall and found a little closet space she ran inside and shut the door behind her. She looked around the room and tried to decipher what was hanging of the all the walls. It was a coat room with rows of hangers surrounding all four walls. The cloaks were neatly hung in a row one right after the other. She sighed as she backed into a corner and slowly slid down the wall and pulled herself into a ball. '_Syaoran_' she thought as she heard the yells of Hydros's men as they ran past the door. The floor began to shake violently and Syaoran's aura filled the castle. The hangers in the closet began to shake and rattle loudly. "Be strong Syaoran." She whispered. As she felt a shock wave of his power run through the room. The yells of Hydros's men filled the castle. Sakura started to feel light headed.

"Get the boy" yelled a voice from outside the door. She could here the stomps of the soldier's boots running across the floor.

"_It all begins here." _Came a voice from no where. "Not again" Sakura sighed as she started to feel drowsy. She yawned as her eyes started to droop. "_You cannot be afraid_." The voice came again. "_Now sleep. When you awake your journey will begin." _ Sakura slowly felt herself drifting into an unwanted sleep.

Okay review! Please!


	34. It's On

Okay I'm back again! Okay well this chapter is pretty short because it is the rest of chapter 33 that I didn't post! (Might have to go back and reread chapter 33) So please bear with me it is a good update so don't be discouraged. The next chapter will be way longer promise! Read on!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 34

**It's On!**

"NOW ELEMENT WIND!" Syaoran yelled as a huge gust of wind swept through the room knocking Hydros's men back. He mad a run for the door but was stopped by an old man blocking the door. "Get out of my way grandpa or you'll get it too." Syaoran said a he pushed pashed him.

The man smirked and turned. "This will be your last run chosen one." he said as Syaoran darted around the corner running out of sight. The man pulled out a long wooden cane and said a little spell under his breath. He hit the cane on the floor and then again he repeated the spell. His eyes started to glow and again he repeated the spell he hit the cane to the ground one final time and a gold ball shot out of the bottom and shot of in Syaoran's direction. It turned the corner with great speed it flew down the long corridor, then swept around another corner, and flew toward its target. Faster and faster it flew gaining on the unknowing Syaoran who was still running away from the solders. The magic ball flew dead into Syoaran's back and released it's self into his body. Syoaran's eyes turned a bright gold color for a split second and then it was gone leaving his eyes blank and unfeeling. Footsteps were coming up behind him slowly. "Chosen One" an old voice said. "The time has come for the card mistress to die."

Syaoran turned to him slowly his hand gripping his sword tightly. "Yes master"

"Eriol? Baby? Are you alright? We have been walking for hours and you haven't said a word." Tomoyo said as they walked. "I mean you look like you have seen a ghost. Are you feeling okay?" When he didn't respond. She pulled his arm stopping him from going any further. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just keep walking Tomoyo." Eriol said forcefully as he kept walking forward.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, You stop right there, don't you walk away from me." Tomoyo yelled stopping Eriol in her tracks and catching the attention of the oblivious others ahead.

"What the hell has gotten into you" she screamed as he slowly made his way back to her. "Tell me what is wrong now or I will not be a very happy pregnant woman."

Eriol looked back at Ghonna his eyes filled with worry. She only nodded her head. He sighed as he turned back to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo we have to leave" Eriol said grabbing her hand and dragging her back down the path in the direction that they had just came from.

"Eriol what are you doing." Tomoyo yelled as he pulled her along.

"Eriol wait!" Justin screamed from behind them.

"Let them go?" Ghonna said softly grabbing Justin's arm.

"But….." He said softly as he watched them run further away.

"They must go." Ghonna said softly. All he could do was nod his head and hope for the best.

"Eriol I can't keep running like this." Tomoyo pleaded as he dragged her on.

He stopped suddenly. "Oh I almost forgot." He said giving her a slight smile. "How about we take a shorter route?" He said as he pulled her to him and held her tight. "Clear your mind." He releases his aura suddenly engulfing him and Tomoyo in a huge ball of blue light. Justin and the others shielded there eyes from the light. "We will be home soon." Eriol whispered. And then with a sudden boom the light was gone, they were gone.

"Safe travels my friend." Ethan whispered as he stared into the horizon.

"We have to move the Card Mistress and the Chosen One have arrived at Hydros's castle." Ghonna said as she turned and continued down the path.

"How do you know that?" Justin and Ethan said at the same time.

"The tree's talk to me."

"Oh wow that's new!" Justin said as he walked beside her.

She flashed him a big smile. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Justin."

"That's true, but there are also a lot of things that I do want to learn about you. You're an interesting girl Ghonna." He said giving her a little smile.

"If I didn't know you any better I would think that you were flirting with me."

"Well maybe you don't know me as good as you think." Justin said with a wink as he turned and went back to talk with Ethan.

Ghonna just shook her head and continued walking forward.

"Did you feel that? That was Clows power?" Bodos said with a slight look of worry. He brushed it off and continued on. "Alright men get a move on! You felt that power. We have to get back to the castle" Bodos yelled as him men trucked through the forest. Then out of know where a hooded figure jumped out of the tree's in front of them. "Going somewhere?" a female voice said from under the red cloak.

"Move out of our way!" Bodos yelled.

The girl pulled her hood back her crimson eyes filled with anger. "Wrong answer" Meilin said as she punched the solder in front of her dead in the noise.

"Kill her." Bodos yelled the men surrounded her. "Good Bye missy." A man said as he lifted his sword.

"Good bye Meilin said with a smirk. As a black hole appeared beside her and she was pulled in. The hold disappeared and the men looked around trying to find the disappearing girl. "Where did she go?" They said as they looked.

"I'm right here" Meilin said from behind them. They turned quickly ready for what ever she was to throw at them. "And I brought friends!"

Kiki appeared beside her along with Udo and his men.

"How did you?" One of the men yelled.

"A magician never tells her secrets!" Meilin said with a wink.

"Charge!" Udo yelled suddenly and the battle was on.

Okay I have been gone for a min but I'm back! Sorry for the long wait don't hate me!

School takes a lot of my free time well please review! Like I said I'm sorry!


	35. The Time Is Now

Okay I am back again! Aren't you proud! Anyways here is chapter 35. I hope you enjoy!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 35

_**The Time Is Now**_

"Keep them back. We must protect what is ours." Udo yelled he swiftly dodged a blow to the head.

Man we have been at it for hours and it doesn't seem like they are backing off." Kiki said as she through an energy ball at on coming soldiers.

"Just remember that we are doing this to save the world" Meilin said as she kicked down a row of soldiers.

"I guess….Kiki said spinning around toward Meilin. "MEILIN LOOK OUT" She screeched as three flamed arrows sped toward her.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed as she closed her eyes and shielded her face with her hands. However, the pain never came. She slowly lowered her hand and was face to face with three floating fiery arrows. "What the hell?" She questioned. The arrows dropped to the ground suddenly.

" MEILIN!" Kiki screamed again as a man swung his Katana at her but was blocked by a huge black pole.

"Ethan!" Meilin said wide eyed as he pushed the soldier to the ground hard. "Your welcome" He said as he turned and swiftly went for the next guy.

Suddenly a wave blew through the crowd of fighting men as Justin jumped out of a tree landing on the ground softly. "Who wants to play?" Justin said as he gathered his energy and flung his arm quickly toward the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Bodos's soldiers screamed as they were thrown like a wave over the trees.

"Woohooo Justin" Kiki screamed as the men flew over her head.

Justin floated a couple of feet above the ground in complete concentration his orange aura surrounding him as he swung both his arms flinging more men through the forest. One after another, Bodos's men were flung into the forest.

"He's not gonna be able to keep that up for long" Kiki said after a couple of minutes. "He is using ever last drop of power that he has he gonna burn out." Kiki said as his aura became lighter and lighter.

"It's okay we have help he just has to get all the men into the forest." Ethan said reassuringly.

"What's in the forest?" Kiki questioned.

"Some friends" He replied. "If it would make you feel better I will assist in moving the men." Ethan said as he lifted his pole and the gold incantations started to glow. He whispered a short incantation and flung his pole sending a powerful burst of air toward the men also flinging them into the forest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Udo said running up to Kiki.

"I don't know but I think they have a plan."

"Kiki get the other soldiers to surround the border of the forest, Hurry!"

"Udo get you men to surround the forest." Kiki said turning to General Udo.

He nodded quickly. "Men get to the edge of that forest pronto!" Udo yelled and his men followed quickly.

"Kiki?" Meilin said walking up to her quickly. "He looks so pale." She said pointing at Justin.

"Oh no he maxed out." Kiki whispered as she ran to him quickly. "JUSTIN STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL YOUR SELF."

"I have to finish Ki."

"NO YOU CAN'T LET EATHAN HANDLE THE REST."

"It has to be done there are too many left."

Kiki looked around there will still hundreds of his men on the field. "I DON'T CARE YOU ARE DONE." She said as she open a hole and ran inside the other end appeared behind Justin and before he could stop her, she pulled him it to the hole violently. They fell back into the hole. "Damn it Ki" Justin said as he pushed him off her. "Let me out of here."

"No you can't your done there is nothing left in you."

"I can do this." He said grabbing her. "LET ME OUT OF HERE"

"NO. Justin I'm not gonna let you go out and kill yourself."

"KIKI I AM TIERED OF YOU ALWAYS TRING TO SAVE ME. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

"Fuck you Justin." Kiki said as she pushed him away knocking him into the tunnel wall. She walked up to him pushing him against the wall her hand on his chest. She started to glow a light yellow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Justin whispered as he started to feel weak. He gave her a frighten look.

She took her hand of his chest and he slid down the wall onto the floor. She paced in front of him for a second before she stopped and ran her hair through her curly locks. She looked around her and her breathing became harder.

"What did you do I can't move." Justin said with worried eyes. He looked up at her and realized that she started to sweat and her breathing was heavier. He sighed remembering her claustrophobia. "Kiki you are in your tunnel nothing can harm you here. The walls will not come in on you. Just calm down, breathe."

She closed her eyes for a second and calmed down her breathing. She opened her eyes and looked at him with sad eyes "I haven't seen you in like a week and a half and you come back acting all crazy. This isn't like you. You can't go any more what don't you understand about that. You started to drain your life energy ass hole. You of all people know better than that. I will not be the one who stood by and watched her friend die all because he had to be the damn hero." She sighed and focused on her breathing again. "What are you trying to prove by killing yourself anyway?"

"Nothing" he said lightly.

"Then what are you and Ethan planning?" She asked lightly.

"Ghonna and her men are hidden in the forest. We are gonna ambush Bodos's men."

"Ghonna is with you. Oh my gosh, that's awesome. We have more help."

"Yeah but her men work better in the woods. You of all people should now that."

"Yeah" Kiki said thinking about the time when they captured her.

"Why can't I move?" He asked lightly.

"Oh well you know that I can give energy, healing, but I can also take energy away. I really not supposed to do it because I could take too much but…"

"What"

"Hey look at it this way, your fine just really, really weak!"

"Please I promise I won't go too far I just need to help. Please Ki I have to do this." He said with pleading eyes.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"No reason."

"Tell me or else you will be stuck here till you rest up and you get all your energy back."

Justin sighed. "Fine… maybe I want to impress someone."

"Who ….Meilin? I knew you liked her."

"No."

"What I thought you two were hitting it off pretty well."

"No…I mean Yes we were."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I kind of hit it off with Ghonna too."

"Justin you jerk!" Kiki said as she punched him in the chest. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know I'm just torn in between the two."

"Yeah I guess you are."

"I can't help it I just….."

"Shhhh wait." she said hushing him. "Meilin is calling." She put her hand on his chest as her body started to glow a light yellow she closed her eyes and let her energy flow out of her and in to Justin. After she was done, she got up and said. "Don't make me regret this."

Justin smiled and slowly began to get of the ground. "Thanks Ki." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah yeah" she said as she opened the hole and they walked out.

"Hold you ground men!" Udo yelled forcefully.

"Nice that you decided to join us." Ethan yelled as he swung is pole sending another breeze of soldiers into the forest.

Justin went forward to finish the job but Kiki grabbed his arm and gave him a firm look. He smiled as she let him go. "Don't worry watch me work" He said as he flung his arm forcefully and just as Ethan was doing, he began flinging the remaining men into the forest. A young girl and about 30 mud covered solders ran out of the forest quickly fighting against the wind. She ran up to the others quickly as the last couple of men were catapulted into the forest.

"Good job guy's." Ghonna said happily. "I think my men could take on the rest with the help of yours of course Udo."

Udo smiled. "Princess Ghonna should have known you would get yourself mixed into this."

"Yeah well you know me!"

"Ghonna!" Kiki said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey Kiki" She said as she returned the hug. "Glad to see your okay."

"Yeah you too!" She said turning to Meilin. "Princess this is Meilin. Meilin this is Princess Ghonna." Kiki said as she gave Justin a sly smile.

"Nice to meet you." Meilin said as she shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Ghonna replied sweetly.

"And this is Ethan" Kiki said pointing at Ethan. "The Card Mistress's Fiancé!"

"Oh nice to meet you too" Ghonna said shaken his hand lightly. "Excuse me for being forward but I was under the impression that the Chosen one and the Card Mistress had a thing for each other!"

Ethan shook his head. "Yeah well that is one of our touchier problems"

"Oh well then I guess we'd best not talk about it." Ghonna said sweetly as she looked up to Justin who gave her a sweet smile.

She blushed lightly and smiled back. Meilin caught this and looked at Justin quickly. When he realized Meilin was watching him he turned to her and smiled. He walked up to her slowly and gave her a hug. "You know it was no problem stopping those arrows from killing you earlier"

"Oh that was you." She said as she returned the hug slowly.

"Of course! Who else would be?" He said as he let go of her looking into her eyes.

"Well thanks" She said giving him a kiss on his check making him blush a deep shade of red. She turned to Ghonna and gave her a smile as she walked over to Ethan and the others. Justin sighed and walked over to Kiki he pulled her from the others and whispered into her ear. "You are such an ass hole. Look what you started." He said eyeing Meilin and Ghonna.

She gave him a surprised look. "I started, Oh no my friend that was all you." She said with a wink as she walked of to continue talking to Ethan. Justin sighed heavily and walked back to the group.

"Okay then it's settled." Ethan said looking at Ghonna. "You and I will go ahead to help Sakura and Syaoran with 30 of your men and Meilin, Kiki, and Justin will stay here and keep things under control."

Ghonna nodded. "We got to move we don't know what they are into. They could need us now."

Okay Good luck everyone." Kiki said enthusiastically.

"Thanks" Ghonna said with a smile. "We'll need it!" She turned to her men. "Okay everyone lets move." She said as they turned and started to move in the direction of Hydros's castle.

"Here" Ethan said handing Kiki a little gold chain with a little box hanging off of it.

"What is it?" she said taking it from him.

"It's a sound box. When some one call's you can come to them as long as you can here there voice."

"Yes but were you guys are going there is no way I will be able to hear you."

"That's what that is for. I enchanted it so that when someone yells into this one." He said pulling an identical chain out of his pocket and holding it up. "You will hear it in yours. Then do you think you could find us?"

"Yes as along as you keep calling"

"Okay." he said putting the chain around his neck. "Hopefully I won't have to use this. It's for an emergency if someone gets hurt I will call."

"Okay" She said as she also put the chain around her neck. "Be careful."

"I will." He said as he ran off to catch up with the Ghonna and the others. When he got up to Ghonna he asked "How far are we from his castle."

"About a 3 hour walk." She said as she looked ahead.

"Were close."

"Yes we are." Ghonna said seriously, as she continued to walk Ethan right beside her.

With a sudden jolt, Tomoyo and Eriol hit the ground hard. "You couldn't land any better than that could you?" Tomoyo said angrily.

"Sorry." Eriol said sheepishly I haven't done that in a while.

Tomoyo looked around they were at the out skirts of the forest. She turned and looked behind her. That's the portal to home." She said surprised. "What are we doing here?"

"Tomoyo if we don't go back home now that baby could kill you. The power that is uses every time it tries to protect you is way to powerful for your body. I can't have you getting hurt so the rest of this mission will have to be left for the others." He said as he grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her across the field to the portal.

"I hope everything goes okay." Tomoyo said softly as they continued to walk.

"Sakura and Syaoran have never failed before. I don't think we should begin to doubt them now right?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. I just worry that's all."

"Well don't it will be okay."

"Eriol do you know what is going to happen to them?"

"Unfortunately not this time." He replied softly.

She squeezed his hand lightly. "They will be fine." She said trying to reassure herself." She looked ahead. "There's the gate keeper." Tomoyo said as she eyes the short chubby man.

"Come on lets go home." Eriol said as he started to run to the gate. They arrived at the gate quickly and the gatekeeper gave them a wary look.

"I see that you lost more than half of your group." He said shortly.

"We haven't lost them they are just behind." Eriol said with a smile.

"Well then I look forward to seeing them soon." The chubby old man replied.

Eriol nodded in return. "Come on baby lets go." He said as he entered the portal.

"Bye" Tomoyo yelled cheerfully as she walked in after her boyfriend.

"Hello." Eriol called as he walked into the Li Mansion followed by Tomoyo.

"Mrs. Li" Tomoyo called out after him.

"Children" She heard a woman's voice yell from upstairs.

"We're in here." Tomoyo called as Yelen came running around the corner.

"Oh Eriol, Tomoyo, your okay she said grabbing them both into big hug. "But where are the others? Where's Syaoran." She in a worried tone as she looked around the room.

"The other's are still in Paside." Eriol replied softly "The job isn't done."

"Then why have you returned?" Yelen asked questioningly.

Eriol gave Tomoyo a reassuring look and looked back to Yelen. "Tomoyo's pregnant."

"Oh my." She replied softly.

"The baby would have killed her if we would have stayed any longer. It was just becoming too dangerous."

"I understand. Come Tomoyo we have to have you and the baby checked out. And you." Yelen said looking at Eriol. "Need to go talk to the council about the current situation in Paside."

Eriol nodded knowingly as he eyed Tomoyo comfortingly.

"Don't worry Eriol she will be fine." Yelen said reassuringly as she let Tomoyo out of the room. "Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei, you have a second cousin on the way." Yelen yelled happily to her daughters.

"WHAT!" Eriol heard them all yell at once as loud thumps were heard coming down the stairs followed by a "TOMOYO YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Followed by Tomoyo's sweet voice. "Yeah I am!"

Well I know I said these will be the last chapters but I decided to divide them up because they were to lengthy for me! Review please I will try to update soon! No promises…..


	36. Dreaming of Me

Okay Sakura is back… I know I haven't written about her in three chapters

**Never Stop**

Chapter 36

**Dreaming of Me**

Sakura stirred

_*flashback*_

"_It all begins here." _Came a voice from nowhere. "Not again" Sakura sighed as she started to feel drowsy. She yawned as her eyes started to droop. "_You cannot be afraid_." The voice came again. "_Now sleep. When you awake your journey will begin." _

_*end flashback*_

Sakura awoke with a start. "Syaoran" She said as she slowly got up and went for the door. She pushed the door open quietly and looked down the hall for any sign of someone coming. When she didn't see anyone she crept out of the closet quietly and started to walk. "Syaoran" She called softly as she crept. "Where are you?" She said as she looked into an open door.

"Right here" Said a voice from behind her.

She turned "Oh Syaoran your okay." Breathing a sigh of relief.

He gave a blank stare. "But you won't be" He lifted his sword.

"What?" She said with a confused look.

"Wind" He called loudly as a gust of wind rushed toward Sakura knocking her back.

"Syaoran" She said as she pulled herself of the ground.

"LIGHTNIG" he yelled again sending a powerful bolt of lightning at her.

"SHEILD" She yelled as her staff hit the card quickly.

"You can't hide behind that thing for ever" he yelled as he walked toward her menacingly.

"What have they done to you?" She yelled

"They made me see the light" He said as he raised his sword. "Lightning" the bolt of lightning hit the shield with great force.

Sakura looked into his eyes and finally realizing what was wrong. She threw out a card. "Watery" The blue water woman emerged from the card gracefully she swung her arms forward sending water from all directions toward Syaoran.

"WIND" He yelled trying to stop the water but it was no use he was thrown back in a wave of water.

"You are being controlled Syaoran. This is not you." Sakura yelled to her fallen boyfriend.

He got up slowly. "Was that all you got!" he said pushing his wet hair out of his face. "I though the mighty card mistress could pack more of a punch."

"Syaoran it's me Sakura" She pleaded as a tear slid down her face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I am fully aware of who you are Sakura. You are the enemy."

"No"

He gave a small smirk. "God of Fire come to my aid"

"Maze" Sakura yelled as the maze card formed around her.

"Hahaha!" She could here Syaoran yelling from somewhere within the maze. "I have found you in the maze before and I will do it again."

Sakura stared to run she pulled three cards out of her pocket. She stopped quickly. "I'm sorry Syaoran." She said to herself before she threw out the cards. "Shot, Arrow, Fight, hold Syaoran back" The three cards emerged in front of her. The tall fight card nods knowingly to Sakura then turns and runs into the maze trying to find Syaoran. "Don't hurt him" Sakura says eyeing the little red head girl. The shot card smiles and follows after the fight card. The last and final card walks to her and puts her hand out on in front of her a card floats out of Sakura's pocket and floats to her eye level. "The Through Card." She says giving her an understanding nod. Arrow also nodded and smiles. "Thank you" Sakura said before the card disappeared into the maze. Sakura felt herself getting dizzy. "Okay here we go my fifth card. Through card lead me out of this maze." The tall womanly figure appeared in front of its week master and grabbed her hand. She pulled Sakura through many walls until finally she was once again outside the maze. "Thank you." Sakura said lightly. The card simply bowed and returned to its card. Sakura pulled out one last card and threw it out effortlessly "Hope Card give me the strength I need to make it though this" The card released and formed in front of her.

"Mistress I am only a card of hope. I only represent the good things at the end of your journeys, but I can offer you help. If you figure out your dreams, the voice that speaks to you before you sleep will lead you in the right direction."

"Huh" Sakura blankly.

"Follow your heart Miss Sakura" The Hope said before it returned to its card.

"My dreams" Sakura said as she thought back.

********Flashback Dream********

"Go get the girl." A loud voice yelled from behind her.

"Oh No" Sakura said as she started running up the spiral staircase higher and higher.

"Go protect the book.' The voice came again. She passed a closed door half way up the stairs.

'_You're getting closer'_ a voice came from nowhere.

Sakura started to run faster. She saw a wooden door at the top of the stairs.

'_There's your destination the book resides in there._ The voice came again.

Sakura ran up the last couple of stairs, ran to the door, and pushed it open.

'_Wait!' _The voice came again

Sakura stopped she saw the book it was in the far corner if the room. It was gold with rubies and diamonds and embedded in its cover. "Who's there?" she yelled. "What do you want from me?"

Everything went black and she stood still as a single stream of light hit her like a spot light. She looked around looking for a sign of something but she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she heard the heals of a person walking toward her in the distance. _'Click,_ _click,_ _click' _the steps got closer. She squinted trying to see who was coming.

"This is where it all ends." The voice came again but closer. '_Click, click, click'_

"What ends?" Sakura questioned still squinting into the darkness.

A tall woman with a long flowing green dress and piercing black eyes appeared suddenly out of the darkness. Her black air was wild and tangled, her wrists were covered with gold bangles, and around her neck she wore a thick gold necklace with a huge heart shaped ruby in the middle. She gave Sakura a sorrowful smile.

Sakura stepped back afraid of what she might do. "What ends?" She asked again.

The woman gave out a loud over exaggerated laugh. "The book is the end but Dream and Sleep will keep you with us."

"What?"

"Remember those words young one. Seek the meaning and you will be victorious. But heed my words if anyone hears of this dream the sequence will be broken and all is lost."

"But what?"

"Goodbye" The woman disappeared and she awoke with a start.

***********End Dream Flashback**************

"The End is the book but dream and sleep will keep you with us." What does it all mean? She thought to herself as she walked down the long corridor. _'I have to figure this out.'_ She thought as she turned the corner running into someone's chest. She looked up slowly.

"Sakura"

"Ethan" Sakura said giving him a smile. "How did you."

"I'm supposed to protect you so here I am."

"But how?"

"Kyros gave me a person finder before I left."

"What's that?"

"Well it looks like a little ball you just speak the name of the person you want to go to and poof your there. It's not popular though. The pain of teleporting was way past unbearable. But I knew you would need my help. So I decided to leave the others. They should be here with in the hour. They weren't far when I left"

"Well it's nice that you want to help but I don't need it. I have to do the rest by myself. I'm going to get the book." She said looking him in the eye.

"No you can't go alone. I won't let you."

"Look if you want us to make it home your going to have to trust me."She said giving him a serious look. "I will bring the book back."

"You have a plan." He said eying her determination.

"Sort of…But I do have something you can do." She paused "Save Syaoran."

"What…"

"Please he is not himself"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you said you wanted to help me and he's who I need help with."

He sighed. "Fine but be careful" He said as he turned and ran back down the dark corridor. She turned and started walking in the other direction. "Arrow, Fight, Shot return" she said putting out her hand. The three cards materialized in her hand. "Now were do I hide" she said softy as she walked slowly down the hall.

"Look" Meilin said as she pointed "The castle."

"We finally made it" Kiki said eyeing the castle.

"What that" Justin said looking at the explosion of green light coming from one of the rooms in the castle.

"It's Syaoran." Kiki yelled as she ran off toward the castle a hole appeared in front of her and she was gone.

"Ki" Justin yelled after her.

"Go" Ghonna said giving Justin a smile. "I will wait here for the others"

"Okay" He said as he lifted of the ground and flew toward the castle.

"What about me?" Meilin yelled as he shot off but it was too late. "They always do that." she said with a sigh. Ghonna smiled. "It might be for the best."

"No I have to stay with them. When she gets the book we have to head home with no delay."

"Well then I suggest that you ask Caitlyn what's the safest route in to the castle." she said pointing to Caitlyn's and her army coming over the horizon.

"Don't worry I will." She said looking back at the castle. '_I hope I can do this.' _

"You have to snap out of it" Ethan yelled pinning Syaoran against the wall.

"Get off" Syaoran yelled pushing Ethan back. He pointed his sword at him and smirked. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Ethan brought his pole up in front of him getting in a defensive stance. "I guess we'll just have to see. Ethan said swinging his pole at him with full force. Syaoran easily blocked his attack.

"Lighting!" He yelled sending Ethan flying back in to the stone walls. Syaoran ran toward him trying to stab him with his sword. But Ethan smoothly rolled out of the way. He got up quickly.

"Syaoran" Kiki yelled appearing out of nowhere.

"Fire" Syaoran yelled sending a wave of fire at Kiki.

"Watch out" Ethan yelled as Kiki stumbled out of the way hitting the ground hard. Ethan ran to her and pulled her of the ground in one swift motion as Syaoran sent another fire attack there way. "He is being controlled. It's a spell. We have to contain him." Kiki nodded letting an energy ball form in her hand. She disappeared in to her hole coming up behind Syaoran throwing the yellow ball at his back. He spun around just missing her attack.

"You shouldn't have done that." Syaoran said darkly his eyes cold and blank. He rushed toward her grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall.

"I can't breath." She whimpered struggling against his hold.

"Get off her" Ethan yelled running toward him.

"Water" Syaoran yelled sending a wave at Ethan pushing him back. Kiki's face was starting to turn blue as she struggled against his hold.

"So how does it feel" Syaoran whispered to her. "How does it feel knowing you're going to die?" Tears flowed down her face as her efforts to escape him became weaker. Justin ran into the room.

"Kiki" he yelled as he raised his hand sending Syaoran flying across the room. Kiki fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. She rubbed her neck as she looked up to Justin. Ethan took this opportunity to run up to Syaoran kicking his sword out of his hand and pinning him to the ground. He punched him repeatedly making his head bounce off the stone floors. Syaoran head butted him and managed to push him away. Ethan quickly stumbled to his feet as Syaoran stood up blood rushing from his nose and mouth. He reached for his sword. Justin flung his wrist sending Syaoran's sword flying across the room.

"You have to stop we don't want to hurt you" Kiki cried. Syaoran smirked as he advanced toward Ethan. He swung a punch and Ethan quickly dogged it and counter with another punch. Syaoran caught his hand and pulled him toward him twisting his arm behind him. He rammed him forward forcing him face first into the wall. Ethan could feel his noise break instantly. Justin ran and tried to pull Syaoran off but his face was instantly met by Syaoran's elbow. He fell back wiped the blood from his lip. Ethan pushed himself back off the wall giving him enough space to put foot against the wall. He pushed off falling back first on top of Syaoran.

"This is starting to piss me off" Justin said as Syaoran pushed Ethan off him and got to his feet quickly.

"I'm sorry" Kiki yelled as she threw two energy balls at him burning a hole in his left arm and right thigh. He flew forward raising his hand to her. She closed her eyes anticipating impact. Justin flung both his hands in front of him trapping Syaoran with his telekinetic energy. Syaoran smirked.

"You know you can't keep me like this."

"Hurry think of something" Kiki said looking at Justin struggling to keep Syaoran contained.

"I don't know what to do." Justin said as blood started to flow from his nose. "I can't hold him." Justin said as he fell to his knees as his control over Syaoran disappeared. Syaoran charged toward Justin as his sword pierced through his body. His eyes instantly came back to life as he looked his attacker in the eye.

"Ethan" he said as he stumbled back hitting the stone floor with a thud.

"The card mistress is still alive and moving. It seems our soldiers are no match for the cards power. She is almost to the book." the old sorcerer said looking into a big glass ball. Hydros looked back at him.

"Bring me there we must protect the book." Hydros order as the also looked into to similar ball. There was lots of yelling around him as he soldiers clashed with Caitlyn's mighty army.

"As you wish master." The sorcerer lifted his cane as started to chant a huge light appeared in the room and Hydros appeared beside him instantly.

"The Chosen one is down" sir the old sorcerer said with a grin.

Hydros smiled as they started to walk through the castle corridor heading for the book. "Only one more to go" he said with a vicious grin. "Bring Leon to the tower."

"Yes master." the sorcerer said as he stepped back and disappeared into the castle walls.

Sakura ran down the long corridor to the tower.

"Go get the girl." A loud voice yelled from behind her.

"Oh No" Sakura said as she started running up the spiral staircase higher and higher.

_'Go protect the book_.' The women from her dream voice came again. She passed a closed door half way up the stairs. '_I hope this works' _Sakura started to run faster._ "Good luck"_ She saw a wooden door at the top of the stairs. _'The door I made it.' _Sakura ran up the last couple of stairs, ran to the door, and pushed it open. There in the middle of the room sat the book. She ran toward it she reached out to grab the book only to be shocked. She frowned. There was something guarding it.

"Did you really think it would be that easy girl." said a dark figure coming out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned as he moved toward her.

"I'm Hydros and you are exactly who I've been looking for. He said with a laugh. "Kill her" he said as he turned and left the huge tower room. A hooded young man appeared out of the darkness. He was whispering some chant and with out warning Sakura was swept up and thrown into the stone walls. She lifted herself off the ground. "Who are you?"

He pulled off his hood revealing his attractive young face and spiky black hair. "I am Leon" he said as his deep gray eyes scanned her body. "You are quite beautiful. It's a pity you have to die."

That's Chapter 36!


	37. Failure

Okay so I haven't updated in a year! I know I suck! It's so sad too because this chapter as well as chapter 38 have been written for a year as well. Just waiting on me to post! Ugh I so ashamed of myself! Please Review! This story will be finished before the end of the month! So keep on reading!

**Never Stop**

Chapter 37

**Failure**

Meilin crept along the castle walls looking for the opening that Caitlyn described to her. '_Why am I always the one left behind?' _Meilin thought to herself as she walked through the marshy grass. She noticed a break in the wall ahead and she quickly ran toward it. _'Found you!' _Meilin exclaimed as she slipped into the hole. '_Now I have to find everyone else!' _ She moved out of the tunnel quickly finding a door at the end of the passage way. She started to push the door open slowly but stopped when she heard voices.

"You men, get up to the tower. We have to help protect the book." Hydros's soldiers ran past the door. Not noticing Meilin peaking through the cracked open door. When all the soldiers were gone she pushed the door open and slowly made her way through the castle, following them from behind.

"Oh my gosh, Syaoran" Kiki yelled as she ran to his side.

"What the hell man." Justin said as he pushed Ethan aside. Syaoran fell to his knees. He continued to stare at Ethan his eyes were wide and the obvious shock still was clear on his face. He brought his shaky hands up to his sword that was lodged inside his chest. He tried to pull at it but stopped instantly crying out because the pain was unbearable.

"Kiki" Syaoran choked as blood came sputtering from his mouth. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"He's back to normal" Kiki grabbed his bloody hand. "Justin he going to die." she said as tears started streaming down her face.

"Not today he not." Justin said grabbing the sword and pulling it out instantly. Syaoran cried out in pain as he fell back on to the ground. Kiki screamed as blood flowed freely from the wound "Heal him." Justin yelled grabbing Kiki's shaking hands and placing them over the blood filled wound. Her hands started to glow a light yellow as she concentrated.

"His breathing is becoming shallow" Ethan said softly as he examined his condition more closely.

"Syaoran stay with us I can save you" Kiki said letting all of her energy go to help healing him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She could barely see as she tried her hardest to save her friend. After a few seconds her nose stared to bleed and she stared to fall forward on to Syoaran. Ethan grabbed her shoulder to keep her sitting up right.

"We have to give her some of our energy." Ethan said holding her arm and letting his energy flow through her. Justin followed suite grabbing her other arm. Syaoran continued to cough up blood as he struggled for air.

"I need more energy" she said softly. Justin and Ethan nodded. Syaoran was dead pale and his body was cold. His eyes fell shut as he started to breathe his last breaths. "No hold on" she said as his eyes slipped closed.

"Give her all we got" Justin said softly as he released his energy into her saving just enough so that he could stay conscious. He fell onto his side not being able to hold up his own weight any more. His face fell into a puddle of Syaoran blood. He looked over to his struggling friend his face inches away from him. "You're going to make it man." he whispered. Ethan also released all of his energy into Kiki he fell against her not being to hold himself up any longer. Now her hands were a deep shade of yellow. The wound slowly started to dry up and within seconds it was completely shut. Kiki fell back her curly hair was sticking to her forehead because of all the sweat. She was breathing hard as she gazed at Syaoran his eyes slowly fluttered open. She sighed in relief.

"Welcome back" she said with a smile. He looked at her with a loving smile.

"Thank you" he coked out his voice cracking from all the stress.

"Ahhhhh" Came a shriek from within the castle.

"Sakura" Syaoran sputtered as he slowly sat up.

"We have to help her." Ethan said as he stumbled to his feet pulling Kiki up with him. "Come on." Justin said pulling Syaoran to his feet. He handed Syaoran a little black ball with a string coming from it.

"I'm guessing you'll want this." Syaoran gave him appreciative look as he took it and stuffed it in his pocket. Ethan grabbed Kiki's arm and put it around his neck, helping her walk. They quickly stumbled out of the dungeon heading for the source of all the screaming.

Meilin heard a scream from the tower up ahead. '_Sakura I'm close' _She thought as she started to sprint down the hallway. When she got to the end she hid behind a statue of a knight so that the soldiers wouldn't see her following. When they were far enough ahead she crept from behind her hiding spot and peaked around the corner to verify that no one was there. She saw no one so she started to cross the hall but then she heard voices.

"I think they're gone."

"Justin" She whispered as she walked down the other hallway.

"Meilin" he said stumbling out of the shadows followed by a very pale Syaoran with Kiki and Ethan right behind him.

"Oh my!" Meilin said running to them. "What happened" she said as she ran to Syaoran helping him stay on his feet. "You're all bloody"

"To make a long story short. Syaoran tried to kills us." Ethan said as he continued to hold onto Kiki who was barely standing on her own.

"You what." she said questioning Syaoran.

"We have to keep moving. Sakura needs us." Was his only reply as he pulled Meilin forward.

"The tower is just ahead" Meilin said softly. "Sakura is there."

Leon slowly picked himself off the stone floor. His clothes were ripped all over and he had blood running down his face from the deep gashes in his head. "You're good." he said wiping the blood from his chin as he looked up at his attacker. "But you'll never defeat me your too slow." Sakura stood about a couple of yards away from him. Her clothes were also ripped and torn. She had a huge cut across her left thigh. Blood flowed slowly down her leg soaking into her shoe.

"Well I guess I'll have to change that. DASH" she yelled as she ran toward him. "Power" the card instantly released its self and entered her wand. Within seconds she was at his side. She swung her wand hitting him dead in the chest. Leon flew back slamming into the nearby wall. Sakura watched as his lifeless body slowly fell of the wall and hit the floor with a smack. Leon slowly brought his arms to his body lifting himself off of the ground. He let out a crazy laugh.

"Is that all you got?" he said as he stumbled to gain his balance.

"Arrow Shot" Sakura yelled throwing the cards out. She brought her staff down on the cards they instantly appeared in front of her. "Kill him" She said with a determined look in her eye. The shot card darted off aiming for Leon as the arrow card started shooting arrows at him. He put his hand out in front of him. The shot card reached him and bounced off his invisible shield hitting the ground hard. Arrow continued to shoot at him but all her arrows fell to the ground after meeting his shield. Leon laughed as he put his hands up again two automatic guns appeared in his hands. "Now it's my turn." he said as he pulled the triggers.

"Shit" Sakura cursed as she sped off dodging all the bullets. "Why run I will catch you." Leon said as he continued to shoot at the blurs of Sakura rushing by. "Got cha" Leon said as he shot one more shot. "ahhh" Sakura screamed as the bullet pierced through her right arm making her trip and lose her balance. She threw a card out and hit it clumsily. "Dark" she yelled as she fell to the ground. The room was filled with darkness. Sakura quietly pulled herself to the ground grasping her arm with her other hand. She tried to keep her breathing quiet as she listened for Leon.

"Did you really think the darkness could stop me?" Sakura turned quickly realizing he was right behind her only to be met by Leon's fist right in the stomach. She instantly huddled forward. "Ha you can't take a punch" he yelled as he punched in dead in the nose. She fell back and hit the ground hard.

"Return" she whimpered as she out stretched her hand. The dark card instantly returned reveling Leon who was standing above her.

"What you didn't think I would see you in the dark?" he said with a smug laugh. She quickly scooted away.

"Wood trap him in your branches." The card emerged quickly and trapped Leon in her strong branches. Sakura quickly got up and backed away. _'Please work' _she thought to her self as she watched him disappear under all the branches. The wood suddenly was on fire. The fire grew bigger and bigger until Leon was completely engulfed in the fire. The ground began to shake under her.

"Sakura" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Syaoran and the others bust through the tower door. The ground beneath them began to shake more violently making it hard for them to keep their balance.

She turned back to Leon who was advancing toward her. "Freeze" she yelled "Contain him" she yelled as her staff hit the card. The card rushed to him trying to freeze him. She whipped around taking her eyes of Leon and putting them and Syaoran. "I'm sorry" she said as she lifted her wand "Windy they can't be here" The card emerged and with a swoosh of her arm a huge wind brew Justin, Syaoran, Meilin, Ethan and Kiki back out the door and down the steps. She heard there screams as Windy blew the door shut. "Lock card make it so no one can enter." The card released and flew into the lock making the door unopenable. A breeze picked up in the room. She turned her attention back to Leon.

"Nice try...Sakura is it?" Leon said as the flame disappeared and he emerged unharmed by the fire or the freeze. She gave him a frustrated stare as the wood and the freeze card formed in her hand.

"Thank you" she said as she stuffed the card in her pocket.

"You can't defeat me so just give up" Leon said as he stood across the room giving her a evil glare. Sakura shook her head.

"You're wrong I will win" She smiled as she pulled out another card "Earth" she yelled and the card emerged sending a wave of dirt, rocks, and dubree toward Leon. He skillfully moved out of the way.

"I can control the earth too." He said as he floated of the ground avoiding all of earth's attacks. "Return" she yelled the frustration apparent in her voice. She could hear banging on the door behind her she knew it was her friends trying to get in. The ground beneath her started to rumble again. Leon laughed as he flew toward her. The floor suddenly gave in.

"Fly" Sakura yelled and the huge wings instantly appeared on her back she lifted off of the ground and headed for the open castle window.

"Don't run from me death is inevitable" Leon yelled from behind her as he too flew out the window.

"How about a taste of your medicine." he shouted she turned quickly to see hundreds of wooden spikes forming around him with a snap of his finger the spikes came shooting toward her. She reached for her cards but it was too late. She let out a scream as the wooden spikes pierced into her body. The fly card instantly returned and Sakura's body plunged toward the ground below. Leon raised his hand and Sakura's body stopped mid air he slightly moved his hand upward and she floated back to his level.

The tower door unlocked and Syaoran busted in. "Where did they go?" he questioned as he scanned the huge tower room. He saw the book in the corner of the room. "There's the book" he said as he stumbled toward it.

"Where's Sakura?" Kiki questioned as she leaned on Justin for support.

Leon smirked as he looked at Sakura's stake filled body. "I win Sakura...it is done" her eyes were filled with pain. He placed his hand over her body and all the spikes pulled out of her body. She let out a soft moan of pain as she took her last breath and was gone. Leon pointed to the tower window and Sakura's body floated back in slowly. Meilin let out a gut wrenching scream. Syaoran turned quickly to see what happened only to see Sakura's lifeless bloody body floating through the window.

"Oh my Sakura" Kiki whispered at the sight of her. Syaoran stumbled toward her with outstretched arms she fell softly into his gentle embrace.

"Sakura" he whimpered as he fell to his knees laying her gently on the floor. Leon smirked as he disappeared and was gone unnoticed by any of them.

"No, no, no this can't be true." Meilin said as she cried tears falling from her eyes. She turned to Syaoran he sat staring at her his face full of pain. He picked up her bloody hand and held it in his own. Kiki turned and buried her head in Justin's chest letting her sobs fill the room. Justin held her close

"Its okay" he said as he rubbed her back and continued to shush her as a single tear fell from his eye.

"We failed" Ethan whispered his eyes hard with remorse and pain. "I failed you" he said as he stared at her body. Syaoran bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" he said between sobs. He pulled her body to him held her tight and cried.

"What's taking so long?" Hydros said as he paced up and down his throne room.

"I'm sure everything is fine" The old sorcerer said as he watched Hydros pace.

The doors to the throne room burst open and Leon stormed into the room. He gave them a sly smile "She's dead"

"Well done boy" Hydros said as he walked past him heading for the door. "Now let's get rid of the others"

"Let's go" the old sorcerer said following Hydros out. "You have done well my young apprentice"

Leon smiled "Thank you I learned from the best." he said they exited the room.

"There is only five days left until the portal closes and still we have no sign of them" Kyros said eyeing Eroil.

"I know but we have to have faith" he said as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"We have to tell the council." Ethan said softly. He pulled a little brown scroll out of his pocket. He placed his hands over the scroll and words began to form on the paper.

_We have lost the card mistress in battle and the rest of us are useless after saving Syaoran we have failed..._

I know it was short but good right? Review Please! Sorry it took so long!


	38. Aftermath

**Never Stop**

Chapter 38

**Aftermath**

The council was gathered once again. All the hooded figures sat in rows one right over the other stadium style focusing on Kyros who was seated directly in the front. He sat up in his chair as a messenger walked slowly into the room.

"I have a message from Ethan" he said importantly as he raised his hand and the note floated to Kyros. He picked the note out of the air and quickly unfolded the magical paper. He said a quick spell and the words began to form on the paper. The meeting hall was dead silent as Kyros read Ethan's note. The hooded figures sat motionlessly as they listened in shock and disappointment.

"At least the Li boy was saved. Someone must continue to lead this council." said a deep voice from the back corner.

"He's right" said a woman in the back. She stood up pushing her hood back. Her long blonde hair fell softly over her shoulders."We need to get him home or else we will have a bigger problem."

"Well well Angelica" Kyros said eyeing the blond girl. "You finally decide to speak up.

"You know that it is my family's job to make sure this council stays running with the proper leader. I don't want to have another big battle over our leader."

"That won't happen." Kyros said as he turned and looked forward as Eriol was entering the arena.

"Good you decided to come." he said as Eriol approached him from below on the cement training ground.

"What happened" he said eyeing everyone. He looked up at Angelica. "Long time" he said with a smile.

She blushed lightly "Yes-yes it has"

"The Card Mistress was killed in battle."

"What!" he said shock apparent on his face. "Why didn't Kiki heal her?"

"Well it seems that Kiki used all her energy as well as Justin and Ethan's to save Syaoran before he bleed to death after being stabbed in the chest by his own sword. Here read it for yourself." Kyros said as he handed Eriol the letter and he scanned it carefully.

"So how are we going to get them back?" Angelica cut in while Eriol read the letter.

"We have to send some people who can teleport them back here safely." Yelen spoke softly.

"No this can't be right." Eriol said as he shook his head disbelievingly he handed the letter back to Kyros.

"We'll go" said four of the elders in the middle. The pushed there hoods back reveling there rainbow colored hair and within seconds they poofed from in the back of the hall to right beside Eriol in the middle of the training grounds. "I'm Michael" said the tallest of the elders. He looked about 20 and had bright green hair that matched his eyes. "And the girl with the pink pony tail is Megan"

"Hi" she said with a bow.

"And this is Lilly" Michael said as he pointed to the girl with bright yellow hair. She waived lightly.

"And I'm Kevin." Said a boy with blue hair

Are you sure that you can do this?" Eriol asked eyeing the four of them.

"Of course" Michael said with a confident smile.

"Well then make your way to the door. Once we get into the other world you can teleport right to them."

"Okay" they said in unison as they turned and headed for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kyros said as Eriol turned to leave with them.

"I must go and retrieve the cards before they are set free again." Eriol said as he turned and continued out. "Oh and one more thing." he said turning back to him. "I am not a part of this clan I do not have to listen to you or follow your instruction. You'd be smart to watch your tone with me" he gave Angelica a classic smile and left Kyros with a look of shock and embarrassment.

"We have to get the book and leave we have to return home now we are in no condition to stay here right now." Ethan said touching Syoaran's shoulder. He was leaned over Sakura's body is head buried in her stomach trying to stop the tears.

"He's right man we gotta go." Justin said pulling Meilin up of the floor. She reluctantly let go of Sakura's cold lifeless hand tears still streaming down her face.

"Syaoran" She whimpered as she looked at her cousin who was still unmoving.

"I can't go with you" he said finally looking up at them.

"What?... You have to" Meilin said giving him a confused look.

"I can't leave her" he said picking up her hand.

"Syaoran she's gone" Kiki sad lightly. "You have to get back you're the next clan leader. A lot is depending on you."

"I don't care about any of that anymore."

"Syaoran please" Meilin said as she tried to pull him away from her. He pushed her away.

"No I'm not going." he said forcefully.

"Well that's just fine." They turned around to see Hyros and his two sorcerers at the door way."You'll be easier to kill if you don't run." Leon and the old sorcerer lifted their hands and started to chant a spell. There was a bright spark and then five figures appeared between them.

The sorcerers stopped there spell as Hydros asked "And who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Eriol exclaimed as he lifted his staff. The ground below then began to shake then a wall shot out of the ground creating a barrier between them and Hydros who was yelling from the other side. Eriol turned to the others suddenly moving toward Sakura's beaten body. He stood above her his eyes heavy.

"Michael you know what to do." Eriol said softly as he continued to stare at Sakura. Michael, Lilly, Kevin, and Megan moved into a circle around Justin, Kiki, Ethan and Meilin. They joined hands letting their energy form all around them

"Wait the book" Ethan yelled and with a flash they all were gone. Eriol looked at Syaoran with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry" He said as he placed one hand over Sakura. The Sakura cards shot out of her pocket at once and gathered into a stack in his hands. He flipped through the cards counting them. "Some are missing" he said looking up to Syaoran questioning him. All he could do was shake his head. There was a huge crash as Eriol's wall was came crashing to the ground. They both turned their heads to Hydros and his Sorcerers once again. "Nice try but I've got something better" Leon said as he sent a wave of fire toward them. Eriol grabbed Syoaran's arm and with a poof they were gone.

Hydros gave an evil laugh. "We won" He looked over to the book that was completely unharmed in the corner. "Now we will be unstoppable." he said as he left the tower. Leon and the sorcerer gave a evil smirk as they followed close behind. Not noticing that Sakura's body had vanished as well.

Eriol and Syaoran appeared in front of the portal to their world where everyone else was waiting.

"Oh my gosh you made it" Meilin exclaimed as she ran toward them. Syaoran looked around

"You left her body" Syaoran yelled as he pushed Eriol back.

"You know I can only transport one person at a time." he said calmly.

"You have to go back and get her." Syaoran ordered.

"I can't do that" he said softly

"And why the hell not?"

"She's gone if I go back we all run the risk of having the same fate as her and you know she wouldn't want that for any of us." he ran his hand through his hair. "We are leaving right now." He said forcefully as he pushed him toward the door.

"Get off me." Syaoran said as he pushed back. Eriol shook his head.

"I know you are hurting but you need a doctor there is nothing else we can do so just go. I don't want to make you."

Syaoran charged at him trying to tackle him to the ground. "You left you should have stayed" Syaoran yelled at Eriol threw him to the ground. "You could have been there she would have lived." he said darkly as he jumped up and charged at him again. This time he dodged him and quickly grabbed him restraining him.

"Your right I should have been there" Eriol said as he struggled to hold Syaoran "But I wasn't" Eriol said his voice cracking as he tried to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry" he said and Syaoran stopped struggling and pushed away from him.

"She's dead" he said running his hands through his hair fresh tears streaming down his face.

"I know" Eriol said putting his arm around his friend as they walked back into their dimension.

"You're back." Tomoyo squealed as everyone came through the portal. She smiled happy to see her friends she examined everybody's tear streaked faces and noticed one missing. "Where is Sakura?" She asked the smile disappearing from her face. She looked instantly to Syaoran. "Where is she?" She said as she pushed him into the wall. He shook his head as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo." he said trying to keep his composure. She looked around the room everyone's face was grief stricken.

"No, no" she yelled punching Syaoran in his chest. "Don't do this to me. Syaoran tell me this is a joke." She said hysterically he grabbed her pulling her into him.

"She's gone" he whimpered as he tried to hug her.

"No, no she can't be" she said fighting against his hold. He struggled to keep her from getting away from his hold.

"Tomoyo" he all but whispered. As she finally stopped and looked into his tear filled eyes. She could see everything in his eyes in that split second she knew how he felt and understood that it was too late. She felt something hot dripping down her face.

"Syaoran" she whispered as she let go of everything she let out a soft cry as Syaoran pulled her to his chest. "She's can't be gone" was all she kept repeating as she sobbed. Syaoran held her close as his sobs mixed with hers. She knew that he was the only one in the room who felt exactly like she did in that moment.

"I loved her so much." Syaoran cried as he held her tighter. Meilin moved to the two of them and quickly threw her arms around Syaoran her cheek was pressed to his back as her own tears fell.

"It's okay Syaoran we're going to make it through." Meilin said softly. Tomoyo began taking deep breaths as she pulled away shaking.

"I can't breathe" she said as she stared to hyperventilate. Eriol was at her side in an instant.

"You have to calm down." he said putting his arms out to her.

"No this can't be true" Tomoyo said as she fell into Eriol's arms tears flowing freely from her eyes. "She can't be gone." He rubbed her back soothingly trying to shush her.

"Ahh" Syaoran yelled as he punched the wall with all his strength. He yelled as he picked up the chair and launched it across the room.

Kiki screamed. "Syaoran Stop!" she said grabbing his arm he flung her away pushing her to the floor with a thud.

"Get away from me he yelled" his eyes were dark and erratic. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE" He yelled at her as he began shaking heavily his aura surrounded him.

"I couldn't…." Kiki choked out. "I could have never sat there and watch you… BLEED TO DEATH" She screamed. A heavy wind picked up knocking everyone off their feet. Kiki struggled to sit up. "YOU WILL NOT BLAME ME FOR THIS" She screamed tears flowing from her eyes. Syaoran eyes went blank and his body was surrounded by fire and lightning.

"What's happening?" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol.

"I don't know." he said holding Tomoyo close.

Syaoran's sisters came running into the living area after hearing all the commotion. "Syaoran" they yelled in unison as they looked at their brother. "Mother" they yelled "Mother"

Yelen was still at council with the others when she heard her daughters calling out to her. She jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Kyros asked

"Something is happening." She said as she pulled out her fan. She ran out of the council quickly. 'I'm coming girls' she thought as she swept don't the long passage way to her house.

"I know what's happening." Meilin said suddenly this happened to him when we were younger when his dad died. It's like his power is taking over him. He's so angry he can't control it."

"Syaoran!" Yelen yelled after seeing Syaoran. She opened her fan as her aura surrounded her. She whispered a little spell flung the fan forward sending a surge of wind and light at Syaoran. It hit him dead in the chest and he fell on his back. Meilin was closest to him and crawled to see if he was okay."He's not breathing" she yelled as Yelen got down beside her son.

"No Syaoran" Yelen said as she put her ear to his chest. "His hearts not beating." she said panicked.

"Move" Kiki yelled as she pushed Meilin out of the way. She started doing compressions on his chest and blowing into his mouth. Her hands glowed lightly as she continued.

"He needs more energy." Ethan yelled

"I'm trying" she said as blood started dripping from her nose. She breathed for him again. "I gave him all I had last time." she said as she continued the compressions again. Yelen put her hands on Kiki's arm and let her energy flow into her. Kiki continued. "Come on Syaoran don't die on me now." Here Ethan walked up and put his finger to Syaoran's chest and sent a surge of lightning threw his body.

"Good idea" Kiki said she resumed her CPR. "Again" she said looking at Ethan. He put his finger to Syaoran's chest again shocking him. Kiki felt his heart pump.

"That's it" said before giving him one final breath. He sucked in air suddenly and his breathing became normal again. Kiki kept her hands on his chest continuing to heal him. Yelen continued to give Kiki her energy until his eyes finally opened.

"Oh thank goodness" Yelen said as she pulled Syaoran up into her arms.

"Mother" he said softly.

"You always love to cause me such a scare." she looked up at Kiki. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Anytime." she said sobbing she grabbed his hand. "Syaoran" she choked out in between her tears.

"Kiki" he whispered. "I'm okay" she let go of his hand and got up quickly.

"I need some air." she said as she quickly left the room. Justin jumped up and followed her out Meilin, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Shiefa where at his side immediately.

"Syaoran don't you scare us like that again" Fuutie yelled looking at her brother.

Kiki stood on the front porch trying to calm herself down.

"Kiki" Justin said as he walked up beside her.

"I have never been more scared my whole life." She said turning to him. "Look at me. I'm still shaking" she said showing him her trembling hands.

"You just brought a man back from being practically dead. I would be scared too" he said giving her a smile. "You where amazing."

She smiled "thank you"

"Come here." he said pulling her into a hug. "When did you learn CPR?"

She looked up at him. "I just took a class last year. After I found out I was a healer. I figured if I was supposed to heal I better know all types of techniques."

"Well thank god you did." he said with a smile. "Let's go back in." he said softly.

"Okay." she said as they headed back in the house.

**Well update as promised! 6 Pages of goodness! I hope ****Please review! I keep getting crazy ideas that would make the story longer…..what do you think keep going or wrap it up.**

**Please let me know what you think! I want to keep all my readers happy this story has got a lot of hits in the past week so I know people are reading. I would like to make my readers happy! Let me know what you think! PLEASE!**


End file.
